Vingt cinq jours d'humanité
by Fenice
Summary: Est ce que ma place est négociable ? Est ce que je peux racheter les trois jours d'animalité qui me séparent de vous ? Quel est le prix de ce rachat ? Ce que Remus trafique d'après moi pendant le 5 et le 6.
1. La question

**_Vingt-cinq jours d'humanité_**

_Evidemment, tout ça n'existerait pas sans l'oeuvre de Mme Rowlings  
_

_Mais ça n'existerait pas sans doute non plus sans la lecture d'un certain nombre de fanfictions...  
Alors je tire mon chapeau ici tout spécialement à l'oeuvre de Mme Guézanne et à celle de Mme Alphie,  
toutes deux bien connues de RemusLupinophiles...  
Les mêmes questions, d'autres réponses.  
Je veux aussi saluer la Dora, de _Remus et Dora_ par La Paumée...  
parce qu'elle sait ce qu'elle veut et qu'elle m'inspire beaucoup..._

_Enfin, il y avait pas mal de monde pour me tenir la main pendant que j'écrivais cette fic.  
Spéciale dédicace à M. Fénice, Fénicino et Fénicina  
pour leur patience quand je passe la soirée sur l'ordi._

_Merci à Alixe qui supporte mes idées sombres et tordues,  
Merci à Fée Fléau et Vert qui réclament de les lire,  
Merci à La Paumée qui semble y croire..._

_000_

_« Au commencement était la fin »  
_Cages, David McKean

_**1. La question**_

Ne vous y trompez pas, je connais la question.  
Oui, je connais la question que vous vous retenez de poser - ou celle que, dans le pire des cas, vous ne pensez même pas à poser.

Parfois, elle me fait de la peine : comme si les circonstances changeaient quoi que ce soit de fondamental à ma condition, comme si vous ne pouviez pas, simplement, me prendre comme je suis.

Parfois, j'arrive à me convaincre qu'en la posant, vous essayez vainement de limiter l'horreur que vous ressentez. En singularisant ma situation, vous voulez sans doute me différencier et me racheter. A moins, et c'est alors indubitablement plus triste, que vous tentiez ainsi de vous racheter à vos propres yeux – de justifier par des circonstances exceptionnelles votre amitié pour un monstre tel que moi.

Je ne sais pas laquelle de ces versions, je préfère – toutes vous donnent tellement de pouvoir sur moi, sur ce que je suis, sur ce que je peux faire…

De toutes les façons, vous osez rarement poser la question. La plupart d'entre vous ont fui – sachez-le !- en découvrant ce que j'étais. Et les autres sont généralement trop inquiets d'apprendre qu'une telle catastrophe puisse arriver si près d'eux pour désirer en connaître les détails.

Quand j'y pense – et j'y pense moins que vous ne le pensez, je dois reconnaître que seuls mes amis ont posé la question - à une ou deux exceptions près, peut-être. Car, aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, aussi profond soit votre mépris, aussi violente soit votre peur, j'ai eu des amis.  
J'en ai même encore.

Eux ont posé la question – violemment parfois, timidement d'autres, selon les époques et les personnes. Mais tous l'ont posée un jour ou l'autre, et sans détour.

James et Sirius m'avaient coincé le lendemain d'une de mes transformations, alors que Peter était sous la douche, et que je finissais de m'habiller.

« Ça t'est arrivé comment ? » avait demandé le premier.

Comme j'avais joué les abrutis, Sirius avait tout aussi directement levé tous les doutes :  
« Tu t'es fait mordre comment ? Y'a longtemps ? »

Quel meilleur moyen de me faire savoir qu'ils avaient découverts que j'étais un lycanthrope ?

Rétrospectivement, je trouve révélateur que Peter n'ait pas eu à demander, qu'il n'ait pas eu à s'engager sans fard dans ce terrain de vérité. Mais nous avons tous beaucoup trop protégé Peter, sans doute.

Plus j'ai grandi, et plus les gens qui se sont inquiétés des raisons de mon état se sont faits rares, autant le dire. Non, les employeurs qui me refusaient ou me renvoyaient ne voulaient pas savoir que je n'avais pas choisi ma condition, qu'elle aurait très bien pu s'abattre telle une mauvaise grippe sur leurs fils adorés. Non, eux préféraient voir l'animal dangereux tapi au fond de moi et oublier l'humain si semblable à eux.

Les rares qui s'en sont encore enquis étaient plus discrets que mes vieux potes de collège. Arthur Weasley, par exemple, a attendu des années – même si, bien des fois auparavant, je l'ai senti sur le point de le faire.

Il a fallu cette occasion, ce malheureux séjour à Sainte-Mangouste, et sa rencontre avec cet homme qui venait d'être mordu par un des fanatiques de Greyback – ou peut-être pas Greyback lui-même, qui sait ! J'y ai pensé plus tard; sur le moment l'implication d'Harry dans cette histoire me paraissait bien plus importante : cet homme désespéré et moi, nous étions peut-être plus que frères en lycanthropie. L'idée, comme toutes les idées douloureuses, m'a amusé un temps, puis je m'en suis désintéressée. Eh alors ? Ça faisait bien longtemps que j'avais arrêté d'attendre trop de toute fraternité !

Tonks aussi a voulu savoir – assez tôt en fait. Et comme elle n'est pas aussi idiote qu'elle s'applique à en avoir l'air, elle a noté mon agacement à chaque fois que Greyback apparaissait dans les conversations de l'Ordre – les conversations de couloir, parce qu'en réunion plénière, je crois avoir toujours su me tenir.

Elle me l'a demandé la veille du jour où nous sommes allés chercher Harry. Cette vieille ordure de Fletcher avait une fois de plus, Dumbledore étant parti, questionné ma loyauté à l'Ordre, vu la nature de mon père en lycanthropie – il a dit « ton papa loup » mais c'était l'idée. Je ne sais pas comment lui savait – mais nous sous-estimons beaucoup trop Fletcher, j'en suis persuadé. Bref, je l'ai prié de se mêler de ses propres affaires. Sirius a failli l'assommer. Tonks a compris.

« Vraiment Lupin, c'est Greyback lui-même qui t'as mordu ? Mais tu es un loup-garou de haute lignée ! »

Je pense que personne d'autres n'aurait pu me dire ça et me faire rire. Mais là, dans le salon de musique suranné et pompeux des Black, entourés des deux descendants qui les détestaient le plus, j'ai ri.

Evidemment, tout le monde connaît Greyback aujourd'hui – ce n'était pas le cas quand il m'a mordu. Mes parents auraient sans doute été moins enclins à minorer ses menaces. Encore que, je ne suis pas sûr que nous aurions réussi à lui échapper très longtemps. Ni mon père, ni ma mère n'étaient des gens capables de se battre – sans doute est-ce une des raisons qui m'a poussé à étudier les arts de défense magique. Mais à quoi bon toujours chercher des raisons à notre vie. N'est-ce pas assez de la vivre ?

Tout le monde pense généralement que je déteste Greyback, et je les laisse le croire parce que j'ai l'impression que le contraire serait trop compliqué à expliquer.

Mais que doit-on haïr, le criminel ou le crime ?

Est-ce que la haine effacerait le préjudice ?

Est-ce que le haïr me permettrait de reprendre le moindre contrôle sur le regard des autres ?

A toutes ces questions, j'ai déjà, et sans aucune hésitation, répondu non.

Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne lui ai pas pardonné. Mais le haïr me prendrait trop du peu d'énergie qu'il me reste. Ne vais-je pas en dépenser assez à essayer de le retrouver ?

00

Quand Albus m'a posé la question, je n'ai rien répondu. Pourtant, il a continué, comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il ne savait pas ce que signifiait mon silence. Albus est comme cela, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai essayé de lui résister, comme un gamin qui croit encore que les humains sont réformables sans doute.

« Il s'agit d'une mission que vous seul pouvez remplir », a-t-il donc inutilement ajouté pour ne pas laisser mon silence mettre un terme à la conversation.

C'était de la basse flatterie – ce n'est pas parce que c'est vrai que ce n'est pas de la basse flatterie. Mais, comme il l'espérait sans doute, le bon élève en moi n'a pas voulu faire attendre son professeur :

« Vous voulez en savoir plus sur les projets de Greyback », ai-je donc affirmé.

Etonnamment, il m'a semblé que le nom le gênait. C'est comme ça avec les loups-garous, ils gênent quand on les voit, ai-je failli commenter. Je sais qu'il n'était pas en position de mal prendre ma mauvaise humeur, mais pourtant j'ai gardé cette remarque amère pour moi. Ce n'est pas lui que j'ai voulu protéger, mais moi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'amertume supplémentaire.

« J'ai bien peur que nous ne puissions plus l'ignorer », a finalement acquiescé Dumbledore en ayant l'air, pour une fois, d'avoir son âge. « Ce n'est plus le paria désespéré que vous avez rencontré enfant, Remus, c'est le chef d'une véritable organisation… »

« C'est ce qu'il prétend !»

« C'est ce que je veux savoir »

Dans un bref éclair, j'ai imaginé une meute de loups-garous, insultes à la nature humaine comme à la nature animale, déferlant sur l'Angleterre. Dans ma vision, ils avaient tous le visage de Greyback, et j'avais de nouveau cinq ans.

« Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir », ai-je alors avancé, ma voix soudain bien plus provocante. Albus m'a examiné longtemps derrière ses légendaires petites lunettes avant de répondre :

« Il y a plusieurs moyens, Remus, mais il y en a un qui est indubitablement plus… efficace. »

J'ai hoché la tête, fier à mon insu de ma singularité.

« C'est aussi le plus dangereux », a-t-il finalement conclu.

Dois-je avouer que j'ai été surpris ?

« Je suis déjà un loup-garou !»

Le regard d'Albus m'a semblé encore plus inquisiteur, et j'ai senti ma morgue mollir sous ce glaive bleu.

« Peut-être allez-vous rencontrer, Remus, de nouvelles définitions de la lycanthropie et elles pourraient vous… troubler. »

« Vous croyez que je vais rejoindre Greyback ? »

Je ne sais pas si j'avais déjà osé autant élever la voix contre lui.

« Si je croyais cela possible, je ne vous demanderais jamais d'aller l'espionner », m'a-t-il calmement objecté et, évidemment, je me suis senti aussi pisseux que la dernière fois qu'il avait pris la peine de nous passer un savon en sixième année. « Mais je crois mesurer ce que cette infiltration aura de difficile moralement pour vous… Il n'est jamais simple de jouer les agents doubles. »

Il faisait référence à Severus ; il n'était nul besoin de poser la question. Ça a fini de me doucher. J'ai ravalé mon orgueil bafoué et ma mauvaise humeur pour constater, chirurgical :

« Il me faudra du temps. »

Son regard était plus doux quand il a acquiescé :

« Je sais, Remus. »

Nous n'avions plus rien à nous dire. Je suis sorti sans bruit de la cuisine du 12, Place Grimmault. Ma mission commençait.

000

« Tu crois, Tonks, qu'il suffit de poser la question ? »

« Je te demande si tu sais comment tu vas t'y prendre… Comme tu me réponds : ' je sais pas', je… »

Embarrassée, elle avait l'air encore plus jeune. Je me suis fait l'effet d'un vieux croque-mitaine. J'ai levé la main pour l'interrompre.

« Je compte aller traîner dans certains lieux… et voir ce qui se passe», ai-je brièvement explicité. En fait, je n'avais aucune envie de parler de ça. Mais l'ennuyeux avec la jeunesse, c'est que ça veut apprendre !

« Tu veux dire… à la pleine lune ? »

Elle avait murmuré les derniers mots. Pourtant dans ce pub moldu, à deux pas du 12, place Grimmault, la musique était bien trop forte pour que quiconque nous entende. Encore aurait-il fallu qu'il s'intéresse à la conversation d'un vieil homme mal habillé et d'une jeune femme en mini-jupe rose !

J'avais l'intime conviction qu'aucun consommateur égaré à cette heure tardive n'avait la moindre illusion sur la teneur de notre relation – tout au pire, devait-il s'interroger sur les raisons qui nous faisaient demeurer si longtemps dans un lieu aussi public. Encore une fois, il pouvait postuler sur ma déficience monétaire et spéculer du manque de professionnalisme de ma jeune compagne.

« Non », ai-je répondu, volontairement désagréable, car je ne chéris pas l'idée de passer pour un satyre.

Tonks s'est mordue les lèvres de dépit, comme une bonne élève qui se trompe, et celles-ci m'ont paru encore plus rouges et brillantes qu'auparavant. Une partie de moi, plus vieille que le monde lui-même, a observé avec intérêt l'effet de cette couleur vive sur mon corps. Heureusement pour nous tous, Tonks a poursuivi son interrogatoire comme une jeune Auror méritante :

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu avais oublié tes cours de troisième année »

Elle a levé les yeux au ciel et asséné :

« T'es affreusement chiant, Lupin, quand tu fais ça ! »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Quand tu fais ton vieux prof ! »

Il faut dire que je ne l'ai pas été autant que je l'aurais voulu, ai-je pensé – heureux de retrouver des terrains de réflexion moins mouvants que la couleur des lèvres d'une trop jeune femme.

On s'est occupé de nos bières pendant quelques secondes. Elle en a commandé d'autres et, moi, je me suis stupidement senti coupable – triplement coupable même.

Coupable d'être là à boire des bières moldues avec la cousine de Sirius alors que ce dernier ce morfondait à quelques dizaines de mètres de là – et je savais bien que c'était l'atmosphère irrespirable de Place Grimmault depuis que les gamins étaient retournés à Poudlard qui m'avait fait accepté l'invitation de Tonks !

Coupable aussi de me faire inviter, puisque je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour le faire.

Et puis coupable d'être chiant...

Tonks m'a regardé d'un air critique et m'a relancé :

« OK, _prof_, pourquoi c'est pas une bonne période ? »

Pourquoi, la reine des questions…. J'ai abdiqué et commencé à expliquer :

« A la lune montante… »

« …il faut planter ses salades », est intervenu le barman qui apportait les pressions. Il ajouta un clin d'œil pour Tonks qui parut étonnamment scandalisée – on en entend de pires dans la salle de garde des Aurors, non ?

« A propos de légumes, occupez-vous donc de vos oignons ! » - a-t-elle vivement rétorqué en lui tendant un billet de cinq livres pour payer nos consommations.

« Je remarque d'ailleurs que c'est vous qu'avez l'oseille ! » a-t-il répondu du tac au tac.

Tonks s'est empourprée en comprenant l'allusion – et j'ai craint que, comme souvent sous le coup d'une émotion violente, elle ne change de couleur de cheveux. Heureusement, le barman était déjà reparti chercher la monnaie.

« Tu… tu l'as entendu ?»

« Oui, il semble exclure la possibilité que nous soyons ici pour une discussion scientifique », ai-je constaté avec une pointe de sarcasme. Je ne sais pas où elle espérait que nous mène une telle conversation !

« Mais… il croit que je suis une pute ! »

« Ou une gérontophile », ai-je complété.

Elle s'est retournée vers moi et m'a regardé longuement et durement.

« Et toi, tu crois quoi ? »

« Qu'on ferait mieux de continuer cette conversation ailleurs », ai-je répondu comme si de rien n'était. En fait, seul, je serais déjà sorti ! Elle a continué de sonder mon regard d'un air sceptique et puis elle a haussé les épaules.

« Ouais, laissons donc sa monnaie à ce connard ! » a-t-elle finalement décidé.

Elle s'est levée brusquement en enfilant un court blouson de cuir vert pomme, et j'ai suivi le mouvement dans mes vieux vêtements incolores et informes. Elle débordait incroyablement de vie, et je me suis senti vieux et impuissant. Mes mains tremblaient quand je lui ai ouvert la porte, et c'est moi qui ai trébuché sur la première aspérité du trottoir. Heureusement, toute à sa colère, elle marchait devant et elle n'a rien remarqué.

000

« Mais ce n'est pas la question, Patmol », ai-je essayé, sans vraiment croire que cette simple formule suffirait à endiguer durablement la colère de mon ami. Ce ne serait ni la première, ni la dernière fois qu'on discuterait de son impuissance forcée.

« Ah non ? »

Il est plus furieux encore que je l'avais imaginé, sinon il serait plus loquace.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne peux pas m'accompagner que tu es inutile ! »

Je me doute bien que ce n'est pas spécifiquement le monde merveilleux des loups-garous qui l'attire. Je crois qu'il serait capable d'aller infiltrer une usine de perceuses moldues, du moment que ça impliquerait qu'il sorte de cette bicoque. D'ailleurs, il ne me fait même par l'honneur de me répondre.

« Tu ne crois pas que Harry a besoin de toi ? »

J'insiste avec un peu de mauvaise conscience, après tout sa colère est compréhensible et invoquer Harry me paraît cousu de fil blanc et un peu déloyal. D'ailleurs, comme à chaque fois que je ne prends pas la peine de croire à mes propres arguments, je fais chou blanc :

« C'est vrai, comme c'est utile un parrain qui ne peut même pas t'accompagner faire des courses ! Un paria, c'est follement utile à un gamin de quinze ans ! Surtout à un gamin de quinze ans que Voldemort veut à tout prix assassiner ! »

Il a accompagné sa sortie d'un geste de mépris de la main qui le ferait peut-être frémir s'il le voyait dans une glace. Il n'a jamais autant ressemblé à son père nous saluant malgré lui sur le quai de la gare de King Cross's. Je décide de repartir au front :

« On ne sait pas exactement ce que veut Voldemort… » - ai-je commencé, en réprimant l'agacement de rejouer en duo le texte de la dernière réunion de l'Ordre.

Mais, comme pendant cette dernière, Sirius n'a aucune envie d'envisager autre chose que le pire :

« Oh je vois, vous avez besoin de moi pour l'oraison funèbre… Je note : Que Harry nous excuse, on n'était pas sûr qu'il voulait sa peau ! »

Je ne sais pas si beaucoup d'autres que moi persisteraient devant tant de mauvaise foi. Albus le ferait sans doute. Je ne lâche pas :

« Justement Sirius, il a quinze ans et il a déjà montré qu'il était plus coriace que bien d'autres, donc il n'a pas besoin qu'on lui tienne la main pour traverser la rue ! Laisse-moi donc finir ! »

« Parce que tu crois que tu vas m'apprendre quoi que ce soit ! »

« Je crois que ça te fait du bien que ça vienne de l'extérieur… »

« C'est vrai, j'adore qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire et ce que je dois penser ! » rétorque-t-il avec tellement de sarcasme que sa voix paraît râpeuse.

Et là, je comprends que ça va vraiment pas être facile ! Qu'avait pu lui dire cette vieille pourriture de Rogue en cinq minutes pour le mettre dans cet état ? Je me promets d'essayer de dire un mot à Tonks – à qui d'autre ? - avant de partir ; si personne n'y prend garde, si on le laisse à lui-même, il va vraiment devenir enragé ! Peut-être est-ce la maison qui veut ça ! Peut-être que la vieille Black l'a ensorcelée pour rendre fou son dernier fils !

« Je me demande quelle influence vous espérez que j'aie sur Harry alors que je suis moi-même sans doute plus surveillé et contrôlé que lui ! » reprend-t-il, se mettant à marcher dans la pièce, dessinant des ronds irréguliers sur le tapis persan – nœuds de soie, mains d'enfants, yeux d'enfants, grosses chaussures qui l'écorche…Un bon résumé de ce que la vie fait de nos espoirs et de nos innocences. Il me fait douloureusement penser à Buck.

« Personne te parle d'influence, Sirius, on te parle d'affection, de confiance… »

Je plaide encore – moins parce que je crois à ces bonnes paroles que parce que je pense que le laisser suivre le cours des siennes est suicidaire.

« Je suis pas là pour être son copain mais son parrain, je te le rappelle ! »

« Et quoi, tu crois que ça te donne le droit de vivre à sa place ? »

Evidemment, il s'est figé, fulminant. Je sais que je viens de reprendre à mon compte ce que Molly n'arrête pas de répéter et qu'il ne peut plus entendre. Je bande tranquillement mes muscles, prêt à le voir se jeter sur moi et me casser la gueule. Je sais bien que je n'aurais aucune chance face à lui – j'en ai jamais eu. Ce qui ne m'a pourtant jamais empêché de lui dire ce que je pensais – je ne vais pas commencer maintenant !

« Moi, j'ai plutôt l'impression que vous voulez que je le tienne en cage comme vous me tenez moi ! » - aboie-t-il.

Et je sais immédiatement que le plus dangereux est passé, mais la conversation n'est pas moins verglacée. J'hésite et je prends mon ton professoral pour affirmer :

« On cherche à vous maintenir en vie, l'un et l'autre ! On cherche à avancer et si faut vous cacher un temps, c'est sans doute désagréable, mais c'est nécessaire ! »

Il a levé les yeux au ciel mais il n'a rien dit. Mon pauvre Sirius, je crois que je te préférais moins raisonnable… C'est presque désespérant que tu me donnes raison si facilement… Sommes-nous déjà si vieux ? Je pousse néanmoins mon avantage :

« Sirius, tu sais… »

« …bien que si ça ne tenait qu'à toi, ça se passerait différemment ! »

Baroud d'honneur à la Sirius. Je souris malgré moi.

« On s'était pas juré un jour qu'on se battrait toujours ? »

Mais Sirius n'entend pas ma nostalgie :

« Encore faut-il être reconnu comme un combattant ! »

« Mais Sirius, tu l'es ! Tu leur donnes tort ! »

« Non, je leur donne un bon bouc émissaire, c'est tout à fait différent, Remus, et je m'étonne que quelqu'un d'aussi compulsivement précis que toi ne fasse pas la différence ! »

La voie de sortie me paraît si évidente que j'hésite à m'y engager. J'ai l'impression d'être un chasseur qui a bloqué sa proie et qui, au moment de l'achever, hésite. Mais je me secoue, je n'ai pas toute la journée :

« Ça, c'est ce qu'ils veulent que tu croies, Sirius ! Tu es une bombabouse pour Fudge ! Il ne sait pas quand tu vas exploser mais il sait déjà que tu sentiras mauvais ! »

Sirius me regarde et explose de rire – ce rire profond que je lui ai toujours envié. Etre capable de rire aussi profondément m'a toujours paru enviable ! Et même maintenant, je veux croire que tant que ce rire sera là, il sera le patronus de Sirius contre la folie.

« Sacré Lunard, sacré raisonneur ! Que ferai-je sans toi ? »

Des bêtises sans doute, mais peut-être qu'elles te ressembleraient plus que ce deuxième emprisonnement pour des crimes que tu n'as pas commis.

Evidemment, je garde ça pour moi.

000

Bon, c'est le début...  
La suite s'appelle, joyeusement, _Ma place_ ...


	2. Ma place

Vingt cinq jours d'humanité

Toujours rien à moi...

Toujours soutenue plus que de raison par **Alixe**, **Fée Fléau**, **La Paumée** et **Vert **– quatre agents littéraires !  
Et puis par toutes vos reviews !

Un truc que j'avais oublié de préciser : ça s'appelle _Vingt-cinq jours d'humanité _comme les mémoires de Remus dans _Ruptures d'un processus linéaire _MAIS ce n'est pas le texte dont je parle dans Ruptures, ou alors plutôt les scènes coupées au montage...

Et comme je vais très scrupuleusement suivre le canon cette fois, ça va être d'autant plus différent !  
Encore que certaines idées devraient vous être familières...

Pour le reste comme vous aviez tous envie de discuter, je vous ai répondu directement !

* * *

« Si je reste on ne me veut pas tout entier

Et de ma pomme ils ne veulent que la moitié  
On me dit reste mais faudra faire le tri  
t'auras ta place mais faut en payer le prix »

_Ma place (et ce qui va avec) – Cité des étoiles._

Tribute to Magyd Cherfi

_**Ma place**_

J'ai trouvé ma place maintenant.

Plus personne ne lève vraiment le nez quand j'entre dans ce petit bouge du bout du chemin des Embrumes chaque matin. J'y vais entre neuf heures et neuf heures et demi, comme d'autres vont à leur travail.

D'ailleurs c'est mon travail, ou ma mission si vous préférez – c'est sans doute plus noble de parler de mission.

Tous les matins, donc, je m'assois au fond du pub. Toujours dans le même coin. De là, je peux voir toute la salle et toute la salle peut me voir.

Après tout, je suis là pour être vu.

On n'appâte pas les loups sans chèvre, parait-il.

Eh bien ça fait six semaines maintenant que je suis une chèvre, une chèvre enchaînée sur le chemin des Embrumes, attendant qu'un loup s'intéresse à elle.

Je vais donc au pub, je bois un café et je passe le reste de la matinée à dormir sur mes bras croisés. Il est midi et je m'informe sur le plat du jour. Parfois, pas toujours, je le commande. Quand il contient de la viande – oui, je sais, le signe est un peu gros, mais je ne suis pas sensé cacher mon état ou faire étalage de mes goûts personnels pour les pommes de terre. Ce n'est jamais très bon – mais il serait mal venu, sur le chemin des Embrumes, de faire le délicat.  
C'est chaud.

Bien sûr, je prends soin, à chaque étape, de compter et recompter chaque mornille afin que nul n'ignore que mes fins de mois sont difficiles.

Quand je mange au pub, j'y reste une partie de l'après midi – parfois le tavernier m'offre un thé. Sinon, je pars. Je disparais. C'est aussi ma liberté, et je m'efforce de la savourer. C'est une mission sans doute importante, mais qui me laisse pour l'instant une grande liberté.

J'ai ainsi passé la dernière pleine lune au même endroit que d'habitude – dans la cave de la maison galloise que mes parents m'ont laissée. J'y ai passé tant de transformations que je ne saurai plus les compter – hum, mon professeur d'astronomie serait sans doute désolé de l'apprendre. Peut-être devrais-je dire que je ne souhaite plus les dénombrer. En tout cas, l'endroit a fini par me paraître rassurant dans sa laideur et sa froideur. Comme une punition méritée. Comme un endroit où je suis enfin à ma place.

Bref, ce matin, je reviens. Je reviens dans le monde des humains, à ma mission, à mon autre place en quelque sorte – une place que j'ai chèrement négociée et qui semble toujours se réduire de jours en jours. Je sais que cette ligne de pensée est à proscrire. Sirius hurlerait s'il m'entendait ; Dumbledore secouerait la tête et Arthur, même Arthur, serait peiné. Mais le lendemain de la pleine lune, j'ai rarement la force d'être optimiste.

Il m'a fallu tout mon sens du devoir, un sens désuet et inutile pour un loup-garou en ces temps de guerre et d'exclusion, mais auquel je me raccroche comme à la preuve de mon humanité – des vingt-cinq jours d'humanité assurés jusqu'à la prochaine fois – pour revenir aujourd'hui chemin des Embrumes.

Six semaines que je fais cela et pour quel autre résultat qu'un peu plus de poids perdu ? Je crois entendre Rogue se moquer – même pas capable d'être un loup-garou… et je referme le chapitre de mes plaintes. Le tribunal tranchera un autre jour. Ma mission, ma place…

Je répète ces mots comme des mantras en poussant la porte du pub. Et tout de suite, je vois. Une harpie est à ma place… ma place. Je fais comme si je ne l'avais pas remarquée et je m'avance, lentement mais résolument. Je m'arrête à cinquante centimètres d'elle, et elle sursaute. Toutes les conversations se sont tues. Je dois avoir une sale tronche – j'ai tout fait pour et la lune m'a aidé ; elle se dépêche de me laisser ma place.

Ma place.

Je reconnais avoir eu alors un instant de jubilation ridicule – et comme pour renforcer ce malheureux penchant à la satisfaction dérisoire, le tavernier m'apporte un café avant même que je le demande.

Ensuite, cette saleté de cafard me rattrape. N'est-il pas symptomatique et clair qu'il n'ait fallu que six semaines pour avoir une place dans cette miteuse taverne de la rue des Embrumes alors que j'attends toujours de trouver celle qui me conviendrait vraiment à l'extérieur ? Il me faut toute ma volonté pour ne pas me lever et fuir immédiatement cette place puante, patinée de crasse, qui m'était impartie.

Ça devait se sentir que j'allais pas bien ; le tavernier profite d'un de ses tours dans la salle pour venir ramasser sa tasse et me demande si je veux manger quelque chose. Je secoue la tête et il me jette un regard étrange. Merlin sait pourquoi, il va jusqu'à déplacer la poussière de la table au sol grisâtre. Je fuis son regard inquisiteur en dépliant en urgence un vieil exemplaire de la _Gazette_ que j'ai amené avec moi.

Les mots dansent macabrement devant mes yeux, et je me demande si je n'ai pas présumé de mes forces en venant ici sans repasser square Grimmaurt, sans reprendre des forces dans un petit-déjeuner et le regard sombre de mon vieux copain. Je sais qu'un jour comme celui-ci, il aurait sans doute pensé que j'étais celui à plaindre, et ça nous aurait fait du bien à tous les deux.

Sommes-nous tombés bien bas !

Le Tavernier s'éloigne enfin et, imperceptiblement, je respire mieux. Je peux même lire les pronostics vieux de deux mois sur la saison de Quidditch. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que l'auteur s'est vachement trompé ! Je revois Ron et Harry en discuter cet été et je vais mieux. Comme si leur légèreté et leur enthousiasme pouvaient éloigner mes doutes. Mon malaise s'estompe.

Je pose le vieux journal et mes yeux glissent sur la salle, aussi grise et vide que d'habitude. Je remarque cet homme en manteau de cuir. Il ne vient pas souvent et à l'air mieux portant que la plupart des habitués. Je n'ai jamais été assez près de lui pour en être sûr mais, la première fois qu'il est entré, je m'étais demandé si ce n'était pas lui que j'attendais.

Revenant à ma mission, je me demande vaguement quel stratagème je pourrais essayer pour m'approcher de lui et sentir son odeur. Car il est une chose qui manque dans tous les manuels de défense contre les forces du mal, c'est la mention des caractéristiques olfactives des loups-garous, leurs subtiles variations en fonction du calendrier lunaire… Mais le fait est que les humains ne peuvent pas les ressentir. A quoi bon donner des indications inutiles ?

Pendant que je réfléchis ainsi, mes yeux jouent à suivre les méandres noircis du bois de la table et c'est alors que me yeux le voient. Plié en quatre sous le cendrier publicitaire vide, un petit morceau de papier… Je fouille mon cerveau pour me souvenir s'il pouvait y avoir été avant.

Sans succès.

J'élabore plusieurs plans de sauvetage discret du papier pour finir par les repousser tous. J'opte finalement pour la curiosité naturelle. Je prends le plus ouvertement possible le papier – c'est bien du papier, du papier imprimé et non un parchemin. Une page de livre. Je la déplie lentement, lissant les marques du papier avec ma maniaquerie habituelle.

_Le lycanthrope n'est jamais plus vulnérable qu'au lendemain de sa transformation mensuelle. Celle-ci le prive en effet à la fois d'une partie de ses forces physiques mais aussi de son influx magique – pour autant qu'il ait été entraîné à s'en servir ce qui est heureusement rare. On peut alors aussi remarquer une fatigue générale, des cernes plus marqués et un certain dégoût pour la viande saignante, surtout s'il a pu assouvir ses instincts funestes pendant la nuit… _

Tristam Pieternel L'Ancien… _L'affliction de la lycanthropie et ses effets sociaux_… c'est un livre démodé mais qui, un temps, figurait dans toutes les bibliothèques magiques distinguées… Je n'ai pas besoin de lire la suite…Mes parents l'ont longtemps tenu pour vrai – au point de me servir du poisson les lendemains de pleines lunes… jusqu'à qu'ils aient accès à des expériences moins marquées par les préjugés d'un sorcier puritain comme Pieternel.

Ma bouche est insupportablement sèche, et je lève le bras vers le tavernier pour réclamer un nouveau café. Il acquiesce à ma demande, inhabituelle rupture avec sa sobriété naturelle, et se tourne pour le préparer. J'en profite pour faire disparaître le papier dans ma poche. L'homme en noir se lève et sort. Je résiste à l'urgence de le suivre et de lui faire dire ce qu'il attend de moi.

00

Je me demande où il les trouve. De tels bouquins sont tellement dépassés – tant pédagogiquement que scientifiquement ! Même chez les sorciers les mieux pensants, ils tendent à être remplacés par des ouvrages moins catégoriques, plus neutres dans leur exposé des faits. Mais l'homme – j'ai tellement peu vu de femmes ces sept dernières semaines que je doute que mon étrange correspondant puisse en être une – ne semble pas encore être à court.

Je me demande où il veut en venir ? Est-ce un test ? Attend-t-il une réaction de moi ? Et quelle serait la bonne ? Les brûler dans le cendrier ? Les laisser traîner sur la table ? Les lire à haute voix ? Est-ce un message – je sais qui vous êtes – ou une provocation ?  
Je ne sais pas vraiment…

Enfin, il n'y en a pas tous les jours, et ils n'arrivent pas par les mêmes moyens. Parfois, le papier plié est là avant mon arrivée, parfois, il profite d'une de mes absences aux toilettes pour apparaître. Parfois, il n'y en a pas.

J'ai changé de stratégie. Je ne les fais plus disparaître, mais je les relis ouvertement. J'en ai toute une liasse maintenant dans ma poche.

Il y a ce fragment de Pélagie Hautemer, _De l'usage et bénéfices du Garou_ : un infâme traité de potions fait par une Française qui aurait mieux fait de se noyer dans la Manche. Il passe en revu tous les usages qu'on peut faire des poils, dents et autres parties du corps des lycanthropes – transformés ou non. Utilement, il s'accompagne de conseils pour la chasse à courre du Garou en forêt. Sirius m'a raconté une fois que sa tante Lucretia aimait tout spécialement lire cette partie-là, à voix haute et dans le texte original, _bien sûr_.

Mon correspondant anonyme a choisi de me laisser un extrait traitant de l'usage des poils – distinguant avec une précision hallucinante les différences de réaction des cheveux par rapport aux poils des différentes parties du corps. Il indique ainsi « _que les poils dorsaux sur les spécimens bien développés, doivent être considérés comme une manne pour traiter l'anorexie humaine et le mauvais développement des plantes _». Etonnamment sans doute pour cette pauvre Pélagie, le texte m'a une fois de plus donné envie de vomir.

Il y a ce texte de Casper Vogel – je l'avais oublié, pourtant je l'avais cherché des nuits dans la réserve de Poudlard – payant le prix fort à James en desserts mon emprunt de la cape.

C'est un texte court, un essai, le seul à s'attaquer aussi ouvertement à un sujet pareil à ma connaissance. _La Cité Magique et la Lycanthropie._ Il traite de manière théorique et philomagique des raisons d'exclusion des loups-garous de tous droits politiques.

Je pense que n'importe quelle citation sera plus parlante que tout effort de présentation de ma part. Prenons par exemple, le deuxième paragraphe de la page quinze déposé sur ma table mardi dernier :

« _On insiste souvent par souci d'humanité sur la forme humanoïde des loups-garous. Oui, pendant vingt-cinq jours, ils se cachent sous l'apparence trompeuse de l'humain. L'observateur averti ne pourra pourtant jamais manqué les petites déviations de leurs besoins physiologiques qui témoignent que leurs différences perdurent. _

_On connaît la vigueur de leur pilosité – si elle reste cachée par des vêtements, il peut être utile de constater qu'elle renforce leur résistance au froid. Faut-il parler de l'hyperactivité qui s'empare des sujets touchés à l'approche du zénith lunaire ? Doit-on rappeler les instincts carnassiers qui accompagnent l'approche de la transformation ?_

_Mais plus important, peut-être, pour notre propos, est l'effet de ces « différences » sur la sociabilité des lycanthropes. L'agressivité leur est naturelle et irrémédiable. Le prédateur est en eux et aucun entraînement ne saurait empêcher sa rééemergence. _

_Dans ces conditions, comment peut-on envisager la participation complète et entière du loup-garou à la vie de la communauté magique ? Est-ce que l'ensemble de la société doit accepter le risque qu'il représente trois jours par mois ? Doit-on consulter les éphémérides à chaque élection pour savoir si elles doivent avoir lieu ? _»

J'imagine que personne ne doute déjà de la réponse que Vogel met cent cinquante pages à atteindre. Elles tiennent en trois simples lettres : N. O. N.

Quand je l'ai trouvé, sous mon assiette de ragoût, et maculée de tâches de graisse, je n'ai pu réprimer un pincement de nostalgie. Je me suis rappelé combien j'avais pris ce texte au sérieux quand j'avais quinze ans. J'avais essayé de répondre à chacun de ses arguments dans cinq rouleaux de parchemin que je voulais faire publier. Ça m'avait pris des semaines à écrire – on était pourtant en plein dans la préparation de nos BUSES. J'avais emmerdé Sirius et James avec ça des soirées entières. Seul, James avait eu l'amitié de lire ma réponse toute entière.

« Laisse tomber, Lunard, personne ne publiera ça… »

« On verra. »

« Tu verras que c'est encore donner trop d'importance à ce mec ! » avait-t-il insisté.

Finalement après avoir attendu des semaines des réponses de divers journaux et éditeurs, j'en étais venu – faute de mieux - à lui donner raison.

Tous ces textes en poches, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander quel sera le suivant ? Arêtée de Cappadoce qui, au premier siècle de l'ère des Moldus, conseillait d'enfermer troupeaux et enfants les soirs de pleine lune car « _il n'est pire prédateur que l'homme que la lune rend loup_ » ? Un de ces auteurs latins qui ont décrit avec force détails picaresques la _insania lupina_ – la rage lupine, venue punir celui coupable d'avoir sacrifié des vies humaines ? Guillaume de Palerme qui voyait en tout _leu-garou_ un voleur ?   
Le choix ne manque pas !

Ce matin, j'arrive un peu tard. Je suis passé square Grimmaurt – Tonks m'avait fait savoir que Sirius n'allait pas bien. Bien sûr, il voudrait sortir :

« Faire comme toi, l'espion dans une taverne crasseuse, je pourrais, non ? Je me déguiserais ? Qui me reconnaîtrait ? »

Bien sûr, je l'ai écouté, dissuadé, consolé – en évitant de lui rappeler que sa dernière sortie à la gare de King Cross n'avait pas été une grande réussite.. Bien sûr, il s'est une fois de plus enfermé dans son ressentiment amer. Selon lui, moi, je ferais des choses, moi, je serais utile…  
Si encore, tu avais raison Sirius !

J'en suis là dans mes pensées quand j'arrive à ma place. Et le papier y est déjà. Sans aucun artifice. Posé sur la table. Je laisse mes yeux courir sur la salle et je le vois. C'est la première fois qu'Il est là au moment où je découvre son message. Mais les jours où des messages sont apparus, je l'ai toujours croisé.

Puisqu'il semble prêt à la confrontation, je décide d'être aussi direct que lui. Sans prendre la peine de m'asseoir ou de commander mon habituel café, je m'empare de la feuille. Et tout de suite le papier m'alerte. C'est un papier moldu, je le sens au grain et à l'odeur de l'encre. Mais il est vrai que les Moldus n'ont pas eu moins de préjugés que les sorciers sur les lycanthropes.

Mes mains tremblent moins que ce qu'on pourrait craindre en écoutant mon cœur quand je déplie le feuillet.

« _Le _leu _n'est homme que pour désirer la femme…_ »

Les mots dansent sans pitié devant mes yeux. Le loup, le désir et la femme… je ne suis pas sûr d'être aussi fort pour résister aux préjugés – moldus ou non – sur ce terrain-là.

« _Mais à l'inverse du vampire, la femme est souvent trop dominée par ses sens pour ne pas céder aux avances du loup. Elle y succombe malgré elle et, quand elle se rend compte de la nature démoniaque de son amant, si elle s'en rend compte, c'est déjà trop tard… »_

« Etonnant, non ? »

Je ne connais pas la voix mais je sais intuitivement à qui elle appartient. Il y a près de moi une odeur de cuir et de sébum.

« Plus rien ne m'étonne dans ce domaine… » - je réponds.

Je me tourne et je le regarde. Il est aussi grand que moi, brun, des yeux sombres. Il porte un manteau et un pantalon de cuir tout aussi sombre. Nous nous dévisageons avec un intérêt circonspect qui me semble partagé. Mais comme le reste des consommateurs nous observent, je décide de faire le dernier pas :

« Un café ? »

« Votre sempiternel café… » - me lance-t-il avec un soupçon de condescendance.

« Vous en savez sans doute plus sur moi que je n'en sais sur vous », je lui renvoie.

« Deux cafés », commande-t-il alors avec une autorité tranquille qui a cessé depuis bien longtemps de m'impressionner. Mais comment le saurait-il ? « Vous connaissez l'essentiel. »

Je souris, acceptant la connivence. Nous nous asseyons.

« Vous avez une grande bibliothèque », je murmure quand le tavernier s'éloigne après avoir empoché l'or de l'homme.

Il me regarde longuement avant de répondre, et je suis content qu'il ne m'accorde pas trop vite sa confiance, qu'il me soupçonne un peu. Ce qui va trop vite est rarement durable… Comme le loup et les femmes…

« Je ne la montre pas à tout le monde », finit-il par répondre.

« Trop d'honneur », je réponds volontairement sarcastique. Je n'ai pas passé des semaines à camper ce personnage de loup-garou seul et désabusé pour devenir en quelque seconde, un lycanthrope positif et proactif !

« Vous les connaissiez tous ? » me demande-t-il, curieux.

« J'en avais oublié certains. »

Il a un sourire fugace et hoche la tête.

« C'est ce que je me suis dit… Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'emploie le procédé… Les réactions sont généralement plus violentes… les gens les laissent ou les déchirent… mais vous, vous attendiez le suivant… n'est-ce pas ? »

«Le temps est ma seule richesse. »

Il sourit encore et réfléchit à sa question suivante ; j'ai l'impression curieuse de passer un entretien d'embauche. Ce qui est après tout le cas : _Organisation en pleine expansion, cherche membre actif, épousant la philosophie de l'entreprise…_

« Vous ne travaillez pas ? »

Je ne prends pas la peine de lui répondre.

« Pourtant vous avez fait des études, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Vous aussi ? »

« Dans une autre vie »

« Il n'y a que les Moldus pour croire qu'on en a plusieurs. »

« Il ne tient qu'à vous d'inventer la votre ! »

On y vient, mais je ne veux pas avoir l'air de trop m'y attendre. Je n'aime pas que cet homme dont je ne sais même pas le nom ait deviné tant de choses de moi. J'hausse les épaules comme si je renvoyais ses paroles à des contes pour les petits enfants.

« Je ne sais même pas votre nom. »

« Lowell, Connor Lowell. »

« Remus Lupin. »

Il hoche la tête – me laissant volontairement m'interroger pour savoir s'il le connaissait avant que je lui dise et se lève.

« Enchanté Lupin, nous nous reverrons ? »

« Vous savez où me trouver. »

000

Quand je rentre square Grimmaurt, il fait déjà sombre ; l'automne est déjà bien avancé et mordant. J'ouvre la porte très doucement, espérant m'éviter les foudres de la reine-mère des Black. Ce n'est pas que je la craigne vraiment, mais ce n'est pas le moment de me rappeler les limites de mon humanité. Je suis resté tard sur le chemin des Embrumes, jouant jusqu'au bout le rôle de l'homme perturbé par la rencontre de la matinée. Je me sens perdu entre moi et mon personnage.

Quand je referme toujours très délicatement la porte derrière moi, il n'y a pas un bruit dans la maison. Pas de voix, pas de pas, pas de cris. Sirius doit être seul, et l'idée de son abandon me glace. Je referme patiemment tous les verrous, en débattant entre aller ensuite voir dans la cuisine ou monter me changer. J'opte finalement pour la deuxième option : si je dois encore faire étalage de mon légendaire sens de la diplomatie, il vaut sans doute mieux que je me sente mieux dans mon corps qu'actuellement.

Je monte donc dans la chambre qui est maintenant la mienne square Grimmaurt. Elle est grande – plus que le dernier studio que j'avais à Londres, avec de hautes fenêtres qui donneraient beaucoup de lumière si elles étaient lavées. Kreaturr ne semble pas estimer que c'est dans ses attributions. La pièce est froide et la première chose que je fais, c'est allumer un feu.

Il n'y a pas grand-chose à moi dans cette chambre. Je n'y passe pas assez de temps pour avoir vidé les deux malles que j'y ai amenées. Peut-être aussi que j'ai encore du mal à l'estimer mienne, à m'approprier tant d'espace, tant de luxe même décati. Je sais que cette chambre a été celle de Regulus – je ne le sais pas depuis longtemps d'ailleurs ; Sirius l'a laissé échapper l'autre jour. Je ne ferai pas de psychologie à la moldue pour dire qu'il remplace un frère mort avec lequel il a tout gâché par un vivant plus accommodant. Mais tout ce que disent les Moldus n'est pas totalement dénué de sens.

Je laisse mes vêtements sur le lit et j'entre dans la salle de bains contiguë, aussi froide que la chambre. Le carrelage de la douche est glacé, et j'ouvre résolument l'eau la plus bouillante. Elle réveille mes chairs physiquement et moralement congelées. Ma peau rougit, signe de vie qui m'émeut et me surprend presque.

« Putain, Remus, faut que t'arrêtes ! »

Je m'engueule à voix basse. Je frotte, je sèche, je peigne, je rase et j'habille et je m'interdis de juger de l'état de mon corps – vieilli avant l'âge à l'aune des autres sorciers, mais depuis combien de temps me suis-je donc considéré comme un sorcier commun ? Je m'efforce de repousser toutes les angoisses métaphysiques qui m'assaillent sur le sens de ma mission – sans parler de celui de ma vie. J'en suis là quand Sirius frappe et entre :

« Hé, tu ne dis plus bonjour quand tu rentres ? »

« Je savais pas où t'étais… »

« C'est vrai, je sors tellement ! »

« …et j'avais trop envie de cette douche ! »

En un regard, il mesure que je ne rentrerai pas dans son jeu. Il s'assoit. C'est con qu'on ne soit pas homo, on se connaît tellement bien qu'on serait sans doute un couple acceptable ! La connivence, la trahison, la réconciliation, on s'est déjà joué toutes les scènes. J'enfile un pull et quand je rouvre les yeux, il a retrouvé son calme :

« Alors, alors, quelles grandes nouvelles du monde extérieur ? »

Je pourrais le faire mariner mais je cède.

« Un mec m'a contacté… un garou militant… »

« Le gars des petits papiers ? »

Sirius est immédiatement intéressé et curieux, et ça fait tellement de bien de voir ça que je me détends presque à mon insu.

« Lui-même. »

« Et alors ? »

« Il est venu me parler… après m'avoir fait passer celui-là ! »

Je sors le dernier message de la poche de mon imper et je lui lance.

« …._la nature démoniaque de son amant_, hein ? »

« Un texte moldu…un vieux truc... »

Je range mon imper dans l'armoire avec soin, comme s'il n'était pas dans l'état de délabrement avancé dans lequel il est. Sirius me regarde d'un air songeur quand je me retourne :

« Elles s'en sont souvent rendues compte ?»

« Qui ? »

« Je veux dire quand tu ne leur as pas dit, elles s'en sont rendues compte, les femmes ? »

Je me sens aussi à l'aise qu'un gamin se réveillant avec une érection.

« Sirius… »

« Ne me dis pas que tu l'as toujours dit ? »

Je réponds du bout des lèvres :

« J'ai toujours fait de mon mieux pour être responsable ! »

Il se gratte le menton d'un air sceptique un moment avant de conclure :

« Il y a plusieurs façons de comprendre cette grande déclaration de principes, Remus ; aucune ne me paraît très encourageante…. »

« Sirius… »

Il lève les mains en signe de défaite provisoire :

« OK, t'as pas envie d'en parler…. Revenons à notre ami lettré, il t'a proposé quoi, une place de bibliothécaire ? »

J'hausse les épaules, encore déstabilisé par son changement de conversation.

« Il ne m'a rien proposé, il a dit qu'il me re-contacterait… »

« T'es sûr qu'il est de la bande de Greyback ? »

« Tu crois quoi, qu'il fait de l'entrisme pour le Ministère ? »

Sirius me fait l'amitié d'un sourire et secoue la tête.

« C'est toujours un début. »

« On a toujours su que ça prendrait du temps, ils peuvent pas donner tous leurs secrets au premier mec qui se pointe ! »

« C'est sûr ! »

« Il m'a laissé entendre qu'il s'intéressait à moi parce qu'il pensait que j'avais fait des études. »

Je lui révèle ça l'air de pas y toucher. Je ne sais pas s'il sentira à quel point cette perspective m'inquiète et me déstabilise. Ça me libère tout de suite d'un poids de l'avoir dit.

« Et nous qui nous inquiétions, ce ne sont que des militants de l'éducation des loups-garous ! », il commente.

« Sirius, je suis trop fatigué pour tes sarcasmes », je menace.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lunard ? Tu vas pas me dire que ta place est avec eux ? »

Je me raidis. Il y est arrivé plus vite que je ne le pensais. Mais, encore, qui espérais-je flouer avec mes airs de sainte-Nitouche ? Sans doute pas Sirius…

« Faut dire que je croule sous les propositions concurrentes ! »

« Rem.. »

« Tu as lu le dernier décret de Fudge sur l'emploi des demi-humains ? »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui balance ça. Est-ce que j'ai besoin d'un test ? Mais mon cœur bat, je suis en colère, je tremble presque.

« J'ai dû oublier de le faire ! » Il répond ça sans me regarder puis il relève la tête et demande : « Hum, OK, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont pu ajouter de si terrible ? L'interdiction d'apprendre à lire ?»

« On en vient en effet à se demander pourquoi apprendre ! Aucun poste d'enseignant, aucun postes commerciaux… aucun emplois nécessitant l'utilisation d'une baguette…Il reste quoi ? Jardinier ?»

« Et toi qui as le rhume des foins ! »

Je me tourne sans doute trop vivement, mais je vois qu'il a ce sourire triste qui efface tous les sarcasmes.

« C'est un putain de monde, hein ? »

Je ferme les yeux une fois que j'ai dit ça, parce que ça n'est pas mon rôle dans notre étrange duo. Je suis le sage, le raisonnable. Celui qui endure, console et supporte. Une sorte de Christ moldu, d'une certaine façon. J'entends ses pas, près de moi. Je sens sa main sur mon épaule. Elle me secoue.

« OK, Remus, ce soir, c'est mon tour, hein ? On va se faire un dîner à faire pâlir Molly, on va ouvrir les bouteilles de Whisky millésimé qu'a heureusement laissées mon salaud de paternel derrière lui et on va lui faire sa fête à ce monde, OK ? »

000

Dans le suivant, Sirius va nous parler du rôle de parrain; Greyback de l'avenir de la lycanthropie et Tonks de pourquoi elle est Auror... ça va donc s'appeler _Credo..._


	3. Credo

**Vingt-cinq jours d'humanité**

**Bon, bon, bon, ça en a miné beaucoup semble-t-il...  
**

**Mais peut-on imaginer que l'argument : comment un loup-garou comme Remus infiltre les réseaux de Greyback et fait semblant de pas tomber amoureux de la cousine de son ami, lui même recherché à tort et enfermé dans une maison pleine de magie noire – respiration – prête au genre rigolard ?**

**Je ne sais pas si ça va vous aider, mais pour moi écrire ce texte, c'est aussi tenir mes propres démons à distance... **

**Enfin, bref, merci aux inquiets comme aux enthousiastes : Coronella, Hinkyponk, Bartimeus, Llte, Frudule, Alixe, Lunenoire, Badmoony, Touffue, Rebecca-Black, La paumée, Astorius, Héloise, Shima-Chan, Alana Chantelune, Fée Fléau...**

**Et au gang des relectrices (Alixe, Fée et Vert)**

**

* * *

**

_Credula vitam spes fovet et melius cras fore semper dicit _/  
L'espoir crédule nous maintient en vie en répétant que demain sera meilleur  
_Tibullus_

_Ou la version toulousaine des Faboulous Trobadors: _

« Demain, c'est la terre promise, demain sera le paradis  
Demain en demain s'éternise, demain fuit qui le poursuit  
Demain, c'est la terre promise, demain sera le paradis  
Demain en demain s'éternise, Demain décourage aujourd'hui… »

_**Credo**_

« Et Harry, il a dit quoi ? »

« Il m'a dit que c'était trop dangereux ! »

Je grimace tout en roulant le rapport que je prépare pour l'Ordre. J'attends l'explosion consécutive et obligatoire : « Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore a fait de ce gamin, Remus ? Quinze ans et plus raisonnable que toi ! »   
Bon d'accord, je suis sûr que Sirius va trouver le moyen d'être plus mordant que moi. Mais il ne dit rien et le soupçon me gagne :

« Vous vous êtes quittés sur ça ? »

Il hausse les épaules comme un sale gosse qu'il est resté, mais finit par reconnaître ses erreurs :

« Je lui ai dit que son père, lui, aurait voulu le faire - justement parce que c'était dangereux ! »

« Bravo », je constate sans le regarder.

« Mais quoi, Remus, c'est faux ? »

Cette fois, je lui fais face.

« Non, mais est-ce que c'est malin pour autant ? »

« Comment veux-tu que je sois son parrain si je ne peux pas le voir, rien vivre avec lui ? » Il biaise là, mais je suis trop gentil pour le lui faire remarquer.

« Personne n'a dit que c'était facile. »

« Je ne peux déjà pas lui écrire ! » Il s'emporte. « Et lui, il trouve trop dangereux que je vienne lui parler par cheminée, il m'interdit de venir à Pré-au-lard ! »

« Il s'inquiète pour toi. »

« C'est à moi de m'inquiéter pour lui ! »

« Encore une fois, il a passé l'âge de tout attendre des autres ! » je raisonne – ne suis-je pas le raisonneur ? « Tu es important pour lui, et il te le dit. Maintenant tu peux en faire fi, après tout c'est toi l'adulte ! »

Le coup porte plus que j'aurais pu l'espérer. Qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer d'autre dans cette conversation ? Sirius a l'air misérable engoncé dans l'encoignure de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Je compte jusqu'à dix avant de reprendre la parole :

« Rappelle-le, dis-lui que tu ne pensais pas vraiment ce que tu as dit, que tu avais juste envie de le voir… »

« Tu me vois dire ça ? »

La réponse est non, mais elle me semble inutile.

« Rappelle-le » je l'encourage plutôt – je n'imagine pas vraiment Harry lui en tenir rigueur.

Il soupire, et mes craintes augmentent.

« Pourquoi tu ne peux pas le rappeler ? »

Il a un petit rire de dérision.

« Sacré Lunard… » Il murmure ça en secouant la tête et avoue : « Notre conversation aurait peut-être continué plus longtemps si quelqu'un n'avait pas surveillé le réseau… »

« Quoi ! »

« Quelqu'un… » Ses mains s'envolent comme deux oiseaux dans les airs, comme pour dire que c'est peu important. « Rusard peut-être, je ne sais pas… Quelqu'un a essayé de m'attraper. »

Ce coup-là, j'arrive pas à me retenir : « Merlin ! Sirius ! »

« Mais qui que ce soit, il n'a pas réussi… Je pense quand même qu'il vaut mieux attendre un peu avant de recommencer… » - termine-t-il sans me regarder.

J'attends que la rationalité revienne dans mes veines pour demander – de ma voix la plus neutre :

« Tu en as parlé à Rogue ? Il doit pouvoir savoir qui… »

« Excuse-moi, mais ça me suffit que mon filleul et mon meilleur ami m'engueulent, j'ai pas besoin que ça devienne une affaire publique ! »

Evidemment. Je soupire et secoue la tête. Je me sens impuissant et inutile face à l'inactivité qui ronge le meilleur de Sirius. Mais il me semble que, sermon ou consolation, les bonnes paroles seraient malvenues. S'il me raconte ça, c'est qu'il regrette. Que reste-t-il à ajouter ?

Dans le silence qui s'installe, l'horloge du pallier fait sonner distinctement les six heures : je vais être en retard. Je me lève, et Sirius se retourne :

« Tu ne restes pas ? »

« Je dois y aller, Sirius »

Il ne dit pas un mot, mais j'entends.  
Pourquoi pas ?  
Après tout, je ne peux pas dire que partager ce que je vis ne m'aiderait pas.  
Et si ça peut l'aider, lui….

« Ce soir… »

« Chut ! » - m'interrompt-il, impérieux.

« Quoi ? »

« Ne me dis rien qui me donnerait envie de t'aider ! »

Il a été froid, distant, méprisant – plus Black que Sirius. La colère fait frissonner mes mains mais je la ravale. Lui frapper la tête contre le mur ne changera rien à sa frustration – aussi tentant soit-il ! L'ignorer, l'ignorer… je sais qu'il regrette déjà… - enfin, je l'espère !  
Je traverse la chambre et ouvre résolument son armoire.

« Tu me la prêtes ? » je demande en tirant une veste de cuir, d'un noir profond.

Il la regarde avec surprise – elle est depuis longtemps trop petite pour lui. Je sais qu'il l'a retrouvée au grenier, conservée avec d'autres souvenirs adolescents qui avaient, sans doute par erreur, survécus au schisme.

« Tu sors ? »

Le ton est ironique mais il me paraît plus humble, et je m'explique presque sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

« Je me déguise en loup-garou conscient de son oppression historique et politique. »

Il hausse les épaules, détourne les yeux et murmure :

« Je te la donne. »

Je l'enfile et constate froidement que j'ai aujourd'hui les épaules qu'avait Sirius à quinze ans. Je serre la veste autour de moi comme une armure et, fort de cette carapace dérisoire, je termine ce que je voulais partager avec lui :

« Ce soir, il devrait y avoir Greyback. »

Son regard revient sur moi, sans défi et avec une infinie compassion.

« Ça y est, alors ? »

« Peut-être. »

« Dumbledore va être fier de toi », il constate sans amertume perceptible, mais je précise quand même :

« Je ne fais pas ça pour lui, Sirius. »

« Non ? »

« Je fais ça pour moi. »

Ses yeux gris sont tellement profonds que je me demande à quoi il pense, dans quel abysse intérieur il vient de se réfugier. Ça m'hypnotise.

« Alors, fais bien attention, Remus... »

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure rauque qui me va droit aux tripes, mais je veux prendre cela légèrement et je ne réponds pas. Il traverse la pièce et me force à le regarder :

« … parce que je ne supporterais pas que tu te perdes ! »

« Je te remercie mais j'ai toujours eu un certain sens de l'orienta... » je commence, espérant diffuser les tensions par une de ces vieilles blagues con qui d'habitude nous rajeunissent, mais il me secoue presque violemment.

« N'oublie pas, Remus, n'oublie pas qui tu es ! N'oublie ce en quoi tu crois ! »

Une fois encore, j'aurais voulu rigoler, mais je n'y arrive pas. Il se détourne brusquement de moi, comme s'il n'avait rien d'autre à dire, et j'en profite pour m'enfuir de la pièce en lui promettant inutilement de revenir dès que possible.

00

« Très belle veste ! »

« Un ami »

« Un ami généreux ! »

Merde, je n'avais pas pensé à ça… j'aurais dû prétendre l'avoir volée… avoir pris ce qui me revenait… encore que… Est-ce que Lowell y aurait cru ?

« Elle est trop petite pour lui », je réponds.

Lowell ne commente pas, il m'indique le chemin de petits gestes brusques. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour se repérer dans les bois, et cette idée m'angoisse un peu.  
On n'arrive le long d'une rivière, et je distingue des silhouettes dans la nuit.

« La parole ! » crie l'une d'elle s'avançant.

« Seule l'action », répond Lowell. Le gardien se renfonce dans la nuit.

Des mots de passe, des gardiens, j'essaie la dérision mentale pour repousser ma nervosité. _Fais bien attention, Remus…_ Les paroles de Sirius me paraissent moins ridicules tout d'un coup. Ces hommes ont construit une communauté et ils la défendent sans doute chèrement. Et je ne sais pas, malgré moi, ce que je vais trouver, quelle fraternité, quels espoirs… Sirius, sans doute, mesure mieux que moi combien la tentation peut être destructrice.

Nous longeons une paroi rocheuse, des buissons nous griffent le visage, et une grotte apparaît. D'autres hommes sont là, vêtements de cuir sombre et regards inquisiteurs. Ils sont visiblement prêts à repousser un intrus, mais Lowell est connu, et nous progressons de salle en salle sans être inquiétés. Dans chacune, un feu brûle – un feu moldu – et projette sur les murs les silhouettes des hommes assemblés. Je ne vois aucune femme.

Lowell salue des gens – il ne me présente pas et personne ne me regarde. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de cette transparence. Finalement, un jeune homme – je lui donne à peine dix-sept ans – vient lui porter une lettre.

« Je vais vous laisser, Lupin », m'annonce Lowell, en repliant la feuille. « On se retrouve après le meeting ? »

Ce n'est pas une question, mais j'acquiesce quand même. Il s'éloigne sans rien dire de plus, et je me sens étrangement seul. Le jeune homme me demande :

« C'est la première fois ? »

« La première fois que quoi ? »

Je suis agressif, mais il ne s'en formalise pas.

« C'est la première fois que vous allez l'entendre ? Greyback ? »

Je repense à ses hurlements quand il s'est jeté sur moi, vingt-neuf ans plus tôt mais j'acquiesce. Après tout, comprendre ce qui anime des jeunes gens comme ce gamin fait partie de ma mission.

« Vous allez voir, il est génial ! »

Ses yeux sont en feu – et je pense qu'il pourrait donner autant d'importance à l'amour, à la métamorphose ou au Quidditch. J'énumère mentalement toutes les choses qui l'empêchent de le faire et mon cœur se serre.

000

« Frères ! Vous êtes là, nombreux, chaque fois plus nombreux ! Et je ne sais pas comment vous dire ma fierté et ma joie en vous voyant, assemblés, magnifiques ! »

Il a la voix naturellement forte qui résonne contre les voûtes. Il est juste juché sur une caisse retournée, proche, vulnérable et pourtant terrifiant. Le feu projette son ombre démultipliée et déformée sur les parois de grès. Greyback….

« Je sais vos souffrances, je sais votre rancœur et je les partage… Moi aussi, on m'a fermé les portes au nez, moi aussi j'ai cru que ma vie était perdue… J'ai rencontré le mépris, connu la faim et la colère, et tout cela bat en moi et me nourrit... »

Les approbations grondent autour de moi, Greyback les laisse monter.

« Mais il y a une bonne nouvelle et je veux vous l'apporter ! Frères Garous, on vous a appris à haïr votre condition, à y voir un enfermement et on vous a trompés ! On vous a dit que la lune était votre malédiction, mais elle peut être votre amie ! »

Les murmures ont encore grossi. Certains répètent « la Lune » et d'autres « Fenrir » comme des incantations. Je frissonne.

« Ils ont peur de nous et ils ont raison, mes frères, car le Garou est plus qu'un homme, plus qu'un sorcier; le Garou prendra tout ce qu'on lui a refusé ! »

Greyback a levé les bras très haut et les ouvrent vers la foule qui rugit presque son approbation.

« Les femmes, mes frères ! L'or, mes amis ! Le pouvoir, la considération ! Tout ce que vous voudrez ! Ils se baisseront sur notre passage ; ils nous supplieront de les aider, de les protéger ! Ils s'excuseront, mes frères, mais ce sera trop tard, leur civilisation sera morte ! »

Je mesure l'adhésion des hommes autour de moi. Je sens leur excitation, j'entends leur cœur accélérer et battre à l'unisson de la promesse ; je vois leurs yeux briller et leurs mains avides se tendre. J'ai dans la bouche le goût du sang et de la revanche que Greyback leur promet. Mes yeux pleurent à mon insu, et le jeune gamin qui est resté auprès de moi m'étreint l'épaule :

« J'vous l'avais dit ! Hein ? Il est génial ! »

0000

Les jours suivants, je n'y retourne pas. Officiellement, j'attends que Dumbledore passe square Grimmaurt pour discuter avec lui avant de reprendre contact. Officieusement, j'affirme à Sirius (qui me fait l'amabilité de faire semblant de me croire) que c'est plus crédible si je ne me jette pas tête baissée dans l'aventure, « plus conforme à mon personnage ». Plus sincèrement, cette soirée-là m'a complètement affolé. Rien que d'y penser, mon cœur s'emballe. Tant de loups-garous, tant de congénères, tant d'union et de fraternité entre eux (qu'importe la raison)…

Qu'avait dit Dumbledore : que je pourrais être troublé ?

Je passe de longues heures à me remplir des menus faits relatés par la Gazette – je crois que, jamais auparavant, je n'avais espéré une catastrophe – une action d'éclat de Voldemort, une attaque sauvage de lycanthropes, la rébellion des Détraqueurs, n'importe quoi, tant que c'est vaste, terrifiant et irrémédiable ! Que ça brûle tous mes vaisseaux, qu'il n'y ait plus d'autres choix !

Je passe les jours suivants dans la bibliothèque des Black, à lire d'obscurs opuscules sur la Lune et ses effets sur l'ensemble des créatures… Le plus gros est écrit en latin, il me tient enfermé plus de trois jours.

L'étude, une fois de plus, me paraît la seule issue ; le seul monde idéal est celui des idées, de la science et des déclinaisons latines. L'humanité de ce savoir accumulé, organisé par des règles immuables et strictes, forgé par les hommes en marge des guerres, des passions charnelles et spirituelles, me paraît la meilleure des forteresses contre l'animal débusqué tapi en moi, contre la tentation de la révolte et contre l'inconnu.

Bref, je me terre.

Sirius respecte ma retraite – à moins qu'il n'y prenne pas garde. Il a ses propres soucis, ses propres obsessions, ses propres stratagèmes pour se donner l'illusion de rester sain d'esprit. Je sais très exactement que je serais incapable de l'aider en ce moment. Pourquoi ne s'en rendrait-il pas compte ?

Nymphadora Tonks est donc la première à pénétrer dans mon sanctuaire, le quatrième jour à midi, en claquant la porte derrière elle :

« Oh Lupin ? Pardon, je ne savais pas que tu étais là ! » - s'excuse-t-elle quand je me retourne d'un bond.

Je me demande si elle est venue là tout droit – et j'ai du mal à y croire, ou si elle a vu Sirius – cas dans lequel, son affirmation me semble intenable. Heureusement, je me retiens de lui dire ; elle aurait encore dit que j'étais un vieux prof indécrottable ! Mais l'idée qu'elle me mente m'intrigue.

« Tu fais des recherches ? » elle s'intéresse.

« Un vieux texte… » - je marmonne.

D'un certain côté, je suis content de la voir, de sortir de ma retraite, de cette promesse de parler de choses insignifiantes et légères qu'elle semble apporter avec elle. D'un autre, j'ai peur – faut-il l'avouer ?  
De quoi ai-je peur ?

De lui révéler l'abîme qui s'est ouvert en moi ?

Oui.

Elle s'approche, bienheureuse, ignorant mes débats intérieurs ; elle sent la vanille – odeur sucrée, la rue et la sueur. J'imagine qu'elle a couru, Auror intrépide, après un Mangemort ou une créature des ténèbres… un loup-garou, qui sait ! Ça y est, je panique de nouveau.

Je reste donc prudemment silencieux – bénissant le fait qu'elle ne puisse sentir comme moi la trop révélatrice et brusque modification de mon odeur. Mon silence est sans doute assourdissant, elle jette un coup d'œil sur le livre :

« De lunae maledictio… Hé bien ! Si ça parle de ce que je crois ! »

Elle s'esclaffe – la vie s'échappe d'elle en vagues chaudes et fortes. Elles fouettent mon sang à mon insu. J'aimerais m'y abandonner, mais je n'ose pas. Généralement, on s'entend bien Nymphadora et moi ; elle ne semble pas prendre mon humour désespéré pour de l'argent comptant, et je ne prends pas ses provocations pour de la maladresse. Bref, elle me fait rire et je ne la traite pas comme une gamine -enfin, j'essaie ! Mais je me sens si loin de mon personnage habituel que notre complicité me semble inaccessible.

Pourtant, je ne veux pas lui faire peur et j'essaie un sourire peu compromettant qui n'est payé que d'un long regard étrange. Je me sens obligé d'expliquer :

« Une recherche… pour ma mission. »

Je dis ça avec un geste presque méprisant de la main. Mais son hésitation reste visible et me déstabilise. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle doute du personnage que je crois jouer pour elle : le vieux pote de son cousin, le charme du Maraudeur et de la bête, le détachement – facile, je n'ai rien que me tienne à quoi que ce soit ! – le misanthrope amadouable !

J'aime bien ce personnage, je m'en rends compte !

Même s'il ne correspond qu'à une partie de moi.

Le silence s'installe. Il me serre la gorge, mais Tonks y met fin en demandant d'un ton enjoué :

« Sirius m'a dit que tu avais avancé ? »

Elle n'est pas venue là par hasard est ma première pensée. Sirius l'a envoyée me voir est la seconde. Pourquoi ? La question s'installe et me taraude. Il n'ose pas venir et il l'envoie, elle - la môme, comme il l'appelle encore souvent quand elle n'est pas là. Mais qu'espère-t-il ? Que je lui en dirais plus à elle qu'à lui ? Comme ce raisonnement ne me convainc pas, j'ajoute, factuel :

« J'ai été approché par un recruteur... Je suis allé à plusieurs réunions et à un meeting de Greyback »

« Greyback ? Waow ! »

Son admiration se déverse sur moi comme une menace. Je revois Greyback gesticuler dans ses yeux gris. Je revois ces jeunes loups fiévreux et méprisés, et elle, l'Auror qui devrait les mettre en cage…

Dire quelque chose, il faut dire quelque chose. Je le sais. Sinon… Mais rien ne veut venir. Mes lèvres me paraissent sèches comme un vieux parchemin, si elles bougent, elles vont se craqueler ! J'hausse les épaules et fait mine de me re-pencher sur mon texte latin.

Elle finit par s'asseoir à côté de moi et elle croise les jambes. Je vois son pied chaussé de basket qui se balance au coin de mon angle de vision. Mes yeux remontent sur les jambes – interminables- et les collants orange qui les gainent. La jupe est courte – plus que courte !- et s'arrête à la naissance même des cuisses. La salive me manque, sans que je puisse déterminer si c'est le retour des pulsions animales que j'ai depuis si longtemps ignorées qui me trouble ou si c'est la référence à Greyback qui me renvoie à ma toute nouvelle indécision politique. Dans les deux cas, le loup me terrasse !

« Tu sais…. Je me trompe peut-être mais j'imagine que c'est plus dur que tu ne veux bien l'admettre », elle commence d'une voix hésitante, mais pourtant plus posée et mature que sa voix habituelle. Je relève la tête pour croiser ses yeux gris. Elle penche la tête de côté, avec une douceur qui me va droit au coeur.

« Parfois… en fait finalement souvent, je me retrouve face à une de ces épaves issues des vieilles familles et croyant que la magie noire lui rendra sa splendeur », continue-t-elle. « Ce ne sont pas des maisons, ce sont des musées des horreurs ! Comme celle-ci - exactement comme celle-ci… Je ne sais pas comment Sirius peut y rester ! Moi, je partirais… en France au moins, pas très loin mais là où je pourrais respirer… Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait plus utile en ambassadeur ou en espion ailleurs qu'ici ? »

J'hoche la tête. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Je suis fasciné par ses lèvres et les mots secrets qu'elles déversent. Je suis sûr qu'elle sait comme moi que Sirius n'acceptera jamais ! Il a déjà essayé l'exil et il est revenu. Il est fidèle au-delà de la raison ! Ça l'a envoyé douze ans à Azkaban ; ça peut l'enfermer ad vitam aeternam square Grimmaurt. Mais Tonks n'est plus dans la même ligne de pensée.

« Ils t'accueillent comment ? » - elle demande.

« Qui ça ? »

Je ne fais pas exprès, je ne m'y attendais pas ! Sa moue me dit qu'elle en doute ! Je me rattrape comme je peux : « Les Garous ? »

Elle acquiesce.

« Comme des frères », je murmure.

Je regrette immédiatement cet aveu ; j'ai peur du mur insurmontable qu'il pourrait créer entre nous. Mais quand Tonks détourne les yeux, elle murmure à son tour :

« La pire fois de ma vie, je suis allée fouiller la maison de la mère de Rosier… une vieille dame… toute petite, toute fragile, qui tenait debout par pure haine…. Sirynn… elle était la marraine de ma mère… Non que ma mère ait gardé beaucoup de liens avec elle, mais moi, je savais qui elle était. »

Elle se tait, et je ne fais rien pour l'aider, la relancer ou la dissuader. Je l'écoute. De tout mon être. Mes cheveux l'écoutent, mes ongles, ma peau…

« Elle ne savait pas qui j'étais mais, moi, ça ne m'aidait pas ! Moi, je savais ! Je crois qu'elle s'en est douté à un moment, à mon regard sur une photographie d'Andromeda – ma mère – dans un cadre en argent… Il m'a semblé qu'elle comprenait… Je me suis peut-être faite des idées ! »

J'entends qu'elle a ressassé la scène des nuits entières. C'est ténu mais il me semble discerner ce qu'elle suggère. Le partage plutôt que le jugement; il n'y a pas de comparaison entre nos situations, mais simplement un échange de fragilité. Il me touche profondément même si je ne sais pas trop comment l'exprimer. Je la regarde à la dérobée. Elle hausse les épaules. Je me demande brusquement si elle pleure.

« Bien sûr, ce n'est pas un drame ! Je veux dire : pauvre petite fille riche qui a honte de sa famille ! »

La dérision lui va fort mal, mais je n'ai pas le temps de le lui dire :

« Mais je crois quand même que … j'imagine combien ça doit être difficile d'espionner des gens qu'on comprend trop bien ! »

Des gens qu'on comprend trop bien !

Pour un peu, je l'embrasserais !

Je ferme le livre devant moi.

« Mais comprendre n'excuse rien », je murmure moi aussi. Pourtant, j'ai rarement été plus sincère, et rarement livré autant de moi.

« Non », elle renchérit.

Dans le silence suivant, elle se mordille les lèvres avant d'ajouter, plus malicieuse :

« Avec nos genres de boulot, on a vite besoin de credo, non ? »

000

B'en moi, je trouve que ça finit sur une note positive...enfin, vous allez me dire...  
D'ailleurs, le suivant s'appelle _Nos limites, _preuve que tout ne peut peut-être pas toujours aller au fil de l'encre...


	4. Nos limites

**Vingt-Cinq Jours d'Humanité**

Merci à l'inspiratrice  
Merci aux relectrices – Alixe, Vert, Fée et La Paumée  
Merci aux fidèles reviewers – ça me fait très chaud au coeur que  
vous me suiviez comme ça dans mes raisonnements...

Allez, on y retourne...

* * *

« On oublie toujours,  
ce qui nous habite trop profondément »

Dany Laferrière,  
_Cette grenade dans la main du nègre   
est-ce une arme ou un fruit_ ?

_**4. Nos limites**_

L'affaire du serpent ne m'arrive que par bribes ; je suis peu square Grimmaurt. Dumbledore aimerait que j'avance plus vite maintenant « que le contact est pris ». C'est son expression. Sirius préfère dire : « Maintenant que tu as mis ta tête dans la gueule du loup ».

La dérision a toujours été la plus grande défense de Sirius. Parfois, je crains confusément qu'il ait raison et que les crocs du loup se referment une deuxième fois sur moi, que je me trahisse ou que je sois happé par l'histoire lupine au-delà de ce que je suis prêt à l'être. Mais ce sont des pensées inutiles et je les ignore. Je me concentre sur ma mission : Dumbledore voudrait que je mesure s'il y a des rivaux ou des opposants à Greyback sur lesquels on pourrait s'appuyer. Alors, j'approfondis.

Je découvre ainsi le lycanthrope égyptien, Pharos, qui est libraire rue des Embrumes ; il parle quinze langues et c'est lui qui fournit Lowell en textes… J'ai des conversations interminables avec lui, et finalement il me propose de venir l'aider à faire l'inventaire de sa boutique. Un mois de travail, logé et nourri. Avec ou sans l'Ordre, ça ne se refuse pas.

Lowell me félicite avec de grandes claques dans le dos :

« Tu vois, Lupin, la fraternité ! »

J'acquiesce. Que faire d'autre ?

Pharos se révèle une bonne source d'informations pour ma mission.  
Il m'apprend qu'il a caché son état dans la rue des Embrumes depuis près de trente ans ! Il est respecté, il a pignon sur rue. Je me prends à rêver que j'ai fait comme lui, en découvrant de merveilleux parchemins enluminés datant de la conquête normande et parlant du rôle des gobelins qui auraient soutenu Guillaume contre les seigneurs locaux. Binns l'avait sous-entendu de son vivant en cours – en soulignant que les sources manquaient. Et les voilà !

Sa boutique est aussi un lieu où Lowell tient audience. Je vois des hommes – jeunes et vieux. Des femmes aussi, toutes jeunes. Tous viennent prendre des ordres, amener des messages. Ils sont vêtus de cuir et de capes sombres. Je ne vois que très peu de baguettes – je me demande si c'est par respect du dogme – on n'a pas besoin de magie quand on est fort – ou si c'est fortuit. Je me demande combien de lieux comme la librairie de Pharos existent, comment se structure le réseau de Greyback. Ce que je vois penche pour une réelle organisation – comme le craint Albus – avec des relais, des cachettes, des lieux de réunion et une hiérarchie.

Je pressens d'ailleurs que Lowell est plus qu'un simple rabatteur – ce qui n'explique pas bien pourquoi il s'est personnellement occupé de moi. La seule explication que j'ai tient en cette phrase sibylline - « Il faut des bras, tellement de bras ! Mais… parfois j'ai peur que nous oublions nos têtes » - qu'il m'a confiée un jour en désignant les parchemins empilés dans la réserve de Pharos.

Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais Lowell m'est sympathique.

L'histoire du serpent m'arrive donc en morceaux, comme les épisodes d'un feuilleton : quatre messages de Tonks et un de Sirius. Ils me trouvent quand je retourne à mon lit chez Pharos. Quatre plumes fauves, une plume noire. J'attends d'être sûr que Pharos dort pour les écouter. C'est la voix de mes amis, de ma famille magique et, pourtant, ils me semblent parler de choses très lointaines… je ne suis pas sûr qu'elles me concernent vraiment. J'écoute cependant.

Le département des Mystères, des tentatives bizarres pour y pénétrer, Arthur qui se propose, Harry qui le voit en rêve, tué par un serpent gigantesque… Il s'en ouvre à Albus, qui peut envoyer à temps une équipe sauver Arthur... Sainte-Mangouste… une morsure insoignable… Ombrage qui réclame les gosses comme des otages – sont-ils autre chose que des otages d'ailleurs ? J'ai essayé de dire cela à la dernière plénière de l'Ordre, mais nul ne m'a entendu… Molly qui emménage square Grimmaurt – Tonks se demande si c'est vraiment « une bonne nouvelle pour Sirius de se récupérer une nouvelle mère » – sacrée Nymphadora ! Une fois de plus, ce mélange de clownerie et de sensibilité ! Je lui envie de savoir rester clown même si je pressens que c'est pour elle aussi une défense – mais qui d'entre nous ne se protège pas ? Les messages de Tonks en disent long sur toutes les positions et décrivent Molly et Sirius pour une fois réconciliés… Ils me ramènent très sûrement dans l'Ordre, et c'est un sentiment étrange.

Après m'avoir demandé quand je rentre, Sirius ne parle que de Harry. Il est partagé face à sa crainte d'être possédé. Il a peur qu'en expliquant à Harry pourquoi ce n'est pas techniquement une possession, il trahisse le secret que Dumbledore nous a demandé...

Il est sûr qu'Albus et ses sempiternels secrets sont parfois difficiles à suivre ! Je suis plutôt d'accord avec Sirius. Les derniers évènements plaident en faveur d'une révision de notre stratégie. Mais en même temps, ce qui vient de se produire – la tentative de pénétration au Département des Mystères, l'attaque d'Arthur, la vision de Harry…- correspond exactement à ce qu'Albus avait prévu. Voldemort semble bien utiliser le lien qu'il a avec Harry pour essayer de l'influencer.

Alors, devons-nous continuer à faire confiance à Dumbledore et espérer que Rogue réussisse à enseigner assez d'occlumencie à Harry pour qu'il puisse se protéger ? Est-ce qu'on peut raisonnablement penser qu'un adolescent mette suffisamment d'énergie dans une discipline mentale aussi exigeante si on ne lui explique pas clairement que c'est sa propre survie qui est en jeu ?

Debout devant la lucarne du grenier où je couche, je me dis que je n'aimerais pas être à la place de Sirius. Il me parle de préserver l'innocence de Harry, et je me demande si je dois y voir la marque de Molly emménagée square Grimmaurt. L'innocence de Harry ? Je décide finalement que, demain, je demanderais un congé à Pharos.

00

Arthur est un drôle d'homme – un idéaliste, un rêveur, un incurable optimiste mais, surtout, un homme indubitablement courageux ! Il souffre d'une blessure magique peut-être incurable et il sourit à sa famille sans un tremblement, sans une once de mauvaise humeur. Il a confiance en la médecine, en la vie.

Est-il utile de dire que j'aimerais avoir encore ses illusions ?

Et c'est aujourd'hui qu'il a voulu savoir - savoir comment j'ai été mordu.

Il ne s'est pas senti obligé de faire une préparation très importante. Son voisin de lit vient de se faire mordre. Rares sont ceux qui ont eu une introduction aussi évidente. Il savait aussi que je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps : je suis là aussi en protection auprès de Molly et des enfants. Un loup gardien… hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous dites de ça ?

Le nom de Greyback l'a fait cillé – il est des noms comme ça. Préférerait-il le loup-garou-dont-il-faut-taire-le-nom ? Pourquoi la société sorcière refuse de donner un nom à ses ennemis ? Dumbledore prétend qu'en s'interdisant de nommer les choses, on perd la capacité à agir sur elles. Sans doute la raison pour laquelle, on parle toujours de cette immense et obscure catégorie : les créatures. On nous refuse des différences, une humanité, des besoins spécifiques, une identité… Alors Greyback, en se faisant un nom, aurait-il quelque part raison ? Lowell répète à l'envie que c'est un bon stratège.

Arthur m'a demandé plusieurs fois ce que Greyback reprochait exactement à mon père pour s'attaquer à moi. Sans doute que le père en lui s'inquiète de cette vengeance indirecte. Doute-t-il vraiment que Voldemort s'inquiéterait de savoir si les jumeaux sont membres de l'Ordre pour s'attaquer à eux ? Ne s'est-il pas déjà attaqué à Ginny ?

Mais j'ai gardé ça pour moi ; je ne sais rien de la paternité et je doute que j'aurais jamais l'occasion de le faire. C'est une possibilité que j'ai définitivement rayé des possibles à l'âge de 17 ans après une longue conversation avec Albus sur les risques de la reproduction en lycanthropie.

J'ai pas mal repensé à cette conversation ces jours derniers, en croisant ces jeunes femmes maigres, ces louves. Seront-elles mères malgré les risques ? Sont-elles les ventres d'où sortira le lycanthrope nouveau dont rêve Greyback ? Je n'ai eu aucune occasion de parler à l'une d'elles. Savent-elles les risques pour elles mêmes, pour l'enfant ? Connaissent-elles les probabilités de fausses couches et de malformations, « avec toutes leurs incertitudes, Remus, il faut le reconnaître » ? Sont-elles prêtes à laisser leur vie pour un enfant né trop près d'une pleine lune ? Et que feront-elles de l'enfant « normal » qui leur viendra ? Le mordront-elles dès le premier jour pour sceller son destin ? Accepteront-elles sa différence ?

Ces questions occupent mes nuits. Je ne vois pas avec qui je pourrais discuter de cela. La paternité n'a jamais été un projet pour Sirius – « J'aurais trop peur de devenir comme le mien ! » Et je pense que James a aussi compté sur ça en faisant de lui le parrain de Harry – pas de concurrence, volontaire au moins, à attendre ! OK, je reconnais que sur le coup la décision m'avait agacé. Non qu'elle m'ait étonné – James et Sirius étaient inséparables - mais justement parce qu'elle renforçait cette impression que la vie me séparait lentement d'eux ou me ramenait à ma place – ma putain de place. Quand on voit Harry aujourd'hui, tout ça est risible. A en pleurer.

Je ne me vois pas non plus en parler à Arthur, qui trouverait des raisons d'espérer – ou pire, il demanderait son avis au premier médicomage qui passerait par là ! Comme si la question se réduisait à une seule question médicale !

Non, seul Albus pourrait peut-être répondre – mais Albus a une guerre (voire plusieurs) à gagner ! – et puis, je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait me dire qui me ferait changer d'avis !

J'ai finalement clos la conversation avec Arthur en disant que la raison de Greyback importait moins que le résultat ; que je doutais que Greyback ait réellement eu besoin d'une « bonne » raison. D'après ma mère – celle qui a survécu le plus longtemps au drame de leur vie qu'était ma morsure – ils lui avaient simplement refusé le gîte et le couvert, « parce qu'il avait l'air bizarre ». Ce n'était pas très glorieux, et je n'ai jamais trouvé de raison de douter de ma mère.

La sympathie d'Arthur m'embarrassait, et j'ai été parlé à son voisin.

Amertume, douleur, agressivité… Evidemment.

Ce n'était pourtant pas le premier que je rencontre et, d'habitude, j'avais plutôt su me tirer de la boucle : je suis fini, je suis un paria, je suis devenu le monstre que j'ai toujours méprisé… Mais cette fois, la conversation était difficile.

Est-ce parce que je sais que certains pensent qu'une alternative à la relégation est possible ? Est-ce que je crois à cette alternative ? Je ne crois pas que le projet de Greyback me plaise – la conquête, le sang, rendre le mépris pour le mépris, la violence pour la violence… Je ne crois pas à ça comme à une quelconque solution - ils reviendront plus nombreux et plus forts et nous tuerons tous… C'est plutôt l'idée même d'alternative qui me séduit, je crois. N'est-ce pas la raison même qui m'attache à l'Ordre ?

Etre encore capable de voir la différence, la limite, m'a rassuré.

000

J'y retourne plusieurs fois ; on commence à me dire bonjour.

Greyback n'est pas toujours présent, et j'entends divers lieutenants essayer de l'imiter avec moins de brio. Parfois, ils organisent des débats qui concluent tous sur le fait qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance aux sorciers et que même dans les pays, comme l'Italie, où les droits des lycanthropes sont les plus avancés, ils ne sont pas complets.

« Et les droits ne suffisent pas ! » hurle l'orateur ce soir. « Avons-nous besoin de droits ? Non, nous voulons des maisons, du travail, de l'or, des femmes… »

Le pire est qu'il n'a pas totalement tort. Est-ce qu'on peut dire que les loups-garous qui ont joué le jeu s'en sortent mieux que les autres ? N'ai-je pas joué le jeu ? Le poison est là, distillé par d'autres… Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire moi, si on me traînait sur cette estrade ? Que Dumbledore les accueillera à Poudlard ?

« Ça vous laisse sceptique, hein, Lupin ? »

C'est Lowell, juste là dans mon dos. Je me retourne en souriant :

« Le constat est sans doute inattaquable »

« Mais comment faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'hésite et je ne le cache pas ; je ne conçois pas un personnage qui serait capable de ne pas douter en un tel moment. Une fois de plus, je pense à Rogue et je me demande comment il prend ses décisions dans des conversations de Mangemorts.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'estime pour le Ministère. » Je croise son regard et je décide d'avancer moins découvert : « Je veux dire, même s'ils nous étaient moins favorables, ce sont des faibles… Ils se terrent comme des autruches en espérant que les problèmes ne les trouvent pas… »

« Il n'est pas facile de partager spontanément »

C'est ce que j'estime dans Lowell, il ne cherche pas à m'endoctriner avec un catéchisme tout prêt. Je suis sûr qu'il est d'autant plus efficace. J'hausse les épaules comme si je n'avais pas compris sa proposition :

« La question n'est pas de partager… leurs jours sont comptés. »

Cette fois, il fronce les sourcils, et je me dis que c'est peut-être lui qui n'avait pas compris. C'est moi qui n'avais pas été assez clair. Il s'humecte délicatement les lèvres avant de répondre.

« Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr de vous suivre, Lupin »

Mon cœur bat un peu plus vite. C'est maintenant.

« Je lis sans doute trop les journaux pour mon propre bien… » Je commence prudemment puis j'accélère : « Mais il me semble que… que les signes sont là, non ? »

« Les signes ? »

Il a répété ça sans y mettre tellement d'émotion, mais je sens que son impassibilité se craquelle. Je ne cache pas mon inspiration avant de lâcher :

« Il est revenu. Non ? »

Cette fois, il me prend par l'épaule et chuchote :

« Pas ici. »

Sans me lâcher, Lowell m'entraîne plus profond dans les grottes, murmurant de nouveaux mots de passe et écartant de nouveaux gardes. Mon cœur s'emballe et je me demande qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de me dévoiler aussi brusquement. Je maudis ce côté Gryffondor qui m'a poussé à aller trop vite, trop loin…Mais il s'arrête, et j'examine ce qui semble être notre destination. Des fauteuils, un feu magique qui brûle, chauffe et éclaire sans fumée. Il me fait signe de m'asseoir. Si j'ai brûlé toutes mes portes de sortie, la fin pourrait être moins agréable. J'obtempère.

Il appelle, et apparaît une femme. Elle est assez jeune et quelconque – encore que comme elle garde la tête baissée, il est difficile d'en juger. Elle porte une bouteille et deux verres sur un plateau et les dépose, sans un mot, entre nous.

« Merci », j'ai balbutié. Lowell n'a rien dit. Elle s'est contentée d'incliner la tête.

Elle disparaît et Lowell me sert.

« Aux bonnes questions », dit-il en levant son verre. Je peux sans doute prendre cela pour une invitation. Je lève donc mon verre à mon tour et cherche ce que je pourrais dire. Lowell se moque de mon embarras.

« Ne cherchez pas, Lupin. Buvez ! »

000

Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver autant d'agitation square Grimmaurt en rentrant : tous les Weasley sont là (sauf Arthur qui, m'apprend-on, ne peux encore sortir de l'hôpital pour une sombre histoire d'agrafes) et Harry aussi. Tonks m'annonce joyeusement qu'elle a décidé de fêter Noël avec nous et qu'on attend aussi Fol-Œil et Shacklebolt. Noël !  
Je croise Fletcher qui amène un sapin…

Non, pour une fois, Sirius n'est pas seul, et il est même peu probable que nous ayons le temps pour un de nos petits tête-à-tête. D'ailleurs, il ne fait que me saluer de loin, occupé qu'il est à décorer, à chanter « Douce nuit » à tue-tête et à discuter du menu de réveillon avec Molly. Tant d'harmonie sorcière domestique me tombe dessus comme une douche glacée et, incapable de me joindre aux préparatifs, je m'enfuis dans ma chambre.

C'est Sirius qui vient dans m'y retrouver pour me demander si j'ai réuni tous les livres que nous avons décidés d'offrir à Harry. Je lui montre tout ce que j'ai pu trouver. Il les feuillette avec l'empressement qu'il aurait eu à quinze ans, et c'est sans doute de bon augure.

Je lui apprends que j'ai pris tout ce que j'ai trouvé de bien, mais que je peux en ramener s'il trouve que ça fait trop – après tout, c'est son or. Il me demande ce que j'enlèverais et je réponds : « Rien ».

C'est ce qu'il a envie d'entendre, et il les emmène immédiatement pour les emballer dans sa chambre. Il revient me demander si je voulais le faire et, affalé sur mon lit d'où les livres ont disparu, je réponds non en riant. « Je préfère dormir avant le dîner. »

Sirius semble mesurer d'un seul coup que je rentre après deux jours avec mes congénères et il me regarde en biais.

« Des progrès ? »

« Je crois. »

Il s'assoit sur mon lit, et docilement je raconte :

« J'ai discuté avec Lowell de la position de Voldemort sur la lycanthropie… »

« Non ! »

« Bref, j'ai questionné la limite de la recherche du sang pur.. »

« T'as pas pu t'empêcher de faire ton intellectuel ! » Le sarcasme sonne comme une protection contre trop de sympathie. Je ne suis pas dupe :

« Non. »

« Et ? »

« J'ai eu droit à du whisky dans une grotte en retrait, servi par une louve de Grande Bretagne… »

Je suis badin mais j'ai du mal à garder cet air nonchalant quand Sirius me dévisage :

« Putain Remus ! Tu vas aller jusqu'où comme ça ? »

« Tu préférerais que j'arrive à rien ? » - je contre-attaque avec plus de hargne qu'il n'en a l'habitude et son regard se pétrifie d'inquiétude.

Molly dans l'escalier l'appelle et il fait mine de ne pas lui répondre, mais je le fiche dehors :

« Vas donc, je vous rejoins tout à l'heure… »

Tout à l'heure, avec un peu de chance, j'aurais retrouvé figure humaine.

00000

Je ne sais pas comment font les mômes pour dormir avec tout ce qu'ils ont mangé et la perspective de cadeaux à ouvrir dans quelques heures. Pourtant, la maison est très calme. Sirius s'est endormi dans un grand fauteuil et moi, je regarde la neige qui tombe sporadiquement derrière les vitres. Jamais le sommeil ne m'a paru aussi étranger.

Je suis tellement hypnotisé par la nuit dehors, les rares voitures qui passent et le bruit qu'elles font dans la neige que je ne l'entends pas arriver avant qu'elle me parle.

« Tu ne dors pas ? »

Je sursaute violemment.

« Allons, ce n'est que cette vieille Tonks, rien à craindre ! »

Je n'ose lui répondre qu'elle n'est ni vieille, ni sans danger pour un homme comme moi.

« Pas sommeil ? »

J'hausse les épaules. Je n'ai pas envie d'être désagréable ou déprimé. Elle vient s'asseoir à côté de moi en silence.

« Tu le pensais ? » Elle a demandé ça dans un souffle ; le visage à demi tourné vers moi.

« Quoi ? »

« Ce que t'as dit à Molly… que cette fois, c'était différent de la dernière fois ? »

Je me revois répéter à cette courageuse mère de famille nombreuse en larmes qu'elle doit arrêter de s'inquiéter, que cette fois, on ne se fera pas tous abattre l'un après l'autre comme des lapins. C'est ce qu'elle voulait entendre, non ? Je grimace :

« Je l'espère Tonks, j'espère qu'on a appris des trucs. »

Elle soupire puis objecte :

« C'est pas comme si on avait vraiment le choix, non ? Est-ce que ceux qui se terrent auront plus de chance de survie ? »

« Certains… pas tous… mais est-ce que ça doit être un engagement rationnel ? Est-ce que c'est pas au contraire un choix : ne pas chercher à survivre à un monde qui nous déplairait ? »

J'espère que je fais trop prof quand je dis ça. Elle me lance un regard bizarre.

« Deux visions du monde ? »

« Y'en a sans doute plus… mais y'en a des inacceptables, non ? »

Elle rit puis me rappelle : « J'suis Auror, Lupin… ça doit vouloir dire que j'ai une tolérance assez basse, non ? »

Certains auraient peut-être trouvé qu'elle est bizarrement placée pour dire ça avec ses courts cheveux rose bubble-gum et sa robe moulante violet électrique. Je me demande où elle place la tolérance de la lycanthropie ? Et puis, je me sermonne avec efficacité : Arrête de te faire des illusions Remus, sa tolérance ne peut pas aller jusque là ! Qu'est-ce qu'une gamine ferait de toi ? Mon silence perdure et lui fait froncer les sourcils :

« Non ? »

J'hésite et puis j'avoue :

« La dernière fois, Tonks, j'avais des espoirs énormes… Bien sûr, je voulais qu'on se débarrasse d'un fou comme Voldemort, mais je voulais aussi que ce soit une fête, que toutes les créatures magiques – humains, partiellement humains, raisonnantes… -, qu'on se retrouve dans ce refus… qu'on invente un monde meilleur… »

Je me sens pathétique et je me tais. Un contact vient doucement sur ma main. Sa main. Je me raidis.

« Remus… »

C'est la première fois que je l'entends dire mon prénom, ça finit de me terrifier. Je ne veux surtout pas sa compassion… Qu'est-ce que je veux d'ailleurs ? La question est intéressante mais je préfère parler que réfléchir :

« Mais je te rassure, j'ai revu mes prétentions à la baisse : » J'essaye un petit rire qui ne me paraît pas trop faux. « Cette fois, en finir avec Lord Boule de Gomme me suffira… »

Sa main serre la mienne, finissant de me pétrifier. Je n'ose la regarder. Le silence se prolonge et finalement, comme si elle avait compris, sa main s'envole :

« Réhabiliter Sirius ferait aussi pas mal sur la liste, non ? » elle propose.

Je hoche le tête, soulagé et déçu à la fois.

« Oui, faudrait pas que ça dure trop longtemps pour lui… »

Un éclair dur subi traverse ses yeux gris.

« Non, toutes les patiences ont une limite. »

Et sur ces paroles qui me giflent, elle quitte la pièce sans me laisser l'occasion d'une réponse.

0000

Bon, bon, bon, est-ce que ça suffira pour qu'il ouvre les yeux ?

Le prochain s'appelle _La chasse_


	5. La chasse

_**Vingt-cinq Jours d'Humanité**_

_Toujours les mêmes qu'on remercie..._

_Et puis tous ceux qui ont partagé leurs sentiments, leurs réactions ou leurs pensées avec moi..._

_

* * *

_

**_A fronte praecipitium a tergo lupi_  
Devant un précipice, derrière des loups…**

_**5. La chasse**_

« Je suis invité à une chasse. »

Les membres de l'Ordre m'écoutent, pétrifiés. Sirius me fait un petit sourire complice, visiblement content de les voir saisis. Je n'arrive pas en m'en féliciter.

Albus s'éclaircit la gorge et pose la question :

« Une chasse, Remus ? Quel type de chasse ? »

Je pourrais m'amuser à les plonger dans leurs contradictions mais je n'ai plus quinze ans. Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas sûr qu'à quinze ans, je l'aurais fait. J'explicite :

« Un rassemblement à la pleine lune dans la forêt, une forêt isolée à ce qu'on m'a dit…»

« Vivre pleinement sa lycanthropie ? » demande suavement Severus.

« Je ne pense pas qu'on prenne de la potion tue-loup avant », je confirme sans le regarder. D'ailleurs, personne ne le regarde.

« Remus… » Albus est blanc comme sa barbe, il cherche ses mots. « Remus, si… vous n'êtes pas obligé. »

« Le lendemain, nous irons dans un des camps secrets de Greyback. »

Je lui oppose cela doucement, respectueusement, comme si je reconnaissais qu'il lui faut du temps pour l'accepter. D'autres auraient sans doute hurlé qu'il fallait y penser avant.

« C'est l'adoubement », commente encore Severus, incapable de se contenir.

« C'est ce que nous voulions », je lui rappelle, fier de mon calme.

« Remus, je… vous mesurez les risques ? » intervient Arthur

Je me retiens de hausser les épaules et de lui rappeler qu'on a décidé que c'était une guerre et non un pique-nique, que c'est ça qui nous rassemble et nous différencie de Fudge et sa tribu. Je ravale aussi le fait que je serais le chasseur et non la proie. Je fais mon civilisé et j'affiche mon sourire le plus détaché. Il détourne les yeux.

« Vous êtes sûrs qu'ils ne vous soupçonnent pas ? » demande Albus et, ça me paraît la seule bonne question qui ait été posée jusqu'à maintenant.

« C'est un test. Si je n'y vais pas, ils penseront que je ne suis pas prêt à en savoir plus », j'affirme plus Gryffondor que bien souvent.

« Mais, si c'est une chasse humaine », insiste Arthur, la panique est sensible dans sa voix.

« J'ai appris deux choses sur les chasses humaines… »

Tout le monde m'écoute dans un silence assourdissant. Même Rogue….  
Rarement dans ma vie, on m'a écouté comme cela.

« Une petite partie seulement sont le fait de loups-garous isolés, la plupart sont menées par le commando Lycaon, sous les ordres direct de Greyback ou de ses lieutenants ».

En expliquant ça, je revois les visages éclairés par le feu de camp dans la grotte, leur excitation quand les hommes partageaient entre eux des histoires de carnages, de rapines et de vengeance. Sur le moment, j'avais surtout pensé à mes parents qui avaient eu la chance – ou la malédiction – de ne pas être mordus en même temps que moi. Mais, là, dans la cuisine de square Grimmaurt, je mesure plutôt à quel point Greyback maîtrise ses troupes – et ceci le rend sans doute d'autant plus dangereux. Non, il n'est pas seulement un fou, un enragé… c'est aussi un chef…

« Rien à voir avec la prochaine pleine lune ? » demande, ou affirme, Tonks - comment savoir ?

« Je ne pense pas qu'on voit Greyback… Nous ne sommes que de petites recrues sans intérêt. »

J'aime à me complaire dans mon insignifiance, je sais.

« Peut-on savoir où ? » s'enquiert finalement Rogue.

« Je n'ai qu'un rendez-vous, pas très loin d'Oxford… On nous donnera là-bas des portoloins. »

« Je croyais qu'ils refusaient la magie ? » Sirius a les bras croisés et l'air appréciateur – comme si j'étais en train de leur faire une bonne blague que lui seul comprenait.

J'hausse les épaules. Pourquoi les garous serait-ils exempts de contradictions ? Je pense ça mais j'imagine que cette réponse va les inquiéter plus que de raison. Je finis donc par murmurer :

« Elle est réservée à une élite, pour autant que j'ai pu voir !»

« Voilà qui te donnera toujours un avantage », commente Sirius, technique.

De nouveau, le silence envahit la cuisine de square Grimmaurt. Tonks et Arthur me regardent avec une inquiétude qui m'agace. Rogue semble songeur et, c'est Dumbledore qui reprend :

« Au risque de me répéter, Remus, ne vous sentez pas o… »

Ça me semble terriblement inutile, et j'objecte :

« Albus, avons-nous d'autre choix ? »

00

Je me réveille en sursaut – comme traqué. Mais les courbatures me rappellent immédiatement à l'ordre : le danger est passé sans doute, mais le prix, lui, est là. La conscience revient par vague. Le dégoût est colossal.

Je le surmonte néanmoins pour regarder autour de moi. Je ne suis plus dans les bois. Je me rappelle des arbres, de la mousse et des fougères alors que la lune s'affirmait dans le ciel. Je me rappelle de l'excitation et de la crainte des douze hommes qui attendaient leur transformation. Je me rappelle de Lowell, notre rabatteur qui nous invitait à nous dévêtir, à appeler la lune et à bénir notre condition… J'ai fait tout cela… comme les autres.

La nausée se renforce. Je m'assois pour essayer de la garder sous contrôle. Je suis nu et la paille sur laquelle je repose pique ma peau - ma peau humaine. Elle en garde la marque. J'imagine que ça ravive aussi celle qui orne mon omoplate gauche. Et, comme souvent, je souris à l'ironie qui me rapproche de Severus. La marque honnie est le sésame de nos missions – même si moi, je n'ai pas commis l'erreur de la vouloir. Il y a longtemps que cette innocence ne suffit plus à m'apaiser

Dans la grande tente qui nous abrite, d'autres hommes dorment ou se réveillent. Ils n'ont pas l'air bien farauds, eux non plus, en retrouvant leur condition humaine. Je frisonne dans l'air coupant du petit matin et je cherche du regard des vêtements sans succès. Un homme se lève, traverse la tente et prend une peau de mouton posée sur un tas, s'en couvre et sort. D'autres l'imitent quelques secondes plus tard, et je comprends que là est le rite : ne pas revenir trop vite à l'humanité, se vêtir symboliquement du produit de la chasse… Les implications sont une fois de plus nauséeuses, mais j'ai trop froid pour leur offrir beaucoup de considération.

Je me lève timidement – j'en suis conscient. Gêné par nudité et les cicatrices fraîches qui couvrent mon corps. J'ai toujours été très pudique – compulsivement pudique. Même enfant, même à Poudlard… Je dois me rappeler que je joue un rôle – que ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui parade ainsi – pour aller à mon tour me couvrir d'un peau laineuse à peine débarrassée de son suif.

Je sors et découvre un village entier de tentes et d'habitats troglodytes, érigé en contrebas d'une falaise dans une clairière plus longue que large. Je suppose que l'endroit est isolé et bien gardé. Peut-être même qu'il y a des sortilèges repousse-moldus… J'essaie de les sentir mais je n'y arrive pas ; mes sens sont totalement émoussés par les débordements de la nuit dernière.

Ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé, des années… pas depuis Poudlard… pas depuis les courses folles avec mes frères Maraudeurs… Le constat me terrasse… Je ne veux pas faire le parallèle ! Je me dégoûte : comment comparer nos innocentes sorties nocturnes adolescentes avec cette orgie malsaine d'hommes malheureux et frustrés ! Comment comparer des sorciers et des loups ?

La nausée me submerge, et je cours jusqu'à un fourré pour m'en délivrer. Ça ne va sans doute pas contribuer à me faire considérer comme une recrue exceptionnelle, mais je n'ai jamais aussi peu désiré continuer ma mission que maintenant. Je voudrais même l'oublier, oublier ce camp, ce projet monstrueux, cette camaraderie de façade…. Je voudrais m'enfuir loin d'ici… Plus que loin d'ici, d'ailleurs… oublier que j'existe me paraîtrait un bon début…

« Ça va ? »

La voix est flûtée mais discrète. Un chuchotement. Je ravale ma salive amère et ferme les yeux avant de tourner la tête vers elle. Deux enfants me regardent. Le frère et la sœur à n'en pas douter…. Blonds et pâles comme des personnages de conte…. Je ne veux pas comprendre ce qu'ils font là et je détourne les yeux.

Le garçonnet insiste :

« Ça va, Monsieur ? »

Enroulé dans cette peau de mouton comme unique vêtement, pieds nus, épuisé, vomissant… comment peut-on m'appeler Monsieur ? Un gloussement d'autodérision me saisit et me redresse.

« Le réveil…. » - j'explique laconiquement. Après tout, s'ils sont là, ils devraient savoir.

« Faut aller manger ; ça va mieux quand on a mangé », confirme la fille. Deux - trois ? - ans de plus. Maigre à faire peur mais des yeux magnifiques.

« En plus, il y a du gruau ce matin, faut en profiter », renchérit son frère.

La fille soupire son assentiment puis, comme prise d'un doute, elle ajoute très vite en me regardant en biais :

« La viande, le lendemain matin de la lune… j'arrive pas »

Dire que je la comprends serait un euphémisme ; l'idée manque de me renverser l'estomac une fois de plus…

« On y arrivera quand on sera plus grand », commente son frère avec un air soupçonneux envers moi. Je comprends qu'ils répètent tous les deux ce qu'on leur apprend. On leur apprend donc à aimer la viande au petit-déjeuner. C'est tellement ridicule que j'ai envie de pleurer. Je demande plutôt :

« Où faut-il aller ? »

Ils semblent rassurés par la question factuelle et me font signe de les suivre. Ils se faufilent sans peine entre les tentes ; ils sont à peine vêtus dans ce petit matin printanier. Ils sont vifs et légers et je peine à les suivre. Je ne sais plus si je dois les plaindre ou les envier.

Ils m'amènent près d'une tente et d'un grand chaudron. J'y retrouve une partie des hommes avec qui j'ai passé la nuit. D'autres – hommes, femmes et enfants – sont là aussi. On se sert dans le chaudron, on s'assoit sur des tables de bois. Le gruau est âpre mais j'ai déjà mangé pire. Il leste mon estomac. Deux jeunes filles servent du thé à la ronde. L'une d'elle interpelle mes petits guides et les envoie chercher du sucre. Ils obtempèrent sans discuter.

Le repas redonne des couleurs aux visages qui m'entourent. Les langues se délient. J'apprends que beaucoup viennent pour la quatrième ou la cinquième fois. Ils admettent du bout des lèvres qu'ils hésitent encore au grand saut qui ferait d'eux des militants actifs de Greyback.

0000

La chose est organisée. On nous avait demandé de quitter nos vêtements hier et on nous les ramène en fin de matinée. Je me demande qui s'est assuré qu'aucun d'entre nous n'en fasse de la charpie… mais je garde cette question triviale pour moi. J'entends les commentaires de mes congénères et le fait de retrouver leurs hardes complètes leur plaît bien.

Il ne faut pas grand-chose pour qu'un loup-garou s'épanouisse.

Certains se rhabillent tout de suite, et je suis tenté de faire comme eux. Mais d'autres, des habitués visiblement, vont vers la rivière et s'y jettent pour se laver de la nuit. Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée et je les suis.

L'eau est aussi glaciale qu'on pourrait le craindre, et je comprends en y trempant le pied qu'ils font ainsi la démonstration de leur complète virilité, résistant même à la froidure de l'eau. J'ai suffisamment traîné dans leurs réunions pour savoir qu'ils professent collectivement un stoïcisme de bas étage – le mépris de la douleur, du chaud comme du froid, du confort… la valorisation de la force (animale), des sens lycanthropiques… le refus de la facilité comme ils disent en parlant de la magie.

J'entre dans l'eau en me rappelant nos stupides paris de Maraudeurs : celui qui tiendrait le plus longtemps dans le lac à Poudlard – et les doigts de pied à demi-gelés de Peter une fois… Je souris malgré moi.

Autour de moi, les hommes entrent à des rythmes différents et avec une aisance variable. Les plaisanteries de corps de garde fusent, comme à chaque fois qu'un groupe est majoritairement masculin. Je me mouille précautionneusement et me savonne. Ma peau est rapidement écarlate – rouge sang. L'idée me trouble ; des images confuses de course, de chasse reviennent… ou s'auto-génèrent, comment savoir. Je pose le savon sur la berge et je plonge pour les noyer.

Des femmes, voilà, ce qui amène la plupart des hommes qui sont autour de moi à Greyback - la promesse de femmes… L'idée me vient sous l'eau, comme si elle m'y avait attendu telle une monstrueuse sirène… Et c'est pour cela que Lowell avait choisi le texte de sur le désir féminin… Je ne sais plus quand la dernière fois, je me suis laissé aller à avoir des désirs – autrement qu'à mon insu… Pourtant, est-ce l'eau froide, je sens mon membre exister contre l'eau glacée… Il semble réclamer une part de vie que je lui ai depuis longtemps quasiment refusée.

Ce réveil m'effraie, et j'épuise mes sens à nager en longues brasses sous l'eau. Quand je fais surface, les poumons en feu, je me rends compte que je suis presque à l'autre rive. Le résultat est applaudi puis imité par certains de mes congénères. Un cynique dirait que j'ai bien joué, mais je n'ai pas le courage de ce cynisme.

Je reviens plus doucement vers le milieu de la rivière et je me laisse porter par le courant… De nouveau, je laisse mon esprit fantasmer sur les femmes qui pourraient venir… elles sont multitudes, changeantes et pourtant unique … je crois même la reconnaître… mais l'onde me refuse son nom.

Finalement, le froid m'engourdit et je me secoue. Je reviens en crawl vers la berge et mes affaires. Je sors nu, frissonnant et les hautes herbes se secouent comme si des animaux fuyaient. Sans trop réfléchir, je m'avance et je vois détaler à quatre pattes mes deux petits blondinets de ce matin – Hansel et Gretel, je les ai appelés. Je cours après eux par pur réflexe et la fille s'immobilise. Son frère – enfin que j'appelle son frère – butte contre elle. Je m'avance encore.

« On n'a rien pris, M'sieur », affirme le gamin, les deux mains en l'air.

Est-ce utile de dire qu'il ment ? Je tends la main. La fille me mesure du regard et le pousse dans le dos. Il sort à regret de sa poche ma montre. Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait faire d'une vieille montre-bracelet ? L'échanger contre de la nourriture ? Quand je tends la main, il la lâche comme si elle le brûlait et couvre son visage de ses mains comme s'il attendait des coups.

Tout ceci est pathétique, mais je reprends quand même la montre, sans dire un mot. La fille se redresse à demi sur ses genoux et me supplie d'une voix angoissée :

« S'il vous plaît, Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, ne dites rien… On voulait juste la regarder ! On l'aurait remise dans votre veste ! »

Je ne la crois pas plus que son frère, mais je me vois mal les traîner devant l'adulte qui fait semblant de s'occuper d'eux. Il n'est nul besoin d'être sybille pour imaginer le sort qui les attendrait !

Toujours sans un mot, je retourne donc à mes affaires et entreprend de m'habiller. Il ne reste presque plus personne à la rivière. Ils ont dû retourner au camp. Alors que je boutonne ma chemise, je sens les regards des gamins revenus dans mon dos. Je vérifie mes poches par acquis de conscience, mais il ne manque rien d'autre. Je me demande ce qui les fait rester là. Est-ce qu'ils ne sont pas sûrs que je vais me taire ? La question me taraude suffisamment pour que je me retourne.

« Je m'appelle Remus », je leur dis.

Les petits se regardent et le plus jeune murmure :

« Je suis Mel et, elle, c'est Hope »

Elle a d'immenses yeux bleus – agrandis par la faim qui creuse son visage. Il semble difficile en effet de refuser tout espoir à de tels yeux.

Des questions se bousculent dans ma tête – depuis quand ? Comment ? – mais je les repousse toutes ; je ne dois pas oublier ma mission. Je ne suis pas sûr que m'intéresser trop à ces gamins soit de bonne politique.

« Je ne dirais rien », j'annonce.

Les petits hésitent puis la fille, l'aînée, murmure : « merci »

Je ne sais pas quoi ajouter. Je hoche donc la tête et fais mine de rentrer vers le camp. Il me semble me rappeler qu'il y a une conférence de prévue avant le dîner. J'y croiserais peut-être Lowell…. Je me raccroche à ma mission comme à une lumière dans la nuit.

« Vous allez rester ? » demande le garçon dans mon dos.

Je me retourne. Aucun des deux n'ont bougé. Je cherche dans leurs visages une explication à cette question :

« Ici ? Non… enfin… non »

« Ah »

Il semble indifférent, mais la fille l'agrippe par le vieux pull qui le couvre, et ils détalent tous les deux en courant.

0000

La conférence se termine dans une communion impressionnante, une excitation prodigieuse. Cuan, l'Irlandais est un bon orateur et un fin politique. Il suggère les choses plus qu'il ne les dit. Il ne parle pas de prendre la place des sorciers sauf qu'on ne voit pas vraiment quelle place ils auraient dans le monde radieux du lycanthrope libéré qu'il décrit. Il ne cite jamais Voldemort, mais il dit que les circonstances changent et que les loups ne doivent pas passer à côté de leur chance.

Il a une voix agréable, un accent écoutable et il sait faire rêver. Il parle des objectifs et non du prix à payer. Bref, il plaît. Il pourrait dire que nous allons prendre le Ministère ce soir. Tous se lèveraient et partiraient sans sourciller.

Heureusement que, malgré les efforts plus démonstratifs que réels du commanda Lycaon, nous sommes peu nombreux ! Je me demande soudain combien de camps comme celui-ci on peut trouver en Grande-Bretagne – ça, ça serait une bonne information pour l'Ordre !

Cuan a fini et les hommes l'acclament. Les femmes et les gamins sont au fond de la caverne. J'en compte une petite dizaine et je crois voir les broussailles blondes des deux gamins de tout à l'heure. Une fois de plus, je m'oblige à ne pas trop m'appesantir sur leur sort.

Je me retourne vers la tribune et je vois des hommes entourer Cuan, lui frapper sur l'épaule ou lui parler avec révérence. Lowell fait partie du premier groupe et il me semble que l'Irlandais lui parle avec bienveillance. Ça ne m'étonne pas trop : le ton, le discours me disaient quelque chose. Je comprends que Cuan doit être un des maîtres de Lowell. Est-ce bien une information utile ? Le découragement me prend par surprise mais j'essaie de l'ignorer en affirmant que c'est la fatigue. On s'est peu reposé aujourd'hui pour un lendemain de pleine lune et je sens qu'il me faut du sommeil.

Oui, c'est cela. Un peu de sommeil et je perdrais cette sensiblerie qui me fait m'inquiéter de savoir d'où peuvent venir ces deux gosses et quel pourrait être leur avenir. Après une vraie nuit, je serai sans doute capable de poser quelques questions adroites à Lowell sur les camps et leur organisation. Fort de cette excuse, je fuis la salle au lieu d'essayer d'aller parler aux chefs de meute.

Mais la réalité me rattrape sur le chemin et m'assène la vérité : je suis décidément un piètre espion !

Dans la hutte, plusieurs hommes dorment déjà et d'autres se couchent. Certains chuchotent à mi-voix et j'entends qu'ils échangent tout le bien qu'ils pensent de Cuan. Combien des dix hommes qui ont participé à cette chasse seront ainsi convertis ? Les frissons me gagnent et je les mets commodément sur le compte de la fatigue.

Sainte Fatigue, priez pour moi avant que mes certitudes ne vacillent !  
Je ferme mes yeux et mes oreilles sur cette prière.

00000

« Tonks a demandé de tes nouvelles ! »

Sirius dit cela comme il parlerait du temps. Mais il me tend en même temps une bouteille de Bierreaubeure que je suis obligé de saisir. Et ses yeux gris se plantent franchement dans les miens. Je ne m'y trompe pas, je n'échapperais pas à ce qu'il a en tête.

Mais l'introduction me surprend : Tonks ? Va-t-il tout le temps se cacher derrière elle à chaque fois qu'il veut en savoir plus ? Que croit-il que je lui cache ?

OK, je ne lui dis pas toutes mes incertitudes mais il ne déverse pas systématiquement toute sa douleur sur mon épaule, alors pourquoi Tonks ? C'est pas très malin de jouer avec nous – elle et moi – d'instiller des sous-entendus dans notre franche camaraderie ! Est-ce qu'il est jaloux de mes virées nocturnes dans les bars avec elle ? Avec Sirius, il faut s'attendre à tout !

« Trop d'honneur », je marmonne en prenant un long trait du breuvage tiède et revigorant.

Mais ses yeux ne me lâchent pas – ils ont même cet éclat moqueur qui me manque tant d'habitude mais, là, brutalement, je n'aime pas être l'objet de cette lueur. Ça me renvoie à ces premiers jours à Pouldard où, non content de me retrouver dans une école prestigieuse avec un secret trop gros pour moi, je devais partager la chambre des deux futurs champions de deux camps en guerre : un Potter et un Black. On a tout dit sur ce que leur association a pu produire dans Poudlard, on oublie un peu vite ce que leur opposition a failli provoquer !

« Dis-moi que je me trompe », il lance.

« Tu te trompes », je réponds du tac au tac, et il lève les yeux au ciel. Un bon point pour moi.

« Je rêve ou tu es en train de nous faire une petite crise de 'je suis un loup-garou, laissez moi seul' ? »

« Je suis un loup-garou qui vient de se payer deux jours de lavage de cerveau politique, tu devrais te méfier !» - je lance ça comme une boutade et il ne semble pas y trouver un autre sens. L'idée que je puisse l'attaquer ne l'effleure pas. Est-ce que je pourrais l'attaquer ? La question m'amuse et me fournit une bonne défense ; je joue avec. Est-ce que je mordrais son bras ou sa jambe ? Bon, finalement, ça m'écoeure !

« Oh, je vois, on t'a conseillé de te marier dans ta caste, de pas souiller ton précieux sang avec de sales humains – surtout de sangs-purs ! » - Il se moque. Facile !

« Il est certain que de jeunes louves me trouveraient sans doute acceptables si je faisais mine d'être intéressé ! » Moi aussi, je peux dire des conneries. Jouons, mon beau, jouons !

« C'est vrai ? Il y en a beaucoup ? »

La question est plus sincère et elle me gêne un peu. Je ne voulais pas remettre les garous dans l'affaire.

« Non, pas beaucoup », je raconte. « … aux réunions en tout cas ; j'en ai vu plus quand je travaillais chez le libraire »

« Des jolies ? »

« Elles sont jeunes en général » - je dis ça en haussant les épaules.

« Je te demande si elles sont jolies ? » - il fait mine de protester.

« Je ne sais pas ! » Je suis sur la défensive d'un seul coup et ça m'agace. « Pourquoi, tu veux que je t'en présente une ! Tu serais déçu, elles sont pauvres et dans le besoin !»

Il m'attrape par le bras et m'oblige à le regarder :

« T'as bien regardé cette maison, Remus ? Elle n'est pas plus brillante que ton pull ! » - rétorque-t-il et la lueur dans ses yeux a changé de nature. « Est-ce que tu m'as bien regardé ? Est-ce que tu te regardes quand tu te rases ? »

« Tu veux dire que nous ne valons pas mieux qu'elles ? Merci, j'avais pas besoin d'un cours ! » - je l'interromps en me dégageant.

Il me regarde m'éloigner d'un air sombre.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

« Non ? »

J'ai entendu qu'il s'excuse, mais j'ai pas envie de craquer trop vite. Pourtant, le revoilà déjà à l'attaque, je le lis dans ses yeux.

« Non, je voulais savoir si tu… »

« Si j'allais faire pleins de jolis petits loups-garous ? » Les mots sortent sans que j'ai le temps de les soupeser et les maîtriser. La violence et la rancœur qu'ils contiennent m'effraient moi-même !

« Non ! » il s'écrie.

« Ah ? Pourquoi ? »

« Merde, Remus, qu'est-ce que t'as ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » Il est sérieux cette fois, et je détourne les yeux. Oui, pourquoi est-ce que je monte sur mes grands chevaux comme ça !

« C'est devenu complètement tabou de te parler de filles ? » il reprend, « Tu t'es fait émasculer ou quoi ? »

Je me retourne, mais il est tout sauf moqueur. Il est sérieux, mortellement sérieux. Il est en chasse et il ne s'arrêtera que quand il aura trouvé.

« Tu veux parler de filles ? » je demande.

Il hésite et ça, ça m'en bouche un coin, et puis murmure.

« Je voulais… Enfin, c'est trop con que tu fasses comme si tu ne la voyais pas ! »

Mais de quoi peut-il bien parler ? Je suis totalement perdu entre sa curiosité – que j'hésite à trouver malsaine – et ses allusions.

« Tonks », lance-t-il enfin quand il lit la confusion dans mes yeux.

Voilà, il s'est mis en tête de me coller avec Nymphadora et vice-versa. C'est plus clair mais c'est tout aussi chiant ! Il ne voit pas qu'il va me faire perdre une de mes seules amies depuis la mort de Lily avec ces manœuvres de collégien ?

« Quoi Tonks ?» - je demande sèchement.

« Elle n'est pas mignonne, Tonks ? »

« Elle n'a pas vingt-cinq ans, Tonks », je rétorque.

« C'est quoi ces conneries ! Et elle qui aime bien parler avec toi parce que tu es un des rares à la prendre pour une adulte ! »

La confidence me glace – d'abord parce que elle pose que Nymphadora et Sirius ont réellement parlé de moi, ensuite, parce qu'elle insinue des attentes de Tonks envers moi.

« Ça n'a rien à voir ! » - je maugrée. Puis je relève la tête et je lance : « Ou, si, justement ! Je sais trop comme elle est… jeune et sensible, pour jouer à flirter avec elle ! » Comme il se tait, je continue : « elle mérite mieux que… qu'une aventure sans lendemain avec le vieux pote lycanthrope de son cousin ! Où veux-tu que ça nous mène ? »

Comme pour marquer mon opposition, je pose violemment la bière à moitié vide sur la table de la cuisine. La mousse remonte et coule le long du goulot, comme un sexe trop négligé.

« Des fois que le loup salisse la femme », Sirius me jette ça en travers de la figure méprisant. « T'es pire que ma mère ! Mais, c'est pas une jeune fille, c'est pas une oie blanche, c'est une femme ! Tu n'as même pas à lui mentir ou à la mettre en garde ! Tu dois juste baisser trois secondes ta putain de garde, ton putain de contrôle sur tes sentiments et ton corps ! »

Je ne peux pas croire que Nymphadora ait été aussi explicite dans sa conversation avec lui ; il se monte le bourrichon ! J'essaie la raison :

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée ! »

« Ah non ? C'est mieux de te bouffer le foie avec tes histoires de loup-garou ? C'est mieux de ne pas profiter de ce que la vie a encore à t'offrir ? »

Là, je ne sais plus s'il parle de lui ou de moi. Il veut quoi ? Sauter sa cousine par procuration ? J'inspire en m'invitant au calme.

« Je te remercie de ta sollicitude, Sirius, mais je ne crois pas que cette conversation nous mène où que ce soit ! »

J'affronte son regard inquisiteur et ses bras croisés. C'est pas super agréable mais j'ai sans doute pas le choix. Si je recule, il me poursuivra jusqu'à que je fasse face.

« C'est une nouvelle obsession, ça, dis-moi ! On ne doit plus avoir que des conversations utiles ? Eh bien, ça va salement réduire le choix ! »

Sa voix est mordante. Je lève les yeux au ciel, mais ça n'arrête rien.

« J'empiète sur ta vie privée ? J'envahis ton espace ? Je fais mon sale Black, régent de la vie des autres ? »

Il me balance ça en avançant – rappel de discussions innombrables, mais menace physique aussi : « Je dépasse le seuil de la bienséance amicale ! »

Je ferme les yeux et je murmure :

« Sirius… »

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fichu de ta vie pendant douze ans, ce qui s'est passé de si terrible pour que tu oublies que des gens pouvaient t'aimer pour toi-même ! »

Encore une baffe, j'encaisse. « Mais je sais une chose, Remus, je ne crois pas que Tonks te laissera éternellement le choix ; tu devras un jour lui dire pourquoi tu l'ignores ! Et je crois que ce jour-là, tu devras revoir tes priorités ! »

000

On avance, non ? La suite s'appelle « Le consentement à payer »... Où Remus s'enfonce encore dans ses contradictions et ses tentations (mais si c'est possible)... où Harry appelle et où Sirius fait encore la preuve de son utilité sociale (si, si...)

J'aimerais bien que vous partagiez avec moi vos réactions, vos questions et vos anticipations... ça m'aidera à avancer dans le chapitre 13 dans lequel _l'esprit de Noël _se révèle particulièrement difficile à attraper...


	6. Le consentement à payer

**_Vingt-Cinq Jours d'Humanité_**

La même inspiration, les mêmes relectrices dévouées... et puis un peu d'économie...

NB- tous les dialogues que vous pourrez reconnaître viennent sans conteste de l'édition française du tome V...merci Monsieur Ménard...

* * *

_De la mare pourrie et pestilentielle des pensées usées sortit la vie.  
Une vie simple et empoisonnée mais une vie malgré tout »  
_Cages – Dave McKean

_**6. Le consentement à payer**_

J'ai toujours aimé l'aube – surtout en ville. J'ai toujours aimé les rues, moldues ou sorcières, quand elles sont vides, à peine éclairées par le jour balbutiant. Elles m'ont toujours paru plus propres, plus prometteuses… Enfin, aussi loin que je puisse m'en souvenir… Peut-être qu'avant, je n'avais pas cette angoisse de la pleine lumière… Je ne sais plus.

J'ai cette impression fausse ce matin que c'est la lumière grise du petit matin qui me porte, qui traîne mon épuisement jusqu'à mon but. Ce cinquième séjour dans les camps de Greyback m'a physiquement et moralement vidé, je le sais. Et puis, je pue – la promiscuité humaine, l'humidité des cavernes, la paille des tentes, la fumée, le suif des peaux mal tannées - et le sang ! Je pue.

Ah, elle est belle, la radieuse révolution des lycanthropes ! Une masse déshumanisée pour la gloire d'un petit groupe qui obtient, comme par procuration, ce que tous désirent : de l'or, des femmes, de la considération. Il paraît qu'un Moldu a dit que l'homme est un loup pour l'homme ; je ne vous raconte pas ce que le garou est prêt à faire à son prochain sur le chemin scabreux de sa revanche historique !

Je traîne ma fatigue, mon dégoût et ma puanteur jusqu'au marché aux puces au bout de la rue. J'y achète un jean et un tee-shirt à un homme très jeune qui hésite à me faire payer les deux livres qu'il demandait en croisant mon regard. Je suis bien trop désireux d'avoir ces vêtements presque propres pour m'en formaliser.

Je m'arrête chez un Pakistanais pour acheter un savon et un rasoir et je me dirige résolument vers le bain douche. C'est devenu un rituel quand je reviens de mission. Je sais bien que je pourrais faire ça Square Grimmaurt, mais j'ai besoin de ce sas, de cette purification avant de revoir des faces amicales et familières.

Le bain est brûlant et je m'endors dedans. Un employé frappe à la porte que je n'ai pas toute la matinée et, de fait, l'eau est presque froide. Je me savonne consciencieusement. Deux fois. J'ignore résolument la pellicule de crasse qui flotte autour de moi alors que je me rase. Pour finir, comme un luxe interdit, je savoure le rinçage à l'eau claire.

Je mets les vêtements du jeune homme et je jette les anciens sans un regard, ne gardant que la veste en cuir malgré son odeur et sa crasse. J'hésite à lancer un sortilège de Scurgefix – Sirius va me tuer quand il va voir l'état de sa veste…. Mais l'employé frappe une nouvelle fois et je sors comme je suis.

Le soleil est plus haut dans le ciel mais les nuages le cachent et je frissonne, la tête encore humide. La façade verte et blanche du Starbuck café m'invite à poursuivre mon rituel de retour. Je traverse la rue en espérant qu'elle soit là.

00

Je la connais depuis des mois maintenant. Elle est devenue une sorte de refuge, de sas, entre les lycanthropes et le monde magique – et cela d'autant plus qu'elle ne peut pas le savoir.

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je l'ai choisie. Peut-être parce que sous son sourire, je sens une grande sensibilité. Peut-être parce qu'elle fait moins que son âge… Sans doute parce qu'elle me parle comme à un être humain…. Peut-être parce qu'elle me fait penser à Tonks - Non, elle est trop petite.

Elle n'est pas toujours là et, dans ces cas-là, je ne reste pas. Quand elle est présente, je commande toujours une omelette complète. Juste pour avoir la chance de lui parler.

« M. Omelette », commente-t-elle gentiment ce jour-là en prenant sa commande.

« Je n'ai pas très grand goût pour la viande, surtout la viande rouge », j'explique, gentiment moi aussi.

« Zut, moi, qui vous prenais pour un vampire ! »

Je mets sans doute trente secondes de trop à comprendre qu'elle se moque. Je réponds finalement que j'ai beaucoup trop de poils.

« Vous les voyez imberbes, vous les vampires ? » - me demande-t-elle comme si c'était une vraie conversation à avoir, elle et moi, la jeune moldue et le vieux loup-garou.

« Pas spécialement », je réponds. _Mais les loups-garous, eux, ont plus de poils_, j'ajoute dans ma tête.

Elle sourit encore, puis s'en retourne derrière le comptoir pour casser ses œufs et les battre vigoureusement. Elle verse la mixture sur la plaque graissée et l'odeur me fait saliver. Je me rends compte depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas fait un repas fait d'autre chose que de viande et de pain – Je sais que l'omelette est sans doute insuffisante pour rééquilibrer mes trois semaines de carnassier, mais elle me semble si complexe, si luxueuse, si humaine en comparaison avec le menu des camps de Greyback que je dois résister à l'envie de me lécher les babines.

« Voilà », dit-elle en la posant, fumante, sur le comptoir.

« Merci. »

Je déplie la serviette de papier, je m'empare posément des couverts, essayant de paraître le plus policé, le plus civilisé, le moins loup-garou possible.

« Quand j'étais enfant, un moment, j'ai plus pu manger d'œufs, sous aucune forme », me dit-elle soudain – et je me rends compte qu'elle est restée là, à me regarder manger.

« Vraiment ? » Je la relance volontairement, content qu'elle soit d'humeur bavarde ; je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver en tête à tête avec mes propres pensées. Elles viendront bien assez tôt empoisonner le repos dont j'ai pourtant besoin.

« Un cours de science…On a ouvert des œufs à différents stades de développement », m'explique-t-elle, avec une petite grimace fugitive. « Dans le dernier, le poussin était déjà formé et il a fait trois pas et puis son cœur a lâché… »

Son cœur a lâché… le mien se serre, sans doute stupidement, comme un écho involontaire.

« Je me suis dit, après, que manger des œufs, c'était priver des poussins de vie ! » - conclut-elle. Comme je reste sans voix, elle rit.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai grandi ! J'ai d'abord appris que les œufs qu'on mangeait étaient rarement fécondés et puis… leur avenir de poulet en batterie était-il si enviable qu'on devait le préserver à tout prix ? »

De nouveau, mes propres préoccupations s'amusent à trouver des parallèles improbables entre les poussins et les louveteaux. Quel avenir auront Hope, Mel et les autres ? Est-ce que Greyback peut réellement leur offrir une alternative au mépris et à la relégation ? Est-ce que les conditions dans lesquelles ils vivent aujourd'hui sont acceptables parce qu'elles sont nécessaires à la formation d'un avenir différent ?

« Qui sommes nous pour décider du prix des vies ? » - j'ai murmuré ça d'une voix stupidement rauque. Mes mains tremblent presque et je repose les couverts.

Elle a l'air étonné – elle a de quoi ! – et ne trouve rien à ajouter. Avec un sourire crispé, sans doute désolée de la réaction qu'elle a suscitée, elle s'en retourne à son travail : accueillir de nouveaux clients, débarrasser des tables. Moi, je me force à engloutir le reste de mon omelette, furieux de l'avoir faite fuir. Quand elle revient vers moi avec du café, j'accepte comme on s'excuse :

« Le prix est toujours un bon indicateur », commente-t-elle, comme si elle n'avait cessé de chercher la réponse à ma dernière question. Je la regarde droit dans les yeux et elle rougit presque.

« Je suis étudiante en économie », explique-t-elle encore la cafetière à la main, « en économie de l'environnement. Et, justement, on apprend qu'il est très difficile de protéger les choses qui n'ont pas de prix : l'air, l'eau, la vie…. Un beau paysage…. »

Elle vérifie que j'ai ne baille pas avant de continuer : « Pourtant, si on ne le fait pas, ces choses disparaissent de l'agenda des politiques et on fait rien pour eux, ou trop tard…. Il y a tout un courant d'économie qui cherche ainsi à donner un prix aux choses qui n'en ont pas… On appelle ça le « consentement à payer » : ce qu'on est prêt à faire, donner, pour que les éléphants, les baleines perdurent, pour que l'eau des rivières soit pure…. »

Elle s'arrête et je comprends qu'elle est gênée d'avoir fait une si longue sortie.

« C'est très intéressant », j'affirme et la regarde. Elle ne peut pas le savoir mais l'idée que des gens cherchent des moyens d'action non violents – l'argent est sans doute une violence mais relativement civilisée – m'émeut de manière incroyable. Sans parler du prix que moi, j'accorde à la beauté et à l'éphémère. Elle rit malgré tout – ou à cause de ce trouble qui m'a envahi - et s'enfuit de nouveau vers d'autres clients. Je termine mon café la tête pleine de pensées étranges.

Et moi quel prix suis-je prêt à payer ? Est-ce que la vie de ces pauvres gamins, prisonniers d'une guerre qui ne les concerne pas, n'a aucun prix ? Je sais le peu de cas qu'en ferait la communauté magique. Qui s'occuperait de bébés loup-garou ? N'étaient-ils que des œufs juste bons à être broyés dans l'omelette de la victoire finale ? Qui pouvait vraiment encore imaginer une victoire ?

Sans avoir pu répondre à aucune de ces questions, je paye mon petit-déjeuner et je sors. La fille de loin me dit au revoir, et je lui réponds, regrettant plus ou moins de ne pas pouvoir partager mes interrogations avec elle, de ne pas pouvoir profiter d'un regard totalement nouveau sur des questions qui me paraissent terriblement anciennes.

Je m'éloigne vers le métro, autre étape dans mon retour vers square Grimmaurt. Mais je suis pris de vertiges – les immeubles gris tournent autour de moi comme les arbres de la forêt que je viens de quitter. Je m'appuie sur le mur, prêt à vomir l'omelette que je viens d'ingurgiter. Des petits visages maigres s'imposent dans mes paupières closes, et je dois ravaler des larmes venues à mon insu. Je m'assois à même le sol, mais aucun Moldus ne s'arrêtent pour me demander si je vais bien. Les secondes et les minutes passent alors que je m'efforce de ne plus penser, de ne plus me souvenir. Et, finalement, le malaise s'éloigne.

00

C'est Shacklebolt qui m'ouvre la porte. Ils sont à table, m'apprend-t-il sobrement en me conduisant dans la cuisine chaude et bruyante. Je pourrais me réjouir de voir Sirius entouré. Tonks me sourit prudemment, et je me demande quelle idée tordue son cousin a pu lui mettre dans la tête à mon sujet ! Il me paraît d'un seul coup terriblement nécessaire qu'elle et moi ayons une conversation qui élimine tout équivoque. Evidemment, le moment semble mal choisi.

Il y a aussi Fol-Œil, qui n'est pas plus confiant envers moi que d'habitude ou qu'envers quiconque – je sais que Sirius aime pourtant bien ce vieux fou. Et, tous ensembles, ils tiennent des conversations d'Aurors courageux et puissants. Je m'assois silencieusement et accepte l'assiette de ragoût tendue par Kingsley.

Comme à Noël, cette communauté m'embarrasse. Il me semble que j'ai passé l'âge en quittant Poudlard de la cohabitation forcée. Et puis, je sors d'une épuisante vie de meute où j'ai millimétré mes gestes, mes paroles et mes regards… J'aimerais le silence, le vide et le calme.

Mais tous m'accueillent plutôt chaleureusement, et je me réjouis d'avoir pris le temps de me changer avant de leur faire face. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'ils auraient conclu de mes vêtements puants et de ma tête épuisée. Il me semble que Sirius n'est pas totalement dupe mais il fait comme si. On triche tous avec la réalité avec une déconcertante facilité ! Je me demande – pas pour la première fois – ce que Cornedrue, le fougueux, aurait pensé de notre duplicité d'adulte.

Sont-ils sincères ou non ? Ils veulent savoir comment avance ma mission, et je leur parle brièvement des différents camps de Greyback que je connais maintenant. Ensemble, on s'essaie à différentes évaluations de leur population totale – un chiffre que j'ai moi-même cherché des nuits entières sans trouver de réponse satisfaisante. J'ai demandé à différentes personnes à chaque fois qu'elles m'ont paru suffisamment ouvertes et confiantes. Aucune ne savait ; la plupart pensaient qu'ils étaient nombreux sans pouvoir être plus précis – évidemment. Lyall, cette jeune femme qui s'occupe des gamins dans le premier camp que j'ai visité, prenait pour l'affirmer un air exalté qui m'avait glacé. J'ai plusieurs fois cherché comment poser la question à Lowell sans rien trouver qui ne me paraisse pas susceptible d'attirer ses soupçons. Bref, je ne sais pas.

A défaut, je leur explique la division du travail : les chasseurs, les gardes, les tanneries, les enfants qui ramassent le bois. Je constate froidement que nul ne s'inquiète du sort de ces derniers. Ce qu'ils veulent savoir, c'est combien de divisions Greyback peut amener à Voldemort – pas si les conditions de vie des lycanthropes s'améliorent quand c'est eux qui s'occupent d'eux-mêmes.

« Ça dépend… Franchement, la plupart se feraient tuer pour Greyback… » je leur réponds.

Mon constat les rend prudemment silencieux, et je me rends compte que j'en éprouve une joie fugace et un peu mauvaise - ça me fait légèrement honte. Ne sont-ils pas mes amis ? Mes alliés ? Est-ce que je me compte déjà au rang des fidèles de Greyback ? Est-ce que je suis prêt à cautionner que les enfants soient élevés comme au Moyen-Age, que les femmes soient réduites à l'état de ventres ?

« Maintenant », je reprends pour ne pas laisser le temps à leur surprise de se transformer en soupçons aussi inquiétants que les miens. « Seuls les gardes sont vraiment entraînés à un quelconque combat, et seule une minorité d'entre eux connaît la magie… ça n'en fait pas des combattants très efficaces… mais le nombre et leur… condition » – le mot, poli euphémisme, si courant dans le vocabulaire sorcier, a été très dur à lâcher, je m'en rends compte – « les rendent dangereux, me semble-t-il. »

« Tout de même, tu as vu de tes yeux cinq camps différents, tu as entendu parler d'au moins trois autres et il y a, tu l'as souligné, le groupe organisé à Londres… » - énumère à haute voix Shacklebolt. « Est-ce que ça ne serait pas intéressant de… de faire découvrir au Ministère cette information, de mettre un grand coup de pied dans la lovière ? »

Instantanément, j'imagine un bataillon d'Aurors s'élançant dans les cabanes et les réduisant en cendres, poursuivant des gamins, terrorisant des femmes, soumettant des combattants largement sous-entraînés… et je me sens impuissant. Est-ce que ma mission est d'apporter plus de douleur encore ? Je dois poser mes couverts pour cacher que mes mains tremblent pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Décidément, elles semblent plus conscientes que moi des difficultés que je rencontre à définir ma mission !

« Je me demande ce qu'il faudrait pour qu'ils y croient », soupire alors Tonks, et tous se tournent vers elle. Je ne sais quels Dieux remercier pour un tel répit ! « Ils seraient capables de dire que c'est encore une manoeuvre pour déstabiliser Fudge », explique-t-elle encore en fronçant le front.

« Ils ont bien cru qu'on avait vu Sirius au Népal », objecte Kingsley et, comme à chaque fois qu'on mentionne la traque officielle du Ministère dont il est l'objet, Sirius s'esclaffe avec beaucoup trop d'entrain pour être crédible.

« Il est certain qu'il serait stupide de leur part de continuer à penser que Greyback est seul et sans pouvoir », estime Maugrey – et son constat chirurgical et lucide me fait frissonner.

« Comme s'ils nous avaient habitués à être trop malins ! » persifle encore Tonks, mais Shacklebolt me regarde.

« Tu pourrais les localiser, toi, ces camps ? »

Et mon cœur bat, et mes poings se serrent, et je m'étonne d'être capable de ne pas rougir.

« Très grossièrement », je réponds prudemment mais sincèrement.

« Ce n'est pas une décision que nous pouvons prendre sans l'avis de Dumbledore », proclame alors Maugrey. Tous opinent, moi avec eux. Seul, Sirius lève les yeux au ciel. Il se tait néanmoins. Est-ce vraiment tout ce qui nous réunit ? Dumbledore ?

Le repas se termine dans un silence songeur. Maugrey est le premier à partir – une quelconque mission de repérage d'un éventuel lieu de réunion des Mangemorts. Shacklebolt regarde sa montre et soupire qu'il doit rentrer au Ministère ; il me semble qu'il essaie d'entraîner Tonks un peu contre son gré – mais, il y réussit en lui parlant d'une obscure affaire interne à la Division. Elle demande en soupirant si un grand Auror comme lui ne risque pas sa réputation en apparaissant comme étant allé déjeuner avec la petite dernière de la Division. Kingsley reconnaît en riant qu'il aimerait qu'elle soigne son déguisement. Comme à chaque fois qu'on fait appel à sa spécialité, Tonks s'illumine. Elle relève le défi et lui demande en quoi il voudrait la voir.

« Je trouve souvent dommage que mes collègues soient si pâles », propose Kingsley avec un petit sourire.

« Allez, Tonks ! » - renchérit Sirius, clairement réjoui par le projet. « Fais-nous une Black qui afficherait sa couleur ! »

L'interpellée reconnaît en souriant qu'elle n'a jamais suffisamment exploré cette possibilité et que c'est une honte. Il lui faut sans doute un peu plus de concentration que d'habitude, mais elle nous propose bientôt un visage altier aux yeux en amandes, une peau chocolat brûlée et un nez légèrement plus épaté que d'habitude. Kingsley offre avec un respect évident son bras à la magnifique Reine de Sabah qui vient de nous être donnée. Sirius les raccompagne à la porte en chantant un hymne nuptial, et je reste profondément seul dans la cuisine désertée.

000

Deux heures plus tard, je suis toujours dans cette cuisine. Ce n'est pas réellement une décision, mais, un enchaînement de circonstances. Quand Sirius est revenu, nous avons rangé la cuisine ensemble – ce qui nous avait fait réaliser que Kreaturr avait disparu une fois de plus. D'après Sirius, l'elfe disparaissait parfois pendant des journées entières, bien plus longtemps que les courses ou un quelconque ménage pouvaient le justifier.

Ça m'a un peu surpris que Sirius puisse réellement s'intéresser à l'emploi du temps de l'elfe. Je ne me souvenais pas que Sirius se soit un jour inquiété du sort des « créatures » en général – sauf, soyons honnête, de celui des loups-garous. Je me rappelais même que James lui avait reproché plus d'une fois de garder des préjugés de caste – je vous laisse imaginer comment ce genre de discussions pouvaient dégénérer. Et quand ils finissaient par se réconcilier, ils partaient généralement ensemble chercher une bêtise à faire… Le souvenir me laisse un peu nostalgique. Aurais-je cru qu'un jour je regretterais leurs disputes ?

S'il faut en rajouter, je me souvenais assez clairement que Kreaturr avait toujours été particulièrement fidèle à la mère de Sirius, et il ne me semblait pas qu'il existât un seul souvenir de sa mère dont mon vieil ami puisse supporter la vue. Il avait dû lire ma surprise dans mon regard parce qu'il avait maugréé quelque chose à propos de Dumbledore qui s'en inquiétait aussi.

J'ai malgré tout décliné l'offre de l'accompagner dans le grenier – Dumbledore ou pas Dumbledore, je ne chérissais pas de retrouver un elfe qui se ferait encore un plaisir de me rappeler ma condition de demi-humain. J'allais même me retirer dans ma chambre quand je suis tombé sur un livre flambant neuf – sans doute apporter par Tonks ou Shacklebolt – sur les traitements avancés des portraits et autres images magiques.

Le sujet m'était inconnu, et je doutais que Sirius ou Kingsley aient pour projet immédiat de se mettre à la peinture à l'huile. Mais en entendant Sirius se disputer une énième fois avec le portrait de sa mère, je fus incapable de résister à l'appel de la science : je me retrouvais à consulter l'index et à me plonger dans les secrets de la peinture magique.

J'étais tellement pris dans la logique subtile de la conservation de la voix et des caractères par le support et la peinture que je manque presque la tête de Harry quand elle apparaît dans les flammes de l'âtre.

« Sirius », appelle-t-il très bas, comme s'il ne pouvait pas hausser la voix.

Je manque de glisser de ma chaise en le voyant : d'où peut-il appeler ? Je croyais que toutes les communications avec Poudlard étaient impossibles depuis qu'Ombrage avait usurpé la place d'Albus ?

« Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Tout va bien ? » - je demande.

« Oui », répondit Harry, avec un mélange visible de gêne et d'insistance. Comme s'il s'excusait par avance, mais ne comptait pas reculer. « Je me demandais simplement… Je veux dire, j'aurais voulu… bavarder avec Sirius. »

Il a un visage particulièrement tendu, contraste frappant avec le prétendu projet de bavardage, et je ravale mes questions.

« Je l'appelle », j'affirme en me levant. « Il est monté voir où était Kreattur. Il semble qu'il se soit encore caché dans le grenier… »

Je ne prends pas la peine de terminer mon explication, qui ne me semble pas de nature à intéresser le gamin. Je me précipite et monte les escaliers quatre à quatre. Je ne cesse de me demander ce qui justifie l'appel de Harry ! Je me rassure en me disant qu'il m'a affirmé que tout allait bien et je me répète que Sirius va être trop content de lui parler.

Le grenier est gigantesque. Je cours au hasard dans les couloirs en criant son nom. Il sort soudain d'un passage que j'ignorais.

« Harry… Harry est là… dans la cheminée… » Je suis à bout de souffle

« Harry ? »

Sirius court devant maintenant, et je le suis. Il est décidément de nombreux passages que j'ignore dans cette demeure ! En un rien de temps, nous sommes dans la cuisine.

« Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il a presque crié en s'avançant vers la cheminée, et le visage du gamin s'est éclairé en le voyant. Je crois bien que l'attention et l'affection inconditionnelles qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre me bouleversent. Je reste un pas en arrière, étrangement intimidé.

« Ça va, Harry, tu as besoin d'aide ? » - insiste Sirius sans attendre la réponse à la première question.

Harry secoue la tête dans les flammes.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça… Je voulais simplement parler… de mon père ».

Il a presque rougi en disant ça, et je comprends qu'il est totalement sincère. Sirius me regarde, visiblement sidéré par les risques pris, et je ne saurais lui donner tort.

« … James ? » - murmure Sirius, mais Harry ne lui laisse pas le temps de demander plus. Il nous raconte avec luxe de détails l'une des expériences les plus curieuses que j'ai entendue quelqu'un raconter.

Plonger dans les souvenirs de Rogue ? Voir son propre père – un père qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de connaître - par les yeux de son plus vieil ennemi ? Je frissonne presque mais j'aurais pu dire ce que Sirius affirme avec son autorité naturelle et un calme qui me saisit :

« Je ne voudrais pas que tu juges ton père depuis ce que tu as vu là-bas, Harry. Il n'avait que quinze ans… »

Mais le gamin n'a pas l'air prêt à se laisser calmer aussi vite. Je n'en suis même pas étonné - je sais depuis longtemps qu'il n'est pas le genre à laisser tomber quelle que soit l'autorité de celui qui affirme.

« Moi aussi, j'ai quinze ans », réplique-t-il avec aplomb.

« Ecoute », reprend Sirius d'un ton apaisant, que je ne lui ai pas entendu depuis longtemps. Qui pourra encore dire qu'il n'est pas capable de jouer le rôle que lui ont confié Lily et James ? « James et Rogue se sont haïs dès l'instant où ils se sont vus. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, tu peux le comprendre, non ? Je crois que James représentait pour Rogue tout ce qu'il aurait voulu être – il était aimé de tout le monde, très doué pour le Quidditch – et d'ailleurs il était doué à peu près en tout. Rogue, lui, était ce petit personnage bizarre, plongé jusqu'au cou dans la magie noire et, James – quelle que soit la façon dont il t'est apparu, Harry – a toujours détesté la magie noire. »

Il me semble que Sirius se perd un peu là, en voulant à la fois disqualifier l'auteur des souvenirs et proposer une image alternative de James, mais ses arguments semblent toucher Harry.

« D'accord », admet-il, « mais il a quand même attaqué Rogue sans aucune raison, simplement parce que… parce que tu lui as dit que tu t'ennuyais. »

De nouveau, il a presque rougi, comme s'il avait plus honte d'avoir surpris Sirius dans son personnage de jeune noble désabusé que d'avoir fouillé dans les mémoires de son professeur ou d'accuser son père. Mais, une fois de plus, Sirius remet les pendules à l'heure.

« Je n'en suis pas très fier. »

Est-ce que Harry peut entendre ce qu'il veut dire ? Que le passé est le passé, que les jugements ne peuvent être que subjectifs ? J'en doute et je décide de venir en aide à Sirius.

« Ecoute, Harry, ce que tu dois comprendre, c'est que ton père et Sirius étaient les meilleurs de l'école, dans tous les domaines – et tout le monde pensait qu'on ne pouvait pas faire plus cool – même si parfois ils se laissaient un peu emporter… »

« Même si parfois on se conduisait comme de petits imbéciles arrogants, tu veux dire », rectifie Sirius, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander s'il dit ça pour Harry ou pour moi.

On se regarde, et s'il est des regards qui valent des discours, celui-là en vaut plusieurs. Il efface presque des années de silence. Il répare des mensonges et des non-dits. Il dit combien Sirius a mûri et combien le monde devrait lui faire confiance. C'est Harry qui nous sort de cette communion silencieuse, en revenant presque en larmes sur un détail qui ne peut que nous faire sourire.

« Il n'arrêtait pas de se passer les mains dans les cheveux pour avoir l'air décoiffé ! »

Les images se bousculent dans ma tête, innombrables et lumineuses – tellement plus lumineuses que notre présent ! Sirius déborde lui aussi d'affection pour notre ami et ses défauts quand il lâche :

« C'est vrai, j'avais oublié. »

Et immédiatement, un autre travers de James me revient – mais n'aime-t-on pas les gens autant pour leurs défauts que pour leurs qualités ? Est-ce que l'ultime test n'est pas celui-là : n'a-t-on pas cessé d'aimer quand les défauts de l'ami paraissent insupportable ? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de demander :

« Est-ce qu'il jouait avec le Vif d'or, quand tu l'as vu ? »

« Oui », me répond Harry, et je sens combien mon enthousiasme nostalgique le trouble. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement. D'ailleurs, il ajoute, de nouveau un peu gêné : « Moi je trouve qu'il était un peu idiot. »

« Bien sûr qu'il était un peu idiot ! » dit Sirius d'une voix énergique, avant même que je n'ai pu essayer de trouver les mots pour lui expliquer. « Nous étions tous idiots ! Enfin, Lunard, pas tellement », ajoute-t-il en me regardant.

De nouveau, l'émotion me terrasse. C'est la conversation que nous avons jamais eue, et c'est Harry qui nous l'offre. Parce que moi aussi, j'ai ma part de regrets :

« Est-ce que je ne vous ai jamais dit de laisser Rogue tranquille ? » - je demande. « Est-ce que j'ai jamais eu le cran de vous empêcher d'aller trop loin ? »

« Parfois, tu faisais en sorte que nous ayons honte de nous-même… » - me répond Sirius avec une affection intemporelle. « C'était déjà quelque chose… »

Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel, parce que je crois qu'il exagère l'influence que j'ai jamais pu avoir sur eux, mais Harry ne m'en laisse pas le loisir :

« Et puis aussi, il n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil vers les fille assises au bord du lac en espérant qu'elles le regardaient ! »

J'étouffe le rire qui me vient. Je me demande ce que j'aurais pensé si j'avais eu l'occasion d'observer mes parents avant leur mariage. J'admire Sirius qui ne se défile pas et essaie de ramener l'indignation de Harry à une juste proportion :

« Oh, il se rendait toujours ridicule quand Lily était dans le coin. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le malin chaque fois qu'il se trouvait près d'elle. »

De nouveau, les images sont trop présentes. Je me rappelle même brusquement que Lily était intervenue ce jour-là, qu'elle avait essayé de prendre la défense de Severus qui, l'imbécile, l'avait traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe ! Je me souviens aussi que le soir même, elle m'avait encore reproché d'être resté en retrait et que je m'étais senti pisseux. Tellement peu Gryffondor ! Mais Harry, d'une petite voix que nous ne lui connaissons pas, demande :

« Comme se fait-il qu'elle l'ait épousé ? Elle le haïssait ! »

« Non, pas du tout », lui affirme Sirius.

Mais son filleul a l'air si dubitatif que, de nouveau, je me sens obligé d'intervenir.

« Elle a commencé à sortir avec lui en septième année »

« Quand la tête de James s'est un peu dégonflée », précise Sirius.

« Et qu'il a cessé de jeter des maléfices aux autres simplement pour s'amuser », je termine.

« Même à Rogue ? », demande Harry, toujours clairement dubitatif.

On ne dirait pas qu'il est pensionnaire à Poudlard à l'entendre ! Je veux bien qu'il soit plus raisonnable, par la force des choses, que son père au même âge, mais ne sait-il pas toute la force des haines adolescentes ? Je me retiens de lui demander pourquoi il déteste Malefoy et j'essaie plutôt la relativité :

« Oh, Rogue, c'était un cas particulier. Lui-même n'a jamais perdu une occasion de lancer des sorts à James et donc on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que James reste sans réaction, non ? »

« Et ma mère ne trouvait rien à redire à ça ? »

Cette fois, c'est Sirius qui me sauve parce que je ne sais pas trop quoi faire de l'évocation de Lily à ce stade de la conversation. Bien sûr que Lily détestait que James se batte ; mais elle était aussi fière de lui, de sa puissance, de son audace. D'ailleurs, elle l'a épousé !

« Elle n'en savait pas grand-chose pour te dire la vérité. James n'emmenait pas Rogue quand il sortait avec elle. »

Il n'est pas besoin d'être légilimens pour juger que le cynisme affectueux de Sirius n'agit pas sur Harry comme on pourrait l'espérer.

« Et, il ne lui jetait pas de maléfices en sa présence », ajoute-t-il pourtant encore avant de remarquer que son filleul est atterré par sa réponse.

« Ecoute », reprend alors Sirius, plus sérieux cette fois. « James était le meilleur ami que j'aie jamais eu et c'était un type bien. Beaucoup de gens sont bêtes quand ils ont quinze ans. Ça s'est arrangé quand il a grandi ».

Moi, l'élégie de Sirius me fend le cœur, mais elle semble glisser sur Harry.

« Oui, oui, bien sûr », il dit ça d'un ton accablé, comme s'il venait de décider que les paroles de Sirius ne faisaient que confirmer ses pires soupçons. « Mais je ne pensais pas qu'un jour Rogue me ferait pitié », conclut-il d'ailleurs.

Sirius a un léger soupir en constatant que ses efforts sont vains, et je le comprends mais une inquiétude me vient – et je me demande même pourquoi elle ne m'a pas saisi plus tôt !

« Au fait, comment a réagi Rogue quand il s'est aperçu que tu avais vu ça ? » - je demande. On aura sans doute d'autres occasions de parler de James à Harry.

Je sens que Sirius lui non plus n'y avait pas pensé.

« Il m'a dit qu'il ne me donnerait plus jamais de cours d'occlumencie », nous répond Harry, d'un ton indifférent. Clémente Cerridwen, c'est pire que tout ce que je pouvais imaginer !« Comme si ça pouvait me déran… »

« IL QUOI ? » s'écrie Sirius.

« Tu parles sérieusement, Harry ? » je m'enquière, priant pour que Rogue ait fait preuve d'un peu de sens commun. « Il a vraiment arrêté de te donner des leçons ? »

« Ben oui », nous répondit Harry, l'air profondément surpris par nos questions. « Mais ce n'est pas grave, ça m'est égal, c'est même plutôt un soulagement, si vous voulez mon… » - se sent-il obligé d'ajouter. Comme si nous avions besoin d'entendre ça !

« Je vais aller lui dire deux mots, à Rogue ! »

Ça, c'est Sirius, et il ne fait aucun doute que s'il pouvait plonger dans la cheminée qui nous amène Harry dans l'instant, il le ferait ! J'imagine furtivement la satisfaction d'Ombrage si elle pouvait faire prendre Sirius à Poudlard. Je pose une main autoritaire, disons-le, sur le bras de Sirius.

« Si quelqu'un doit aller voir Rogue, ce sera moi », j'affirme. Le silence de Sirius vaut acceptation, je le sais. Dans la solide haine que nous voue Severus, j'ai le mérite de pouvoir compter sur sa condescendance – alors qu'il continue à jamais d'envier Sirius. Je ne pense pas pourtant que ce sera facile : « Mais d'abord, Harry, il faut que tu dises à Rogue qu'il ne doit en aucun cas arrêter de te donner des leçons. Quand Dumbledore saura que… »

« Je ne peux pas lui dire ça, il me tuerait ! » - répond Harry, outré et sans doute sincère. « Vous ne l'avez pas vu quand on est sortis de la Pensine ».

Il se trouve que je l'imagine assez bien. Mais je sais aussi que ce qui est en jeu, c'est la sécurité de Harry et que Rogue le sait aussi. Sans doute, rien ne vaudra des excuses du gamin dans la matière.

« Harry, rien n'est plus important que ton apprentissage de l'occlumencie ! Tu comprends ? Rien ! » - j'affirme encore, et Sirius me soutient d'un signe de tête qui finit de décontenancer Harry. Je me dis qu'on doit lui paraître bien curieusement autoritaires, tout d'un coup ! Et je me rappelle que Sirius a toujours plaidé auprès de Dumbledore pour que Harry sache le pourquoi de ces leçons. Il me semble que les faits lui donnent malheureusement raison !

« D'accord, d'accord », répond le gamin, sans que je puisse juger s'il ne fait pas ça uniquement pour nous faire plaisir. « Je... j'essaierai de lui dire un mot… Mais ce ne sera pas… »

Je viens de décider qu'il faut sans doute lui donner une raison supplémentaire de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'aller voir Rogue, quand Harry demande :

« C'est Kreattur qui descend ? »

« Non », dit Sirius en jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui, « ça doit être de ton côté ».

Je ne sais pas comment il a pu trouver une cheminée mais j'imagine immédiatement que rien de très bon pour lui peut arriver de « son côté ».

« Je ferais bien d'y aller ! » souffle d'ailleurs Harry très vite, et il disparaît sans un mot de plus nous laissant Sirius et moi, impuissants et inquiets.

* * *

Bon.

Ecrire cette conversation du point de vue de Remus était sans doute un besoin profond de ma part... tant de choses se passent dans cette discussion... et il aurait fallu si peu pour qu'elle suffise à prévenir du pire... enfin bref...

Pour aller plus loin, un petit SONDAGE :

a- les RAR telles que je les fais vous vont bien.

b- vous préféreriez que je crée un forum...

c- vous préféreriez que je les mette sur mon live-journal...

d- ça vous est bien égal...

ça vous fait une occasion de laisser des reviews même si vous n'avez rien d'autre à dire ! Lol !

La suite s'appelle « _La cendre_ », si vous vous souvenez de la chronologie du cinq, vous devriez voir pourquoi...

J'adorerais avoir de vos nouvelles !


	7. La cendre

**Vingt-Cinq Jours d'Humanité**

Tout ce que vous pouvez reconnaître est protégé par les lois internationales contre la contrefaçon...

Je crois que j'ai un peu peur de poster ce chapitre...

_

* * *

Everybody knows that the boat is leaking  
Everybody knows the captain lied  
Everybody got this broken feeling like their father or their dog just died  
_  
Tribute to my beloved Leonard Cohen….  
- the guy who is not afraid of the rain  
because he is already soaked.

_**7. La cendre**_

On sonne, et je me précipite pour ouvrir avant que la douairière hurle.

« Remus, t'es là ? J'ai encore oublié de ne pas sonner ! »

Je me demande une nouvelle fois si quelqu'un a commis l'erreur de dire à Nymphadora Tonks qu'elle était jolie quand elle rougissait. C'est une arme redoutable, je trouve. Je me sens toujours un peu gauche face à cette fraîcheur qu'elle dégage, cette innocence. Sans dire un mot, je m'efface pour la laisser entrer.

Je retrouve ma voix pour prononcer les incantations qui replacent les protections sur la porte. Je me tourne ensuite vers le sale portrait et je rabats les rideaux qui finissent généralement par la faire taire. Tonks m'aide dans toutes ces tâches avec ce professionnalisme assumé que peu de gens lui accordent. C'est sans doute sa force ! - je décide ça en la regardant faire.

Quand elle s'en rend compte, elle rougit de nouveau.

« Je te croyais en miss…» - commence-t-elle.

Je fais chut des lèvres et l'invite de l'autre main à me suivre dans la cuisine.

« Tu veux du thé ? » Je propose ça immédiatement avant que le silence ne s'installe – ou pire encore qu'elle ne m'interroge sur Greyback, la chasse et ma mission.

Elle accepte d'un geste gracile et s'affale - plus lourdement - sur un banc.

« Sirius ? »

« Il cherche Kreaturr… »

« Encore ? »

« Oui, il n'arrête pas de disparaître… Sirius finit par se demander s'il ne cherche pas à échapper à la maison… » J'hausse les épaules, l'hypothèse me laisse froid.

« Il va bientôt être mûr pour se faire recruter par Granger », sourit Tonks. J'opine.

« C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit ! »

« Ah, ah, ah », commente Sirius en entrant soudain par la porte de la cave, traînant un elfe pleurnichard derrière lui. « Vous en faîtes une belle paire tous les deux ! »

Allez savoir pourquoi, je rougis comme un collégien. Tonks, elle, semble pour la première fois de sa vie s'intéresser vraiment à l'elfe.

« Il était où ? », elle demande.

« Dans la cave, selon lui… Ne me demande pas pourquoi ! J'ai renoncé à tirer une réponse cohérente de lui ! »

Il le lâche et l'elfe s'empresse de s'enfuir dans sa cachette préférée, sous le chauffe-eau.

« Je me demande d'ailleurs si ce n'est pas lui qui a blessé intentionnellement Buck ce matin », il m'apprend.

De sa cachette, Kreaturr maugrée qu'il ne fait que ce qu'il a à faire. Comme Sirius semble être sur le point de se jeter sur lui, je lui colle une tasse de thé brûlant entre les pattes. Il ne me semble pas qu'il sortirait grandi d'avoir tabassé un elfe désagréable, mais sans doute trop bête pour faire quelque chose de si délibérément méchant.

« Vous avez vu les jumeaux Weasley ? » demande Tonks, dans un méritoire effort de changement de conversation. « Ils vont ouvrir une boutique de blagues ! »

« Molly est finalement d'accord ? » je demande, et Tonks a une moue déçue : « Vous saviez déjà ! »

« S'ils ont besoin d'argent, je leur en donnerai », déclare solennellement Sirius.

Ça ne m'étonne pas - l'évasion des jumeaux Weasley de Poudlard, au nez et à la barbe de Ombrage, est la seule chose qui lui ait rendu le sourire plusieurs jours d'affilée depuis Noël.

« On finirait par croire qu'il reste possible d'accomplir des choses inédites dans ce bas monde », a-t-il commenté quand Arthur est venu nous apprendre pourquoi Molly avait l'air si inquiète.

« On a bien besoin que certains nous fassent rigoler », j'affirme à mon tour – d'ailleurs, je le pense. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai plus le cœur de faire des blagues que tout le monde doit s'en priver !

Pourtant Sirius me lance un regard en coin – pas dupe. Ni lui, ni moi, ne sommes encore concernés par les blagues. Peut-être parce qu'elles ont été le meilleur de notre vie, qui sait !

Moi, je ne me vois pas arriver avec des crèmes canari chez Lowell. Et, il faudrait plus que des blagues pour soigner Sirius de son angoisse qui est maintenant venue s'ajouter à l'insupportable attente dans laquelle son incapacité à agir le plonge.

Cette angoisse a un nom, c'est Harry. Heureusement d'ailleurs que ce dernier est sans doute trop jeune, trop centré sur lui-même, pour s'en rendre compte. Cette angoisse colore en gris le visage de Sirius - couleur cendre, comme celles du feu par lequel Harry nous a appelés l'autre jour.

« C'est sûr qu'à Poudlard, ça a pas l'air d'être la joie », renchérit Tonks, sans savoir qu'elle entre ainsi dans le jeu des obsessions de Sirius. Comment saurait-elle ? « Vous avez des nouvelles de Harry ? »

Je secoue la tête pour l'inviter à ne pas insister mais Sirius est déjà lancé.

« On lui a parlé l'autre jour… par cheminée… juste avant que Remus ne reparte en mission », lui apprend-il.

Je réalise brusquement que c'est le jour même de la fuite des jumeaux et m'interroge, pour la première fois, sur les liens entre les deux évènements. Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences quand les jumeaux sont de la partie ! Désolé les gars, on ne prête qu'aux riches !

« Par cheminée ? » s'étonne Tonks.

« Oui, hein, n'importe quoi ! » grommelle Sirius – oubliant opportunément qu'il y a quelques mois, il faisait la même chose dans l'autre sens et reprochait alors au gamin d'être trop prudent. J'essaie néanmoins l'empathie :

« Il t'a appelé, c'est tout ce qui compte ! »

« Tu veux me dire pourquoi il n'utilise pas le miroir que je lui ai donné à Noël ? »

Une autre rengaine, ma réponse est tout aussi éculée :

« Il l'a peut-être perdu… ou il n'y pense plus… Il n'a que quinze ans, Sirius ! »

Oui, c'est une conversation où nous semblons avoir échangé nos arguments. Curieux, non, comme nous semblons incapables de tenir une conversation où nous serions d'accord ? Indifférente à notre duo, Tonks continue son enquête :

« Un miroir à deux sens ? Un truc de Black ça ? »

Sirius maugrée qu'il faut bien qu'il y ait des bons côtés, mais Nymphadora ne se laisse pas détourner du but – graine d'Auror !

« Et alors, il disait quoi ? »

« Oh… en fait, il… il voulait parler de James…. » - j'explique avec difficulté. Comme Tonks a l'air de trouver ça disproportionné avec les risques encourus, je me tourne vers Sirius pour qu'il m'aide. Mais il semble plongé dans des pensées que je connais trop bien :

« Tu as parlé à Rogue ? » - il demande ça sans me regarder.

« Non, je voulais passer par Albus ! » - je lui rappelle patiemment. « Tu as eu de ses nouvelles, toi ? »

« Des messages pour Minerva et Rogue… rien d'autres… rien ne permettant de le contacter… »

« La Division est sur les dents », commente Nymphadora avec un sourire satisfait.

Je soupire. On peut faire confiance à Albus pour être capable de se cacher au-delà de l'imagination du Ministère et de l'Ordre réunies. On dit ainsi que notre vieux professeur de potions, Slughorn, se cache depuis des mois pour éviter de se faire recruter de force par Voldemort. Et Slughorn a toujours reconnu qu'il n'arrivait pas à la cheville d'Albus quand il s'agissait de brouiller les traces !

« Ça devait faire une belle paire ! » J'ai dit ça à haute voix, sans bien m'en rendre compte.

« Qui donc ? » demande Tonks.

« Slughorn et Dumbie ensemble à Poudlard ! »

« Old Dum est bien plus vieux ! » me contredit Sirius.

« Oh, c'est vrai… Sinon, ils nous auraient volé la légende ! »

« Il aurait fait beau voir ça », grommelle Sirius, a priori, réellement agacé par l'idée d'une quelconque compétition au palmarès d'élève le plus insupportable de l'histoire de Poudlard. Charitablement, je ne lui rappelle pas que les jumeaux viennent de placer la barre très haut pour les générations futures. De toutes façons, c'est lui qui revient au vrai sujet de son angoisse, aussi sûrement que les boussoles moldues indiquent dit-on le nord – je me demande si Arthur sait ça.

« Tu sais, Remus, ça m'embête vraiment que Harry croit que James n'était qu'un arrogant prétentieux », reprend soudain Sirius comme si Nymphadora n'était pas là.

J'hésite puis essaie d'en finir vite – parce que ça aussi, je l'ai déjà entendu : « James était le plus chouette arrogant prétentieux que je n'ai jamais rencontré. »

Tonks me fait un clin d'œil complice, mais Sirius secoue la tête, agacé :

« Rem… »

« OK, vous étiez les deux plus sympathiques arrogants prétentieux que j'ai eu l'honneur de fréquentés ! »

« On n'était pas que des arrogants, si ? » Il y a une inquiétude rétrospective sincère dans ses yeux, et j'imagine à quel point ternir ses souvenirs de Maraudeur est douloureux. Sans doute autant que pour Harry, de réaliser que son père n'était pas parfait. « On était aussi capable de… d'amitié, de... d'engagement… ». Il butte sur les mots, et ça me serre le cœur.

« Vous étiez intelligents, drôles, beaux, forts… »

« Ça va ! »

Il se lève brusquement d'agacement.

« Mais je le pense Sirius. »

Il se retourne, fragile. Je soutiens son regard.

« C'est de notre faute à tous », j'ajoute.

« Quoi ? »

« On a laissé Harry idéaliser James.. »

« Il ne le méritait pas ? » s'insurge Sirius.

Ma réponse est millimétrée – il en est des vieux potes comme des vieilles tentures, si on les bouscule, ils tombent en poussière, et plus rien ne protège du soleil :

« S'il avait grandi à côté de lui, il saurait que comme tous les humains, il avait des bons et des moins bons côtés… Là… là, il découvre les pires défauts de son père par les yeux de son pire ennemi… ça ne peut pas être facile à vivre ! »

Sirius se tait, mais je sais à la détente brusque de ses épaules qu'il me donne raison. Tonks me regarde comme un héros – celui qui sait calmer Sirius. Comment lui dire que ça ne marcherait pas si ce n'était pas mutuel ? Est-ce utile de préciser que ce pouvoir est limité et même parfois, de mon propre avis, contre-productif ?

« Faudra qu'on lui parle… cet été… on lui parlera de James, hein ? » - il plaide encore.

J'accepte d'un sourire – ai-je déjà su lui refuser quoi que ce soit quand il se fait enjôleur ?

« Si on dit toute la vérité », je le taquine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? » Il a répliqué par automatisme, ses yeux sont gais et chaleureux – le meilleur baromètre de Patmol. Et je ris avec lui.

Le vacarme habituel indique l'arrivée de quelqu'un. On se lève tous les trois du même geste. Nos baguettes à la main, on se dirige vers l'entrée pour se trouver face à Maugrey et Shacklebolt qui sont un peu embarrassés d'avoir fait tant de bruits.

« Et moi, qui croyais que c'était ma spécialité », commente Nymphadora avec une impertinence assumée.

On rit tous et on regagne la cuisine. Sur le seuil, Kingsley trouve une réplique :

« Enfin, maintenant, quand Dawlish pestera dans les couloirs que tu es introuvable, Tonks, je saurais où écrire... »

Elle rougit un peu trop – comme si Kingsley avait réellement touché un point sensible. Pourquoi ne pas se douter que Nymphadora puisse être au siège ? Je me demande ça, mais Sirius a commencé à interroger les deux Aurors sur leurs missions en cours – toujours ce besoin de s'associer au moins en théorie avec l'action. Je m'assoie et déplie la Gazette, mais le récit de Maugrey m'intrigue.

Il raconte que Dumbledore lui a confié une enquête sur le recel d'objets de magie noire. Apprendre que Voldemort a travaillé rue des Embrumes en sortant de Poudlard passionne Nymphadora. Nous tombons tous d'accord sur l'étrangeté de la fascination de Voldemort pour ce type d'objets – un grand sorcier normalement n'a pas recours à des objets, sa puissance doit lui suffire. Sirius objecte que Voldemort a peut-être pris cette manie en observant les vieilles familles magiques, confondant leur puissance, leur pseudo-pureté et les possessions magiques qu'elles ont amassées au travers des siècles. Son expertise rallie tout le monde.

Je suis sur le point d'interroger Maugrey sur ce que cherche exactement Albus quand une plume gris cendré tombe devant mes yeux. Severus. Un message de Severus… Est-ce qu'il veut parler d'Harry ? Je prends la plume et murmure l'incantation. La voix sèche et méprisante de Rogue emplit aussitôt la cuisine.

« Potter a eu une nouvelle vision. Black serait prisonnier du Seigneur des Ténèbres et… torturé par lui au Département des Mystères…Il vient de s'échapper de Poudlard après des péripéties que je ne prendrais pas le temps de vous raconter avec cinq de ses petits amis pour aller à sa rescousse… Ai-je besoin de préciser que ça a l'air d'un piège ? »

Sirius est blême, Tonks le regarde fixement. Maugrey s'est levé et Shacklebolt a fait le geste de l'arrêter. Je ne sais pas comment je sais tout ça. C'est totalement irréel.

« C'est une blague ? » J'ai dit ça sans le penser.

Alors que Severus répond aux questions factuelles et précises de Kingsley, Sirius est déjà à la porte de la cuisine. Tonks et moi, nous bousculons pour l'arrêter.

«Tu vas où ? » je demande.

« Où crois-tu que j'aille ? »

« TU VOIS PAS QUE TU ES LE PIEGE ? » - j'hurle – pour une fois !

« Tu crois que ça va m'arrêter ? »

Dans mon dos, j'entends Kingsley lancer un message d'urgence à Dumbledore. Il lui annonce que nous partons sur le champ et que Sirius va rester pour l'attendre - ce que Severus a demandé. Nymphadora grimace.

« Toi aussi tu vas décider pour moi ? » me demande sèchement Sirius.

« Sirius, tu ne peux pas », je plaide encore

« Essaie un peu de m'en empêcher, Lunard ! Essaie donc ! »

Je le tiens par la veste. Il me foudroie du regard. Shacklebolt et Maugrey arrivent. Ils nous dépassent. Kingsley dit à Nymphadora de le suivre. Je la vois qui hésite, visiblement partagée entre les ordres et le désarroi de son cousin.

« Donne-moi UNE raison de penser que je vais être utile ici », dit Sirius très bas, presque gentiment. Comme si j'étais une déraisonnable mère poule.

Le fait est que je ne vois pas en quoi Albus aura besoin de lui, que je sais que Harry est la seule chose qui donne un sens à sa vie... Sans complètement le décider, je lâche sa veste.

Les cris de feu Mme Black nous accompagnent dans la nuit.

00

Ces satanés gamins sont bien au Département des Mystères !

Selon le registre du Ministère, ils sont arrivés il y a plus d'une heure.

Seule, Tonks trouve la force de s'en étonner - « Mais ils sont venus comment ? ». Kingsley hausse les épaules, Maugrey ne l'entend pas et Sirius est enfermé dans son angoisse pour Harry. Moi, je lui souffle sans m'arrêter de courir que Harry a déjà fait plusieurs fois la preuve de sa capacité à aller là il ne devait pas aller – et ses amis de le suivre !

J'évite de me rappeler qu'une fois j'ai trouvé utile et juste de lui dire que son père aurait été déçu s'il n'avait pas été aussi aventureux. On ne peut pas se rendre responsable de tout !

J'évite aussi de me rappeler de ces semaines pendant lesquelles tout l'Ordre a craint que Voldemort ne l'attire dans la Salle des Prophéties – les craintes étaient fondées et inutiles. Aucun doute là-dessus.

L'ascenseur met un temps insupportable pour atteindre le 9e étage. La voix sucrée de l'appareil nous vrille les nerfs.

« Le prochain », commente inutilement Tonks.

Personne ne lui répond mais nous nous bousculons presque pour sortir quand les portes dorées s'ouvrent. On ne croirait pas à voir notre hâte que nous allons au-devant de Voldemort mais plutôt que nous le fuyions !

Maugrey connaît très bien les lieux, et heureusement ! On aurait perdu un temps précieux à déjouer les illusions et les sécurités qui emplissent les salles ! Je ne me demande pas comme Harry et ses amis ont réussi ça sans être jamais venus auparavant – est-il encore besoin de douter de ce Harry et de Hermione peuvent accomplir quand ils sont en tandem ?

Sirius ne dit rien, et ce calme apparent m'affole. Je sais qu'il n'y a rien de pire qu'un Sirius calme et patient. C'est en entendant les voix de Harry et de Lucius qui s'opposent qu'il accélère et double tout le monde pour entrer le premier dans la salle de la Mort.

Il se jette immédiatement dans la mêlée avec cette souplesse de chat et cette rage qui en ont toujours fait un adversaire redoutable. Il y a suffisamment de Mangemorts dans les lieux pour se demander comment le gosse est encore vivant ! Sauf que je vois que Harry tient toujours la prophétie entre ses mains ! Et une hypothèse s'impose : la vie d'Harry tient à la prophétie !

Je frissonne malgré moi.

La prophétie dans les mains de Harry !

James, Lily est-ce que vous voyez ça ?

Est-ce que vous pouvez l'aider ?

Est-ce que les morts sont moins ridicules que les humains fassent aux épreuves de la vie ?

Merde, Dolohov a failli m'envoyer vérifier ça par moi-même !

Je me concentre sur les combats !

Tonks nous débarrasse de Lucius en un clin d'oeil et ça jette un froid salutaire à l'entrain de nos amis Mangemorts. J'entrevois Neville qui entre dans la pièce en rampant. Harry va le rejoindre. Une nouvelle fois, je me demande dans quel état on va retrouver les mômes. Ce Département est un bon concentré de saloperies que la magie peut produire... En commençant par cette arche et ce voile !

Dolohov fond sur eux de nulle part – la bataille est confuse, mais il est clair que les gamins ont le dessous. J'essaie de me rapprocher d'eux mais l'air est plein de sortilèges. Ma progression est trop lente. Je suis soulagé de voir Sirius sauter entre eux et Dolohov. D'ailleurs ce dernier vient de brutalement se redresser, comme si les enfants avaient trouvé un moyen de lui faire sacrément mal.

Ça va très vite ensuite et je distingue mal qui en finit avec Dolohov, mais je vois Sirius qui pousse les gosses vers la sortie – deux de moins au milieu ! Je me félicite.

Un cri à ma droite me fait tourner la tête et je vois Tonks basculer !

A la limite de mon champ de vision – juste à côté de l'arche, Bellatrix exulte ; c'est elle qui a abattu Nymphadora, visiblement !

Putain de famille !

Sirius a raison, il y a des cas où l'éradication d'une famille toute entière est une solution tentante !

D'ailleurs, le voilà qui se jette dans la mêlée avant tout le monde. J'imagine la rage accumulée qui le porte, est-ce que tous les Mangemorts assemblés suffiront à l'éponger ?

J'entends la voix de Bellatrix qui provoque Sirius – elle aussi semble n'avoir rien oublié de leur haine sempiternelle. Il me semble quand même raisonnable de prévenir le pire, et j'essaie de rejoindre Sirius – mais les petits copains de Bellatrix s'interposent ! Ils sont bien venus nombreux ! Leur chef serait-il dans les barrages ? Je me demande ce que Rogue a pu inventer pour ne pas se joindre à la grande fiesta !

Il y a un drôle de silence tout à coup – comme si le temps s'arrêtait, et je me retourne. Albus est là. Formidable. Une bonne quantité de Mangemorts semble immédiatement envisager la fuite. Y'en a que deux qui continuent et je vous donne en mille qui : C'est ça, continuez donc de vous entre-tuer entre Black ! Une vraie tragédie grecque !

« Allez ! Tu peux faire mieux que ça, Bella ! » - se moque Sirius avec son énorme rire qui emplit la salle et couvre les murmures des âmes coincées derrière le voile.

Quel cabot ! Il ferait mieux de faire gaffe !

Je me retourne pour le voir touché en pleine poitrine !

Non !

Sirius !

Le hurlement de Harry confirme et je cours vers lui – ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'en ai été capable ! Je le serre de toutes mes forces contre ma poitrine.

« Tu ne peux rien faire, Harry »

Mes oreilles tintent en entendant ma voix si sèche. Comment puis-je être aussi détaché ?

« Il faut aller le chercher, le sauver », il s'insurge, « il est simplement passé de l'autre côté ! »

« Il est trop tard, Harry », je continue.

« On peut encore le rattraper », il insiste.

Harry se débat, il hurle, il proteste. Je ne le lâche pas.

Je voudrais qu'il me frappe – qui d'autres que moi mérite plus des coups ?

Comment ai-je pu laisser Sirius venir ?

« Tu ne peux rien faire, Harry... Rien...C'est fini pour lui. »

Harry refuse tout net mes affirmations et continue d'hurler après son parrain comme si ce dernier lui faisait une mauvaise blague.

« Il ne peut pas revenir Harry », j'essaie, j'ai dû mal à le contenir. « Il ne peut pas revenir parce qu'il est m... »

« Il n'est pas mort ! » s'insurge Harry « Sirius ! »

J'envie son espoir. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir croire encore. Croire que Sirius va sortir et rire de nos craintes. Mais aucune magie ne sait défaire la mort – un professeur m'avait dit une fois que la mort était, en quelque sorte, la plus forte des magies... la seule irréversible... La raison sans doute qui poussent des fous comme Voldemort à chercher la vie universelle, la magie suprême... Je fais des efforts terribles pour éloigner Harry du socle alors que Kingsley et Maugrey en finissent avec les Mangemorts sous la direction d'Albus.

Il ne reste que Bellatrix – Kingsley part l'affronter. Maugrey s'occupe de Nymphadora – elle n'a pas bougé depuis un temps immémorial. Je ne peux m'empêcher de craindre le pire mais lâcher Harry ne semble pas une option, même s'il a cessé de vraiment se débattre.

Neville vient nous rejoindre – le pauvre est toujours secoué de spasmes, et je desserre mon étreinte à Harry pour lever le maléfice. Je me souviens brusquement des quatre manquants.

« Allons...allons retrouver les autres. Où sont ils ? » - je demande et ma voix me paraît étrangère.

Le voile semble bouger à ces mots, comme si Sirius me disait qu'il fallait continuer de vivre. Ça aurait ressemblé à Patmol, je dois le reconnaître. J'entends vaguement Neville me raconter qu'un cerveau a attaqué Ron.

Une explosion projette Kingsley dans les airs et Bellatrix semble bien encore une fois avoir eu le dessus. Dumbledore réplique une demi-seconde trop tard pour la toucher, mais Harry se jette en avant en vociférant : « ELLE A TUE SIRIUS, JE LA TUERAIS! »

Je veux m'élancer derrière lui, et Albus m'arrête.

« Non, Remus! Occupez vous des autres ! C'est à moi de faire cesser ce gâchis ! »

Lui non plus ne me laisse pas le temps de protester. Je suis sur le point de le suivre, malgré tout. Est-ce que ça ne devrait pas être moi qui affronte Bellatrix ? Est-ce que ça ne devrait pas être moi qui devrais être blessé ou tué – moi, plutôt que Nymphadora, Kingsley, ou Sirius ? _Sirius. _C'est comme si le cauchemar recommençait – tous mes amis, pris l'un après l'autre. Et Harry, qui risque sa vie !

Je vais sortir de la pièce.

« Ze grois pas qu'ils pourront marcher, profezeur », m'annonce alors Neville, « Zinny a la cheville cazée et Ron n'a plus toute za tête ! »

Je me retourne et, en voyant son nez enflé, je me résigne, une fois de plus, à me contenter de remplir ma mission.

* * *

B'en ça pas été le facile à écrire celui-là. Mais bon, au moins, il est derrière moi.

Le suivant s'appelle _Insania Lupina_ car Remus y laisse libre cours à toute sa rage...

Le résultat du sondage donnait une grande majorité au LiveJournal... mais comme la plupart d'entre vous laisse des reviews signées... je me demande si c'est bien utile...


	8. Insania Lupina

**Vingt-Cinq Jours d'Humanité**

Tout ce que vous pouvez reconnaître est protéger par les lois internationales contre la contrefaçon...

**M**erci à ceux qui laissent des traces...  
Princesse Saphir, Fée Fléau, Lunenoire, Bartiméus, Touffue, Mate, Siri, Alixe, Alana...

Merci à celles qui relisent – Alixe, Fée, La Paumée et Vert (vive les vacances de Vert, ça fait terriblement avancer les choses !)

* * *

_« Les soirs d'orages, je redeviens ce que je suis, _

_malgré tout ce qu'on m'a appris... »_

Dikès, Le Fil

_**8. Insania Lupina**_

Je suis malade.

Ça ne se voit pas obligatoirement au premier abord : je mange, je m'habille, je vis … mais cette vie m'est infiniment douloureuse…

Je suis mort peut-être….

Je parle à d'autres – Albus, Arthur, Shacklebolt… On parle de Harry, on parle d'Ombrage, de Fudge et de ses œillères… On échafaude des théories sur la fuite de Voldemort. On donne des nouvelles des blessés : Ron, Tonks… On a des conversations techniques : où peut se cacher le testament de Sirius ? Est-ce que Bellatrix va réclamer la maison ? On agite des pensées stratégiques : qu'est-ce que Voldemort va faire ? Est-ce que Malefoy en prison est une victoire ?

J'écoute, je réponds, j'ai même des opinions, mais je suis malade… C'est un peu comme si j'étais coupé en deux : Lupin, le social, qui fait bonne figure et Lunard, l'orphelin, qui hurle à la mort…

Sirius, bordel de Dieu ! Sirius…

Etait-ce pire de t'enterrer à Azkaban ? Etait-ce pire de te croire coupable ?  
Je l'ignore mon cerveau refuse de se souvenir, mon cœur pleure – déraisonnable cœur !- mon corps souffre…

Je revois en boucle ma main qui lâche sa veste, les yeux de Bellatrix, ton corps qui s'arque et tombe sous le voile. Les cris d'Harry emplissent sans relâche mes oreilles.  
Une fois de plus, j'ai été incapable de dire non à Sirius…

Pourquoi tout ce que j'ai eu de beau dans ma vie m'a été repris ? Mes amis – James, Lily, Peter et maintenant Sirius ? Ne parlons même pas de mes rêves et de mes ambitions ! La haine me submerge alors – une haine incommensurable et totale… Qu'est-ce qui mérite encore d'être sauvé dans ce monde ? Et tout de suite après, la tentation : Est-ce que Greyback… ?

La pensée m'a pris par surprise et je tremble… Je me sens seul, vulnérable, incapable de mener à bien ma mission… incapable d'aller au rendez-vous avec Lowell et de paraître ce garou un peu perdu qu'il faut rassurer en lui montrant l'avenir radieux de la lycanthropie. J'ai l'impression qu'aujourd'hui je ne pourrais pas ; soit parce que j'exigerais trop d'assurances, soit parce que je me jetterais dans ses bras pour lui dire que j'ai besoin de mes frères loups. Aucune des deux postures ne serait très maligne pour un apprenti espion comme moi !

Je tourne en rond dans ma chambre, cherchant des exutoires à la colère et aux doutes qui m'assaillent. Aller voir Albus ? Je caresse l'idée de le mettre face à ses contradictions et puis je renonce, parce que perdre la confiance d'Albus me paraît pire que le suicide…

En finir ? Ce n'est ni la première ni la dernière fois que je joue avec l'idée… Mais finalement, je songe que, quant à mourir, j'ai sous la main des façons de le faire qui pourrait servir à d'autres… Insensiblement, je me calme et je sens des calculs politiques qui se font à l'insu de mon chagrin… Mais finalement, ces scénarios me fatiguent… Je me reprends à m'agacer et à tourner dans ma chambre… comme un loup en cage.

Ecrire à Harry ? L'idée me terrasse… Je songe à son chagrin, à sa culpabilité idiote et adolescente… Je me rappelle leur étrange et naissante relation : un mélange de père et de frère m'avait dit un jour Dumbledore qui ne savait pas exactement quoi en penser.

Moi, je sais qu'il n'y avait pas de limite à ce que Sirius aurait fait pour Harry, ni à ce que ce dernier aurait fait pour le garder près de lui… Je sais aussi que le premier ne savait pas toujours communiquer cet amour et que le second n'est pas à l'âge où on se laisse docilement aimer… Et le résultat est là.

Un long cri monte en moi, et j'ai toutes les peines du monde à le retenir…  
Tous mes beaux raisonnements ne tiennent pas !

Qui suis-je, moi, pour Harry ?  
Que pourrais-je lui dire ?   
Que Sirius ne regrettera jamais d'être (enfin) mort pour lui ?

Je vais pourtant jusqu'à tremper ma plume dans un encrier et à tracer les premiers mots, mais les suivants se refusent obstinément à moi… Je me sens au dessous de tout ! Je jette tout dans la cheminée. Le parchemin fait une flamme fugace, haute et claire, trop brève pour m'hypnotiser.

La fièvre continue, mes mains tremblent et la part la plus rationnelle de mon esprit continue de chercher des solutions….Aller voir les Weasley ? Leur sympathie m'épuise par avance… Je voudrais qu'on m'engueule, qu'on ne me laisse pas le choix… comme Sirius l'aurait sans doute fait… Sirius ! Me voilà revenu à la case départ….

On frappe finalement à ma porte. J'ouvre en espérant je ne sais qui, je tombe sur Molly. J'imagine que ma tête l'inquiète. Je m'en fiche profondément. Je me sens enragé, je pourrais la mordre – je repense à Harry à qui Voldemort envoyait l'idée qu'il était un serpent… moi, je suis un loup, un prédateur, et ce n'est pas une illusion – je l'ai rarement autant mesuré.

« J'allais partir… heu, je n'ai pas le temps d'aller voir Tonks aujourd'hui… Est-ce que… tu pourrais lui donner ça de ma part ? Si tu vas à Sainte-Mangouste, bien sûr… Heu, Remus, ça va aller ?»

Je prends le probable paquet de gâteaux en maugréant des paroles rassurantes dont je ne pense pas un mot. Elle s'en va avec une certaine hâte – j'ai dû la terroriser - et je ferme la porte.

Aller voir Tonks à Sainte-Mangouste ? Je ne prends pas la peine de réfléchir et pars à l'hôpital comme d'autres se jettent par la fenêtre.

00

« Votre relation avec la malade ? » me demande l'infirmière avec un air indifférent qui me fait plus mal qu'un sous-entendu. Elle semble exclure totalement et définitivement une proximité affective. Je ravale « son amant » – après tout je ne le suis pas et ne prétends pas le devenir – et affirme : « un ami ».

Elle note cela dans la case prévue de son grand livre – Merlin sait-il ce qu'ils font d'une telle information ? - et consent à me donner le numéro de sa chambre.

Dans l'ascenseur, j'essaie un examen de conscience : pourquoi je reviens toujours à l'impossibilité de notre relation ? Est-ce que je souhaite inconsciemment que Tonks soit plus qu'une amie ? Comment puis-je même l'envisager ? Je n'ai trouvé aucune réponse à toutes ces questions quand on arrive à l'étage des blessures magiques.

J'entre dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, mais elle ne dort pas et se penche pour voir qui arrive. Elle semble surprise par mon entrée, et je me m'oblige à constater que non seulement je ne suis pas attendu mais que ma visite n'est pas loin d'être importune – si j'en juge par sa nervosité.

« Salut, je te dérange ? »

Je lance ça du bout de la pièce, sans oser m'avancer.

« Non, non, quelle idée », répond-elle encore plus nerveusement. Elle passe des mains presque tremblantes dans ses cheveux d'un rose plus pâle que d'habitude. « Je… je ne m'attendais pas à… mais merci de t'être déplacé ! »

Je retourne les mots, un à un, comme les pierres d'un chemin, et je ne leur trouve aucun sens caché. Je me sens perdu. Je devrais lui demander si elle va mieux, mais ma langue semble curieusement collée à mon palais. Tonks me jette des regards à la dérobée – sans doute mon silence est envahissant. Finalement, elle demande :

« Alors, comme ça se passe, vous allez déménager le quartier général ? »

Le sujet me rassure, et je lui réponds avec luxe de détails, tout en m'avançant jusqu'à une chaise à la droite de son lit. Je ne sais pas quoi faire du paquet de Molly et je finis par le poser sur la table de nuit :

« On hésite encore ; Bellatrix ne s'est pas encore manifestée… Mais, d'après Rogue, elle raconte à qui veut l'entendre que la maison lui revient… »

Tonks soupire et je me demande pourquoi sans oser le demander. Peut-être estime-t-elle que sa mère devrait en hériter ? – encore que je doute qu'Andromeda se battrait pour garder cette horrible demeure.

« Si... » commence-t-elle et elle détourne les yeux un peu trop vite.

« Si quoi ? »

« Si je m'étais... mieux battue... On n'en serait pas là. Tout ce gâchis! » conclut-elle en laissant tomber une main désolée sur le drap de l'hôpital.

« Mieux ? Mais Nymphadora ! Tu...enfin », jamais je me suis senti moins capable d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec quiconque. Elle s'en veut ? Fondons un club !

« Ne me dis pas que je suis tombée face à une redoutable guerrière », proteste t-elle avec une autodérision douloureuse – et sans prendre la peine de protester contre le fait que je viens de l'appeler par son prénom. « Kingsley tient une demi-heure sur le sujet sans reprendre son souffle; je ne crois pas que tu puisses faire mieux ! »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi la visualisation des deux Aurors disséquant techniquement le duel, recherchant des améliorations au destin, m'agace tellement.

« Tu préférerais quoi ? » je demande sourdement.

« Mais l'avoir envoyée, elle, en enfer, pardi ! »

Son affirmation est bien sûr naturelle mais pourtant elle m'irrite. Elle me semble un signe insupportable de son inconscience et de jeunesse, de sa morgue et de son sentiment d'invincibilité. Est-ce que Bellatrix était l'enjeu de cette terrible nuit ? Faut-il tant regretter qu'elle se soit échappée ? S'il faut regretter, ne faudrait-il pas blâmer l'Ordre tout entier pour avoir tu la vérité à Harry ? Et si la question est la disparition de Sirius, ne devrions-nous pas battre notre propre coulpe et regretter d'avoir laissé le dernier Black mâle s'offrir une fin digne de la folie congénitale de sa famille ? Heureusement, je réussis à enfoncer cette douleur et ce ressentiment profondément en moi. Les yeux étrangement marqués de Nymphadora m'interdisent de m'y laisser aller.

« Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ? » interroge-t-elle avec une pointe de défi et d'agacement.

J'hausse les épaules et, comme son regard ne me lâche pas, je murmure :

« Ca ne me paraît pas très important »

A voir sa réaction, j'aurais pu tout aussi bien la gifler.

« Excusez-moi, _professeur », _riposte-t-elle froide et sèche.

« Nymph... »

« Tu crois tout mieux savoir que personne, n'est-ce pas ? Ce qui est important, ce qui ne l'est pas ! Peut-être même, crois-tu savoir que ça devait finir comme ça, que Sirius ne pouvait que finir comme ça ? » - s'emporte-t-elle.

Comment ose-t-elle? Comment ose-t-elle juger de mon chagrin? Comment ose-t-elle me dire fataliste alors que je ne fais que me battre – et ce en dépit de toute logique rationnelle ?

« Toi seul sais le sacrifice, le chagrin, la rage ? C'est ça? » continue-t-elle et les larmes longtemps refoulées échappent soudain à sa volonté.

« Nympha... » j'essaie encore, agacé par ses accusations mais sidéré de me retrouver la cible d'autant de hargne.

« Et maintenant que tu n'as même plus Sirius pour te conforter dans ton rôle de Maraudeur maudit, autant oublier espérer te toucher ? »

« Me toucher ? »

Elle rougit presque. Si brusquement qu'on dirait une métamorphose.

« Je ne sais faire que ça », elle constate avec un dépit épais.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Te braquer, te faire fuir, te blesser, te faire peur… »

La sortie me prend aux tripes, et je manque d'air ; je me lève, je marche vers la fenêtre mais suis incapable de m'intéresser aux Moldus qui font des emplettes.

« Que diable voudrais-tu faire ? » je demande finalement, presque malgré moi.

« Te connaître mieux, te faire baisser la garde… je n'ose parler de t'embrasser », elle a répondu ça avec un mélange de provocation gouailleuse et d'agacement désespéré.

J'ignore résolument une petite voix dans ma tête qui entame un hosanna ridicule et hors saison. Comme si tout cela avait le moindre sens !

« Tu ne peux vouloir de moi », je lui oppose raisonnablement.

« Ah non ? » demande-t-elle avec un mélange de curiosité et de désespoir.

Je me retourne, résolu à lui faire atteindre raison malgré elle :

« Tu ne peux vouloir d'un demi-humain…comme… »

J'exclus tour à tour, silencieusement, le mari, le père et même l'amant. J'arrache ses avenirs possibles de moi, et ça saigne – comme si à mon insu, ils en étaient venus à faire partie de moi. Je détourne les yeux, dégoûté de ma propre incapacité à rendre les choses claires et simples, à échapper au drame et au pathétique. Mais tous mes tourments semblent glisser sur elle :

« Laisse-moi donc décider de cela ! » propose-t-elle très doucement.

« Mais… je n'ai que vingt-cinq jours d'humanité… »

J'ai balbutié cette objection comme si je la découvrais, alors que je me la répète chaque matin.

Elle tremble quand elle me répond avec un emportement que je ne peux qu'identifier comme de la colère :

«Vingt-cinq jours ? Tu serais prêt à me donner vingt-cinq jours de ton temps, Lupin ? Mais je les prends, sais-tu ? Je pense que je peux supporter de ne pas te voir pendant trois jours ! »

J'ouvre la bouche mais aucun son ne peut en sortir, et elle enchaîne :

« Et puis, est-ce que tu sais que les femmes, toutes les femmes, sont elles aussi soumises à la lune ! Tous les vingt-huit jours, pendant cinq à dix jours, elles se soumettent à la lune… Est-ce qu'elles vont partout hurlant qu'elles ne sont plus des femmes pendant cette période ?»

« La question n'est pas là, ça n'a rien à voir… » J'oppose ça très bas, la gorge serrée, presque humblement mais ça n'a pas l'effet calmant que j'espère.

« Non, en effet ! » - constate-t-elle. De nouveau la hargne est là. Il n'y a plus trace en face de moi de la jeune femme délurée, tête en l'air et non-conformiste. « Parce que si TU m'aimais comme JE t'aime, Lupin, tu saurais que ça n'empêche rien ! »

Les mots volent dans la pièce comme des sortilèges maléfiques. Je reste stupéfixé au pied de son lit. Ses yeux gris sondent les miens et, sans doute, n'y trouvent-ils pas ce qu'ils y cherchaient :

« Tu n'es qu'un lâche et un donneur de leçon », gronde-t-elle tout bas.

Que me reste-t-il d'autre que la fuite ? La porte continue de résonner dans mes oreilles bien après que j'ai quitté Sainte-Mangouste.

000

Je dois en avoir le cœur net.

Si ma place n'est plus celle que je croyais, je dois le savoir. L'idée me tient en éveil et en haleine depuis hier - depuis ma sortie de Sainte Mangouste. Peut-être même que c'est plus ancien que cela !

N'ai-je fait que me leurrer ? N'ai-je fait que me raconter des histoires ? N'y a-t-il aucune rédemption ? Etait-ce Sirius qui me retenait à cette vie de sorcier « normal » ? Est-ce que se perdre est la seule solution ? Les questions se bousculent dans ma tête, et le sang bat contre mes tempes comme une violente migraine.

Je marche presque frénétiquement dans l'allée des Embrumes, et même les harpies s'écartent sur mon passage sans demander une mornille. Tant mieux, ma haine englobe tous les vivants – et même certains morts !

Mais que me veulent-ils ? Qu'espèrent-ils donc de moi ? Que serai-je capable de donner ? Ne voit-il pas que je n'ai rien, que je ne suis rien ? Sont-ils si aveugles ?

Ou est-ce qu'ils ont besoin de moi pour se sentir exister ? La colère me submerge profonde, vivante, effrayante. Je ne serais pas leur jouet. Leur loup-garou en…. peluche !

J'entre dans la Taverne brusquement, et les conversations s'arrêtent. Je m'avance vers le comptoir et demande :

« Lowell ? »

« Il n'est pas venu aujourd'hui », me répond le patron, les sourcils froncés. Il semble se demander si je ne me vais pas me jeter sur lui et le mordre. Ça me paraît presque une bonne idée : succomber à la tentation ultime de l'acte stupide, gratuit et irréversible…

Par un de leur caprice habituel, mes pensées font un saut logique qui me prend au dépourvu.

Sirius…. Son visage et son rire m'envahissent - je ne vois plus le tavernier. C'est pourtant sa voix me ramène au présent quand il bougonne :

« A la librairie… Chez Pharos… Ils sauront peut-être… »

Pharos, évidemment ! J'opine et je sors. Je ne l'ai pas remercié.

Quand j'entre, le vieux libraire est en équilibre sur une échelle. J'ai presque l'impression que le souffle d'air de la porte va le faire tomber. Il se tourne et me dévisage par-dessus ses minuscules lunettes. Il me reconnaît immédiatement, mais sans doute mon expression est suffisamment impressionnante pour qu'il me dévisage un peu avant de me saluer.

« Je cherche Lowell », je murmure d'une voix rauque.

Pharos hoche la tête comme si la question était normale et descend difficilement sans plus vraiment me regarder. Cette apparente normalité me calme : je ferme la porte derrière moi et quand je me retourne, il me fait signe de le suivre.

Pharos écarte une portière de lourd velours damassé et défraîchi. Lowell lève la tête et me sourit. Comme si des vannes lâchaient en moi, la détresse me submerge. Je m'assois en tremblant face au lieutenant de Greyback. J'ai peur d'hurler, de pleurer, de craquer, de livrer l'Ordre et les derniers restes de mon humanité.

« Je suis désolé Lupin », commente doucement Lowell, comme s'il lisait dans ma tête. « J'enrage de voir qu'un autre de mes frères a été blessé…Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire… parce que tu as retrouvé malgré ton désarroi LE chemin… »

0000

Je souris presque en voyant la silhouette familière de la falaise au loin. Maintenant, je connais les coordonnées et je peux transplaner assez près. Je n'ai pas demandé si je pouvais, mais Lowell sait que je peux le faire. Un silence pour un silence.

J'ai un sac un peu plus lourd que les autres fois. En fait à chaque fois, j'ai un sac plus lourd. Des vêtements de rechange, un livre – toujours très longuement choisi pour camper mon personnage tout en m'offrant une bulle d'humanité quand j'en ai besoin. Cette fois-ci, j'ai amené un livre moldu : _Mémoires d'un Européen_ de Stefan Zweig…Lily me l'avait offert au début de la guerre - « Certains disent que c'est un livre pessimiste; sans doute parce que Zweig s'est suicidé après l'avoir écrit...Moi, je crois plutôt que c'est un appel à l'action, à la lucidité... à la clairvoyance... Je suis sûre que tu vas l'aimer ! »

Lucidité contre suicide; action contre pessimisme... ce que j'essaie depuis toujours. Relisons.

Le reste, c'est pour les mômes : des vêtements, des livres, des bonbons. Je ne me cache plus ou presque quand je leur donne. J'ai plus ou moins la bénédiction de Lyall, bien contente de se décharger d'eux en partie quand je suis là. Elle est si jeune – une gamine elle-même – comment saurait-elle s'occuper d'eux ? A-t-elle même choisi ce rôle ? J'en doute. On ne choisit pas grand-chose dans les camps de Greyback – ni sa condition, ni son rôle… mais qui pourrait dire qu'il en serait différemment dans le monde sorcier ? Quelle place est celle du loup-garou ? Je repousse la colère. J'ai mieux à faire.

J'ai dit à Lowell que ces mômes étaient notre futur, qu'on pouvait juger de la prévoyance d'une société au soin qu'elle mettait à former ses jeunes. Il a bien voulu l'entendre mais il a aussi eu des arguments hautement éclairants : Il n'y a pas de place selon lui dans les troupes de Fenrir pour des faibles, des débiles, des timides et des malades. Il ne s'agit pas de singer les sociétés sorcières ou moldues, il s'agit de faire un monde nouveau.

Un monde nouveau… il y a des mots qui devraient être interdits et ces trois-là en font inévitablement partie. L'unicité du monde, je le sais, est source d'exclusion… le monde est plus résistant à la nouveauté qu'on ne le croie… et la nouveauté est souvent trompeuse. Pourtant, changer des choses ! N'ai-je donc jamais fait que ça, désirer changer des choses ? N'est-ce pas la raison pour laquelle j'ai étudié ou rejoint l'Ordre ?

Les moyens n'étaient peut-être pas les bons – je ne sais pas, je ne veux même plus y penser. Mais je sais que le désir était pur ! Et, à défaut de changer le monde, prenons un changement de vie !

Il faut donc des combattants – solides, déterminées, fiers et droits. Il faut aussi des combattantes, quoi qu'il sous-entende que celles-ci devraient plutôt s'occuper de faire croître et embellir l'armée en nombre. Mais il ne les voit pas comme des poupées de salon, ce sont des louves, capables elles aussi de se battre. Pas de sentimentalité de bas étage : les louves abandonnent les chiots qui naissent par erreur dans leur portée.

Ce n'est pas habituel de Lowell, des raccourcis comme cela, et j'ai senti que je touchais au but, j'avais passé le raisonnement pour l'appartenance, irrationnelle et non négociable.

Bref, les petits garous devaient mériter leur place au soleil. Mais je n'en étais plus à y trouver des effrois de jeune vierge. Je ne voulais plus de compromis, je ne voulais plus faire semblant. J'avais été un sorcier minable, est-ce que je pourrais être un loup-garou utile ? Lowell m'avait fait l'amitié de sembler le croire.

Je rajuste la bandoulière du sac sur mon épaule et j'avance vers le camp.

00

Je m'ennuie un peu. La principale activité du camp est l'approvisionnement ; il y a des groupes de chasseurs, certains s'occupent de potagers réduits ; les enfants ramassent du bois – des quantités impressionnantes de bois, puisqu'ils s'en tiennent au feu moldu pour le chauffage, la cuisson ou l'éclairage. Je ne réclame pas de chasser, j'avoue une totale incompétence potagère et je ne suis plus un enfant. Il y a aussi des tours de garde mais j'en suis dispensé.

Cette inactivité me pèse moins que je l'aurais cru. Elle semble me protéger au contraire, me dispenser de la douleur et de la colère. Je dors beaucoup – d'un sommeil sans rêve – et je lis un peu. J'ai distribué mes bonbons et mes livres aux gamins les premiers jours. Je leur ai proposé de leur apprendre à lire – aucun n'est venu pour l'instant.

Je m'oblige quotidiennement à aller marcher à sortir de la torpeur du feu et de la hutte. Le printemps rend les bois magnifiques, et j'essaie de faire un avec eux, de laisser le vent emporter Remus, ses désirs impossibles et ses déceptions infinies. Est-ce que le loup et ses besoins plus simples ne seraient pas plus heureux ?

L'idée me transporte mais je crois entendre le rire de Sirius et le voir secouer ses cheveux noirs : « tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire ton intellectuel ? » J'ai terriblement peur qu'il n'ait raison que je sois bien trop civilisé, éduqué, dénaturé pour me contenter d'être heureux… A ce point de mes pensées, en général, je vois le visage de Tonks et sa colère qui me rappelle que je n'ai pas fui que pour moi. Ces jours-là, je marche jusqu'à la tombée du jour pour épuiser jusqu'à mes peurs les plus intimes.

C'est lors d'une de ces promenades que je retombe sur lui. Je le vois de loin – le petit Mel, celui qui avait voulu me voler ma montre. Il tire le tronc d'un jeune arbre mort, trois fois plus long que lui s'il s'allongeait à côté. Les branches se prennent dans une souche et il n'arrive pas à l'en dépêtrer. Je vois ses jeunes muscles se crisper, son visage se déformer sous l'effort. Je vais l'aider.

« Je vais le faire », je lui dis en m'emparant du tronc.

« C'est pas à vous de le faire », il répond, mais il a lâché le tronc. Je vois ses mains écorchées, son front en sueur. Ce n'est ni la première, ni sans doute la dernière fois, que je me désole de la dureté de leurs vies. Tu es trop civilisé, je me répète.

« Je le fais de mon plein gré », je lui réponds en tirant un peu plus fort pour dégager les dernières branches coincées. Il a un sourire furtif et va vers la souche pour ramasser les branchettes cassées qu'il réunit en fagot. « On met ça où ? »

Curieusement ma question a l'air de beaucoup l'embêter.

« Heu… Hope va venir… on va le porter ensemble », il finit par répondre.

Hope va venir… Que fait-elle ? Elle ramasse du bois, elle exécute une autre corvée ? Il me semble que si c'était le cas, il le dirait.

« Hope ? Elle est où, Hope ? » - je demande le plus gentiment possible, mais je sens que l'idée que sa propre sœur l'exploite m'horripile. Mel me regarde avec effroi.

« Heu… elle va venir », il répète, tendu, « je fais un tas là et puis quand elle vient, on ramène tout !»

« Où est ta sœur ? » je répète moi aussi, sans doute moins gentiment.

Il refoule des larmes et secoue la tête, puis se baisse faisant mine de grossir son fagot. Je ne trouve aucune raison logique à son refus de me parler. Visiblement, ils transgressent la règle du camp. Pourtant j'hésite à me mêler plus avant de leurs affaires : ils ont une vie difficile et après tout, s'ils se créent un espace de liberté, qui suis-je pour leur faire la leçon ?  
Je lâche le tronc et j'essuie mes mains l'une contre l'autre.

« Bien, comme tu veux… »

L'enfant paraît surpris de mon manque d'insistance et demande :

« Vous allez rentrer au camp ? »

« Oui, enfin, tout à l'heure… je vais d'abord à la rivière », je réponds la vérité mais en le faisant, je comprends que sa question est différente. Il craint que je ne dise ce que j'ai vu à Lyall. Tout ceci finit de m'agacer; je m'approche de lui et m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur.

« Je ne suis pas Lyall, Mel, je me fiche des règles du camp tant que vous ne vous mettez pas en danger ! »

L'enfant s'est raidi à mon approche mais là, il n'arrive pas à éviter de me dévisager, et c'est sous le contrôle de ses yeux bleu très clair que je termine mon petit discours.

« Tant que vous ne nous mettez pas en danger non plus », j'ajoute, après réflexion. « Alors je ne sais pas ce que tu me caches, ce que fabrique Hope, mais… je ne cherche pas à vous prendre en faute, d'accord ? »

Mel m'examine comme s'il pouvait lire dans mon visage des choses dont j'ignore même l'existence, puis il demande :

« Tu ne diras pas à Lyall que Hope ne m'aidait pas ? »

« Pourquoi je lui dirai ça ? » j'objecte. « Est-ce que Lyall va me le demander ? »

Mel hoche imperceptiblement la tête comme pour se convaincre lui-même.

« C'est moi qui ai dit à Hope de se reposer », murmure-t-il comme un aveu.

Je pèse les termes, un à un, et les oppose à ce que j'ai appris des garous, et la conclusion est assez simple :

« Hope est malade ? »

Le silence de Mel est éloquent.

« Où est-elle ? »

L'enfant hésite puis avec un doigt sur ses lèvres comme pour m'inviter au silence, il me fait signe de le suivre. Nous sortons du chemin et coupons dans les fourrés – sans que j'ai la moindre idée de comment Mel se retrouve. Il se déplace sans bruit devant moi et je me sens particulièrement lourdaud et bruyant derrière lui.

On s'approche de gros blocs de pierre grise, humides et moussus, coincés entre de grands chênes qui coupent déjà les rayons du soleil. Melyor écarte des buissons d'épines, et je découvre un de ces cabanes éphémères qu'enfant j'aimais faire, un abri érigé entre deux pierres et un tronc. Mais elle est bien mieux finie que toutes celles que j'ai pu construire dans ma vie. Et ce soin apporté aux nœuds et au taillage des bois en dit long sur ce que la cabane représente pour Hope et Mel – et peut-être d'autres membres de la petite bande des enfants.

« Hope, c'est moi ! » il annonce avec un certain entrain - « je.. j'ai amené le… » Il me jette un regard contrit et conclut : « le monsieur de la rivière ». Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire, mais le moment semble mal choisi pour m'en assurer.

Je m'accroupis derrière Mel pour entrer et je vois immédiatement Hope, délirante de fièvre, allongée sur des morceaux de couverture et de peaux amassées entre les piliers de l'étroite cabane.

« Elle est comme ça depuis quand ? »

« Elle…elle se sent pas très bien depuis deux trois jours mais, ce matin, elle n'arrivait pas à marcher… alors je l'ai amenée ici… »

« Il lui faut quelque chose contre la fièvre. »

« Lyall dit que la fièvre est une bonne maladie, qu'on en sort plus fort »

Ou on en sort pas… j'ajoute silencieusement alors que je pèse mes options. J'ai une potion antipyrétique au camp ; je peux aller la chercher et revenir. Mais, je sais que je vais me perdre plusieurs fois si je m'éloigne seul d'ici. Il y a aussi la question des apparences. Finalement, la seule solution que je trouve est d'inverser les rôles.

« Mel, écoute-moi. Tu vas aller très vite, sans te faire voir, au camp. J'ai un sacoche près mon lit, et dedans, il y a un petit coffret en cuir… »

Je m'arrête et le regarde. Il acquiesce et répète :

« Un coffret en cuir dans ton sac »

« Il y a une dizaine de flacons dedans… il y en a un petit, plutôt rond avec un bouchon rouge – tu te souviendras ? »

« Un bouchon rouge », il répète.

« C'est ça, il me le faut ». J'ajoute finalement « Si tu hésites entre deux, prends les deux… reviens ici, après. Moi, je vais la surveiller et couper du bois pour toi. Vite, Mel, vite ! »

Il n'a que trente secondes de doute et s'élance sans un bruit dans les fourrés.

Je me penche sur Hope qui s'agite dans les couvertures. Je les écarte parce qu'elle n'a pas besoin de plus de chaleur. Je cherche et trouve de l'eau que je l'oblige à boire. Elle n'ouvre même pas les yeux, appelle très doucement sa mère. Je me demande une nouvelle fois par quels enchaînements, ils se sont trouvés mordus, arrachés à leur famille et placés ici. Lyall m'a dit qu'aucun des enfants dont elle s'occupait n'était né garou.

Mais ces questions sont inutiles – elles ne changent rien ni à l'existence des loups-garous, ni à celle de Voldemort, ni aux choix individuels… Furieux de me sentir inutile et inconstant, je sors et coupe avec fureur et à mains nues des branches mortes, j'en fais un gros tas. Je retourne dans l'abri et lui propose de nouveau de l'eau. Hope a visiblement de grandes difficultés à avaler. Je lui présente la gourde en cuir par petites gorgées. Ça fonctionne plus ou moins.

Je me demande ce que fabrique Mel et, pour tromper mon impatience, je coupe de nouveau du bois. C'est à cela que me trouve le garçon qui sort presque sans bruit et hors d'haleine du fourrée, la fiole à la main.

« J'ai couru… personne m'a vu… j'espère que c'est la bonne »

Mel résume en trois phrases lapidaires une mission qui n'était pas si facile de remplir du haut de ses sept ans. Je prends la fiole le cœur un peu battant parce que je mesure que s'il s'est trompé les conséquences et sa déception seront insurmontables. Mais, Cerridwen merci, c'est la bonne.

« Bravo Mel », je le félicite, et le sourire qu'il m'offre est éblouissant. Sa confiance est totale quand il demande :

« Elle va aller mieux avec ça ? »

« J'espère, Mel, j'espère… »

Je retourne dans l'abri, j'attire de nouveau la fillette contre moi et je lui ouvre doucement la bouche. Je verse un peu de la potion sur sa langue. C'est amer, elle tourne la tête mais je l'oblige à revenir et verse encore quelques gouttes. Je sais que cette potion n'est pas dosée pour des enfants et je ne sais pas trop quelle quantité lui donner. Mais elle a tant de fièvre que je ne pense pas exagérer.

Je me demande vaguement si je devrais faire appel à Molly ou à Mme Pomfresh pour avoir des conseils. Les risques sont énormes : pour elles, pour la gamine, pour le camp des garous, pour la mission et pour moi. Et quel est le risque si je me débrouille seul ? Saurais-je porter le remords de la mort d'une fillette de neuf ans ?

Nous restons ainsi assis dans l'obscurité qui s'épaissit à écouter sa respiration courte de Hope. Nous n'échangeons pas un mot, pas un regard. Mel ne lâche pas la main de sa sœur. Je me rends compte qu'il s'accroche à elle plus qu'il n'essaie de l'aider par sa présence. Et moi, je me demande, qui je suis encore capable d'aider.

* * *

On est bien profond au fond de la piscine là, je sais... Promis, la descente est terminée ...

La suite s'appelle _Quelques visites plus tard_, histoire de montrer la part des autres...


	9. Quelques visites plus tard

**Vingt cinq jours d'humanité **

Merci à tous ceux qui ont écrit leurs impressions - Shandi Black, Bartiméus, Touffue, Lunenoire, Siri l'aventurier, Mee Yah, Alana Chantelune, Ezilda, Fée Fléau...

Et puis toute mon affection aux quatre merveilleuses - Alixe, La Paumée, Vert et Fée...

* * *

Spéciale dédicace à Fée Fléau qui m'avait suggéré, quand cette histoire n'était encore qu'un ébauche, que Lyall soit un personnage plus important…  
Allez, courage, Fénice, sortons du canon…

_« La conscience d'une possibilité,  
d'une issue, d'un réconfort;  
on envisage, on estime le coût,  
on pense après »_

Jusqu'au dernier, Deon Meyer

_**9. Quelques visites plus tard**_

Comment ne l'ai-je pas sentie approcher ? La question allait me tarauder pendant un bon moment, sans que je ne lui trouve de réponse entièrement satisfaisante. Le plus probable était qu'en tant que née de Garous, Lyall ait développé dès sa plus jeune enfance des capacités que je n'ai pas. Est-ce que le petit Mel ne m'avait pas montré combien il utilisait son garou pour se repérer dans les bois ou pour faire moins de bruit ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Lyall était entrée dans ma cabane sans que je ne l'entende et s'était glissée dans mon lit sans me réveiller. A un moment inconnu de ce processus, elle avait enlevé tous ses vêtements. Pour autant que l'aveu puisse me coûter, quand je m'étais rendu compte que quelque chose se passait, elle était à califourchon sur mon ventre. Oui, l'aveu me coûte.

« Lyall, mais ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Du calme, Remus », répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. De fait, elle-même respirait la sérénité. « Ce serait dommage de réveiller qui que ce soit, non ? »

Et, pour me prouver la bénignité de ses intentions – ou me donner un aperçu de ce que je perdrais à appeler, elle se mit à embrasser mon torse. Je me laissais faire un quart de seconde – stupéfixé par son audace, sidéré par son projet, pétrifié par les sensations de sa langue et de ses lèvres sur ma peau. Je me débattais ensuite pour les mêmes raisons.

« ça ne te plaît pas ? » demanda-t-elle avec une moue déçue qui la rajeunissait terriblement – non qu'elle n'ait jamais paru très vieille mais, malgré sa jeunesse, la lycanthropie prenait chez elle aussi son dû et ses traits étaient plus affirmés que la plupart des jeunes femmes de vingt ans. Tonks, par exemple… mais mon esprit avait appris à ne pas penser à Tonks.

Je terminais de me dégager de Lyall, lui laissant aussi les couvertures et le creux chaud de ma couche. Assis en tailleur à la tête du lit, je me rendus honteusement compte de la vigueur de mon érection et changeais de position pour la dissimuler en balbutiant :

« Je… je ne comprends pas... »

Elle me regarda, la tête penchée sur le côté, pendant un moment avant de soupirer :

« Je voulais te remercier. » A son ton, on aurait dit une évidence.

« Me remercier ? »

« D'avoir soigné Hope », répondit-elle avec une patience affectée. « Et le petit Fenn aussi… »

D'avoir soigné… Savoir qu'elle sait m'inquiète tant pour ma mission que pour la sécurité des enfants. Je me repose différemment la question du pourquoi de sa visite : est-elle venue me « remercier » ou « vérifier » ses soupçons ? Que fait un espion si près d'être découvert ? Comme à chaque fois que ce genre de questions me traverse, j'invoque mentalement l'exemple de Severus. Comme à chaque fois, ça ne m'apporte aucune réponse.

« Soigner », je répète stupidement.

Lyall lève les yeux au ciel, n'essayant même plus de cacher son impatience.

« Remus, tu crois vraiment que je m'occupe tellement mal de ces gosses que je ne vois pas quand ils sont malades ? Tu penses que je ne m'inquiète jamais pour eux ? »

La vérité est que je pense un peu ça, mais j'hoche la tête – c'est moins agressif, me semble-t-il, et elle interprétera ça comme elle veut.

« Et je vois aussi quand leur guérison est trop rapide pour être naturelle », conclut-elle.

Comme le silence me semble trop dangereux, je biaise.

« Je voulais juste aider. »

« Je comprends. Moi aussi, je les aurais soignés si j'en étais capable ! » - affirme-t-elle, de nouveau souriante.

« Je n'ai fait que leur donner des potions. »  
Je m'excuse presque, sans trop savoir si elle demande des aveux ou si son innocence est sincère.

« C'est pas toi qui les as préparées ? »

« Non, je les ai achetées. »

Je mens pour protéger Severus. Je me demande d'ailleurs ce qu'il en penserait… de la question, de la femme, de la situation…   
C'est presque drôle !

Non, je mens pour me protéger moi-même.  
C'est moins drôle.

« Mais tu as des pouvoirs ? » elle s'enquière, les yeux plissés par la réflexion.

Je la sens presque déçue. Je pourrais mentir de nouveau mais ça me paraît dangereux de m'éloigner comme ça de la vérité.

« Tous les loups-garous ont des pouvoirs magiques », j'affirme donc en me demandant si cette information séditieuse arrivera aux oreilles de Lowell. J'ai le cœur qui bat un peu plus fort.

« Même les filles ? »

« Bien sûr »

« Ah. » Elle a détourné les yeux, et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'enquérir :

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je … je m'étais toujours dit… que c'était pour ça que les filles ne se battaient pas…Enfin, tu me comprends, qu'on ne leur proposait jamais… d'avoir une baguette… »

Elle a presque rosi en expliquant ça - elle qui entre dans les lits des hommes sans qu'ils l'aient invitée… J'ai honte de mon rapprochement… rien ne m'indique qu'elle le fasse souvent… Mais alors ? Mon cœur bat plus vite, de longs coups sourds qui font vibrer ma cage thoracique.

« Il n'y a aucune fille dans le commando lycaon ? » j'interroge sans prendre la peine de me dire que c'est pour ma mission.

Elle secoue la tête.

« Je sais pas. »

Incertain de ce qu'il faut dire, finalement, je fais mon prof, comme dirait Nymphadora.

« Les pouvoirs sont dormants chez les sorciers aussi ; ils ont besoin d'apprendre à la canaliser pour pouvoir s'en servir… c'est juste un entraînement… »

« Et toi, tu as fait des études de sorcellerie ? »

Une nouvelle fois, ce doute - est-elle en mission ? - et cette certitude étrange que la réponse est non.

« Oui », je réponds, après tout Lowell en sait autant.

« Oh, j'en étais sûre ! » elle s'écrie.

Sa réaction ravie me surprend, mais elle explique :

« Tu ressembles pas aux autres types et Lowell… Lowell a l'air de tenir à toi…même si tu n'as rien d'un combattant…»

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon orgueil se rebiffe.

« Je saurais me défendre ! »

« Contre des Aurors ? » demande-t-elle comme une gosse qu'elle est.

J'allais dire contre des Mangemorts. Mais tu as changé de camp, mon ami ! Ici, l'ennemi, ce sont les Aurors. L'ironie veut que je pense qu'en effet mes chances seraient plus élevées face aux représentants de la loi magique que face aux adorateurs de Voldemort. Après tout, j'ai été le professeur de certains d'autre eux et l'ami d'autres ! Je connais leurs ficelles et leurs armes.

« Oui. »

Elle me regarde avec un respect nouveau et semble se rendre compte brutalement que je suis nu, hors des couvertures. Sans me demander mon avis, elle s'approche de moi et m'entoure des draps chauds. La prudence demanderait que je refuse. Je ne le fais pas.

J'aimerais dire maintenant que je croyais encore être capable de garder le contrôle de la situation. En fait, la sincérité veut que j'avoue le contraire. Mon esprit était peut-être en alerte, mais mon corps lui n'aspirait qu'à l'abandon. Malgré toutes mes craintes, mon érection n'avait pas faibli une seconde. Elle semblait me dire : « Foin de questions ! Passe donc aux actes ! Qu'est-ce que tu risques ?»

« Ça demande beaucoup d'entraînement ? » elle chuchota alors au creux de mon oreille.

« Oui », je répondis un peu plus fort comme si j'avais besoin du son de ma voix pour me rassurer.

« Moi, j'ai un autre entraînement », sourit-elle en prenant en main cette érection qui ne demande que ça.

La première fois n'en fut pas une. Non que je n'ai aucune expérience en la matière, mais un manque d'entraînement récent. Quand elle a enserré mon sexe de sa bouche, je n'ai pas pu me retenir. J'étais désolé mais elle n'a pas fui. Elle m'a enserré de ses bras minces et m'a câliné comme si elle était plus vieille et plus sage que moi. Elle m'a interrogé sur mes amours, sur ma vie, réveillant en moi des visages aussi souriants que fugitifs. Le baiser volé à Lily en quatrième année ; cette Serdaigle qui m'avait laissé entreprendre bien des choses ; ces jeunes sorcières irlandaises qui avaient jeté leur dévolu et leur virginité sur cet Anglais de passage…. Tout ça est si lointain !

« Les sorcières sont des mijaurées ! » a-t-elle finalement décidé. Le terme m'a rappelé ma mère et m'a fait rire. Lyall en a profité pour revenir à l'attaque, et la deuxième fois fut un peu moins précipitée. J'étais plus détendu et plus attentif à ma compagne la troisième fois. Je suis heureux de dire quand je me suis abandonné au sommeil, j'avais l'impression d'avoir accompli quelque chose.

Au matin, je me suis pourtant réveillé seul, comme tous les autres jours. Lyall était repartie aussi discrètement qu'elle était venue – à croire que j'avais rêvé ces étreintes. Quand je l'ai croisée, elle m'a salué avec sa légèreté habituelle, comme si rien ne s'était passé, et j'ai fuis dans les bois, en m'interrogeant sur les garous, les hommes et les femmes… J'en suis revenu calmé, décidé à tout oublier, mais dans la nuit, elle est de nouveau là pour me faire mesurer la fragilité de mes certitudes. Et je me laisse faire.

00

Lowell vient me chercher quelques jours plus tard. Il a besoin d'un secrétaire pour une ou deux semaines, trop de réunions, trop de dossiers... Je suis honoré, évidemment. Si je ne sais plus si je suis encore totalement un espion, je sais encore que je veux en savoir plus. Je ne pourrais pas sortir de l'incertitude tant que je ne pourrai pas clairement mesurer les enjeux.

Je préviens Lyall qui est très fière pour moi. Lowell l'impressionne. Dire que la laisser là me brise le coeur serait exagéré, mais ça me fait bizarre de me dire que personne ne viendra plus me rendre visite pendant deux semaines. Quand je sors de la maison des enfants, comme on dit dans le camp, Hope court derrière moi. Je m'arrête.

« Tu reviendras ? »

La question me prend par surprise. J'ai pris toutes mes affaires – ce qui n'est pas grand-chose mais pourtant je n'ai pas réellement réfléchi à la suite. A quelle suite ? Ma mission ? Ma place ?

« Sans doute », je réponds.

Hope repart aussi vite qu'elle est venue – trop vite pour que je mesure comment elle a pris ma réponse. Est-ce important ? Est-ce que ces relations – encore ténues – que je crée par ma seule présence dans ce camp sont importantes ? Sont-elles dangereuses ? Pour moi ? Pour eux ? Je n'ai pas le temps de trop y réfléchir. Lowell m'apprend que nous allons à Londres. Il a un portoloin – preuve que le discours et la pratique chez Greyack comme ailleurs sont deux choses différentes.

Nous allons chez Pharos, une fois de plus, et je retrouve avec une certaine nostalgie le Chemin des Embrumes. Je n'ose pas aller jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse; j'ai peur d'y rencontrer des gens que je connais. Trois jours se passent comme ça. On attend un message de Greyback, et il n'arrive pas. Lowell tourne en rond comme en cage, et moi, je me réfugie dans la boutique pour aider Pharos.

Finalement, l'aube du quatrième jour, Lowell me réveille. Nous avons le message. La réunion est chez un Mangemort. Un certain Crabbe, précise-t-il.

Et voilà, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser. Il faut bien qu'un jour je sois pris en double flagrant-délit de double-jeu. Je ne sais pas si Crabbe peut réellement me reconnaître. Nous n'étions pas de la même promotion à Poudlard. Se rappellera le furtif et lycanthropique professeur de son fils Vincent – et la lettre indignée qu'il m'avait adressée quand j'avais eu le malheur de mettre en doute les capacités de son rejeton ?

Comme mon enthousiasme doit se lire facilement, malgré mes efforts, Lowell ajoute que nous ne serons pas seuls. Et, en plus, je passe pour un couard ! Un bon début de journée.

Nous voyageons de nouveau par Portoloin – comme il n'est pas possible que Lowell les obtienne du Ministère, il faut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il y a bien des loups-garous qui savent utiliser leurs pouvoirs dans cette affaire.

« Lupin, est-ce que tu viens ? » me demande finalement Lowell avec un peu d'irritation et j'empoigne la chaussure enchantée, en ayant l'impression qu'une fois de plus, je vais au devant des ennuis en le sachant parfaitement.

Chez Crabbe – je suppose que c'est l'endroit où nous nous trouvons, il y a beaucoup de monde : des Mangemorts, heureusement ou malheureusement, j'en reconnais très peu. Je ne vois aucune raison pour qu'ils voient en moi un proche de Dumbledore, mais leur nombre retrouvé dit bien le peu de chance de notre combat. Il y a aussi des Garous. Moins nombreux que les Mangemorts; j'ai déjà vus la plupart en fait.

Des elfes circulent dans la foules pour distribuer des boissons et des amuses-gueules, avec un air profondément dégoûté quand ils s'approchent des Garous, un air qui me rappelle douloureusement Kreaturr... Je reste prudemment dans l'ombre d'une tenture alors que Lowell part à la pêche aux nouvelles.

« Greyback ne vient pas ? » - j'interroge quand il revient.

« Si, en fait, il est en négociations avec les Mangemorts depuis hier », me répond Lowell, avec une excitation palpable. « On les attend d'une minute à l'autre... »

« Oh », je réponds brillamment. Je comprends mieux soudain pourquoi je ne connais aucun des Mangemorts présents, les importants, les vieux de la vieille comme moi, sont ailleurs. Mais ils vont venir en même temps que Greyback. Je m'imagine face à Rogue ou à Malefoy...ou, pire encore, à Bellatrix ! Non, le pire affirme soudain mon coeur serré, ce serait de me retrouver face à Peter – et n'être même pas une seconde capable de contenir ma haine... Mes mains sont moites et ma bouche totalement sèche. Heureusement, l'attention de Lowell est capté par Cuàn, qui passe à peu de distance. Comme il répond à son appel, Lowell le presse de questions.

« Les négociations ne se passent pas très bien », il nous apprend, en baissant la voix. « En fait, les Mangemorts ont eu récemment maille à partir avec le Ministère, et beaucoup de membres du premiers cercles se sont faits prendre ou tuer... »

« Vraiment ? » - s'intéresse Lowell. Je me demande furtivement ce qu'ils diraient si je leur disais que j'étais au Ministère cette nuit-là.

« McNair notamment », précise Cuàn, et Lowell grimace. Ainsi McNair était de cette négociations-là; après les géants, les loups-garous! Une bien belle spécialité en quelque sorte. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il faut que l'Ordre sache; qu'il faut que je trouve un moyen de leur faire part de l'information. Il faut que je le fasse maintenant; avant que éventuellement quelqu'un me reconnaisse comme un sorcier... Mais Crabbe entre soudain dans la pièce et prend la parole – et toutes mes prétentions sont effacées :

« Très chers, c'est finalement nous qui allons rejoindre les négociateurs... J'ai là six Portoloins... Nous devons donc réduire nos délégations.. je suis désolé... »

On proteste, on grimace mais Cuàn, Lowell, et d'autres que je ne connais que de vue sélectionnent une dizaine d'heureux élus, dont je ne suis pas. Mais combien de fois, le destin n'aura-t-il pas voulu de moi ? Lowell s'en excuse, prenant sans doute ma pâleur soudaine pour du dépit.

« Il y en a pour des heures, a priori... retrouvons-nous ce soir, à la Caverne ? »

J'acquiesce en lui souhaitant bonne chance et je sors avec les autres laisser pour compte qui ronchonnent encore. J'hésite encore sur ce à quoi je vais employer cette longue journée quand une plume de phoenix, portée par le vent, m'arrive en pleine tête. _Albus !_ Précipitamment, je la cache précipitamment dans sa poche. Je regarde autour de moi, mais personne ne semble avoir remarqué.

Une étrange excitation me saisit – l'adrénaline d'avoir été si près des Mangemorts qui auraient pu me reconnaître et cette étrange liberté de mouvement retrouvée. Comme la première fois que j'étais venu à Londres sans ma mère... tous ces possibles! Et puis l'appel de l'Ordre qui vient me rappeler que ça fait des semaines que je n'ai pas donné de mes nouvelles. Je prends le plus rapidement possible congés et je cours presque dans la rue; instinctivement je vais square Grimmaurt. Le chagrin et la peine me terrassent comme ça au milieu de la rue, en me rappelant que cet endroit n'est plus à Sirius.

Où l'Ordre se réunit-il maintenant ? Au Terrier ? Ça me paraît dangereux de marquer ainsi les Weasley. Je ressors la plume écarlate et la retourne dans mes mains. Le plus simple est sans doute de me laisser guider – et je murmure les incantations. La plume monte dans les airs comme pour repérer où elle est, puis prend presque joyeusement un cap vers le sud. Elle n'avance pas trop vite mais, pour ne pas la perdre, je dois marcher le nez en l'air et je manque plusieurs fois de bousculer des passants moldus qui protestent.

Je marche près d'une heure avant d'arriver dans un quartier calme que je ne saurais réellement situé tant j'ai marché le nez en l'air. La plume volette devant un immeuble. J'entre à sa suite et monte les escaliers jusqu'au 6e étage. Pas un nom, pas un bruit. J'hésite et puis je frappe. Un pas irrégulier, quelqu'un qui boite, le judas qui s'ouvre et se ferme. Maugrey m'ouvre et je me rends compte que j'ai retenu mon souffle pendant toute l'opération.

« Lupin. »

Son accueil est précautionneux. Je sens à son regard qu'il hésite presque à me faire entrer. Mais il voit la plume dans mes mains et se décide. Fumseck comme sauve-conduit. Sans un mot, il me conduit dans l'appartement poussiéreux et sombre jusqu'à une bibliothèque.

« Maugrey, alors ? » demande la voix d'Albus.

« Celui qu'on attendait plus », répond l'ancien Auror en s'effaçant devant moi.

En me voyant, Nymphadora lâche le verre qu'elle tenait, et il se brise sur le sol. Au regard de Kingsley, je me demande si tout l'Ordre sait déjà que j'ai refusé ses avances et si on a interprété sa quasi disparition à l'aune de cette information.

« Remus », m'accueille chaleureusement Albus – comme s'il n'y avait pas des semaines qu'il n'avait donné de ses nouvelles. Comme un fils prodigue, à qui on pardonne les frasques adolescentes. Et ça me fait à la fois chaud au coeur et froid dans le dos. « Je ne vous savais pas à Londres. »

« Je.. suis là pour quelque temps, je sers de secrétaire à Lowell » - je réponds, très mal à l'aise, les yeux fixés sur Tonks qui ramasse accroupie très lentement, un à un, les morceaux de verre comme si elle voulait éviter de croiser mon regard.

« De secrétaire ? » s'intéresse Schacklebolt, le premier.

« Oui, je l'accompagne... Enfin, je viens de me faire exclure de la rencontre avec les Mangemorts... La plume m'a trouvé en sortant », j'explique encore, essayant un ton dégagé que je ne maîtrise mal.

« Mais vous en savez l'objet ? » - demande gentiment et patiemment Albus – y a-t-il d'ailleurs une autre question à poser?

« Oui... l'examen des propositions de Voldemort. »

Je n'ai pas fait exprès, mais j'ai fait mon effet. Le silence est monstrueux.

« De Vold...? » s'exclame Schacklebolt.

« Après tout, il fallait s'y attendre », murmure Albus – et comme toujours, ses murmures calment ses fidèles plus que tout cri pourrait le faire. « Vous en savez le contenu ? » demande-t-il encore.

Je raconte les offres, relativement vagues, d'alliances telles que Lowell me les a présentées – je souligne qu'elles sont en deçà des aspirations de Greyback, qui réclame des assurances matérielles et une part dans la direction des opérations. Ils ne semblent pas trouver ça aussi rassurant que moi.

« D'abord les géants et maintenant les loups-garous », crache Maugrey, et pour la millionième fois, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui en vouloir pour sa méfiance constitutionnelle envers les lycanthropes. Il me semble même qu'il ressent mon exaspération quand il croise mon regard.

Albus semble plonger dans ses pensées quelques instants – et il paraît indéniablement plus vieux et fatigué que nous aimons nous rappeler qu'il est – puis il s'ébroue – et l'idée que lui aussi la tâche l'écrase parfois me glace :

« Il n'y a rien de plus que nous puissions faire à cette date », il reconnaît.

Schacklebolt soupire comme s'il prenait personnellement cet aveu d'impuissance, puis regarde sa montre et déclare :

« Va falloir qu'on file, Tonks... »

« OK », répond immédiatement celle-ci, en attrapant immédiatement un sac bleu électrique sur le vieux sofa déglingué. Elle ne m'offre pas un seul regard en sortant de la pièce, et je me sens irrémédiablement transparent. Sur ses talons, Kingsley se retourne et me fait un signe de tête, puis me demande de le tenir au courant de ce qui se trame avec les Mangemorts. Je promets. Maugrey dit qu'il doit partir lui aussi, et je me demande si j'ai raté un signal de Dumbledore leur demandant de nous laisser seuls. Le fait est qu'il ne le retient pas.

« Vous vouliez me parler Albus ? » - j'attaque dès que la porte s'est refermée sur l'ancien Auror – parce que je n'ai plus l'âge qu'on me fasse la leçon, non ?

« Je me disais que vous, Remus, vous en aviez peut-être besoin », il rétorque tranquillement.

« Moi ? » je demande, mauvaise foi incarnée.

« Remus, je ne peux qu'imaginer combien la perte de Sirius est inacceptable et douloureuse; je ne peux qu'imaginer comment vous vous réfugiez dans votre mission; la réalité ici est sans doute intolérable pour vous... Et, si vous pensez que parler peut vous aider... »

« Seule la victoire d'Harry sur Voldemort peut m'aider », je murmure d'une voix rauque que je peine à reconnaître. Albus me fait l'amitié de comprendre:

« Quelque soit l'issue, jamais, il ne sera mort en vain, Remus »

« Non ? »

« Il est mort en défendant Harry, et je ne pense pas insulter sa mémoire en pensant qu'il le souhaitait presque. »

Je me suis raidi, mais je sais qu'il a raison. Peut-être pas totalement, mais suffisamment pour que je ne m'engage pas sur le terrain incertain de ce que Sirius pouvait encore raisonnablement souhaiter. Je sais aussi que cette conversation ne fait que commencer et que je dois garder des forces.

« Et comment Harry prend-il...ça ? » - je demande plutôt.

Albus me regarde suffisamment longtemps pour me faire comprendre qu'il se serait attendu à ce que je m'en inquiète par moi même. Je me rebiffe.

« Je ne crois pas qu'aucun mot ait le pouvoir de remplacer la perte de Sirius pour lui », j'affirme.

« Qui parle de remplacer Sirius ? »

Et vlan, c'est encore moi qui reçoit. Ai-je donc tellement tort qu'il soit si facile de m'envoyer au tapis ? Je me suis rarement senti si vulnérable. Albus se lève de son bureau et va à la fenêtre. C'est le dos tourné qu'il reprend – plus doucement mais pas moins professoralement.

« Remus, la jeunesse a un don rare ; le don de l'espérance... C'est lui qui leur permet de supporter des épreuves terribles et de garder l'énergie de continuer... plus âgé. Seule la volonté de les protéger nous permet de les égaler... »

A mon insu, je sais qu'il ne parle pas que de Harry.

« Les ? » je murmure pourtant.

« Harry ne peut pas abandonner tout espoir en l'avenir; malgré les épreuves qu'il a déjà traversées; malgré l'ampleur de la tâche qu'il lui reste à accomplir... Et Nymphadora n'est pas tellement différente de lui. »

Nous y voilà.

« Albus, je... »

« Je ne vous oblige à aucune confession, Remus. Je crois même vous connaître depuis suffisamment de temps pour reconnaître la pureté de vos intentions... » Il se retourne vers moi. « Maintenant, comme je le disais précédemment, la jeunesse peut surmonter des épreuves immenses mais il convient de ne pas tromper sa principale force... »

« Je ne peux pas lui donner de fausses espérances », j'objecte.

« Mais vous lui devez votre amitié; vous lui devez votre présence et votre écoute... A elle comme à Harry... »

Planté au milieu de la bibliothèque, je ne peux qu'acquiescer silencieusement.

000

J'ai juste le temps de passer voir Tonks avant de retrouver Lowell. On doit aller ensemble à une énième réunion de discussion sur les propositions des Mangemorts; il doit me présenter à un certain Silvenhair qui fait partie du commando Lycaon. Dois-je dire que les meetings et les présentations commencent à se confondre dans ma tête ? Mais en savoir plus sur le commando d'élite de Greyback ne serait pas un petit succès.

Bref, j'ai le temps et je l'ai occupé depuis que j'ai quitté Albus à me dire que je dois le faire : je dois avoir une explication avec Nymphadora.

Je ne sais pas exactement à quel point elle se croit amoureuse de moi; à quel point elle s'est montée la tête avec Sirius à ce sujet. Mais ça ne peut pas continuer comme cela. Je ne peux pas lire plus longtemps dans les yeux d'Albus qu'il me prend pour un bourreau des coeurs – moi, un bourreau des coeurs !

J'ai passé la fin de l'après-midi à faire un examen de conscience. Et je crois que j'ai compris. Nymphadora, avec son ouverture d'esprit et sa sensibilité, son enthousiasme et sa fraîcheur, a éveillé des choses que je croyais desséchées en moi et, sans doute, parfois j'ai été troublé. Mon corps a été troublé. Et j'ai pu récemment vérifié que mon corps avait des aspirations relativement indépendantes de mes crédos. Mais mon esprit sait. Il sait que je n'ai rien à offrir à une fille comme elle. Il sait qu'en l'encourageant, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, je ferai son malheur. Elle peut trouver romantique mon statut de paria, mon amitié avec son cousin... mais elle se trompe sur ses sentiments si elle prend cela pour de l'amour !

Maintenant, je dois être clair. Nous sommes des amis – je ne vais pas nier que je l'aime beaucoup, mais on doit trouver la bonne distance – je dirais, retrouver la bonne distance. Celle d'avant cet hiver, où nous avons joué... tous... avec des proximités et des tentations... Je ne blâmerais pas Sirius mais... pour lui aussi sans doute, jouer au marieur était une tentation...

La tentation.. voilà ma plus grande faiblesse! Est-ce que je n'y ai pas déjà trop succombé avec Lyall ? Je sais bien que c'est elle qui décide dans notre étrange relation et que je ne fais que prendre ce qu'elle me donne. Et qui m'a tant manqué, je m'en rends compte!

Je ne dois plus confondre mes tentations charnelles et mes sentiments humains ! - je décide rageusement. Je perdrais le peu d'humanité qu'il me reste !

Je suis au pied de son immeuble à ce point de mon raisonnement.

Elle habite dans un de ces quartiers moldus où personne ne semble jamais dormir la nuit et où, le jour, on n'est pas réellement sûr que les gens qu'on rencontre soient vraiment réveillés. La foule qui va de bar en bar est plutôt très jeune, et ils sont habillés comme Tonks. La politique de la division est de pousser les jeunes Aurors à habiter chez les Moldus pour mieux connaître leur monde. Je me demande si Tonks aura appris grand-chose sur la manière de s'habiller des moldus dans ce quartier !

Je me rappelle brusquement que le père de Nymphadora est né Moldu – comme le mien - et qu'elle a certainement des connaissances plus étendues que moi en Molditude... Un grand miroir dans la vitrine d'un sexe-shop me renvoie l'image d'un homme étrangement usé et gris – son corps comme ses vêtements – dans une foule jeune et colorée. Je me sens vieux et con quand j'appuie sur l'interphone.

« Oui ? »

« Tonks ? » je demande – je déteste ces appareils moldus où l'on ne voie pas à qui on parle!

« Oui ? »

« C'est... Lupin », je murmure.

Il y a un drôle de bruit dans l'appareil puis sa voix assène :

« Celle-là, Kingsley t'aurais pu te la garder ! Tu vois le **G**rec au bout de la rue? Je suis sûr qu'il aura quelque chose pour toi ! »

« Tonks ? » je balbutie presque.

« Tu veux que je sois plus claire ? » - elle a presque hurlé et des gens dans la rue, se retournent, certains se moquent. Je me sens rougir.

« Nymphadora, je SUIS Remus Lu... » j'insiste – je vais quand même pas m'enfuir!

« Ré... » sa voix semble s'étrangler, et je me demande de nouveau si c'est l'appareil.

« Nymphadora ? »

« Monte. »

Le bzzz qui suit me rassure. Je monte l'escalier étroit et branlant en me demandant pourquoi elle refuse de recevoir Kingsley et lui laisse des choses au restaurant grec... Et pourquoi aurait-il utilisé mon nom ? Tout ça est un peu obscure.

Elle m'attend sur le pallier. Aussi rose et violette que d'habitude. Elle a les mains sur les hanches et un pantalon brillant comme de la peau de dragon qui lui fait des jambes interminables. Je me sens brusquement beaucoup moins sûr d'être à la hauteur de la conversation que j'entendais mener.

« Désolée, pour tout à l'heure, j'ai crû à une mauvaise blague de Schacklebolt... Il adore me faire croire des trucs » Elle a dit ça en me tendant une main très officielle, que j'ai serrée, et en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Un regard qui tient plus de l'Auror que j'en ai l'habitude mais, bon.

Je décide, en la suivant dans l'appartement, que c'est tant mieux. Ça veut dire sans doute qu'elle aussi a fait du chemin depuis notre malheureuse entrevue de Sainte-Mangouste. Elle est sans doute gênée de ce qu'elle m'a affirmé. Ce sera à moi de lui montrer que rien n'a changé entre nous.

« Albus m'a dit que tu serais sans doute chez toi en début de soirée... » - j'explique à son dos.

Elle me désigne un canapé-lit orange et s'assoit sur une chaise verte – aussi loin de moi que c'est possible dans le petit studio qu'elle habite.

« Vraiment ? Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Oui, je... »

« Bière, whisky? J'ai que du moldu ? » - m'annonce-t-elle, la tête dans un frigo tout aussi moldu.

« Va pour une bière ».

Elle se rassoit et pose deux bières sur la table basse en verre. Mais sa nervosité est patente.

« Je vois que n'importe quel Moldu pourrait entrer ici et ne rien soupçonner »

Je me voulais complice mais je me rends compte que j'ai érigé un mur de plus.

« c'est un meublé... et je fais pas dans le Moldu », me rétorque-t-elle sans me regarder.

Mon vieux Lunard va falloir faire amende, je me dis. Autant s'y mettre tout de suite.

« Tonks, je... j'ai été absolument... »

« Tu as dit ce que tu avais à dire », elle m'interrompt avec l'air d'avoir envie de fuir.

« J'ai dit beaucoup... des choses qui dépassaient ma pensée... parce que j'étais écorché vif par... l'accident de Sirius.. »

« L'accident ! » elle s'est étranglée. Et je me sens de nouveau con et vieux. Où est passé ma rectitude, mon exigence de réalisme envers moi même? Pourquoi les mots me font-ils soudain si peur ?

« Tu as raison, la disparition de Sirius », je reconnais humblement « .. Je... tu vois, j'arrive toujours pas à en parler... »

Elle s'est redressée et a croisé les bras. Elle me regarde d'un drôle d'air – comme si elle voulait voir où je veux en venir. Je continue mon mea culpa. C'est plus difficile que je ne l'avais envisagé dans ma longue promenade de l'après-midi et je trébuche à chaque mot.

« Toi, tu étais aussi... tu étais blessée et bouleversée par tous ces évènements... je sais pas comment on en est à se lancer dans ... Nymphadora, tu es... tu es la soeur que je n'ai jamais eue, tu es mon amie... je, je sais que nous avons une différence d'âge ridicule mais... j'aime être avec toi... mais... », je plaide.

« On peut dire qu'on a dit beaucoup de... » reconnaît-elle dans un soupir. Le silence qui suit est moins tendu. Jusqu'au moment où elle reprend. « Es-tu bien sûr que ce soit à cause de Sirius ? »

Elle m'a demandé ça très simplement, écroulant du même pas toutes mes belles théories.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire », je murmure, terrifié par sa clairvoyance.

Elle hausse les épaules.

« Je veux dire que j'ai bien compris que j'aurais tort de penser que je peux être autre chose pour toi que la cousine de Sirius... Il n'est pas la peine de rendre la guerre, la lycanthropie... ou la mort responsable de ça, non ? »

Bien sûr, c'est en partie ce que je voulais dire. Mais pour moi, la guerre, la lycanthropie et la mort sont des éléments qui font très profondément parties de l'équation. Mais peut-être est-ce ce que Albus voulait dire quand il parlait de la résilience de la jeunesse. Peut-être qu'on peut croire en l'avenir parce qu'on refuse de rentrer le deuil, le statut et la politique comme des déterminants de sa vie. On se croit maître de son destin – comme James et Sirius l'ont tellement professé. Je me rends compte que je n'ai jamais été vraiment jeune.

« Non ? » elle demande de nouveau. Et le défi est là.

« Je veux dire que je ne veux pas tout gâcher », je reprends doucement, étonné d'en avoir la force. « Je ne veux pas te perdre... »

Elle a un nouveau regard très étrange, difficile à déchiffrer et qui brusquement la fait ressembler étrangement à Sirius. Puis, elle relève la tête, droite et fière et sourit

« Amis ? »

« Amis », j'affirme très ému.

On se serre longuement la main.

« Et t'es à Londres pour combien de temps ? »

« Je sais pas mais une semaine encore, a priori... »

« Alors tu seras là pour l'arrivée du Poudlard Express ! »

Harry.. je sais ce qu'Albus a bien voulu m'en dire.

« Tu sais comment va Harry ? » - je demande sans porter attention à mes remords. Non, je ne lui ai pas écrit. M'en vouloir n'y changera rien.

« Aussi mal que tu peux le penser, d'après Molly », confirme Tonks avec une petite moue. Puis, subitement, son visage prend une expression conspiratrice : « On s'est dit avec Kingsley et Maugrey qu'on irait dire deux mots à son oncle et sa tante... Histoire qu'ils ne lui pourrissent pas son été ! »

« Très bonne idée ! » je reconnais.

« T'en es ? »

« Quelle question », j'affirme.

Et nous trinquons en heurtant nos bières moldus l'une contre l'autre. Le bruit est léger et gai, et me réchauffe étrangement le coeur.

00000

On va voir si cette chaleur nouvelle va l'aider à résister aux fraîcheurs d'_un été irlandais_...


	10. un été irlandais

**Vingt-Cinq Jours d'Humanité**

B'en c'est toujours les mêmes qu'on remercie en fait...  
avec une mention spéciale pour Vert qui m'a fait coupé le chapitre initial en deux...

Merci aux courageux qui laissent des traces :  
Ezilda, Siri, Alana, Rebecca, Fée, Touffue, Lunenoire ...

* * *

« Les nuages sont bas ; ils vont tomber »

Philippe Soupault, _Georgia_.

**10.****_ Un été irlandais _**

« On m'envoie en Irlande. »

J'ai hésité longtemps sur comment l'annoncer à Albus. J'ai même un moment envisager le taire. Mais, quand je le dis, je suis étrangement serein, comme réconcilié avec moi même, avec mes contradictions et mes doutes, et avec les caprices du destin.

« En Irlande », il répète d'une voix neutre, mais je le sais déjà concentré sur les mots que je vais prononcer. Je ne le fais pas attendre.

« Je dois apporter aux Garous irlandais, les propositions de Voldemort, les convaincre de les accepter. Il semble que la plupart d'entre eux hésitent encore, qu'ils ne voient pas pourquoi ils prendraient partie...qu'ils n'aient pas réellement envie de se rallier aux Mangemorts... »

J'estime inutile de faire des parallèles avec les opinions des centaures ou celles des géants. S'il est un homme dans notre vieille Europe qui a une vision relativement globale de la situation – hormis le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même - il marche à mes côtés sur cette côte escarpée qui fait face au continent.

C'est lui qui a choisi l'endroit et je n'ai pas posé de questions. De loin, on ressemble à deux sorciers qui se promènent, mais je suis convaincu qu'il y a des décennies que Dumbledore a oublié le concept de « promenade ». Il doit y avoir une raison au lieu mais, dois-je l'avouer, elle m'indiffère.

« Pourquoi vous, Remus ? »

Comme toujours, la question est pertinente, essentielle même. Pourquoi y a-t-il si peu d'hommes comme Dumbledore ? Je me rappelle douloureusement que des gens comme Minerva McGonagall pensaient que James disposait de toutes les qualités pour marcher sur ses traces un jour. On ne devrait jamais faire de telles pronostiques sur l'avenir – pas quand on sait tout ce qui peut empêcher leurs réalisations.

« Je pense que c'est un test », j'avoue, « un test de compétence, de conviction et de loyauté ».

Il hoche la tête d'un air satisfait, comme si je venais de lui donner la bonne définition des pouvoirs des Strangulots, et interroge encore :

« Vous avez accepté ? »

« Je crains qu'on ne m'ait pas annoncé cela en des termes paraissant négociables », je réplique avec toute la dérision dont je suis encore capable. Mais Dumbledore comprend. Il comprend presque trop sans doute, car il se détourne un instant, regardant l'océan. J'ai envie de lui dire que cette mission-là ou une autre, l'important pour moi est de faire quelque chose. Et que d'ailleurs, celle-ci est moins pire que beaucoup d'autres qui auraient pu m'échoir. J'ai envie de le rassurer, de lui affirmer que je serai à la hauteur, que cette fois-là, je ne le laisserai pas tomber. Mais c'est lui qui reprend :

« Vous y allez seul ? »

Là, j'hésite. Trop longtemps pour que ça ne soit pas visible. Une fois de plus mon admiration pour Albus m'a fait baisser ma garde au-delà de la sagesse et de la sauvegarde. Non que j'ai à proprement parler peur de sa réprobation mais son jugement reste, envers et contre tout, presque la seule chose qui me rattache à la communauté sorcière.

Alors, parler de Cuàn est une chose – l'Irlande est son territoire et il sera mon chef pour cette mission. Mais parler de la probable présence de Lyall - qui m'a supplié de l'emmener – en est une autre. Finalement, j'opte – sans doute trop tard – pour un sobre « non ».

Albus ne me regarde même pas, mais il n'est pas dupe un instant, tout son corps le dit. Le lycanthrope sait des choses comme cela, et mon coeur d'homme se serre parce qu'affronter Dumbledore, c'est encore et toujours affronter mon père en humanité.

J'attends donc la semonce, le sermon ou la provocation. Je me répète que je n'ai pas justifié de ma vie sexuelle, ni de mon envie de faire plaisir à une jeune lycanthrope qui n'est quasiment jamais sortie du camp où elle vit. Je me flatte de penser que je suis capable de gérer toutes ses contradictions – ne sont-elles pas, toutes, de toutes façons déjà en moi ?

Mais Dumbledore, à ma grande surprise, me semble hésiter. Et, j'aurais dû fouiller profond dans mes souvenirs pour retrouver de pareils moments. Il s'arrête de marcher et regarde l'horizon comme à la réponse d'une question que lui seul connaît.

« Cette côte ressemble à une muraille, n'est-ce pas... une muraille sans faille... » murmure-t-il, faisant face au vent maritime qui emporte ses cheveux, sa barbe et sa robe. « Pourtant, on m'a dit qu'il est par ici des grottes très profondes, accessibles à marée basse. »

Je suis trop aguerri aux discussions dumbledoriennes pour être réellement surpris par cet apparent changement de sujet. Je sais qu'il ne fait que gagner du temps en me donnant une information comme un os à ronger. Sa réplique viendra quand elle sera prête. En attendant, il me reste à comprendre pourquoi il a finalement jugé bon de me dire pourquoi nous sommes ici. Cherche-t-il cette grotte ? Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'autres explications.

« Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne ? », je demande.

« Malheureusement, je ne sais pas encore sa localisation », reconnaît-il.

Il n'y a rien d'autres à ajouter. Je ne me fais aucune illusion; Albus ne me dira que ce qu'il voudra me dire. Mon silence respectueux le fait sourire.

« Je me disais que peut-être, simplement, en venant sur les lieux, je ressentirai quelque chose... », ajoute-t-il comme une excuse. « Quelque chose qui me mettrait sur la voie. »

Et j'apprécie à sa juste valeur cet aveu de ses propres limites, cette preuve d'humanité et de confiance en moi. Plus tard, je me demanderais – bien sûr – si ce n'était pas exactement le but d'Albus que de m'assurer avant toute chose de son amitié et de sa confiance.

« Cette grotte est importante ? » je me risque.

« Peut-être, ou elle n'est qu'un leurre... une coïncidence... mais je ne crois pas beaucoup aux coïncidences, moi, Remus », il me répond sans me regarder, comme s'il attendait des éléments plus que de moi une réponse à la nature de la grotte.

Evidemment, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si cette affirmation sur les coïncidences n'a pas plusieurs sens. S'il n'est pas en train de me mettre tranquillement en garde contre ma prétention à me défier des frontières. Dans tous les cas, je trouve plus sage de rester silencieux.

« Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez cette légende moldue, Remus », reprend-il alors, toujours sans me regarder. « Leur division entre le bien et le mal... ? »

« Anges et démons », je réponds, sans même chercher à voir où il veut m'emmener. Je sais déjà que le temps de la confiance est passé.

« Exactement », confirme-t-il aimablement. « J'aime particulièrement leur image du Mal, du Mal absolu...Savez-vous que dans beaucoup de leurs légendes, le chef de ces démons, ce Diable est né ange ? »

Et là, évidemment, il retourne vers moi ses yeux bleus flamboyants qui font partie de sa légende, et je sens ma gorge se serrer. On y est, et je n'ai rien vu venir. Ma respiration me manque. Dois-je m'identifier au chef des démons ?

« Professeur », je balbutie.

« On m'a dit que cet ange avait une telle soif d'absolu qu'il en est venu à douter des moyens de l'amour et que c'est ce doute qui a provoqué sa chute », continue Albus sans me quitter des yeux. Je me sens irrémédiablement perdu.

« Vous...vous avez peur que... », ma voix s'étrangle.

« Non, Remus, je crois l'avoir déjà dit, je ne vous vois pas en recrue potentielle pour Greyback, mais... j'augure qu'il est difficile de toujours faire la part des choses, entre les problèmes réels qui existent et les fausses solutions... »

J'acquiesce. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire d'autre ?

« Personne ne peut parler de la tentation sans l'avoir subie », conclut-il en se retournant vers la mer. « Personne ne peut parler de fascination avant de l'avoir rencontrée… C'est comme l'amour. »

La tentation ? Comme l'amour ? Comment peut-il dire des choses pareilles ?

Combien de secondes avant que mon orgueil m'impose de répondre ?

« Aucune tentation n'est vraiment nouvelle », j'essaie.

« Sont-elles moins puissantes pour autant ? », m'oppose-t-il trop gentiment.

« Sont-elles insurmontables ? »

« Non », reconnaît-il, « mais je tenais à vous dire que je mesure l'ampleur de la tâche. ».

Il fait quelques pas pendant lesquels il me paraît très fragile et murmure tellement bas que je dois m'approcher pour l'entendre.

« J'aimerais tellement... tellement ne pas vous imposez toutes ces épreuves, à vous Remus, à Severus, à Harry...j'aurais tellement désiré que Sirius n'ait pas à souffrir ce nouvel enfermement. Je me sens tellement coupable de ne pas savoir comment prendre encore plus sur moi ce que... »

« Albus, personne ne vous demande cela ! Nous voulons tous jouer notre rôle » - je m'exclame en me demandant si j'inclus réellement Harry dans cette vision.

« Le problème est sans doute effectivement que personne ne me demande rien », murmure Albus Dumbledore.

00

Moi, presque deux semaines plus tard, je me demande ce qu'on attend réellement de moi dans cette mission en Irlande. Faire acte de présence ? Compter les points ? Apprendre à recruter ? Boire de la Bièreaubeurre noire ? Vérifier qu'il peut neiger en Irlande même en été ?

Le fait est que Cuàn se montre jaloux de ses contacts et de son rôle d'émissaire. Les lycanthropes irlandais sont moins nombreux que les anglais – en partie d'ailleurs parce qu'une partie d'entre eux, les moins bien insérés, ont depuis longtemps traversé la mer d'Irlande, Cuàn le premier. Il n'y a pas de camps en Irlande – juste un embryon au fin fond du Connemara, dont même Cuàn ignore la localisation exacte. J'ai eu du mal à ne pas sourire quand il m'a avoué ça. Heureusement, Lyall était là pour le faire et moi pour la faire taire – douces apparences...

Il nous faut donc aller voir les Garous un à un, au mieux les rencontrer en groupe quand ils l'acceptent. Ça nous fait des kilomètres, généralement dans les zones les plus reculées d'Irlande, loin des yeux Moldus et des préjugés sorciers. On a même fait cinq kilomètres sur la remorque d'un tracteur moldu qui m'a paru très dépassé – non que je sois un spécialiste des technologies de transports moldus, mais j'ai longtemps vécu à la campagne.

Généralement, Cuàn parle – parfois en gaélique – et mon rôle se limite à écouter, à apporter par ma seule présence une sorte d'onction, celui qui a vu Greyback de ses propres yeux. Lyall se tient en retrait – sauf quand il y a d'autres louves. Il me semble que, parfois, elle passe plutôt une bonne soirée, brillant de pouvoir raconter les lycaons, leur air fier, Greyback, ses discours et ses actes, les camps et leur très relative prospérité. Racontée par elle, la misère des garous de Grande Bretagne se pare d'autant de magie que les toiles d'araignées de Poudlard.

Ce soir-là, on arrive tard dans une espèce de Bed and Breakfast moldu au milieu de nulle part. On a marché depuis le dernier village sous une pluie fine mais déterminée. On est totalement transis quand on atteint la maison – une ancienne ferme. Je n'aurais pas rechigné à pouvoir m'asseoir en silence auprès d'un feu de tourbe.

C'est une femme qui nous accueille. Ni chaleureuse, ni hostile. Réservée. Ce n'est pourtant pas une louve. Son visage, sa posture, son odeur... pas de doute. Ça m'intimide pas mal. Et le fait qu'on soit à la veille de la pleine lune y est pour beaucoup, je crois.

« Je suis Sofia O'Connor », elle nous apprend. « Faolan va arriver... il arrange un lieu pour vous »

« Un lieu ? » s'étonne Cuàn avec raideur. « La communauté ne nous accueille pas ? »

J'avais oublié, mais je me souviens que Cuàn nous avait dit qu'on passerait la lunaison dans la fameuse communauté pilote du Connemara. Il était relativement excité par l'idée. Il voulait y voir l'avancée de son travail de propagande. Mais Sofia hausse les épaules.

« Je crois que certains n'ont pas jugé votre présence souhaitable avant la fin de la lune », elle explique d'un air indifférent.

Cuàn avale ça de travers et moi, je brûle d'envie de lui demander où elle-même va attendre la fin de la lunaison. Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas passé une transformation dans un lieu que je sache complètement sûr. Et cette femme, avec sa normalité rayonnante, je ne voudrais pas la savoir menacée. Je cherche encore comment formuler ça quand un garçon d'une dizaine d'années arrive, les cheveux au vent :

« M' man, Papa voulait savoir si les invités...ah, ils sont là », il constate, s'arrêtant à peine dans sa course en nous voyant.

« Oui, ils sont là. Va le prévenir. »

Le môme repart aussi sec. Il n'est resté que quelques secondes, mais je sais. Lui non plus.

« Faolan... nous fait confiance », j'essaie d'être révérencieux. Je voudrais dire que je l'admire de prendre le risque de nous introduire dans sa famille, dans sa si normale famille, mais je ne sais pas comment Cuàn prendrait ça.

« Faolan fait confiance aux murs de la grange, au bois de la porte et au fer de la serrure », répond Sofia très calmement. « D'ailleurs, il va rester avec vous. »

Sa réponse, encore une fois, ne plaît pas beaucoup à Cuàn, mais il semble décider qu'elle n'est pas digne de sa colère.

« Et vous ? » demande alors très directement et très franchement Lyall.

« Moi, moi et les enfants, nous serons en sécurité, ne vous en faites pas... depuis douze ans, ça en fait des lunes ! » elle a un petit rire qui la rajeunit. « Et moi, j'ai confiance dans mes sortilèges »

ça, elle l'a ajouté plus bas, avec un mélange de timidité et de provocation. Ça marche très bien une fois de plus sur Cuàn qui s'empourpre. Une sorcière._ Une sorcière et un loup-garou._ Ça me coupe le souffle, ça m'agite les tripes comme si jamais je n'avais réellement considéré l'hypothèse. C'est un peu comme la première fois que j'ai vu un dragon. _Douze ans ?_ Les questions, stupides, intimes et indicibles, se bousculent dans ma tête.

Faolan arrive alors, son fils sur les talons. Ils se ressemblent énormément sauf que le visage de l'enfant, en plus de la promesse de la jeunesse, rayonne de l'absence des marques. Je me demande comment Faolan supporte ça – voir chaque jour, croître et embellir, ce qu'il ne sera jamais. A moins que ce ne soit sa revanche... L'idée me serre la gorge.

« Bienvenue », il nous accueille avec chaleur, et Cuàn semble décider de remettre à plus tard ses récriminations. Nous avons beaucoup de clients en ce moment – ils partiront demain, ne vous inquiétez pas, Sofia s'en occupe... et je vais devoir vous demander dès ce soir d'accepter de dormir dans la grange... C'est moins terrible qu'il n'y paraît... J'y viens souvent quand on a trop de clients... Sofia met alors un sortilège d'insonorisation... Et puis j'y accueille parfois des groupes de marcheurs ... », il bavarde en aubergiste en nous conduisant à travers champs vers le bâtiment.

Son fils nous accompagne, a priori gêné en rien ni par notre nature, ni par la pluie qui persiste. Je me demande s'il est sorcier. S'il est sur les listes de Poudlard. Il a presque l'âge. Il a l'air vif et joyeux. Il danse presque en marchant. Je ne vois que lui.

« Il ne l'a pas mordu », me souffle Lyall quand nous entrons dans la grange. Elle aussi a l'air impressionnée – sans doute n'a-t-elle jamais imaginé cette possibilité. On est bien loin de Greyback, sans nul doute.

Et ce constat ne cesse de se vérifier. On est loin de la rigueur prônée dans les camps de Greyback quand nous dînons avec toute la famille dans une salle à manger chaleureuse, des plats cuisinés avec soin. Une atmosphère proche du Terrier. On est dans l'humanité, dans la civilisation et, d'ailleurs, Lyall est visiblement très impressionnée.

Les O'Connor ont trois enfants et, durant le repas, la conversation tourne autour d'eux, de leur bonne santé, de leurs questions. Ils ont avec la lycanthropie un rapport décomplexé qui m'étonne ; ils parlent librement de la lune prochaine et plaisantent des disparitions régulières de leur père ; ils professent aussi un respect, sans doute agaçant pour Cuàn, envers les facultés magiques de leur mère... Ils nous demandent enfin si nous avons des enfants et, comme aucun de nous en a, ils veulent savoir pourquoi.

Lyall répond la première qu'elle est encore trop jeune – j'ai l'impression étrange qu'elle me regarde à la dérobée en disant ça ; s'attend-elle à ce que je dise que je suis trop vieux ? Cuàn affirme, à son tour, avec importance et un peu d'agressivité qu'il a mieux à faire. Il ne reste que moi et tous me regardent. Pourquoi je n'ai pas d'enfants ? Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me pose la question. Quand je suis sérieux et honnête, la lycanthropie est ma raison. Mais, évidemment, dans les circonstances présentes, je ne peux pas répondre ça sans être agressif envers nos hôtes, sans être parjure au programme de Greyback. J'ai le coeur qui bat. Je veux gagner du temps, je souris, mais la question demeure et je finis pas hausser les épaules en disant que j'attends la mère idéale. Etonnamment, cette fausse et faible réponse semble satisfaire tout le monde autour de la table.

Sofia semble ensuite décider que ses enfants ont posé suffisamment de questions. Elle disparaît avec eux dans les étages. On entend des rires étouffés, des courses interrompues, la voix de Sofia qui essaie de calmer le jeu.

« Vous avez une belle famille », je commente en souriant à Faolan. Cuàn me lance un regard noir comme s'il me reprochait d'encourager notre hôte dans une voie indigne – il est sûr qu'on l'imagine mal partir demain avec les commandos Lycaon.

« Ils sont toute ma vie », il me répond avec une ferveur qu'il est impossible de feindre.

« Et ce sont des sorciers », ne peut retenir Cuàn. Lyall enlève les mains de la table comme si elle voulait se retirer de l'affrontement.

Faolan hausse les épaules, refusant d'entrer dans son jeu.

« Pour Greg, ça paraît assez sûr ; pour les filles, elles semblent avoir des dispositions... »

Le silence est pesant. Cuàn ne semble pas oser pousser l'argument sur ce terrain-là, mais on sent bien qu'il désapprouve. Je décide d'essayer de revenir à notre mission – qui est de rencontrer cette fameuse communauté lycanthrope du Connemara.

« Eh donc, vous vous occupez de l'approvisionnement de la communauté... » je commence.

« Oui, depuis deux ans maintenant, depuis qu'ils se sont installés de manière permanente », il confirme aimablement.

« Ils sont nombreux ? » je demande. Et Cuàn semble ravi de mon initiative – il ne sait décidément pas grand-chose de cette communauté.

« Pas assez pour attirer l'attention », répond précautionneusement Faolan.

« Ils ont _notre_ attention », commente Cuàn en se penchant en avant.

« Ils le savent », répond Faolan toujours très calme.

Lyall me regarde et je me sens obligé une nouvelle fois d'offrir ma médiation.

« Savent-ils aussi combien nous aimerions les rencontrer ? » je demande.

Faolan soupire.

« Ils sont divisés sur la question... » Nous restons silencieux, et il reprend : « Faut pas croire qu'ils ne sachent pas ce que vous avez en tête... ils ont suffisamment de contacts extérieurs pour avoir une idée de ce qui se passe... Certains ont une certaine sympathie pour Greyback, pour ce qu'il affirme... mais la plus grande partie est opposée à la violence ; elle pense que les garous n'ont rien à attendre des sorciers – ni bon, ni mauvais... qu'ils doivent carrément chercher leur propre voie... sans s'occuper des affaires sorcières... »

ça ressemble à ce que les Centaures pourraient dire – en plus diplomatique. Ça m'est aussi éminemment sympathique mais je ne suis pas là pour faire une confession de ma vision du monde.

« Ce n'est pas votre position », je lui fait gentiment – mais traîtreusement – remarquer.

« Non, bien sûr... enfin, s'il n'y avait pas Sofia dans ma vie, je penserai sans doute comme eux... » Il sourit fugacement. « Je suis un affreux réformiste, j'en ai peur, Lupin... Oui, je voudrais voir cesser les limitations qui nous sont imposées, mais je ne crois pas que la révolution... - en tout cas, celle que Greyback prône -... nous donnera ça... Pas si elle aboutit à la mise au pouvoir d'un type comme ce Voldemort, en tout cas... »

Voilà qui est dit, Cuàn ne peut pas rester impassible.

« C'est même pas la réforme, ce que tu nous proposes, O'Connor, c'est la stagnation, c'est la soumission ! Nos ennemis et ceux de Voldemort sont les mêmes ! » - il s'exclame.

« Et vous croyez qu'un type comme lui, qui veut limiter l'usage de la magie aux seuls sangs-purs va gentiment partager le pouvoir avec des créatures ? » s'enquière soudainement une voix féminine derrière moi. Je ne sais pas à quel moment Sofia est revenue dans la salle à manger.

« Je ne crois pas que votre avis soit bien informé ! » rétorque Cuàn.

Evidemment, une sorcière qui le critique, il n'est pas prêt à entendre ça.

« Parce que le vôtre repose sur des vérités scientifiques ? » elle persifle. Lyall en est tellement sidérée que j'en rirais presque.

« O'Connor, votre femme », commence Cuàn en se tournant vers notre hôte qui ne paraît pas plus ému que ça par les évènements.

« J'ai peur que ma femme ait tous les droits de s'exprimer dans sa propre maison, Cuàn », il affirme tranquillement. « Et puis, si vous n'avez pas de réponses à ça, vaut mieux pas que vous alliez rencontrer ceux de la communauté... »

Il a tellement raison que je l'embrasserais bien.

« De toutes les façons, ils ne veulent pas vous voir », reprend Sofia, véhémente.

« C'est vous qui le dîtes ! »

« Je peux le répéter. »

« Cuàn, croyez-nous, vous perdez votre temps ici », intervient très calmement Faolan. « Ce n'est pas dans la communauté que vous recruterez des combattants ou des partisans... Vous aurez plus de chance peut-être dans les villes, mais ceux qui sont ici sont en paix avec le monde et entendent le demeurer. »

« Ils se croient suffisamment cachés pour échapper aux Aurors, au commando Lycaon ou à Voldemort ? » demande Cuàn. « Ils croient qu'ils n'auront pas à prendre parti ? Ils se trompent ! »

« Ils veulent croire que les premiers les ignoreront comme eux-mêmes les ignorent... Quant aux autres... »

C'est encore Sofia qui a déclaré ça et je m'émeus, à ma propre surprise, qu'une sorcière puisse si précisément connaître les positions des garous. Je me rends subitement compte que moi même, un peu comme Cuàn, je conçois les deux mondes comme relativement étanches.

« Et vous ? » attaque Cuàn, avec ce qui me semble être l'énergie du désespoir. « Vous, vous vous placez où dans tout ça ? »

Sofia va répondre mais Faolan intervient, avec la volonté manifeste de calmer le jeu :

« Cuàn, nous sommes en paix nous aussi, nous ne demandons rien, ni aux uns ni autres ; ni éducation magique pour nos enfants, ni protection des garous, ni compréhension des Moldus... Notre maison est ouverte à tous, cependant... »

Ca me paraît utopique, cette neutralité, et j'aurais aimé creuser leur vision du monde mais c'est entre Cuàn et eux.

« Vous ne pouvez pas », il crache. « Vos petits amis non plus; tu es un traître, Faolan, un traître ! »

« Comment osez-vous! » s'insurge Sofia.

« Un traître à tes frères ! Tu vis comme un Moldu, avec une sorcière, tu ne fais pas de tes enfants des garous, tu caches des renégats » Cuàn nous fait signe de nous lever. « Nous n'aurions jamais dû accepter ton hospitalité ! Cette maison est maudite, elle est la preuve même que notre combat ne peut être que radical, total, absolu ! Elle devrait être tout en haut de la liste des Lycaons ! »

Faolan a blêmi devant la menace, et il a toute ma sympathie même si je ne peux l'exprimer. Sofia, elle, a sorti sa baguette :

« Sortez d'ici », elle hurle. « Sortez avant que j'aille demander une prime aux Aurors pour vos trois dépouilles ! »

Lyall s'est rapprochée de moi et j'hésite à sortir ma propre baguette. Ma main est dans ma poche. Je ne sais pas comment Sofia saurait se défendre ; je ne sais pas si la situation ne risquerait pas de totalement dégénérer avec des sortilèges dans tous les sens... et si je la blessais ? Et si notre activité magique était détectée par le Ministère ? Et que feraient les Garous ? Je croise le regard de Cuàn qui semble comprendre mon dilemme.

« Tout ça n'en vaut pas la peine », il constate avec un dépit épais, et il sort sans une autre parole. Lyall et moi le suivons immédiatement.

00

Sur la place de cette grise cité de Derry, j'attends Lyall. Elle est allée rendre visite à une guérisseuse que connaissait sa mère; une sombre histoire de serment et de potions que je n'ai pas pris la peine d'écouter. Non que Lyall parle beaucoup – encore moins d'elle que de tout autre sujet, mais je n'ai vu que les quelques heures de totale liberté qu'elle m'annonçait. Quelques heures pendant lesquelles je n'ai pas à jouer un rôle. C'est suffisamment rare pour que je me contrefiche du prétexte.

La place est quasiment déserte. Deux personnes âgées bavardent sur un banc. Une demi-douzaine de gamins se courent après. Quand une femme s'avance à pas rapides, par pur réflexe, je lève mes yeux du journal moldu en gaélique qui me serre de couverture. J'ai une peine infinie à le déchiffrer mais ça me rappelle ma petite enfance, et plus exactement ma grand-mère qui n'avait jamais pu totalement se décider à apprendre l'anglais. J'ai sauté les pages sur la politique locale – les Moldus peuvent bien se déchirer sans moi selon leur religion. Ils ont leurs martyrs et nous avons les nôtres. Je trouve plus sympathiques les pages consacrées aux courses de chevaux et de lévriers.

La femme porte un étrange imperméable – une coupe bien trop classique pour son âge. On dirait presque l'imperméable conseillé aux Aurors en mission comme le plus facile déguisement pour passer des robes sorcières aux tenues moldues. L'imperméable réglementaire, l'avait appelé Tonks une fois devant moi.

Tonks...

La femme a maintenant disparu dans la barre d'immeuble, et je retourne à mon journal avec un drôle de pincement au coeur. Ça fait presque un mois que je suis en Irlande et je n'ai pas de nouvelles de l'Ordre, de Harry ou de Nymphadora. J'ai envoyé deux rapports – le deuxième cet après-midi même – dans lesquels il est difficile de glisser un quelconque message subliminal. Et comme, de toutes les façons, personne ne peut me répondre...

Je n'ai eux que trois fois l'occasion de lire la Gazette : une fois dans une auberge magique où Lowell et Cuàn s'étaient donnés rendez-vous ; une autre, je l'ai trouvé dans une poubelle et, comme il ne datait que de la veille...; la dernière, c'était, il y a quelques jours quand nous avons échoué à rallier cette étonnante famille mixte; une sorcière et un loup-garou... - _une sorcière et un loup-garou ! - _vivants pleinement leur utopie aux tréfonds du Connemara.

Enfin, aucune des trois fois où j'ai eu un journal sorcier dans les mains, je n'y ai lu de bonnes nouvelles – des ponts se brisent; des quartiers sont attaqués, les Détraqueurs se révoltent, des gens disparaissent... Mais heureusement – peut-on dire heureusement ? - personne que je connaisse.

Tiens la femme ressort. Non, ce n'est pas elle...si, enfin, elle...elle ressemble à la première mais la couleur de ses cheveux est différente... Par la barbe de Merlin ! Je dois en avoir le coeur net.

Je replie mon journal et je me lève avec l'intention de la croiser. Quand elle me voit, elle blêmit, et plus aucun doute n'est plus possible. Même avec des boucles noires et un nez en trompette, c'est Tonks !

« Remus », chuchote-t-elle, lançant des regards inquiets autour d'elle. Mais si elle veut me faire croire que les deux papis qui fument leurs pipes de l'autre côté de la place sont des Mangemorts, il en faudra un peu plus !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ! » - je gronde.

« En mission », me répond-elle pas plus aimable.

« Mes rapports ne vous suffisent plus ? »

« Pardon ? »

« L'Ordre n'a plus confiance en moi ? » j'explicite comme d'autres crachent.

Elle me dévisage d'abord avec incompréhension puis avec me semble-t-il une once de colère.

« J'ai d'autres employeurs », siffle-t-elle.

C'est mon tour de blêmir. Je suis en train de faire une scène à une Auror en mission; moi, le loup-garou en infiltration dans les réseaux de Greyback.

« Quel con », je murmure.

« Je suis désolée, Monsieur, je ne suis pas du quartier », répond alors Nymphadora d'une voix forte, moins pour rassurer quiconque que pour se moquer de moi. C'est étonnant comme sa colère semble s'être envolée avec mon aveu - comme une absolution. Ça me laisse muet, la gorge serrée pour des raisons que mon esprit peine à identifier. « Mais peut-être cette jeune fille pourra vous renseigner ? » ajoute-t-elle, toujours joueuse, en désignant un point derrière moi. Elle ne m'a pas fait un clin d'oeil mais elle aurait pu – c'est comme si notre vieille connivence était complètement revenue, intacte. J'ai envie de sourire mais je préfère jouer le jeu et je me retourne.

Et je constate que la jeune fille qui s'avance vers nous s'appelle Lyall et qu'elle se demande clairement à qui je peux bien parler. Je me demande brièvement si certains devins auraient pu prédire autant de coïncidences néfastes dans mon thème astral.

« Lyall », je commence, un peu affolé, « je... »

« Oh, vous vous connaissez », commente Tonks, avec un ton que je ne lui connais pas et qui me plombe les épaules.

« Je..., je te présente Lyall... Lyall, une...la soeur d'un ami, Dora », je continue malgré tout, en ayant la sombre impression de ne tromper personne.

DO- RA ? articule silencieusement Tonks – préférerait-elle que je donne son vraie nom à une lycanthrope convaincue ? Cette dernière n'a déjà pas l'air de totalement croire à la soeur de l'ami quand elle demande sournoisement :

« Vous habitez ici, Do-Ra ? »

« Non, je suis en visite, et vous ? »

« Nous aussi », répond Lyall avec une once de provocation.

Mes yeux vont de l'une à l'autre. La sorcière et la louve. La première avec son faux déguisement moldu et ses pouvoirs assumés, et la seconde avec ses vêtements aussi usés que les miens, ses tresses brunes et la marque de la lune sur son visage. Je me sens redoutablement impuissant. Mais pourtant, il faut faire quelque chose pour nous sortir de cette confrontation impossible !

« Mais, nous sommes attendus », je décide brusquement - parce que la fuite est le seul chemin tenable. Et j'empoigne Lyall par l'épaule comme si je m'attendais à ce qu'elle saute tous crocs dehors à la gorge de Nymphadora. « Bonjour à.. Wulfric », je lance en me rappelant brusquement de mon histoire de fraternité. Merlin merci, je doute que les lycanthropes connaissent l'étendue des prénoms de Dumbledore.

Il est à mettre au crédit du talent de comédienne de Tonks qu'elle ne lève même pas un sourcil. Mais son ton est presque ...douloureux quand elle répond :

« Tu...reviens quand...en Angleterre ? »

« Je ne sais pas », je réponds avec sincérité.

« Si... si tu vas voir... Wulfric... un de ces jours, préviens-moi », ajoute-t-elle avant de pivoter très brusquement sur ses talons et de s'éloigner comme on s'enfuit.

« Lupin, tu me fais mal », proteste finalement Lyall, et je lâche tout aussi brutalement son épaule.

Notre chemin vers la gare routière est plus que silencieux. Notre rendez-vous avec Cuàn est dans plus au Sud, dans ce que les Moldus appellent la République. On en a pour plusieurs heures. Je songe peu glorieusement à abandonner Lyall à son sort de quasi-moldue et transplaner. Je sais que personne ne me le reprochera, même pas elle. Mais on ne peut jamais totalement oublier que pendant sept ans, on a vécu comme un Gryffondor.

« ça, c'est bien passé, ta visite à la guérisseuse ? » je me lance.

Lyall me dévisage avec un air étrange, sans doute surprise que je fasse le premier pas.

« Je ne croyais pas que tu avais compris où j'allais », elle annonce néanmoins.

Décidément, mon vieux Lunard, c'est ta journée. Mais les louves ne parlent pas comme cela – et Lyall reprend un ton plus bas : « ça c'est bien passé, merci. »

Je ne sais pas plus quoi répondre. Et nous traversons plusieurs rues moldues avant qu'elle ne reprenne sur un ton malicieux :

« Ça fait longtemps qu'elle a le béguin pour toi ? »

Je sursaute presque.

« Qui ça ? »

« Do-ra. »

« Le béguin ? » je répète encore un peu à contrecoeur. J'aurais sans doute gagner à rire ou à répondre oui tout de suite. Je désigne moi même le flanc à attaquer, je le sais. Mais le « béguin » de Tonks pour moi, ces mots lâchés dans un hôpital il n'y a même pas deux mois, ont laissé des traces dans mon coeur. Je le sais.

« C'est une sorcière ? » demande encore Lyall avec un air de franche curiosité.

Comme mon silence est sans doute trop révélateur, elle ajoute :

« Elle sait que t'es un Garou ? »

Je ne peux qu'acquiescer. Non, je n'ai jamais trompé Nymphadora sur ma condition. Est-ce à mon honneur ? Est-ce important ? Je l'ai si longtemps cru.

« Son frère aussi, non ? » continue impitoyablement Lyall, sans doute encourager par mon silence mélancolique, « Wulfric, ça fait nom de garou... »

« Non, son frère est un sorcier aussi », je démens, partagé entre l'agacement envers ses questions et l'amusement : si le sorcier qui a abattu Grindelwald était un loup-garou est-ce que ça changerait la donne ? Il me semble que je le crois un peu et que c'est même le sens en partie de mon engagement dans l'Ordre.

« T'as des amis sorciers ? » s'étonne Lyall en plein milieu de la rue moldue. Et je prends le prétexte pour la rabrouer :

« Tu veux que j'amplifie ta voix ? » je gronde.

Elle pique du nez comme une gosse et je me dégoûte. J'ai agi en lycanthrope mais je ne trouve aucune raison d'en être fier.

« Lyall », je commence à m'excuser.

« Je ne comprends pas, c'est tout... » - murmure-t-elle, peut-être parce que nous entrons dans la gare routière. Les bâtiments moldus l'impressionnent toujours, je le sais et je viens de l'inviter un peu durement à la prudence. Peut-être parce que tout cela la dépasse réellement.

« Comprendre quoi ? » je demande aussi gentiment que j'en suis capable en nous mettant dans la queue du guichet. Lyall ne sait pas lire et à peine compter. Même si je transplanais, il faudrait que je lui achète son billet.

« B'en pourquoi tu es là, avec nous, si tu as des amis sorciers et si des filles aussi jolies s'intéressent à toi ? », me répond-elle avec cette franchise totale que j'apprécie chez elle.

Je ferme les yeux et je vois Albus, Sirius, Harry, les Weasley et Tonks – mes amis sont mes raisons, je le sais.

« Parce que j'essaie de changer les choses », je murmure en réponse.

000

Hein, vous avez vu cette avalanche de bonnes nouvelles ?

Enfin... bon, comme on vient de faire le tour des blocages du futur, dans le prochain on va voir où en est le passé. Ça va peut-être s'appeler _Les volontés_...

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

NB: si vous voulez lire l'intégralité du poème de Philippe Soupault cité début, je l'ai mis sur mon livejournal... Le lien est sur mon profil... Je m'appelle Fénoire sur LJ...


	11. En héritage

**Vingt-cinq jours d'humanité**

L'histoire doit toujours autant à l'oeuvre de JKR, aux relectures successives de La Paumée, Fée Fléau, Alixe et Vert...

Je confesse que je suis un peu désarçonnée par la différence entre les passages sur la page – qui sont aussi nombreux et le nombre de reviews...Je ne sais pas trop quoi en conclure... Alors, après avoir remercié Touffue, Alana Chantelune, Ezilda, La Paumée, Fée et Silmaril pour avoir partagé leurs sentiments de lecteur avec moi... je tiens à remercier Ambre Verte qui est sortie de son silence ! Spéciale dédicace.

Je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps mais FFnet ne voulait pas prendre du word ou de l'html... txt, si, quand même, bon...

* * *

«Je ne me suis jamais considéré comme le propriétaire de ces choses mais seulement comme leur conservateur dans le temps»  
Stefan Zweig, _Le monde d'hier. Souvenirs d'un européen_

**11 - En héritage**

Je n'ai pas le temps de frapper. Kingsley m'ouvre et affirme:

«Remus, nous t'attendions !»

Revenir square Grimmaurt et y être attendu – c'est moins anodin que ça le devrait. L'odeur de l'entrée est toujours la même – mélange de cuir de Russie, d'encaustique et de pourriture. Presque une odeur de maison de lycanthrope. En osant cette pensée impie, je jette un coup d'oeil au rideau qui couvre le portrait de Mme-deux-fois-Black. Il est certain que Sirius avait raison de penser que le mariage de ses parents, deux cousins au premier degré, pour éviter la déchéance d'une mésalliance était la preuve même de la folie des Sangs-Purs, si facilement manipulée par Voldemort. «Et pour quels résultats ?» concluait-il toujours, en parlant de lui comme de son frère, «pour engendrer un traître à leur sang et un pleutre !»

En suivant Kingsley vers l'escalier, je me demande si quelqu'un a appris à Madame Black la disparition de Sirius, si cela l'a contentée au point qu'elle se taise. Les pas de loup de Shacklebolt et ses signes silencieux semblent néanmoins contredire cette sombre théorie.

«En même temps», reprend ce dernier, une fois que nous sommes sortis de la zone dangereuse, «on t'attendait pas si tôt... Tonks a dit qu'elle t'avait croisé il y a une semaine à Derry et que... tu n'avais pas l'air d'être parti pour rentrer de sitôt...»

J'hésite deux marches. Je décide finalement que répugner à divulguer les difficultés des émissaires de Greyback en terres irlandaises tient de la coquetterie. Et puis, j'ai senti la précaution dans sa voix quand il a fait mention de Nymphadora. Comment a-t-elle présenté notre rencontre ? Est-ce que je dois parler de Lyall avec lui ? Est-ce que lui est en mesure de comprendre ? La vérité est que je n'ose pas et que je préfère encore parler politique. J'hausse les épaules pour minimiser tout ça.

«On va dire que notre mission irlandaise n'a pas reçu l'accueil attendu.» Je suis plein de dérision, de distance envers les lycanthropes. C'est assez satisfaisant de constater que ça me vient facilement. «Cuàn a décidé d'arrêter les frais.»

«Pas de 'division irlandaise' pour les lycaons alors ?» demande Kingsley, avec un vrai intérêt.

«Pas dans un futur proche», je lui confirme avec une certaine satisfaction, j'avoue. Je sais que la rencontre de lycanthropes pacifistes convaincus ou indifférents aux promesses de Greyback et de Voldemort est arrivée comme une bouffée d'air frais inattendu. Un truc dont j'ai pas encore mesuré totalement les conséquences pour moi, je le sens en suivant Kingsley qui a l'air d'hésiter à continuer de me poser des questions. Je prends l'initiative de refermer moi même le dossier irlandais :

«Le Siège est de nouveau ici ?» je constate.

«Oui, enfin... non... il nous faut toujours trouver le testament de Sirius pour en être sûr... mais le fait que Bellatrix n'ait pas semblé capable de s'en emparer semble indiquer que Sirius a pris des dispositions...»

Il me regarde de biais tout en continuant d'avancer. Le testament... je sais que je l'ai oublié sur les routes d'Irlande. Et je crois même que le sort de square Grimmaurt, de l'or des Black et de leurs possessions m'indiffère. Je ferais peut-être une exception pour leur bibliothèque, j'ajoute mentalement.

«Je l'ai déjà dit», je soupire, «je ne sais pas s'il l'a fait et sous quelle forme...»

Kingsley semble sur le point de dire quelque chose puis se ravise, comme s'il pensait ne pas y être autorisé. Je me demande brusquement si le testament est la raison de la convocation laconique et impérative que Albus m'a fait parvenir. L'accueil de Kingsley - «Nous t'attendions» me revient brusquement. En quoi suis-je attendu dans cette histoire ?

Mais je sais aussi qu'il est inutile de poser la question. S'ils – qui que soit ce «ils» - avaient voulu que je sache pourquoi je devais passer le plus rapidement possible au Siège, ils me l'auraient fait savoir. Si Kingsley avait voulu être plus explicite, il l'aurait déjà été. Je pressens déjà que je vais me retrouver face à Albus – il n'y a que lui pour s'entourer d'autant de secrets. Il est même possible que Kingsley, lui même, ne sache pas exactement ce que Old Dumb attend de moi –ou qu'il ne se sente pas autorisé à me dire ce qu'il en a deviné. C'est sans doute sur ce point que l'Ordre ressemble le plus à n'importe quelle société secrète.

On arrive en silence devant la bibliothèque des Black. Kingsley ouvre la porte et me fait signe d'entrer. La pièce n'est pas vide, je m'y attendais, mais en lieu et place d'Albus, il y a Severus, penché sur un épais volume dont je ne veux pas savoir le nom. Il lève les yeux avec un ennui calculé, sans cacher ni son agacement ni son dégoût de me voir. Je lui fais toujours cet effet-là, en particulier quand Albus a besoin de moi. Alors, là encore, je ne dis rien.

«Dumbledore ?» s'enquière d'ailleurs sobrement Kingsley derrière moi.

«Avec Maugrey, dans la...chambre », répond Rogue avec l'air de se forcer.

Shacklebolt fait un signe de tête et ressort sans me proposer de le suivre. Sans doute va-t-il les chercher. De nouveau, les questions abondent.

Je me demande d'abord si Kingsley espère que nous allons nous entretuer en nous laissant seuls. Ça me fait presque sourire – même si, sans doute, le reste de l'Ordre n'a pas besoin, comme moi, de se marteler en permanence que l'homme est détestable mais utile, haineux mais probe. Je me demande ensuite distraitement dans quelle chambre ils peuvent être –l'Ordre réduisant généralement son utilisation de square Grimmaurt à la cuisine. Mais finalement, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est la présence de Severus : participe-t-il à la chasse au trésor ? L'idée que Albus fasse appel à lui pour retrouver les dernières volontés de Sirius me paraît une ironie bien saumâtre. Finalement, je serais presque capable de lui renvoyer, comme un miroir, les sentiments qu'il a exprimés en me voyant. Je ne peux pas me retenir :

«Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu aurais eu le temps de lire des livres ici pendant les vacances», je lance en décidant de m'asseoir. Il lève à peine un oeil de sa lecture. Ça m'agace plus que tout ce mépris total. «Sa Seigneurie serait-elle déjà fatiguée d'avoir ta dévotion sans partage?»

La partie la plus raisonnable de mon cerveau me reproche immédiatement de déverser sur sa mine cireuse et ses cheveux gras, l'intégralité de mes frustrations du moment – que j'ai dû m'arracher au havre rassurant de l'étude pour jouer l'espion de pacotille, que la guerre me sépare chaque jour un peu plus de la communauté dont j'ai cru faire partie... Ce n'est jamais très malin de rentrer dans son jeu. D'ailleurs, Severus ne va pas me faire de cadeaux, ça se voit dans ses yeux. Il ne fait même plus semblant de lire.

«Tu seras sans doute soulagé d'apprendre, Lupin, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres», et sa voix a inutilement enflé à ce stade comme pour m'impressionner, «a jugé bon de m'adjoindre l'aide pour mes travaux de ton pitoyable ancien ami...»

Je suis sûr d'avoir blêmi, de lui avoir malgré moi donné ce plaisir. Mais la mention de Queudver, le simple fait qu'il existe, qu'il survive au serment, à James, à Sirius, à Lily, reste du domaine de l'insupportable. Je sais que je l'évite, même dans mes cauchemars. Elle me renvoie trop sûrement à cet âge doré poudlarien à jamais enfui, à ce stupide reste d'orgueil qui m'a empêché de donner à Albus les moyens de le confondre, il y a trois si petites années... Elle me renvoie aussi à ce que je ne saurais sans doute jamais totalement pardonner à Severus: son intervention malheureuse...

Je n'entrerais pas dans la paranoïa de Sirius qui pensait qu'il avait fait exprès de paraître ne pas savoir que Peter ait été le traître... Je n'ai pas besoin de paranoïa. Comme s'il sentait que je suis trop blessé pour réagir, Severus ajoute :

«Ca me donne du temps... pour essayer de mettre en ordre les affaires de Black... »

Instantanément, l'image est là. Severus fouillant dans les affaires de Sirius, se repaissant de commentaires désobligeant sur les dernières possessions d'un homme à qui on a tout pris depuis longtemps, se moquant de lettres, de photos, de vêtements... se complaisant de la futilité des hommes... Ma gorge se serre. _Pourquoi Rogue? Etait-ce si urgent? _J'en veux à Albus de ne pas m'avoir attendu, ou de pas avoir jugé prioritaire de s'en occuper lui-même et d'avoir envoyé Severus, Maugrey et Kingsley retourner square Grimmaurt comme si nous ne devions rien à son dernier propriétaire. Surtout Severus.

Je ne suis qu'à peine capable de me satisfaire qu'ils aient visiblement échoué dans leur mission puisqu'on a finalement recours à moi. Ça m'aide néanmoins à me calmer. Je décide que je dois arrêter de laisser Severus me manipuler aussi facilement en versant de l'acide sur mes plaies qu'il sait ouvertes. Finalement, Peter est sans doute un sujet moins dangereux.

«Queudver n'a jamais été bien brillant en potions», je réponds – et je me rends compte que je suis presque nostalgique de sa mine défaite quand, séparé de James et Sirius, son chaudron se révélait incapable d'abriter une potion stable...

«Il n'a nul besoin de l'être», réplique Severus avec un dédain qui me semble largement déborder son appréciation des compétences de Peter.

Je sais que c'est stupide mais, une nouvelle fois, la colère menace. Elle court dans mes veines et me hérisse le poil. Un goût métallique emplit ma bouche – presque celui du sang. Le loup me dit de ne pas laisser autant de mépris et de provocation impunis. C'est son regard qui sauve Severus de mes assauts. Il me regarde avec une curiosité malsaine, comme s'il observait les réactions d'une créature magique pour en établir une description scientifique. Et l'homme se rebiffe. Il ne tombera pas dans le piège. Il ne le laissera pas Severus le réduire à des pulsions animales. J'inspire.

«Il pourrait lui arriver quelque chose», je suggère, détournant une nouvelle fois ma fureur contre Peter.

«Tu lui en veux ?» s'enquière Severus avec délectation. «Tu crois que, sans lui, vous seriez toujours les princes du monde magique ?»

Une nouvelle fois, le frémissement. Une nouvelle fois, l'inspiration.

«Maraudeur contre Maraudeur ?» il continue, sans doute conscient de ma tentation, presque comme s'il recherchait cet affrontement.

Je me rappelle opportunément que Lily s'était interrogée – hors de portée des oreilles de James – sur ce qui poussait Severus à nous provoquer en permanence:

«Tu crois qu'il veut qu'on le remarque? Tu crois qu'il aime qu'on le maltraite, qu'il en ressent une certaine jouissance ? Comme si ça lui prouvait qu'il existait?» elle m'avait demandé rêveusement alors qu'on revenait d'une réunion de préfets.

«Allons, Lily, qui aime être maltraité ?»

«B'en plus de monde qu'on croie, j'ai lu un bouquin de psychologie moldu qui en parlait l'été dernier...je ne me rappelle plus le nom...»

«De la psychologie moldue ?» j'avais souri.

«Ah non, pas toi, Lupin !» Elle s'était arrêtée nette dans le couloir, les yeux verts étincelants, les mains sur les hanches, dans ce que Patmol appelait «la pose de la préfète». «James et Sirius, en bons petits sangs purs, ça passe encore ! Mais toi, avec ton père né Moldu, tu vas pas me dire que la psychologie est une connerie!»

Je crois que j'avais ri. En tout, cas, là, face à Severus, je souris. Ça l'exaspère.

«Tu crois que tu aurais le dessus ? Comme Black peut-être?»

C'est la goutte. Je ne peux le laisser insulter la mémoire de Sirius dans sa propre maison. C'est comme si j'avais le devoir de me montrer aussi impulsif et ombrageux que mon dernier ami. Tant pis pour Remus le raisonnable; tant pis pour l'Ordre. Je suis sur lui, ma baguette levée. Il est, tout aussi rapidement, prêt à riposter. Je ne sais pas ce qui nous retient de passer à l'acte.

Mais la porte s'ouvre derrière moi et l'entrée de Dumbledore nous sépare une nouvelle fois. Ça faisait longtemps, quand j'y pense. J'essaie de me rasseoir comme si de rien n'était, mais j'ai les yeux au sol, comme un gamin pris en faute. Comme des dizaines de fois auparavant, Rogue a l'air tellement serein qu'on le croirait innocent. Une scène tellement jouée, un dénouement sans surprise.

Ça m'agace tellement que je n'écoute pas Dumbledore nous dire que l'Ordre ne peut supporter de telles disputes puériles en son sein, que nous avons bien plus important et urgent à faire, surtout nous deux, qu'il ne comprend pas, que nous faisons le jeu de nos ennemis communs en succombant à des réflexes aussi enfantins, qu'il ne veut même pas imaginer ce qui nous amène à nous battre... Une vraie engueulade qui dure un certain temps, je crois, parce que même Severus finit pas froncer les sourcils. Surprenant sans doute mon regard satisfait, Kingsley étouffe un sourire moqueur.

Albus finit par se retrouver à courts d'arguments et soupire comme on clôt un chapitre:

«Vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal à vous éclipser, Remus?»

Il est hors de question que, devant Severus, j'avoue une quelconque difficulté à partager la vie de mes congénères. Je me contente d'éloigner l'hypothèse d'un haussement d'épaules. Albus reprend alors un peu précautionneusement:

«Remus, nous avons besoin de vous». Il consent à ne pas m'obliger à poser la question: «Nous pensons avoir trouvé le testament de Sirius».

Le testament. Ainsi, j'avais raison. Ils sont tous là pour le testament. Je hoche la tête. Ainsi Sirius l'a fait ce putain de testament. Je me souviens du nombre de fois où l'avais enjoint de le faire et combien il l'avait mal pris - «Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, t'espères quelque chose ?» m'avait-il gentiment aboyé au visage la dernière fois que je m'étais risqué sur ce terrain miné. Mais je ne pense pas utile de raconter ça à Severus, qui m'observe sans me regarder, ou à Maugrey, qui me regarde de tous ses yeux sans me voir. Kingsley a l'air curieusement un peu gêné.

«Ici?» je demande plutôt.

«Eh bien, nous avons trouvé plusieurs coffres dans la maison. Dans celui de la chambre de Sirius, il y avait une lettre... une lettre adressée à vous, Remus, mais comme vous étiez injoignable...» Albus est presque embarrassé en me la tendant. Comme je les aime tous.

Je m'empare du document et je me plonge dedans pour éviter de nouveau la colère qui n'est pas bien loin, je le sens. Je lis pour moi:

_Lunard,_

_Si tu lis ça, c'est que la Camarde – sous quelque forme que ce soit - m'a rattrapé avant toi. En fait, je suis sûr qu'elle le fera – t'es un survivant, Remus; t'es déjà mort des milliers de fois, alors elle va pas t'avoir comme ça!_

_C'est donc à toi que je confie l'affaire. Je crois que j'ai rien oublié. J'ai fait tout ce que mon vieux salaud de paternel m'avait si longuement expliqué quand il voyait encore en moi son héritier. Normalement, ce sera inattaquable. Même le vieil Orion ne pourra pas totalement me désavouer puisque, après tout, Harry fait un peu partie de la famille et que c'est un couillu! Et hop, autant pour la première condition : un Black mâle._

_Tu en sais assez pour savoir que, par ailleurs, les biens des Blacks ne se divisent pas – jamais ou toujours, je ne sais plus, mon français a toujours été exécrable malgré les leçons de ma mère – ou à cause d'elles. C'est la deuxième condition et, elle aussi, je l'ai respectée._

_Pas que ça ne m'ait pas fait mal. Il y a quelques personnes qui auraient réellement besoin d'un peu d'or pour simplifier leur quotidien. Dois-je préciser que tu en fais partie ? Encore que, j'en suis presque sûr, tu m'en aurais voulu si j'avais de toi un «maître Black». Et puis Kreaturr en aurait eu une crise cardiaque - Tu vois, finalement, je ne suis pas si insensible au sort des créatures que tu aimes le croire!_

_Bon mais, «Où c'est, Sirius ?» tu te demandes, avec ton air de saint martyr. Et je les imagine tous en train de lire par dessus ton épaule. Tout l'Ordre – salue les bien bas de ma part._

Instinctivement, je lève les yeux vers Albus, Severus, Maugrey et Kingsley. Personne ne me regarde. Ils doivent la connaître par coeur! Non contents d'avoir fouillé dans ses affaires, ils ont dû essayer tous les sortilèges possibles et inimaginables pour trouver un deuxième sens aux lignes de mon ami. Je suis bien content que Sirius leur ait fait ce pied de nez – je sais que c'est dérisoire mais c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste visiblement.

_Qu'ils me pardonnent ce dernier tour de Maraudeur. Tu vas adorer – enfin j'espère. Et puis, les jours où tu aimeras penser que tu ne comptes pour personne, tu t'en rappelleras peut-être._

_C'est pas très compliqué- était-ce toi, ou James, qui disait toujours que les meilleurs plans sont les plus simples? Suis donc tes envies, Remus, va dans la seule pièce de cette maison que tu aimes. Là-bas, seul notre serment ouvrira l'astre de ton destin. Tu devrais trouver le reste tout seul._

_Putain, je crois bien qu'il ne me reste qu'à te dire adieu – parce que tout ce que je ne t'ai jamais dit ne tiendrait pas sur un parchemin et que, de toute façon, tu as toujours mieux que moi compris mes silences._

_Sirius Orion Black Sain d'esprit autant qu'il peut l'être._

_PS: quand tu auras fini de faire semblant de croire avoir raison, j'adorerais que votre premier né mâle porte mon prénom... Comme ça, tu auras l'occasion de montrer au monde que ce n'est pas le prénom qui était maudit... Putain, comme j'espère que James et Lily seront là !_

J'ai fermé les yeux comme une gamine. Je le sais. Ils brûlent trop et, merde, je me fous que Severus s'en délecte. Le testament de Sirius... ses mauvaises blagues... ses petits arrangements avec le dogme familial... même ses stupides dernières tentatives de marieur... sa peur de la mort... Est-ce que je peux faire autre chose que pleurer? Dumbledore se racle la gorge; je les rouvre.

«Toutes nos déductions n'ont pas réussi à nous amener plus loin que cette pièce, la bibliothèque», il avoue. Il a le courage de soutenir mon regard, comme s'il acceptait ma colère. C'est bien joué de sa part, ça me calme. «Il se trouve néanmoins qu'elle contient cette magnifique reproduction du système solaire...avec une lune en argent... et nous étions en train de nous dire...»

«...que jusque là, tout colle», je termine, agacé par ses pincettes.

«Mais il nous manque le Serment des Maraudeurs» - interrompt Severus. Ah Severus, tu crois que je vais te sauter à la gorge pour si peu ? «C'est peu prudent de la part de...Sirius, s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose en Irlande...» continue-t-il, doucereusement lui même.

«Severus», l'interrompt doucement Dumbledore. J'ai envie de lui rappeler que toutes les engueulades du monde n'ont jamais fait changer profondément de comportement Severus Rogue, mais je sens que ce n'est pas le moment.

«Sirius se trompe», je réponds.

Et ils se glacent tous. J'en rigole presque.

«Enfin, peut-être le savait-il», je corrige. «Mais, je tiens à te rassurer, Severus, je pouvais mourir; d'autres que moi connaissent ce serment.»

Ils attendent la liste des élus, mais je me tais. Il reste encore deux années à Harry à passer à Poudlard et je ne voudrais pas qu'il perde bêtement l'usage d'une carte que tout l'or de Sirius ne lui achètera pas. Quant aux jumeaux, ils n'ont pas besoin de publicité.

Ignorant les soupirs de Severus, je sors ma baguette et m'approche du magnifique astrolabe. Je regarde la lune, si brillante, si précisément représentée. Je me demande si Sirius aura été jusqu'à la rendre sensible aux sortilèges silencieux. Mais je songe au temps qu'il a eu et qu'il a pris pour le faire et je ne doute plus.

Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises...

Ma pensée est précise – plus que si j'avais prononcé les mots. Les souvenirs viennent en chapelet – l'un entraînant l'autre. Ils envahissent toute ma conscience. La carte, la cape, James, Sirius, Peter, des passages, la forêt... des agapes nocturnes, des courses haletantes... l'ombre de Poudlard... la Cabane hurlante... Au-delà du regret... La sphère argentée s'ouvre en deux d'un coup sec et interrompt ma vision.

Il me semble que Rogue doit se retenir de tendre la main. Albus me fait un signe d'encouragement et je plonge mes doigts dans l'objet. J'y trouve une clé. Une clé frappée d'un lion. Elle est suffisamment ancienne et travaillée, pourtant, pour que je me demande si elle appartient elle-aussi à l'ensemble devant moi. Le lion... je cherche la constellation sur l'astrolabe et la désigne silencieusement.

«La constellation du lion?» demande Albus, très sérieux. Pèse-t-il le symbole?

«Peut-être», je réponds.

«Mais quelle...étoile?» demande gravement Kingsley, et c'est sa question qui me donne la réponse. Evidemment. Je m'en voudrais presque. Je regrette que Nymphadora ne soit pas là, parce que ce sont des comptes familiaux que Sirius règle l'un après l'autre. Sacré testament qu'il nous donne là! Eviction de la branche cadette, hommage à son frère... jusqu'au choix de l'exécuteur testamentaire... une nouvelle fois, il leur claque la porte au nez! À tous.

«Regulus», je réponds.

Albus hoche la tête, le premier, comme pour confirmer. Mais je n'attends pas. C'est moi, que Sirius a désigné et ça sera comme cela. Je lève de nouveau ma baguette et j'attire la petite étoile scintillante; l'astrolabe s'arrête. Plus jamais de pleine lune, je songe - avant de coller une baffe mentale pour m'interdire de faire quinze choses à la fois ; en particulier, sombrer dans le pathos!

Comme prévu, il y a une serrure et la clé y pénètre sans difficulté. Je me demande combien d'étapes il y a encore – si on imagine le nombre de journées solitaires que Sirius a eu à lui pour pondre sa petite chasse au trésor, on n'est pas encore couché! La clé tourne et, d'abord, il me semble que rien ne se passe. Puis, finalement, c'est le socle même de l'astrolabe qui s'ouvre. J'y glisse ma main après avoir dûment vérifier qu'on ne pouvait pas sentir d'émanations magiques. Malgré tout, Albus, Maugrey et Kingsley ont sorti leur baguette. Severus a simplement l'air de s'ennuyer.  
Mais le rouleau de parchemin est là. Simplement. Comme promis. Je le sors et le montre à la ronde.

«Vous, Remus», murmure très gravement Albus.

Je m'exécute, incertain d'être capable de le lire à haute voix même si je crois déjà connaître son contenu.

_Je, Sirius Orion Black, troisième du nom, en toute possessions de mes moyens intellectuels et sans aucune pression extérieure, énonce ici mes dernières, ultimes et irrévocables volontés._

_Si j'étais appelé à disparaître, je cède tous mes pouvoirs matériels et magiques, sans exception aucune, à mon filleul Harry James Potter, petit-fils de Dorea Black._

_A faire valoir auprès de tous ceux qui pourraient en douter.  
Scellé par le sang pur que j'ai la honte de porter.  
Fait à Londres le 15 mai 1996_

_S.O.B. (1)_

Les initiales sont tracées dans une matière d'un rouge brunâtre dont la nature ne fait aucun doute même quand on ne dispose pas de mes capacités olfactives. Deux semaines à peine avant l'attaque du Ministère. Sirius... Et mon coeur se serre, et la souffrance me ramène au présent.

«Vous pensez que...ça suffira à faire de...Potter...» s'enquière Severus, dubitatif.

«Nous ne pouvons que lui faire confiance», réplique Albus avant moi.

Et la tête de Rogue à ses mots, à elle seule, est le plus beau legs que Sirius aurait pu me laisser.

0000

Bon, bon, bon, un point pour les fantômes... on n'en a quand même pas fini avec l'Irlande ou avec l'avenir... «A bout de bras», ça s'appelle...

1.Toutes les indications généalogiques données dans ce chapitre sont compatibles avec l'arbre dressé par JKR pour une oeuvre caritative et reproduite sur de nombreux sites de fan... Pour les distraits, SOB (Sirius Orion Black) en anglais veut dire sanglot... et, moi, militante d'un Regulus A. Black assez Gryffondor pour s'opposer à Voldie, j'ai beaucoup apprécié de découvrir que Regulus était une planète de la constellation du lion...

Allez, maintenant, c'est à vous d'écrire !


	12. A bout de bras

**Vingt-Cinq Jours d'Humanité**

Disclaimer habituel, remerciements émus à la clique – **Alixe, La Paumée, Fée, Vert.**...

Je savais – enfin, je pensais savoir – que le testament de Sirius allait vous inspirer...Je n'ai pas été déçue... Tous mes remerciements à **Toulouse, Rebecca-Black, Popov, Touffue, Shandibee, Alana, Lunenoire, Siri, Ezilda, Mee-Yah, Anie Celebrindal** pour avoir briser le silence !

A **Toulouse**, qui n'a pas laissé comment la contacter, je conseille le site fanfictionmodedemploi d'Alixe, souverain pour surmonter toutes les timidités que peut générer un interface anglophone !

Bon, je vous laisse pour une légère accélération des évènements...

* * *

« Je voudrais te quitter... »  
Sarah Kane, _Manque_

_**12. A bout de bras**_

Depuis l'Irlande, j'entre chez Lyall comme chez moi. Plus de faux semblants ou de rendez-vous secrets. D'un côté, c'est agréable; d'un autre, ça m'inquiète presque. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si je veux cette officialisation – ce presque mariage lycanthropique. Mais j'aime ses mains sur mon torse. J'aime qu'elle soit là. J'aime son silence comme ses soudaines déclarations franches. Est-ce de l'amour ? Eh bien, je n'en sais rien.

Parfois, je me demande ce que Sirius aurait dit d'elle. Et comme je suis le seul à faire des dialogues, ça dépend de mes propres envies. Parfois, le plus souvent, je me dis qu'il aurait été content de me voir baiser – simplement. De me voir vivre quelque chose de simple et d'humain comme l'affection. D'autres fois, je me dis que jamais il n'aurait pu supporter de rester une soirée dans la même pièce que quelqu'un d'aussi peu sophistiquée qu'elle. Et si je vais vraiment mal, je m'assomme en me rappelant qu'il m'imaginait avec la fille de sa cousine préférée.

Le fait que Lyall et Nymphadora aient à peu près le même âge n'aide pas. Dire que Lyall est quelque part pour moi une projection de Tonks – que je sauve la seconde en cédant à la première – n'est pas plus efficace – j'ai essayé. Le plus simple est de ne pas y réfléchir. Heureusement, j'ai peu croisé Nymphadora récemment ; ça, ça aide.

De toutes les façons, je ne suis pas tellement là. Le manque d'enthousiasme irlandais a généré une série de réunions de réflexion sur ce qu'il convenait de faire et de missions visant à s'assurer que les communautés de l'Ouest n'étaient pas « contaminées ». Cuàn a bien failli faire les frais des sentiments pacifiques de ses ouailles. Et il est à mettre au crédit de Lowell de l'avoir défendu contre tous – en particulier contre ces excités du commando Lycaon qui ne parlent que de radicalisation du mouvement et de passage à l'action. C'est d'ailleurs pour discuter avec un des lieutenants de ce groupe, Silvenhair, que je suis là aujourd'hui.

Quand Lowell m'a indiqué où aurait lieu la rencontre, j'ai lu dans ses yeux qu'il se pensait que j'étais content. Et le fait est que j'ai ce sentiment étrange de rentrer peut-être pas chez moi mais à un endroit où j'ai ma place. Peut-être à cause des mômes. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je me justifie ?

Chez Lyall, les enfants, en général, m'aiment bien. J'interfère peu avec la marche de la maisonnée, mais je raconte des histoires le soir. Ça a l'air de rien mais, à en croire leurs yeux, c'est Noël.

Qu'est-ce qu'on raconte comme histoire à de jeunes lycanthropes, hein ? Le petit chaperon rouge ? En fait, j'ai opté pour la mythologie grecque. Ça ne manque pas de monstres, de tragédies et de rédemptions. De temps en temps, j'indique que certains héros bien connus des Moldus étaient des sorciers. Certains sont sympathiques et d'autres moins – ça fait une moyenne.

Lyall n'est pas la dernière à venir écouter. Et elle ne me paraît jamais aussi jeune que quand elle est accroupie auprès du feu, faisant semblant de tisonner alors que les gosses s'endorment.

Quand j'arrive, il est déjà tard, et les enfants sont couchés. Lyall s'occupe de tâches domestiques et s'arrête à peine à mon entrée. Les lycanthropes ne sont pas collectivement très démonstratifs – n'en suis-je pas un moi-même ?

« Tu as dîné ? » elle demande, et ce souci domestique me fait irrémédiablement penser aux Weasley – est-ce que la vie peut être si simple ?

« Je n'ai pas faim, merci », je réponds.

Lyall reprend ses tris de hardes avec un petit signe de tête. J'hésite à aller l'aider. Va-t-elle encore suggérer que ce n'est pas mon rôle ? Finalement, c'est elle qui propose :

« Ils étaient très excités en apprenant que tu venais à la réunion... Tu pourrais leur dire que tu es arrivé... pour qu'ils dorment enfin... »

C'est un aveu énorme de la place que j'ai fini d'occuper dans cette hutte. Et j'en suis touché – n'ai-je pas attendu désespérément une place comme celle-ci ? Ce ne sont pas mes enfants, mais ce sont des mômes qui ont, sans doute aussi profondément que moi, besoin de partage et d'horizons. La responsabilité est un peu effrayante malgré tout. Parce qu'elle me donne des devoirs – oui, je sais, jamais Lyall ou les gamins n'exprimeraient ça dans ces termes. Mais, moi, je sais combien avoir des devoirs envers les autres m'inquiète. Il me semble qu'une telle responsabilité devrait toujours échouer à des gens plus complets que moi. Que je n'en suis pas digne. Je repense à cette année merveilleuse et effrayante que j'ai passée à enseigner à Poudlard et à mon échec. A ma fuite finale. A tort ou à raison – on a tenu des nuits là-dessus Sirius et moi. Et cette fois-ci, je n'aurais pas l'excuse de me dire que je suis une menace pour eux.

C'est le rire de Lyall qui me sort de mon introspection.

« Enfin, ils finiront bien par tous dormir à ce compte-là ! »

Je rougis presque – j'entends la devise des camps de Greyback : « seule l'action » - et je me lève pour gagner l'extension de la hutte qui sert de chambres aux gamins. C'est très pentu, et un adulte n'y tient pas debout une fois la porte passée. De fait, vers treize ans, les gamins sont incorporés à d'autres tâches du camp – il n'est aucun besoin d'une pièce plus haute.

Tous dorment déjà – ou presque. Hope entrouvre les yeux à mon entrée mais les referme aussitôt. Seul un sourire léger sur ces lèvres me dit bonjour. Son petit-frère est collé à son flanc, comme un louveteau. Je les passe tous en revue : Terry le plus vieux – son frère Sam est l'un des jeunes chasseurs remuants du camp – déjà presque trop grand pour le lit ; Ursula – celle qu'on a trouvé dans la forêt, marquée par on ne sait qui et qui n'a jamais prononcé un mot - si frêle; Markus, Naomi et Paul – trois enfants de garous, trois orphelins, trois inséparables... Je souris à mon tour devant leur abandon collectif. Et puis une question m'arrête. Je passe et repasse sur les visages endormis sans trouver ce que je cherche. Je retourne dans la salle principale et je demande sans attendre :

« Où est Fenn ? »

Lyall arrête un instant son pliage puis hausse les épaules avec un fatalisme qui fait frémir.

« La fièvre », elle répond comme si deux mots suffisaient à énoncer tout ce qu'il peut y avoir à dire de la disparition d'une vie.

« Quand ? » je demande, encore plus laconique.

« Dix jours », elle répond sans me regarder, et je mesure combien elle est touchée par cette mort – au-delà du stoïcisme réglementaire. Elle n'a pas dit qu'il était faible – trop faible pour la révolution. Et dans ce domaine, il y a des omissions qui valent plus que de longs discours.

Je ne trouve pas d'autres réponses que de la prendre dans mes bras.

00

La réunion a lieu dans la hutte que Lowell occupe quand il est là. Nous sommes peu nombreux – une grosse dizaine - et nous sommes encore moins à être assis au centre autour du feu. Il y a là Lowell, Cuàn, deux de ses lieutenants que j'ai croisés en Irlande, Silvenhair et moi. Autour de nous, sont assis les rares admis comme observateurs – tous des chasseurs parmi lesquels je reconnais Sam, le frère de Terry. Il n'y a qu'une seule femme : Lyall.

Quand j'ai demandé, Lowell n'a pas eu l'air étonné. Il a même eu un petit sourire.

« Certains vont jusqu'à dire qu'elle obtient de vous ce que personne n'a jamais songé lui donner », il a déclaré.

J'ai affronté son regard moqueur en souriant moi aussi.

« Je peux lui dire qu'elle n'est pas la bienvenue. »

La décision était entre ses mains, et il s'est rengorgé – les chefs sont tous les mêmes.

« Qu'elle vienne, mais qu'elle se tienne tranquille ! »

Et voilà. Comme s'il en doutait ! J'ai acquiescé quand même et suis allé jusqu'à préciser :

« J'y veillerais »

C'était ce qu'il voulait entendre – le mâle domine – et l'affaire est scellée.

Silvenhair est à son affaire. Il est la vedette et, à l'entendre, il est presque Greyback. Il ne commence pas une phrase sans dire « nous », sans nous rappeler sempiternellement son appartenance au corps d'élite. Nous, qui l'écoutons, sommes des lycanthropes aussi, mais de second rang. Le message est tellement clair qu'il finit pas agacer Lowell.

« Et donc, ce plan, il commence quand ? » - il demande, l'interrompant au beau milieu d'un assez long et ennuyeux monologue sur la discipline et le dévouement à la cause. C'est assez bienvenu, à en croire la tête des autres. Et c'est une perfidie - je sais reconnaître une perfidie quand j'en entends une : si Silvenhair ne dispose pas de l'information, il ferait mieux de se taire. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il fait pendant les quelques secondes suivantes.

« Nous sommes en train de planifier les attaques », il finit par contre-attaquer.

« Et vous ciblez quoi ? » demande Cuàn de sa voix rocailleuse.

Cette fois, Silvenhair a l'air moins gêné. Il se redresse pour répondre sur le ton de la harangue :

« Nous devons marquer les esprits, nous devons cibler des lieux magiques; les sorciers doivent comprendre que leur impunité est terminée ! »

Il y a des murmures appréciateurs dans la salle. J'entrevois le visage radieux de Lyall, et ça finit de me serrer le coeur. Nous y voilà, n'est-ce pas ? Le choix va devenir incontournable : eux ou nous - la question étant, bien sûr, dans quel camp se rangent les agents doubles.

Cuàn a un sourire rêveur, comme s'il se réjouissait à l'avance de l'effroi et du carnage que le commando sera capable de provoquer. Lowell me regarde, et ça me pétrifie. Suis-je capable de faire semblant de soutenir des attaques sur Pré-au-lard ou sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Je crois que la réponse est non et que je le sais.

« Lupin ? » il me demande.

Je fais de mon mieux pour soutenir son regard, conscient que l'échec c'est plus ou moins la mort. J'en sais beaucoup trop pour qu'ils me laissent repartir s'ils croient que je peux les trahir, que je ne leur suis pas totalement acquis.

« Où devrions nous attaquer ? » il précise, et le soulagement m'envahit presque à mon insu. Ce n'était pas une provocation. C'est mon avis qui est demandé – de la même manière que je suis l'expert en lycanthropie dans l'Ordre, je suis ici un expert en sorcieritude. La responsabilité me rattrape néanmoins par les tripes. Que dire qui ne sera pas nuisible aux miens – à tous les miens ?

« Le... des endroits comme le chemin de Traverse ou Pré-au-lard sont...excessivement surveillés par les Aurors... Plus encore depuis que...Voldemort est revenu », je réponds finalement. Et à en juger par la surprise générale de m'entendre prononcer le nom de notre terrible allié, et les regards appréciateurs de Cuan et Lowell, j'ai pas mal répondu. On se tourne vers Silvenhair qui n'a pas l'air très heureux de mon coup de pied à l'enthousiasme collectif.

« Nous ne pensons pas commencer par le chemin de Traverse », il maugrée comme à regret. « Nous allons plutôt cibler de petites communautés sorcières isolées, des familles emblématiques... »

Instinctivement, je pense aux Weasley, isolés ET emblématiques – je doute d'ailleurs que le commando lycaon s'attaque aux Malefoy ! Et ma résolution est immédiate et claire : je dois prévenir l'Ordre.

« Quand ? » redemande Lowell en se penchant en avant vers le représentant des Lycaons.

« Dès que possible », il affirme, « dès que nous aurons assez de bras »

000

Elle a presque crié en me voyant.

Je fais peur aux Aurors maintenant ? Lyall serait fière de moi. Le constat est trop amer pour que je n'essaie pas de l'adoucir avec une pitrerie.

« Lupin ! » - elle chuchote avec effroi.

« Bonjour Nymphadora », je crâne.

« Je...tu, tu vas bien ? » elle me demande, et sa question directe fait tomber mes prétentions à la crânerie. Brusquement je me vois dans ces yeux. Presque deux fois son âge, les cheveux prématurément blanchis, des kilos en moins, des cernes en plus... Je détourne les yeux, brusquement gêné.

« Je suis juste un peu fatigué », je mens. Je ne suis pas particulièrement fatigué ou, ce serait plus juste, j'ai appris à ne pas en tenir compte, il y a si longtemps déjà. Mais il est vrai que la mission irlandaise ne m'a pas épargné et que ce n'est pas dans le camp où vit Lyall qu'on se remplume.

Le mensonge ne passe pas.

« Juste assez fatigué pour y laisser ta peau ? » elle interroge, acide.

« Je suis venu voir Albus », je biaise. Ça aurait peut-être fait taire Lyall, ça n'a eu aucun effet sur Nymphadora.

« Il est sûr que l'inverse serait difficile, y'a plus grand-chose à voir ! » - elle persifle.

J'essaie de lui montrer sans mots que c'est pas très gentil de traiter un agent double qui risque sa peau pour l'Ordre comme cela. Je lui offre donc mon regard le plus sévère et là, c'est mon coeur qui se serre. Elle me parle de ma mine, mais a-t-elle vu la sienne ? Depuis quand ne prend-elle plus la peine de rosir ses cheveux pour lutter contre la grisaille ambiante ? Depuis que les Détraqueurs ne se contentent plus d'Azkaban ? Elle me paraît étrangement plus vieille, plus sombre et plus dure que dans mes souvenirs.

« Et toi, ça va ? » je murmure.

Ses yeux gris ont une lueur étrange avant qu'elle ne se détourne.

« Je bosse beaucoup », elle me répond.

Brusquement j'ai envie de lui demander ce qu'elle cherchait en Irlande dans ce quartier moldu marqué par la pauvreté et par la guerre. Si ça justifiait qu'elle ait cet air épuisé et désabusé. évidemment, je n'ose pas.

« Je vais dire deux mots à Kingsley, moi, pour qu'il te laisse souffler un peu ! »  
J'essaie de jouer le grand frère, et Nymphadora me regarde très directement dans les yeux pour me répondre :

« Et moi, je dois m'adresser à qui ? »

Elle n'est que défi et, comme je reste d'abord silencieux, elle précise :

« A moins que cette charmante jeune femme ne s'occupe pas autant de toi qu'elle ne semblait le prétendre ? »

« Tu veux parler de Lyall ? » je demande, incapable de jouer avec elle au chat et à la souris.

« Pourquoi pas ? » elle me réplique. Maintenant, c'est elle qui crâne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » je rétorque – tout à fait conscient que cette réponse est déjà un aveu. Mais, peut-être parce que tant de choses dans ma vie trichent avec la vérité, je ne me vois pas mentir à Nymphadora.

« Pourquoi elle ? » elle demande tellement directement que le souffle m'en manque. On dirait qu'elle porte cette question en elle depuis des semaines. Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre. J'essaie une sorte de sincérité :

« Je n'ai pas de bonnes réponses qui commencent par 'parce que'... »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel ; j'ai encore dû faire le prof...

« Tu l'aimes ? » elle demande.

Je me sens blêmir. Je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir.

« Tu ne l'aimes pas ? » elle insiste – et cette hypothèse-là, dans sa bouche, est pire encore.

« Nymphadora, les choses sont... plutôt, elles ne sont pas aussi simples que tu sembles le croire », je commence, maladroitement.

Elle s'esclaffe peu gentiment.

« Attends, laisse-moi deviner ? C'est ta couverture ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. »

« B'en j'aimerais bien, justement, qu'une fois, tu DISES quelque chose, Lupin », elle constate.

Et le jugement dans sa voix me pétrifie. On se mesure du regard. Longtemps. Finalement, elle laisse échapper un cri de rage et me tourne le dos. L'idée qu'elle s'éloigne avec autant de colère contre moi en elle m'angoisse.

« Nymphadora, je... je croyais que...que nous avions parlé... que nous étions...amis ? »

Je pose une main timide sur son épaule, elle s'arrête.

« Amis, Remus ? Amis ? Est-ce que les amis se mentent ? »

J'ouvre la bouche – sans doute pour affirmer que je ne mens pas et puis, je la referme. A quoi bon ? Il me semble presque qu'elle tremble quand elle reprend, en se dégageant de mon emprise pour me regarder en face.

« Et puis, l'amitié Remus... Moi », elle pose ses deux mains à plat sur sa poitrine. « Moi, j'ai essayé de penser à toi comme à un ami – comme Kingsley comme... d'autres que tu connais pas... N'est-ce pas d'ailleurs très révélateur, que tu ne connaisses pas mes amis ? Que je ne puisse même pas leur parler de toi ? »

Elle m'interroge du regard, et je baisse les yeux. Je fuis l'attente gigantesque que j'y vois.

« Mais la vérité, Remus, c'est que j'y arrive pas, moi, à penser à toi comme à un ami. Mes sentiments sont bien plus violents, bien plus absolus que ça... Je crois même qu'un ami me traiterait comme tu me traites, je ne le reverrais plus... Le truc, c'est que l'amour se fiche de l'amour propre, se fiche que ce soit sans espoir... L'amour revient, toutes les nuits, dès que tu baisses ta garde... au détour des phrases que tu lis dans les livres, des lieux où tu vas... »

« Nymphadora... » je réussis à murmurer.

« Je sais, Remus, c'est exactement ce dont tu as si peur : que je sois amoureuse de toi, suffisamment pour m'accrocher. Et bien, je suis désolée, mais on en est là. »

Elle a dit ça tellement calmement que je ne peux que frissonner.

« Alors, je sais pas à quel point tu imagines ton avenir aux côtés de cette fille... » Sa voix est une murmure. « Lyall, c'est ça ? »

C'est terrible d'entendre ce nom dans sa bouche mais, en même temps, c'est briser un silence, un tabou, c'est une promesse,presque une rédemption. Je n'y résiste pas.

« Lyall... » Les mots se projettent hors de ma bouche. « Lyall est ... ses deux parents étaient garous, c'est une survivante, Tonks, elle vit dans l'instant... alors, l'avenir... »  
Ma main se lève et retombe. « Je ne crois pas que je puisse lui faire du mal »

« Parce que tu crois que tu pourrais m'en faire encore plus qu'en ne me donnant même pas une chance ? » elle demande, et cette fois, les larmes sont proches.

« Quand je vois tes attentes, Nymphadora... » je réponds avec une sincérité qui me surprend moi même. Comme si j'étais sûr qu'elle allait comprendre. « Tu sais que je ne suis qu'en sursis...que ... comment veux-tu me parler d'avenir, Tonks ? Je peux me faire tuer à la prochaine rencontre avec les Lycaons ! Je peux me faire arrêter par le Ministère parce que j'appartiens à une organisation secrète ! Je peux... me faire descendre par tes collègues parce que je traîne un peu trop souvent dans des communautés lycanthropes... Et tu me parles d'avenir ! »

Elle s'adosse soudain au mur, comme si mes paroles l'avaient acculée. Et je suis dévasté par son chagrin.

« Nymphadora... » je ne trouve rien d'autre à dire.

Elle ne bouge pas; elle ne dit pas un mot. Je m'avance vers elle, par pur instinct, et je sens sa chaleur, sa fragilité, tout près de moi. Tout mon corps me pousse à m'avancer encore. Et je ferme les yeux pour repousser la tentation.

Elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et je sais que j'ai perdu cette bataille.

0000

Nous avons entendu le pas de Kingsley sans doute trente secondes avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte. On s'est immédiatement séparé comme si le contact de nos corps était devenu insupportable - sans nous regarder. Je me suis enfoncé dans l'ombre de la pièce, et elle s'est retournée vers la porte. Dans la manoeuvre, une pile de dossiers qu'elle portait avec elle en entrant a basculé et s'est étalé sur le sol.

« Merlin ! Tonks ! T'en rates jamais une, non ! » jure Kingsley quand ses yeux tombent sur les feuillets et les photographies éparpillés sur le sol. « Déjà qu'on sort des dossiers secrets de la Division ! »

« Ils viennent juste de tomber... » essaye de répondre Nymphadora mais sa voix est un peu faible. Ça m'émeut visiblement plus que Kingsley.

« Je te les confie pour les montrer à Albus et, toi, tu les poses n'importe où ! » continue de pester ce dernier, en s'agenouillant pour les ramasser. Lentement, Nymphadora se baisse à côté de lui ; ses yeux me disent de profiter de la diversion pour sortir. Ça me paraît impensable. Commode, mais impensable. Je me mets plutôt moi aussi à ramasser les documents – en commençant pas ceux qui étaient à mes pieds

« Qui est-ce ? » je demande.

« Il va falloir remettre les photos dans les bons dossiers, Tonks, les vérifier un par un, et ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aid... » continue de réprimander Kingsley quand il s'arrête brusquement, découvrant ma présence dans son dos.

« Lupin ? »

Dire que son regard s'est soudain chargé d'une certaine dose de soupçon serait un doux euphémisme. Je me dis que je le mérite.

« Bonsoir Kingsley », je réponds doucement, en continuant de vérifier machinalement que le nom porté sur les photos et les dossiers correspond. Je peux au moins faire ça pour Nymphadora.

« Ce sont les disparitions non expliquées, depuis deux ans », m'explique alors cette dernière, visiblement ravie de la diversion. « Scrimgeour a demandé à la Division de rouvrir ces dossiers discrètement pour voir si on ne pouvait pas les relier à Voldemort... »

Un tel revirement de politique est tellement ahurissant qu'il m'a faut quelques secondes pour demander les précisions qui s'imposent.

« Scrimgeour ? Rufus Scrimgeour ? »

« Oui, ça a été dans ses premières décisions ministérielles », ajoute Kingsley.

« Ministérielle », je répète.

« Il y a quelques semaines, tu ne savais pas ? » s'enquiert Nymphadora.

« Non... je, j'avais lu des rumeurs dans la _Gazette_ en Irlande, mais... C'est sans doute une bonne chose, non ? »

Là, les deux Aurors échangent leur premier regard de connivence depuis l'entrée de Shacklebolt.

« On va voir », commente finalement ce dernier sobrement.

Nous nous concentrons tous les trois sur nos dossiers. Les photos montrent des sorciers de tout âge. Hommes, femmes, enfants. Les disparitions ont eu lieu dans l'ensemble du Royaume Uni, et il y a même des requêtes venant de ministères du continent. Beaucoup de souffrances.

Nous avons presque terminé notre tri quand je tombe sur la photo. Je ne dis rien ; je ne suis plus capable de faire un geste ou de prononcer un mot. Nymphadora s'en rend compte la première.

« Oh, elle, c'est moche ! » elle soupire. « Une gamine d'à peine six ans... disparue... alors qu'elle jouait avec ses soeurs à cache-cache un soir, l'été dernier... Personne ne s'en remet dans sa famille... »

« ça m'étonnerait que les Mangemorts soient responsables », grommelle Kingsley.

« Je sais, mais la mère m'avait fait tant de peine », avoue Nymphadora, et il est clair que Shacklebolt va reprendre son rôle de mentor et lui expliquer la différence entre la guerre et la compassion.

« Non pas les Mangemorts », j'interviens.

Ils se taisent.

« Les garous », je confirme.

Ils se regardent de nouveau. Je retourne la photo : Thelma Penn...

« Ils l'appellent Ursula... Il faut dire qu'elle ne dit rien... Le choc a priori. Eux même ne savent pas exactement qui l'a mordue... »

Je suis bien conscient que mes informations sont décousues.

« Tu l'as vue ? Tu es sûr ? »

Ils ont posé la question en même temps.

« Oui. »

« Tu sais où elle est ? » me presse encore Kingsley.

J'acquiesce silencieusement.

« Il faut...il faut aller la chercher ! » s'exclame Tonks. Elle s'est levée, comme si elle attendait les coordonnées pour transplaner immédiatement.

Kingsley, lui, ne me quitte pas des yeux.

« Où est-elle Lupin ? »

« Dans un camp... avec d'autres gamins... La plupart sont nés de garous... mais d'autres...d'autres ont été mordus... »

Je livre tout cela presque à mon corps défendant. Je vois leurs visages, celui de Lyall. Je sais qu'Ursula... non,Thelma, mérite que je l'aide mais j'ai le sentiment très net de trahir une façon de vivre au nom d'une justice qui leur est justement refusée. Des conneries ! Je m'engueule. Ça ne marche qu'à moitié.

« Le camp est gardé ? » s'enquiert Shacklebolt

« Pas réellement... Il est caché.. »

« Magiquement ? »

« Ça les rendrait trop repérables. »

« Comment font-ils pour les Moldus ? » s'intéresse Tonks.

Je hausse les épaules.

« Allons, Lupin, il ne s'agit pas de descendre là-bas et de tuer tout le monde », m'objecte Kingsley de sa voix bourrue et raisonnable.

Je ferme les yeux.

« Vous ne comprenez pas », je réponds. « Cette gamine... c'est une louve maintenant.. vous êtes sûrs que ses parents voudront d'elle ? Et même s'ils le prétendent, comment pouvez vous être sûrs... pensez à ses soeurs, à toutes ces pleines lunes, au risque de contagion... Elle n'ira jamais à Poudlard... », ma stupide voix se coince dans ma gorge.

Nymphadora se laisse tomber à genoux à côté de moi.

« Est-ce que tes parents t'ont abandonné Remus ? » elle demande pleine de sympathie. Je dois me retenir de ne pas la frapper. Mais je suis hargneux quand je réponds :

« Non, mais peut-être aurait-il mieux valu pour eux ! Mieux aurait valu ça que s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir su me protéger ! Mieux aurait valu que je disparaisse plutôt que de me savoir vouer à une vie de relégation ! »

Il est à mettre à son crédit qu'elle ne grimace même pas.

« Pardon Remus, bien sûr que nous ne pouvons sans doute pas imaginer aussi bien que toi tout ce qui peut mal se passer », elle répond quand elle paraît sûre que j'ai fini. « Mais tu es allé à Poudalrd, tes parents ont choisi de s'occuper de toi... »

« Grand bien m'en a fait », je grince.

« Parce que tu préférerais vraiment être un lycaon aujourd'hui ? » elle demande sans lâcher prise.

Je ne réponds pas. Non, évidemment non.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu te refuses tout espoir que tu dois la condamner, elle », elle insiste en me prenant la photo des mains. « Je vais aller voir les parents et si j'ai le moindre doute sur leur capacité à assumer un enfant différent... on oubliera ce camp et ses coordonnées », elle continue, raisonnable et sûre d'elle.

« Et tu feras comment ? Tu modifieras leurs mémoires ? » demande Kingsley, et il y a moins de jugement dans sa voix que ses propos le suggèrent.

« Pourquoi pas », elle répond sans le regarder.

C'est moi qu'elle regarde. C'est ma décision. Je croise le regard rieur de Thelma sur la photo... je pense à celui éteint et craintif d'Ursula et j'acquiesce très lentement.

0000

« Ah, vous êtes là », constate chaleureusement Albus en entrant dans la pièce. Il n'a pas l'air particulièrement étonné de nous voir tous les trois à genoux par terre. Nous nous levons pourtant immédiatement.

« Les dossiers dont je vous ai parlés, Albus », explique Kinsgley.

« Oh, oui, oui... alors de nouvelles pistes ? » demande Albus, comme si ces pistes justifiaient que nous soyons à quatre pattes par terre à son entrée.

Nymphadora me regarde, je ferme les yeux pour confirmer, et elle annonce :

« Remus a...reconnu une petite fille portée disparue depuis plus d'un an... Elle aurait été mordue et vivrait dans un des camps de Greyback... »

« Vraiment ? » Albus me regarde maintenant. Tout son corps respire le sérieux, et je comprends qu'auparavant il se moquait gentiment de nous en jouant les indifférents.

« Oui... elle ne parle pas... » je réponds ça, un peu au hasard parce que je ne sais pas ce que Albus attend de moi.

« Vous avez déjà évoqué ces enfants », commente Albus, pensif, « ils sont nombreux ? »

« Ursul... la petite Thelma vit avec un petit groupe d'orphelins... la majorité sont des enfants de garous... trois ont été mordus... elle et deux autres... »

« Ils vivent seuls ? » s'intéresse Nymphadora.

« Non... une femme s'occupe d'eux », je réponds sans la regarder. Je sais pourtant qu'elle a la réponse à sa question silencieuse parce que, insensiblement, elle s'assombrit. Nymphadora me semble soudain si lointaine que ça en est angoissant. Il n'y a que quelques minutes, je la tenais dans mes bras, je partageais sa chaleur, et le manque est incommensurable. Pour remplir le silence j'ajoute : « j'ai commencé à leur apprendre à lire ». Je me rends compte un peu tard que c'est sans doute la confirmation qui manquait.

Albus a une infinie douceur dans le regard quand il me répond.

« Une très belle chose, Remus. »

Son approbation me fait un presque rougir. Je sais qu'il connaît mon désir de transmission, d'amélioration, de réforme du monde. Mon âme de professeur...

« Nous allons essayer de mesurer si les parents sont prêts à...accepter la situation », termine alors Kingsley, en se tournant vers Nymphadora comme pour l'inviter à compléter. Elle semble se forcer pour dire :

« Je vais m'en occuper personnellement ».

« Bien », approuve Albus, mais ses yeux sont sur moi : « Et vous Remus, vous aviez des choses à nous apprendre ? »

« Oui », je confirme de la tête. « ça bouge... Je veux dire, on commence à parler d'attaques, non plus comme un fantasme... Des membres du commando Lycaon recrute dans les camps... et ne font pas mystère que les attaques auront lieu bientôt. »

Finalement, parler de ça est moins difficile que d'affronter ma conscience qui murmure que je viens de briser toutes mes promesses à moi-même, que je viens de trahir en quelques minutes deux fois la confiance de Nymphadora : d'abord en étant trop faible face à ses avances et, ensuite, en lui laissant croire que je protège Lyall – que cette dernière est plus importante pour moi. Ma capacité de nuisance me semble incommensurable. Il me semble que je devrais fuir, loin, très loin, ne serait-ce que pour lui donner l'occasion de m'oublier !

« Où ? » m'interroge Kingsley, pris par l'information. Je me force à me concentrer pour répondre :

« J'ai cherché à savoir. Je ne crois pas que ce soit totalement fixé. Ils avaient envie de quelque chose d'emblématique, mais ils...craignent de trop grosses pertes... les familles connues mais isolées sont sans doute les cibles les plus... probables. »

Albus se tourne cette fois vers Kingsley.

« Comment pourrions-nous essayer de faire passer l'information à la Division ? »

« Je sais », intervient Tonks.

Et sa voix, que l'excitation rend plus jeune, me saisit aux tripes. Qu'elle m'oublie me semble de nouveau souhaitable : son avenir est tellement tracé; elle est une Auror, jeune encore, mais promise à un avenir important. Elle appartient avant tout à la magie blanche et une créature comme moi n'a rien à faire avec elle. Mais moi, comment ferai-je pour l'oublier ? demande alors mon coeur, qui cogne contre ma poitrine comme pour protester contre le cours de mes pensées.

« On pourrait « ajouter » ça dans... la déposition de... du garou de l'autre jour, celui qui est mort pendant son transfert à Sainte Mangouste... »

Elle a rougi en disant ça, comme si elle craignait l'effet de cette bribe d'information sur moi.

« Un membre du commando ? » je demande avec toute la fermeté et la distance que je peux faire mine d'avoir. Mais les membres du commando Lycaon arrivent très bas dans ma miséricorde. Ce n'est pas très difficile.

« Il le prétendait. Il a essayé de braquer un magasin sur le chemin de Traverse... en prenant le gosse des marchands en otage... Le père s'est courageusement défendu et les voisins nous ont appelé à temps... », explique Nymphadora et, pour la première fois, nous nous regardons. Ses paroles sont terribles, et pourtant je suis heureux.

« C'est faisable », commente Kingsley laconique.

Il me semble de nouveau lire le soupçon dans ses yeux – à moins que je tienne particulièrement à me trouver un juge extérieur... parce que je sens bien que je ne suis pas autant capable de me condamner que je le devrais.

« Alors, essayons », l'encourage Albus avant de se retourner vers moi. Rien dans son regard ou sa voix ne semble indiquer qu'il soupçonne quoi que ce soit. Mais il serait présomptueux de penser ainsi connaître les pensées de Dumbledore. « Et vous, Remus, ne vous mettez pas inconsidérément en danger », il ajoute.

« Je reste prudemment dans l'ombre de Lowell », je réponds.

Nymphadora a un regard particulier sur moi, comme si elle essayait de jauger le danger que je cours. J'essaie de me dire que c'est présomptueux de ma part de penser ça. Ça ne marche pas.

Je me tourne résolument vers Dumbledore pour expliquer : « Ce qui ne m'ouvre pas toutes les portes du commando Lycaon mais, bon, Lowell est bien informé malgré tout... » Comme ses yeux m'intimident, comme s'ils lisaient au travers de toutes mes minces carapaces, je baisse les miens et suis saisi. « Mais, Albus, votre main ! »

« Ma main », répète ce dernier en la levant devant lui. Elle est atrocement brûlée, comme si la chair était rentrée dans les os. Ça pue la magie noire. « Qu'est-ce qu'une main ? » il demande.

On doit faire tous les trois le même geste de protestation parce qu'il reprend :

« Severus ne renonce pas à réussir à la soigner, et ce n'est qu'un petit sacrifice au grand espoir qui nous mobilise tous. »

Est-ce la mention de Severus, est-ce l'idée du sacrifice, celle de l'espoir qui nous rend si totalement muets ? C'est Albus, qui a reposé sa main sur la table, un peu comme si elle ne lui appartenait pas, comme si elle ne faisait pas partie de lui, qui reprend :

« Je vais aller chercher Harry », annonce-t-il, comme si les deux informations avaient le moindre rapport.

« Déjà », s'étonne Kingsley à notre place.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il partage votre sentiment sur la question », rit doucement Albus.

Tonks acquiesce.

« Il a l'air de se morfondre là-bas, ses Moldus n'ont pas l'air de trop l'embêter trop mais lui, il a l'air de... » - elle a un geste impuissant et désolé.

Intimement, je compte les semaines qui se sont écoulées depuis le retour de Poudlard de Harry, depuis ces minutes trop brèves où je lui ai serré la main et essayé de lui sourire sur un quai de gare. Je ne lui ai toujours pas écrit. Et je ne suis pas sûr que mes excuses sécuritaires suffisent à mes propres yeux. Je pourrais aller le voir – ça ne serait pas si dangereux que ça et essayer de partager son chagrin, d'alléger le poids sur ses épaules... Je joue avec l'idée.

« Je vais l'emmener au Terrier », annonce encore Albus.

« Est-ce que... Scrimgeour va vouloir... le voir », objecte Kinsgley. « Est-ce que le Terrier est le plus discret ? »

Mon esprit revient sur ce changement ministériel et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je veux croire en la politique sorcière. Parce que notre communauté ait voulu changé me paraît toujours incroyable ! Parce que franchement, sans surestimer ce que peut faire un Ministre de la Magie face à Voldemort, faire mieux que Fudge ne paraît pas un bien grand défi. Et puis, Scrimgeour est un ancien Auror, il ne devrait pas avoir cette peur maladive du conflit qui paralyse la communauté magique depuis près de six ans maintenant.

« Il en a déjà exprimé le souhait », répond sobrement Dumbledore, mais ses sourcils sont froncés.

Je surprends le regard que Nymphadora et Kingsley échangent et je sais qu'ils pensent comme moi.

« Ce que dit la _Gazette_... », commence finalement Nymphadora, assez timidement.

Albus sourit.

« La _Gazette_ ne peut pas toujours avoir tort. »

Kinsgley jure tout bas, avant de commenter plus haut :

« J'aurais cru que lui, plus que tout autre, mesure qu'on a besoin de plus que de bonnes paroles ! »

La confiance systématique des Aurors pour les leurs m'a toujours sidéré. Comme s'ils ignoraient volontairement que ce sont des hommes comme les autres ; des hommes de bien, sans doute, mais des hommes, avec leurs appétits de pouvoir, leurs compromissions, leurs doutes et leurs erreurs, comme tous les autres hommes. Il me semble même que, investis comme ils sont de la confiance des sorciers, ils en oublient de douter d'eux-mêmes. La désillusion peut être d'autant plus terrible. Prenez Sirius, est-ce que ses pairs Aurors ont été plus ouverts à ses explications ?

« Il est possible qu'il exige des choses qui soient inenvisageables », répond énigmatiquement Dumbledore, mais aucun de nous trois n'est capable de le presser d'avantage. Moi, qui manque d'informations, plus que tout autre. Mais peut-être que notre silence suffit.

« Il faudrait qu'il change de perspectives », il explique, finalement. « Ce n'est pas Harry qui doit soutenir le Ministère, mais le Ministère qui doit reconnaître que Harry est le champion, bien malgré lui, du monde magique... Un champion dont il faudrait armer le bras. »

00000

Vert qui a relu la dernière version de ce chapitre vous conseille du chocolat à fort pourcentage de cacao après la lecture –  
Juste pour dire que je suis consciente de la violence latente... - C'est la guerre -... Mais il y a aussi des fils de lumière et j'espère que Remus saura les voir...

La suite s'appelle _La puissance du martyr_ et interroge les limites d'une certaine lycanthropie...


	13. La puissance du martyr

**_Vingt Cinq Jours d'Humanité_**

_L'original était-il plus gai ? Il est, en tout cas, protégé par des copyrights que je m'empresse de reconnaître ici. _

_Ce développement a été lu, relu, commenté par **Alixe, La Paumée, Fée fléau **et **Vert** (dans cet ordre) – reconnaissance éternelle._

_Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de m'écrire – je prends celui de leur répondre.

* * *

_

_Tout ce qu'il est possible de dire  
de la puissance du martyr, _  
Dikès, Le Fil

_**13. La puissance du martyr**_

« Tu veux me dire que tu regrettes qu'elle ne soit pas morte ? »

La question fend l'air, et la voix coléreuse de Lyall me sort de ma paisible lecture. Il y a deux jours, j'ai dû employer toutes mes maigres connaissances médico-magiques pour sauver la petite Hope d'une nouvelle fièvre qui aurait dû l'emporter. On a fait la leçon à tous les gamins pour qu'ils ne parlent pas de ces soins, mais il semble que ça n'ait pas suffi.

Qui – est la question, et elle est vitale.  
En alerte, je repose immédiatement les mémoires de Stefan Zweig au pied de l'arbre.

J'entends une voix grave qui argumente plus bas. Je ne la comprends pas bien et je songe à me lever pour m'approcher quand Lyall reprend plus fort :

« En fait, ce qui te gêne, Sam, c'est que Lupin sache faire des choses que tu ne sais pas faire ! »

Voilà, je sais.

L'autre voix appartient à Sam, le grand-frère de Terry et le jeune chasseur postulant au commando Lycaon. Sûr de sa force, ambitieux et aussi exalté qu'on peut l'être quand on n'a jamais eu l'occasion de confronter ses vérités au monde, Sam est – comme Lyall – un pur produit des camps de Greyback, un prototype du garou nouveau en quelque sorte. Pas besoin de dire que s'il soupçonne quoi que ce soit, il peut être plus que dangereux. Je me lève, sans trop me rendre compte, mais je me retiens de courir au secours de Lyall. Je dois d'abord savoir ce que Sam a en tête.

« Je n'envie rien aux sorciers, qu'ils soient garou ou non ! » affirme ce dernier d'une voix forte et agressive.

Le rire de Lyall en réponse me fait un drôle d'effet. Je suis étrangement fier d'elle, de son courage frisant l'inconscience.

« B'en alors, pourquoi t'engager dans le commando ? » elle se moque.

« Parce que... » Sam a l'air décontenancé. Je le comprends. Moi même, je ne suis pas sûr de la suivre.

« Parce que moi, Sam, je les envie », reprend Lyall, avec une voix différente, étrangement grave. « Moi aussi, je voudrais porter de belles robes, avoir une baguette, ne pas devoir me coltiner la faim, la soif et la maladie ! Moi, Sam, je serais capable de les tuer, tous, hommes, femmes, enfants, parce qu'ils m'interdisent d'avoir une vie meilleure ! »

La haine dans sa voix me fait frissonner. On n'a jamais discuté réellement, Lyall et moi, de la politique de Greyback ou de ce qu'elle peut attendre de la révolution des lycanthropes. Je sais qu'elle aspire à plus de pouvoirs, à une vie plus facile – mais, vu les conditions dans lesquelles elle vit, il est difficile de réellement qualifier ça comme de l'ambition...

« Tu tuerais Lupin ? »

Et l'intérêt de Sam pour cette question est - me semble-t-il - révélateur.

« Lupin n'est pas comme eux ; il a pris ce qu'il y avait à prendre et il nous est revenu », affirme Lyall avec un aplomb remarquable. Combien de fois, me suis-je demandé ce qu'elle pensait de moi, si elle questionnait mon engagement ? L'entendre interpréter avec autant d'assurance mon parcours est une drôle d'expérience.

« Trois potions contre la fièvre ? », se moque néanmoins le jeune chasseur.

« Des potions qui empêchent des enfants de mourir, Sam », le corrige-t-elle plus doucement. « Et une baguette... Il m'a dit qu'il serait capable de se défendre contre des Aurors avec. »

De nouveau, l'admiration est patente de sa voix. Moi, qui suis finalement arrivé sur le seuil de la hutte, je suis étrangement intimidé par leurs deux dos, assis côte à côte sur le banc, et leur conversation qui me fait mesurer le gouffre qui me sépare à jamais de leur vision du monde.

« Alors pourquoi ne rejoint-il pas les combattants ? » demande encore Sam.

« Lowell le trouve plus utile ailleurs », me défend magnifiquement Lyall.

« Tu crois ? » questionne Sam. « Tu crois que c'est Lowell qui lui interdit ? »

« Qui d'autre ? » répond Lyall, avec un haussement d'épaules que je trouve forcé.

Sam renifle.

« Tu les as entendus en parler ? » il finit par demander.

« Je n'écoute pas leurs conversations », répond sèchement Lyall, et Sam explose de rire. « Quoi ? »

« Lyall, on se connaît depuis qu'on est môme... » Il déclare, toujours rigolard. « tu veux me faire croire que tu ne cherches pas à savoir ce qu'ils font ? Je ne te crois pas. »

Au dos de Lyall, il a raison.

« Eh bien, je n'ai jamais rien entendu qui puisse me faire croire que Lowell attende autre chose de Remus que ce qu'il fait ! » - elle reprend finalement. Je prends note qu'elle m'espionne et je ne sais pas quoi en faire. Non que je lui aie fait totalement confiance, mais malgré tout, l'information me peine un peu.

« Non ? » il demande, clairement dubitatif.

« Non », elle affirme.

Sam attend un peu avant de repartir à l'attaque.

« Soit. Mais est-ce que tu as déjà entendu dire Lupin qu'il était prêt à se battre ? »

Lyall a l'air choquée de la question.

« Sam ! »

« Quoi, Sam ? On peut se poser la question ! Il fait quoi ici ? Hein? En quoi est-il utile ? » il s'agace de plus en plus. Ses gestes sont de plus en plus larges et méprisants. « Il va, il vient. Aux réunions, il ne dit rien ou presque. Il ne chasse pas. Il ne monte pas la garde. Il se contente de coucher avec toi... et d'apprendre des trucs inutiles aux gamins ! »

« A lire, Samuel ! »

« Parce qu'ils ont besoin de lire ? »

Je crois que Lyall va se lever de colère, et je me suis prêt à me cacher au cas où elle se tournerait vers la porte, mais finalement, elle ne bouge pas.

« Tu ne peux pas... dire qu'il n'est pas fidèle à notre cause », elle reprend, mais je la sens moins solide qu'au début de leur conversation. « Juste parce qu'il n'aime pas chasser...ou... qu'il a d'autres...savoir-faire. »

« Lire d'énormes bouquins sous les arbres ? » se moque de nouveau le jeune chasseur, en bombant le torse. Ses épaules sont impressionnantes de dos ; il est clair que dans une joute à mains nues, je n'aurais pas le dessus.

« Tu sais, toi, ce qu'il y a dans ces livres ? » demande naïvement Lyall, en se tournant vers lui.

Et j'ai presque honte d'avoir passé la matinée à relire les mémoires d'un Autrichien moldu, me complaisant tout particulièrement à la lecture des passages où cet homme se demande à quel point son identité de juif qui le met à l'écart lui correspond.

Non, mes lectures ne seraient en rien une aide pour la révolution lycanthropique.

« C'est ça qui te plaît tant chez lui ? » - répond Sam avec plus d'amertume que de colère, « c'est pas pour nous les bouquins, Lyall ! »

Elle hausse les épaules.

« Depuis quand ça t'intéresse ? » elle demande.

Et mon coeur bat bizarrement à ce nouveau tour de la conversation. Ça fait un moment que je sais que Sam est relativement intéressé par Lyall. Je doute qu'elle-même l'ignore, et sa question me paraît d'une fausse naïveté inquiétante.

« Tu ne le sais pas ? » murmure le grand chasseur, soudain très humble.

D'un seul coup, je me sens voyeur, trahi et furieux. Un drôle de mélange qui me fouette le sang, et je cogne contre la porte, les faisant tous les deux sursauter.

« Tiens tu es là, Sam ! » - je lance en entrant, et il se lève d'un bond, comme pris en faute. « Tu venais voir ton frère ? »

« Heu, oui, je... je pensais l'emmener chasser, demain... si Lyall veut bien », ment-il promptement – à moins que ce soit vrai, quelle importance !

« Bonne idée », je réponds sans une once de sincérité et en m'installant avec des airs de propriétaire.

Lyall me regarde faire en dessous puis, soudain, me livre, sans autre introduction, cette information étrange :

« En fait, Sam aimerait entrer au commando Lycaon. »

« Bien, bien », je réponds un peu mécaniquement, incertain du sens de cette conversation.

« Il n'ose pas t'en parler », continue-t-elle, et Sam se raidit, peut-être va-t-il nier, « mais il se demandait si, toi, tu peux intervenir...le recommander... »

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'être le type de lycanthrope que Silvenhair préfère », je réponds d'abord avec sans doute trop de sincérité.

Les deux autres – avec leurs visages si jeunes, si pleins d'attente, me regardent avec un air si étrange que j'en frissonne presque. Je me demande furtivement si Lyall veut asseoir mon autorité, si elle se sert de moi, si elle souhaite le départ de Sam - moi, je souhaite son départ, je m'en rends honteusement compte.

« Tu vas manquer à ton frère, si tu pars, Sam », je déclare au jeune chasseur; une de ces sorties sentencieuse et professorales dont j'ai le secret. Ne me demandez pas d'où elles me viennent.

« Il y a des choses plus importantes, Terry comprendra », affirme ce dernier comme un credo.

Je hoche mon approbation qui est aussi de la lassitude – j'abandonne la tâche de la conversion, si je l'ai jamais envisagée. Il veut se battre, et bien qu'il y aille !

« Je vais en parler avec Lowell », je promets donc, et je me transforme très brièvement en père Noël dans les yeux de Sam. Lyall aussi semble satisfaite – et une fois de plus, je m'interroge. Le jeune chasseur se répand en remerciements alors que je le raccompagne à la porte, sans plus oser se tourner vers elle. Je sais qu'il vient de comprendre qu'il perd Lyall du même coup, mais il assume courageusement. En le regardant s'éloigner, des feuilles dorées volent d'en l'air clair, et je me demande brusquement quand est-ce que l'automne est arrivé.

00

ça me fait bizarre de pousser la porte de la Cabane hurlante – non, pas parce qu'elle grince encore plus que dans mes souvenirs. Mais plutôt à cause des souvenirs que j'associe à ce lieu. Peu de bons en fait. Aucune transformation n'est un bon souvenir, même quand les Maraudeurs étaient là pour en faire quelque chose de moins triste. Et parce que ma dernière visite est la fois où je n'ai pas su sauver Sirius, tuer Peter, convaincre Severus, protéger Harry, Hermione et Ron... la fois où je n'ai su qu'être une menace pour tous ceux qui comptaient pour moi. La fois, où j'ai sans doute définitivement enterré la possibilité d'avoir une vie humaine.

Je ferme les yeux parce que je me sens parti pour hurler ridiculement ma douleur, comme un loup hurle à la lune. Ça marche, je reprends le contrôle de mes pensées et j'entre, très doucement. Le parquet craque. La poussière vole. Mon coeur bat mais je l'ignore. Je monte l'escalier branlant, en me demandant si Nymphadora est déjà arrivée. Et elle apparaît avec un petit sourire, comme si elle avait lu ma pensée.

« Hé, j'ai failli attendre ! » elle me lance plutôt gaiment.

« Désolé », je m'excuse mécaniquement.

Le cheveu brun, l'oeil gris, la robe noire, elle incarne magnifiquement l'Auror incorruptible et froide. Elle m'intimiderait presque si elle ne souriait pas. Non, elle m'intimide – mes mains moites le reconnaissent bien plus facilement que mon orgueil.

« Tu viens d'où, de Londres, du... camp ? » elle demande. Elle a un peu butté sur le mot.

Et je frémis intérieurement.

Dumbledore ne peut pas me recevoir ce soir, des officiels du Ministère en visite à Poudlard, et il m'a proposé de faire un rapport à Tonks – en précisant que Severus doit assister à la réunion avec les envoyés de Scrimgeour... Est-ce que je pouvais lui dire que j'avais une peur bleue de succomber de nouveau et de l'embrasser ?

Et voilà Nymphadora qui me parle de Lyall à peine trente secondes après mon arrivée.  
Sirius disait que sa franchise tuerait Tonks un jour, moi je crois que je tomberais avant elle.

Je hoche la tête, sobrement, pour toute réponse. Elle détourne les yeux. Un drôle de silence s'installe.

« Tu as des infos à transmettre ? », elle demande, courageusement. Et je ne peux que lui être reconnaissant de remettre la conversation sur ses rails les moins dangereux.

« Oui, des détails sur...l'attaque », je réponds.

C'est moi qui butte sur le mot, cette fois-là. Il faut dire que d'où je viens, on parle de revanche... Il faut dire que même les mômes attendent ce jour avec impatience et pressent Lyall de questions à ce sujet.

« Mais on va peut-être pas rester dans l'escalier », je remarque.

« Non, allons...là ? » elle désigne une chambre, celle dont elle sort.

Je ferme les yeux parce que c'est celle où Sirius avait entraîné Ron, mais je m'ordonne d'arrêter de tout mélanger et acquiesce sèchement. Nous entrons. Dans la pièce, comme cette nuit tragique, il n'y a qu'un vieux lit déglingué pour tout mobilier. Et nous voilà assis, prudemment distants sur la largeur du lit. Elle me regarde en dessous avec l'air hésitant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Poudlard ? » je demande. Ça se voulait une question innocente mais ça sonne comme une accusation. Je m'en rends compte et je rougis.

« Je suis détachée à la défense de l'école », elle me répond en articulant les syllabes.

« Oh, bien », je commente brillamment. Une moue moqueuse traverse brièvement son visage et l'éclaire comme un soleil. « Tu vois, Harry ? » je m'enquière.

« Des fois... Le jour de la rentrée, il a trouvé le moyen de se faire stupéfixer par Malefoy et c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé dans le train », elle raconte, et tout son corps s'anime. « Je l'ai croisé un soir aussi. »

« Tu veux dire après le couvre feu ? » je demande, faussement désapprobateur.

« Je n'ai pas regardé l'heure », elle répond avec un clin d'oeil, et on sourit tous les deux.

« Et puis, moi, je ne suis pas prof », elle ajoute carrément joueuse cette fois, et je ris de bonne grâce. Ça me fait un bien fou, cette conversation idiote dans cette maison maudite.

« Il va bien ? » je demande encore. Parce que parler des garous viendra assez tôt, parler de nous est impossible... Mais ne pas parler l'est encore moins. Et puis, Harry, Harry mérite qu'on s'inquiète de sa santé, non ?

D'ailleurs, elle semble réfléchir comme si la question était compliquée.

« Il semble s'être mis en tête que Malefoy trempait dans un complot...ou qu'il était devenu Mangemort. »

« Un peu jeune, non ? »

« Eh bien, Albus pense que c'est possible qu'avec Lucius à Azkaban, Voldemort ait demandé un gage, l'engagement de Drago... sans doute doit-il espionner Dumbledore, un truc comme ça... »

« Qu'en pense Rogue ? » je demande.

Elle hausse les épaules.

« Bien malin qui sait à quoi il pense celui-là », elle commente avec un ton venimeux qui lui ressemble guère.

« Notre cher Maître des potions aurait-il été désagréable avec toi ? », je m'enquière, presque avec un clin d'oeil complice.

Mais une drôle de flamme traverse les yeux de Nymphadora.

« Disons qu'il oublie de ne pas se mêler de ce qui le regarde », elle répond en détournant les yeux. Ma curiosité est piquée.

« Comme ? »

« Comme de la forme de mon patronus », elle développe, en me regardant droit dans les yeux cette fois. Je me demande ce que j'ai dit pour mériter un tel traitement.

« Ton patronus ? », je répète. « Il a changé de forme ? »

Elle se moque presque, me semble-t-il, quand elle acquiesce.

« C'est... c'est très rare », je commente.

« Pas tant que ça », elle répond, le défi dans la voix - _Est-ce que le célèbre ancien professeur ne saurait pas interpréter les variations d'un patronus ? _

Je relève le défi.

Un patronus peut changer – même si la plupart des sorciers garde le même tout au long de leur vie. Il y a plusieurs causes. Un accident magique peut avoir cet effet. Je songe évidemment à son duel avec Bellatrix. Mais ça ne colle pas très bien avec la provocation que je continue de lire dans ses yeux.

La cause la plus courante, de toute façon, c'est un changement profond dans la vie du sorcier, un changement capable de modifier sa vision de l'existence, de ce qui est important, de ce qui est protecteur... On cite pour les femmes, le fait de devenir mère – ce qui ne semble pas le cas immédiat pour Nymphadora.

Parfois, tomber amoureux suffit. _Tomber amoureux suffit_. Je revois Flitwick expliquer ça, et Sirius demander à James si son patronus allait maintenant prendre la forme d'une poule rousse. Ils avaient bien failli se battre en plein milieu de la classe cette fois-là !

Je relève les yeux vers elle et je demande d'une voix que je n'espère pas trop tremblante:

« Et, il a pris quelle forme ? »

« Un loup », me répond elle, image même du contrôle sur soi.

Clémente Cerridwen, puissant Merlin, miséricordieuse Calypso...

« Nymphadora », je murmure.

« Oui, je sais, c'est sans doute disproportionné... c'est l'avis de Rogue », ajoute-t-elle perfidement.

« Tu te fais beaucoup de mal », j'essaie. D'abord, je le pense.

« Voilà qui me change », elle répond froidement.

« Je ne veux pas te faire de mal », je lui rappelle. « Au contraire.. »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

« Je sais, tu veux me protéger de ton grand âge, ton immense lycanthropie et...ah oui, ton incommensurable pauvreté... J'oublie quelque chose ? »

Je ferme les yeux. Elle prend ma main.

« Nymphadora, tu es...tu es la femme la plus...vivante ... que je n'ai jamais rencontrée... »

« Ah, voilà quelque chose de gentil », elle murmure.

J'ouvre les yeux. Elle me sourit, et la réponse profonde et totale de mon corps me paraît proprement terrifiante.

« Mais je te trahirai si... »

Elle lâche brusquement ma main, comme si je l'avais mordue et assène sèchement.

« J'ai déjà entendu tout cela, et ça n'a pas empêché mon patronus de changer. »

« Tu n'es pas raisonnable », je lui oppose lamentablement.

« Ce n'est pas la première qualité des Aurors », elle répond, « ni des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ! »

C'est comme un piège. Plus je me débats pour garder la bonne distance avec Nymphadora, plus je m'englue. Je décide de m'en remettre à ma mission, comme à une bouée.

« Ils devraient attaquer la côte ouest », je dis.

Elle se fige, se retourne, et je la vois lutter pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il est à mettre à son crédit qu'elle ne met que trente secondes pour y réussir.

« Rien de plus spécifique ? » elle s'enquière, chirurgicale.

« Il y a beaucoup de familles magiques sur la côté ouest ? » je demande, évitant de prêter attention à la honte qui m'envahit de me savoir capable de tant de dureté, de provoquer tant de souffrance.

Elle hausse les épaules.

« Je ne crois pas, ça ne devrait pas être difficile de les repérer. Surtout, que notre plan a marché et que Scrimgeour a fait de la question de la surveillance des loups-garous une priorité. »

« Une priorité ? » je répète, incertain de considérer ça comme une bonne nouvelle.

Elle a une expression très douce, presque triste, pour préciser.

« Il semble même que ça l'intéresse plus que Voldemort. »

Autant pour mes espoirs. Scrimgeour tombe dans le même biais que Fudge : plus facile de lutter contre les loups-garous que contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, plus gratifiant aussi. Je soupire.

« On va les protéger ces familles, ne t'inquiète pas », murmure alors Nymphadora.

« Et qui protégera les lycaons ? » je demande.

« Depuis quand protège-t-on les martyrs ? » répond-t-elle très doucement, et son regard est plus vieux que la terre elle-même.

000

Pharos nous apporte le thé – ce thé oriental, trop sucré et pourtant tellement amer. Il y a pleins de rites chez Pharos, et j'aime ça. Lowell prend précautionneusement un verre brûlant, et je l'imite. Je remarque alors que le vieux libraire égyptien tient, dans son autre main, un exemplaire de la _Gazette_. Jamais auparavant je ne l'avais vu lire quelque chose datant de moins de deux siècles. Il surprend mon regard.

« C'est un jour pour lire la _Gazette_ !» il m'affirme avec un petit sourire.

Lowell lève les yeux de ses propres lectures.

« Aujourd'hui ? »

J'en suis à me demander si c'est un code quand le libraire explique en posant son plateau et en ouvrant son exemplaire :

« Sur la côte ouest... »

Si j'en avais besoin, je peux lire le titre à l'envers: « Attaque de loups-garous au Hameau des Ecaillesembrumes » - Et bien mon coeur n'aime pas ce qu'il lit, faut-il que je le dise ?

« Des pertes ? » s'enquiert Lowell très excité.

« Je ne sais pas si on peut faire confiance aux journalistes sorciers », commence Pharos, « ils disent qu'une dizaine... » Il lève le journal et lit en détachant les syllabes comme pour exprimer ses doutes et sa répugnance « de lycanthropes déchaînés n'ont pas eu l'a présence d'esprit de fuir quand les Aurors sont arrivés et sont tombés sous leurs sortilèges... »

« Dix braves, dix martyrs », commente sobrement Lowell.

Pharos acquiesce gravement, et je fais de même. La scène se forme dans ma tête, malgré mes efforts pour penser au parc de Poudlard sous la neige, à l'étendue immaculée et vierge, à sa promesse de simplicité. Je vois les fiers lycanthropes du commando Lycaon et leur fragilité ; je vois les Aurors – je me demande combien j'en connaissais personnellement. Je me rappelle des paroles de Nymphadora – les lycaons ne sont là que pour être des martyrs à une cause qui les oublie. Je n'ose pas demander s'il y a des victimes côté sorcier.

J'espère que Pharos va le dire mais le vieux libraire regarde le journal comme s'il était écrit dans des caractères qu'il ne saurait déchiffrés et puis il ajoute d'une voix intriguée.

« Ils disent aussi que parmi eux, il y avait une femme... »

_Une femme. _Je lève la tête vers Lowell qui curieusement évite mon regard.

« Le commando lycaon recrute des femmes maintenant ? » je demande.

Ne suis-je pas bien placé pour savoir que non ? N'est-ce pas la seule et unique fois que j'ai vu Lyall pleurer pour quelque chose – de rage, comme une petite fille. Et moi, j'étais si impuissant à la consoler. Comme j'avais malgré tout essayé de discuter avec elle – de ce qu'elle pourrait faire dans un tel commando, de sa place auprès des enfants, jusqu'au bien-fondé des attaques, nous avions eu notre première réelle dispute. Et si j'ai eu le dernier mot, c'est parce qu'elle me l'a laissé.

Et suis-je fier de lui avoir dit que, de toutes façons, je lui aurais interdit de les rejoindre ?  
Non.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si, quand je la reverrai, elle aura ce même visage distant et fermé – a priori rien d'anormal pour une louve qui n'a pas à pleurer parce qu'on la laisse de côté. Mais d'habitude, quand je partais, elle m'accompagnait jusqu'à la limite de la forêt d'où je transplane. La dernière fois, il y a près de deux semaines, elle ne l'a pas fait.

« Il y a des femmes qui se fichent un peu des règles, Lupin », me répond Lowell, très lentement, en cherchant ses mots, et toujours sans me regarder.

Il y a là un message, un mélange de gêne et d'invitation à comprendre des bribes d'informations. Mais mon cerveau, que j'aime croire efficace, semble incapable de décoder le non-dit.

« Quelles femmes ? » je demande en désespoir de cause.

Lowell inspire et soupire, regarde Pharos, qui ne dit rien lui non plus, mais tourne des yeux désolés vers moi. Alors, je n'ai plus d'autres choix que de comprendre.

« Mais... je... elle avait été refusée... » Je balbutie presque.

« Oui », Lowell constate avec la même empathie distante qu'on peut avoir pour le premier gnome de jardin qu'on dissèque.

« Et je..enfin...comment ? »

Il y a sans doute du désespoir dans ma voix. J'en sais rien, je suis incapable d'être objectif.

« Sam », me répond-il. « Sam l'a emmenée avec lui »

« Contre... toutes les règles ? », je demande encore, tournant et retournant du même coup le couteau dans la plaie. J'ai envie d'hurler. « Et vous l'avez laissé faire ? »

« Ils se sont cachés. Silvenhair m'a averti. Il a essayé de la renvoyer mais... il semblerait qu'elle n'ait pas eu peur de grand-chose. Finalement, il a pensé que l'envoyer au combat... lui donnerait peut-être le sens des réalités », m'explique Lowell.

Ou qu'elle ferait un bon martyr – commente la partie la plus cynique de moi même. Et j'ai besoin de cette part de mon âme pour garder le visage stoïque que Lowell et Pharos attendent de moi.

0000

Il y a eu trois victimes sorcières à Ecaillesembrumes. Une femme âgée, un homme qui a essayé maladroitement de se battre et une jeune cracmol qui aurait mieux fait d'avoir fugué chez les Moldus ce jour-là comme, paraît-il, ses parents lui interdisaient de le faire. La _Gazette_ est pleine de détails sur leur vie.

Il y a eu dix morts chez les garous. Et sur ce chapitre, la _Gazette_ n'a pas trouvé tant de choses à ajouter. C'est évidemment différent côté lycanthrope. Et, même si on n'a pu récupérer les corps, des portraits d'eux sont affichés dans toutes les communautés. Partout où j'accompagne Lowell, je croise donc le visage souriant de Lyall, au milieu d'une marée de faces aussi dures que masculins. Elle a l'air ravi d'elle-même et inconsciente qu'elle court vers une mort certaine.

Lowell, qui a croisé mon regard plusieurs fois devant ces autels, a jugé bon de m'expliquer que tous les volontaires de cette attaque s'étaient faits photographier avant de partir. Au cas où j'en aurais douté.

« Quelle bonne idée », n'ai-je pas pu m'empêcher de maugréer. Je n'ai pas relevé que pour la cause, on s'était pas inquiété d'utiliser des méthodes magiques de photographies.

Ma réponse l'a fait grimacer.

« Ne confondez pas tout, Lupin. Ne confondez pas votre chagrin avec la politique... La révolution ne peut faire l'économie de martyrs... Le fait d'en connaître une personnellement ne doit rien changer... »

J'ai écouté le sermon la tête baissée, mais la rage au coeur. Il me semble, au contraire, que seuls ceux qui connaissent intimement les martyrs devraient avoir le droit de juger de l'intérêt de leur sacrifice. Et je refuse de croire que ma colère est simplement du chagrin ou de la pitié. Je ne pleure pas la perte de ma partenaire sexuelle, je pleure le gâchis d'une vie si jeune, de tant d'ambitions, tant de force de caractère. Il me semble que toute autre manière de voir serait une injure à sa propre vision de la vie et à la fugitive relation que nous avions, malgré tout, forgée.

Mais perdre la confiance de Lowell est trop dangereux pour que j'essaie même de l'amener à envisager les choses de cette façon. Tant qu'il ne me suggère pas de retrouver une compagne plus docile, je crois être capable de simuler la soumission au bien lycanthropique supérieur.

Il n'y a rien d'étonnant que dans le camp où elle vivait, sa photo soit révérée, protégée du soleil et de la pluie ou que les enfants lui amènent des fleurs. Est-ce que le fait qu'on me présente des condoléances l'est plus ? Sans doute pas. J'ai trouvé un petit signe de la tête, sobre et sec qui semble bien écourter le panégyrique que chacun se sent obligé de me délivrer.

Je suis content de ne pas avoir eu à croiser Samuel jusqu'ici. Même si on s'est gardé de trop parler de lui devant moi, je sais qu'il est maintenant enrégimenté dans le commando Lycaon. Il a survécu. Regrette-t-il ?

Je me pose la question en jetant des galets dans la rivière.  
Parfois, ils font des ricochets.

« Faut prendre que les plats », affirme une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne et souris à Mel.

« J'ai toujours été nul », je lui avoue.

Il penche la tête de côté et m'observe sans détours.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » je demande.

« Est-ce que... » Il tourne la tête comme s'il craignait qu'on nous espionne et murmure « avec la...magie… tu ne peux pas... ? »

Il complète sa phrase d'un geste furtif. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il s'intéresse à la magie et ses usages. J'ai pour l'instant essayé de répondre avec sincérité à ses questions sans pour autant laisser entendre qu'il pourrait un jour y accéder. Pourtant, il pourrait. Il faudrait simplement...

« Si, mais quel intérêt ? » je lui réponds. Est-ce que réussir magiquement mes ricochets seraient aussi libérateurs que de jeter bêtement des galets dans l'eau ?

Il sourit, se baisse, choisit avec soin une pierre, bien polie, bien ronde et bien plate et la lance de manière experte. Nous comptons cinq rebonds, tous les deux à haute voix.

« Bravo ! » je l'acclame.

« Mon père... mon père était très fort à ça », il déclare, les joues roses.

Je me fige parce que les enfants ici ne parlent jamais « d'avant ». J'hésite et puis je murmure.

« C'est lui qui...t'as appris ? »

Il acquiesce. Je calcule qu'on ne peut pas apprendre ça avant d'être coordonné dans ses mouvements. Ça ne ferait qu'une année que Mel et sa soeur seraient parmi les garous ? A peine quelques mois de plus que moi dans le mouvement ? Je n'ose pas poser la question aussi directement. D'ailleurs, je doute que Mel soit capable de diviser le temps avec certitude.

« Il était... mé..mécanicien », il ajoute brusquement, ayant visiblement suivi ses propres pensées.

« Mécanicien ? » je répète, très bas. C'est moi maintenant qui m'inquiète qu'on nous entende. Mais il n'y a que le vent dans les arbres.

« C'est Hope qui m'a appris le mot », il explique.

Je n'ose lui demander si sa mère aussi était moldue ou comment leur destinée à croiser celle des lycaons.

« Je crois...que c'est les gens qui réparent les voitures », je lui propose.

Il me regarde de biais et annonce :

« Je me souviens des voitures. »

Je me tais. Il lance d'autres galets, avec moins de succès que la première fois.

« Tu vas repartir ? » il demande soudain, sans me regarder.

Je me demande soudain qui s'occupe d'eux depuis le départ de Lyall. Je pose la question à défaut de répondre à la sienne.

« Terry », il répond en haussant les épaules.

« Terry, mais ? » Je ravale le « c'est un gamin ». On est vite vieux quand on est garou.

« Les grands, ils sont occupés », il ajoute d'ailleurs, comme s'il avait entendu mon objection. « Mais lui aussi, il va partir! Dès qu'il pourra, il ira avec Sam. »

Evidemment. Et toi, mon petit Mel, aux grands yeux bleus et aux cheveux blancs à force d'être blonds, est-ce que tu veux ça aussi ?

« Tu crois ? » je demande, un peu douloureusement, je crois.

Il hausse les épaules.

« Personne ne veut rester ici », il annonce en plantant ses billes bleus dans mes yeux. « Si on reste ici, on meurt », il ajoute encore plus bas.

000

Je vous entends déjà me dire que c'est sombre. B'en oui, c'est la guerre. Je promets pourtant que le fil de lumière est là, lui aussi... que Lupin n'a qu'à tendre le bras pour le saisir... La suite s'appelle « _L'esprit de Noël_ »... qu'en dire... que Harry et Remus vont parler ?

Merci de partager avec moi.


	14. l'esprit de Noël

_**Vingt-Cinq Jours d'Humanité**_

_**Disclaimer et équipe de relecture habituels, si vous en êtes là vous ne devriez pas avoir de doute...**_

_Merci à tous les petits mots auxquels je réponds diligemment à chaque fois que c'est possible – **Fée, Ezilda, Lunenoire, Guézanne, Shandibee, Mee-Yah, Siri l'aventurier, Whizzbee, Yune-Chan, Alana, Llte, Lunathelunatic...**_

_Même si Ffnet n'aime pas, je voudrais quand même dire deux choses sur la mort de Lyall. Vous avez eu l'air de trouver ça évident...pourtant pour moi, ça n'a vraiment pas été facile de décider ça – ça me paraissait même plus simple qu'elle continue d'exister mais je voulais aussi cette idée de martyr et c'était le seule garou sympathique (un peu quand même, non ?) que j'avais sous la main... ça me donne presque envie de revenir en arrière mais bon, c'est un peu tard..._

_Pour ce chapitre, Fée Fléau a bien voulu retranscrire toutes les conversations entre Harry et Remus afin de respecter au mot près la traduction officielle de Gallimard... ça devait être dit !

* * *

_

_**14 - L'esprit de Noël**_

Arthur a attendu que Dumbledore ait accordé à Severus, l'entretien particulier qu'il réclamait – à croire qu'ils n'ont jamais le temps de discuter à Poudlard – et que Fletcher et Fol-Oeil soient sortis eux aussi, pour lancer son invitation :

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez prévu pour Noël, mais Molly et moi serions heureux de vous compter parmi nous pour le 24 ! »

Quelque part, c'est un honneur, pour Nymphadora, Kingsley et moi d'être invités dans cette famille qui applique quotidiennement ce qui devrait constituer l'éthique non négociable de la vie des sorciers : un usage créatif et non nuisible de leurs pouvoirs, une ouverture réelle aux créatures, aux Moldus et à tous ceux qui ne leur ressemblent pas.

Pourtant, la mention de Noël m'inquiète presque. Le solstice d'hiver, la promesse de printemps, la fin du deuil que représente l'hiver... Je ne me suis rarement senti autant à contretemps. D'ailleurs, Kingsley et Nymphadora n'ont pas l'air, l'un et l'autre, totalement réceptifs à l'esprit de Noël.

Mais je suis juste en face d'Arthur et je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de répondre le premier.

« Je...je dois vérifier que...trouver une couverture, mais ce sera avec plaisir, Arthur ! » j'affirme malgré tout.

Il sourit comme si c'était moi qui l'avais invité. Cher Arthur.

« Harry devrait être avec nous », il ajoute.

Je n'ai peut-être pas fait, depuis l'été, tous les efforts nécessaires pour que ça se réalise, mais je serai réellement content de revoir le gamin. Pourquoi ne pas le dire ?

« Magnifique », j'applaudis.

Fort de ce premier résultat positif, Arthur se tourne alors vers Nymphadora, qui s'est figée à mi-chemin de la porte.

« Tonks ? » demande-t-il avec le même grand sourire.

« Eh bien Arthur, c'est très gentil à Molly et à toi », elle commence, sans vraiment le regarder, enfin, en faisant semblant de le regarder mais en fixant un point juste à droite de son oreille. « Mais...j'ai promis à mes parents... »

Il me semble que même Kingsley est surpris. Il est établi que Nymphadora adore les Weasley, qu'elle les considère comme la famille idéale – il semble qu'elle n'ait pas les meilleures relations avec ses propres parents, bien que ce soit un sujet qu'elle n'aborde pas volontiers. Notamment, ils ne comprendraient pas sa décision de devenir Auror. Je me demande furtivement ce qu'ils diraient s'ils savaient que leur petite fille prétend régulièrement être amoureuse d'un loup-garou. J'ai le pressentiment que ce ne serait pas un bon sujet pour une réconciliation...  
Bref, je pensais qu'elle aurait accepté.

« Çça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas passé Noël avec eux », ajoute-t-elle encore. Je ne crois pense pas que quiconque ne la croie autour de cette table.

Arthur fait poliment semblant et se tourne vers Kingsley.

« Déjà pris », répond ce dernier avec un grand sourire d'excuse. « Le service ! Tiré au sort pour être de garde ! »

« Pas de chance », compatit Arthur.

Furtivement, je me demande comment les enfants garous passeront Noël – maintenant que Lyall n'est plus là. Ce n'est pas une idée très gaie. Surtout que, du même coup, je me rends compte que je n'ai pas demandé à Nymphadora si elle avait contacté les parents d'Ursula. Je me convaincs avec une joie mauvaise que son silence indique qu'ils ne se sont pas montrés prêts à accueillir une être hybride dans leur famille. Soudain tous mes démons sont là et me tordent l'estomac. J'inspire pour essayer de les chasser et j'invoque mentalement l'esprit de Noël.

Arthur lui s'est tourné de nouveau vers Nymphadora.

« Molly t'avais déjà comptée... » ajoute-t-il, et j'ai la bizarre impression que c'est moi qu'il regarde comme s'il me rendait responsable du refus de Tonks. Cette dernière s'excuse encore, promet une autre visite sous peu et sort avec Arthur en lui posant mille questions sur l'organisation de la fête. Kingsley et moi, on se retrouve seuls.

Ça fait un moment que je me demande quand il va enfin oser discuter avec moi ; car si quelqu'un joue effectivement le rôle de grand frère dans tout ça, c'est bien lui. Je ne doute donc pas qu'il ait d'amples versions de mon infâme méchanceté par Nymphadora. Mais bon, je doute aussi qu'il n'entende pas mes arguments. C'est un Auror, après tout.

D'ailleurs, au lieu de se diriger vers la porte, il vient vers moi. J'essaie d'afficher suffisamment de décontraction pour qu'il ose.

« Cette femme... » commence-t-il très précautionneusement. « Cette femme, en Irlande... »

Je comprends alors que les confidences de Tonks ont été beaucoup plus loin que je ne l'imaginais et je suis furieux. Je crois qu'il n'y a que Mel ou Hope qui pourraient me parler de Lyall sans que je me braque immédiatement. Je ne dois pas avoir l'air particulièrement prêt à la discussion, puisqu'il s'excuse presque dès la seconde phrase :

« Je dois te poser la question, Lupin. »

Et je suis censé y répondre ? Je me le demande, mais je ne l'hurle pas - A tort ou à raison.

« Que veux-tu savoir ? »

Si je l'aimais ? - je complète toujours très violemment dans ma tête. Extérieurement, je me contente d'étaler le plus calmement et doucement possible mes mains sur la table. Kingsley se tortille étrangement sur sa chaise avant de se lancer :

« Remus, je crois que... qu'il faut que je commence par le commencement », il soupire. « Tonks et moi, parmi toutes les enquêtes que nous suivons, sommes ensemble sur la surveillance d'un réseau de potions interdites... »

Est-il obligé de mêler Nymphadora à tout ça ? Est-il obligé de tourner autour du pot ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air de m'intéresser aux potions ? Je ravale encore une fois mes questions, mais il détourne pourtant les yeux comme si ma rage lui parvenait suffisamment pour qu'il n'ait aucun doute.

« Une de ces pistes nous a emmenés en Irlande... »

« Quand j'ai rencontré Nymphadora ? » je m'intéresse à mon insu. Et aussi parce que je ne vois aucun lien entre toutes ces informations. Aucune connexions entre Lyall et d'éventuelles potions.

Il hoche la tête.

« Elle cherchait une guérisseuse, une sorcière qui écoule une partie de sa production auprès des Moldus. Il faut dire...Rogue nous a appris qu'elle avait été radiée par le Conseil des Maîtres de potion européen... »

Je revois Nymphadora entrer et sortir des immeubles, légèrement différente à chaque fois et pourtant tellement elle-même. Elle n'avait pas l'air de chercher quelque chose quand elle m'avait parlé – je me souviens brusquement qu'elle n'avait pas été si ravie que cela de le faire. Ma question est muette, et Kingsley doit toujours avoir quelque chose à me demander car il reprend avec une petite grimace.

« Depuis, elle l'a trouvée et, en fait, on a pu établir notamment que la guérisseuse fournit les communautés lycanthropes en potions »

« En potions ? Tu rigoles ? Ils détestent les potions ! Ils préfèrent mourir que de se soigner ! » je m'esclaffe presque. Comme si le rire était le meilleur exutoire à la haine qui m'étouffe. La haine de la bêtise des règles lycantropiques, la détestation de la suffisance sorcière... la colère inassouvie de la mort de Fenn ou de Lyall...

Le regard de Kingsley est des plus étranges quand il reprend.

« Eh bien, ça doit dépendre des potions... »

De nouveau, je reste silencieux; de nouveau, il craque le premier.

« Essentiellement, elle leur prépare la potion des neuf lunes... »

La réponse doit se lire sur mon visage.

« Tu ne connais pas ? » demande-t-il clairement dubitatif.

« Non ».

Kingsley paraît soudain atrocement gêné et se tortille de nouveau sur sa chaise plus que de raison. On dirait Peter, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser.

« Les... femmes la prennent », il ajoute en baissant la voix.

Les femmes ? Soudain, les informations se télescopent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt. Lyall, elle aussi, allait voir une guérisseuse dans cette cité... Une guérisseuse, des potions pour les femmes lycanthropes... ça colle, même s'il reste de gros trous.

« Pourquoi ? » - je demande ça sèchement. « Pourquoi elles prennent ça ? »

Kingsley tourne réellement la tête, comme si mon regard même le gênait, et il soupire avant d'expliquer:

« Par Merlin... Lupin, tu ne sais vraiment pas ? »

« Vraiment pas quoi ? »

Il soupire mais répond.

« La potion...la potion leur sert à contrôler... Putain, tu devrais savoir mieux que moi les dangers d'une grossesse pour une lycanthrope ! »

« Je sais les dangers », je me rebiffe.

On se mesure du regard, et je sais que j'ai appris des lycanthropes à être plus menaçant que je n'ai jamais su l'être. A moins qu'il n'ait envie de me le dire.

« Tu sais qu'il faut éviter à tout prix que l'accouchement ait lieu trop près de la pleine Lune, sans parler de pendant... tu sais aussi que les dernières transformations sont très dangereuses pour le bébé, que peu vont à terme », il explique sans croiser mon regard, comme s'il prononçait des blasphèmes. Il est clair que ce n'est pas une conversation d'Auror.

« JE sais. »

Il est à mettre à son crédit qu'il continue malgré ma mauvaise humeur.

« La potion... la potion permet, si j'ai bien compris, de contrôler... la date de naissance », il a terminé.

Et le soupçon me terrasse. Lyall, je pense, atterré. Je blêmis, et Kingsley grimace comme si je venais de lui avouer avoir détourné de l'artisanat moldu. Il reprend très doucement :

« La...sorcière... s'est rappelé de ton... amie... »

« Vous lui avez demandé ! » je rugis – pourtant je serais incapable d'expliquer pourquoi ça m'énerve autant que cela. Il n'y a aucune raison rationnelle. Mais pourtant. Ça me paraît un des pires viols de ma condition et de mon intimité qu'on ait pu me faire ! Aussi violent que la connerie de Sirius envoyant, par pur désoeuvrement, Severus à ma rencontre un soir de pleine lune.

« Nous voulions savoir jusqu'où elle vendait », se défend Kingsley.

Ça se tient, et j'acquiesce. Pourtant ma colère est intacte. Kingsley m'observe en dessous puis semble décider qu'il ne tirera rien de plus de moi et se lève. Il me fait juste un signe de tête avant de s'éloigner. Trois pas et il est à la porte.

« Kingsley », je l'appelle – presque à mon insu.

Il se retourne et me regarde avec tellement de sympathie que ma question me reste d'abord en travers de la gorge. Pourtant, finalement, mon besoin de savoir est le plus fort.

« Lyall... mon amie... elle... »

« Elle lui avait acheté de la potion de neuf lunes », confirme doucement Kingsley. Comme la question suivante doit se lire sur mon visage au même rythme qu'elle se forme dans ma conscience, il ajoute : « Mais elle n'a pas dit si... si elle en avait besoin immédiatement, personnellement, ou pas. »

En d'autres moments, l'euphémisme m'aurait paru insultant. N'est-il pas révélateur qu'une grossesse – généralement tenue par l'ensemble des créatures vivantes, moldues, magiques, créatures du mal comprises, comme une bénédiction – constitue le risque suprême pour les lycanthropes ? Qu'on le rabaisse au rang de « besoin » ? Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. _Lyall... _

Il n'est plus aucun moyen de savoir pourquoi elle était allée demander cette potion. Etait-elle enceinte ? Etait-elle enceinte de moi ? _De moi ?_ En avait-elle le désir ? Je ferme les yeux. La question m'échappe avant même que je l'ai consciemment pensée:

« Et c'est Nymphadora qui l'a ... » Ma voix s'étrangle

« ...interrogée ? » termine Kingsley.

Je hoche la tête.

Il confirme silencieusement.

Evidemment.

00

Il a grandi. Non seulement en taille et en épaules, mais les traits de son visage, mais ses yeux aussi. Jamais auparavant l'homme n'a été aussi visible dans ses traits encore brouillon d'adolescent. Bien sûr, la ressemblance avec James est toujours frappante, mais il me semble aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, que ce que je vois, ce sont les différences – et pas seulement la couleur de ses yeux.

Je vois la tension de sa mâchoire, la discrétion de ses gestes. Je vois comment il écoute, comment il demande, comme il teste prudemment ses hypothèses – là où James aurait affirmé et attendu de pied ferme la contradiction. J'ai cette impression fugace qu'il est une éponge, qui absorbe tout - la chaleur de la famille Weasley, les informations politiques qui percent dans les conversations, l'amour passionné, tranquille et flamboyant que Bill et Fleur affirment à chaque instant... J'ai aussi cette intuition qu'il ne nous dit pas tout. Et je n'arrive pas en lui en vouloir.

Bien sûr, il est en âge d'affirmer sa différence – est-il en âge de survivre une dernière fois à Voldemort ? Je me demande sincèrement comment il fait pour supporter une pression pareille. Je sais qu'Albus, cette année, a décidé qu'il était en âge de commencer à se préparer réellement pour cet affrontement. Je ne sais pas comment le vieux sorcier s'y prend. Sans doute, d'une façon que nul ne peut imaginer. C'est un peu près la seule chose dont je sois sûr.

C'est Severus qui a pris la Défense des forces du Mal cette année, et je me demande bien comment ça se passe entre eux. Harry a un don manifeste pour la matière, et je ne doute pas que Severus ait des connaissances étendues en forces du mal – sans doute supérieure aux miennes. A eux deux, ils pourraient sans doute faire de grandes choses. Sauf que je ne vois pas comment ils pourraient à y arriver.

Je trouve du coup raisonnable d'essayer de calmer Harry quand il s'agace que nous, les représentants de l'Ordre, nous ne soyons pas d'accord avec lui pour soupçonner Severus du pire – il l'a entendu proposer son aide à Malefoy junior. Bon, au moins, les rumeurs semblent se vérifier – ça me paraît bien de sa majesté des Ténèbres de se venger du père sur le fils – il a toujours eu un sens aigu de la tragédie. J'imagine même fugitivement que ça doit être une espèce de crève-coeur pour Severus de voir le gamin attiréer dans cette voie que lui- même a eu tant de mal à quitter – pour autant qu'il l'ait réellement fait... Mais tout ça est trop amer et compliqué, me semble-t-il, pour le jeune champion de la communauté magique. Je lui propose plutôt une profession de foi envers Albus :

« Dumbledore a confiance en Severus et cela devrait nous suffire à tous", j'affirme.

Il est à mettre au crédit de Harry qu'il ne lâche pas l'affaire aussi facilement :

"Mais, imaginons simplement que Dumbledore se trompe au sujet de Rogue"

Le « simplement » est magnifique. Je souris quand je réponds :

"Il y a des gens qui l'ont souvent prétendu. Tout dépend si on fait confiance au jugement de Dumbledore ou pas. Moi j'ai confiance, donc j'ai aussi confiance en Severus."

"Mais Dumbledore peut commettre des erreurs", insiste Harry, et il n'a jamais autant mérité son patronyme. "Il le dit lui-même. Et vous..." Il me fixe droit dans les yeux pour demander : "Franchement, vous aimez Rogue ?"

J'ai de nouveau envie de rire. Je vois finalement très peu de gens entiers, honnêtes et droits ces derniers temps. Il est de Tonks comme de Harry dans ce domaine, je crois. Je ne me défile donc pas :

« Je ne peux pas dire que j'aime ou que je n'aime pas Severus, ni l'un ni l'autre », je commence, et le gamin n'essaie même pas de me cacher qu'il ne me croit pas. « Harry, c'est la vérité. Nous ne serons peut-être jamais amis intimes. Tout ce qui s'est passé entre James et Sirius, d'un côté, et Severus de l'autre a laissé trop de souvenirs amers. Mais je n'oublie pas que pendant l'année où j'ai enseigné à Poudlard, Severus m'a préparé chaque mois la potion Tue-Loup, d'une manière parfaite, si bien que je n'ai jamais eu à souffrir de la pleine lune comme cela m'arrive d'habitude. »

Les mots sont venus plus facilement que j'aurais pu l'anticiper. En fait, j'avais sans doute besoin de le dire.

« Mais il a quand même laissé entendre "incidemment" que vous étiez un Loup-garou, ce qui vous a obligé à partir ! » dit Harry avec une indignation qui l'honore. Comme si ça avait réellement changé les choses, comme si ce n'était pas moi qui avais tout gâché en ne prenant pas ma potion à temps, en soupçonnant Sirius du pire, en cachant certaines choses à Albus... Je hausse les épaules :

« La nouvelle aurait filtré de toute façon. Nnous savons tous les deux qu'il voulait ce poste mais il aurait pu me faire encore plus de mal s'il avait trafiqué la potion. Il m'a permis de conserver la santé. Je dois lui en être reconnaissant. »

« Peut-être qu'il n'a pas osé toucher à la potion parce que Dumbledore le surveillait ! » objecte encore Harry, et c'est suffisamment tordu comme hypothèse pour que je sente bien que la véritable raison de sa colère n'est pas là.

« Tu es décidé à le haïr, Harry. Et je te comprends. James étant ton père et Sirius ton parrain, tu as hérité d'un vieux préjugé. Va donc répéter à Dumbledore ce que tu as raconté à Arthur et à moi, mais ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il partage ton point de vue sur la question. Ne t'attends même pas à ce qu'il soit surpris de ce que tu lui diras. C'est peut-être sur ordre de Dumbledore que Severus a interrogé Drago », j'essaie encore.

Je me rappelle bien de cet âge où l'on voudrait tellement que les méchants et les gentils aient des camps marqués et constants. Cet âge qui croit que l'erreur est une faiblesse, qu'on ne trahit que ce que l'on déteste. Je me dis qu'il est remarquable que Harry, avec ce qu'il vit ait encore cette innocence.

D'ailleurs, je ne crois pas le convaincre, mais il nous est difficile de continuer alors que les Weasley essaient désespérément d'éloigner la guerre de leur Noël. Il n'y a qu'à voir l'air transporté de Molly en écoutant de vieilles rengaines que même moi je suis trop jeune pour connaître, pour comprendre que leur salon n'est pas un bon endroit pour ce genre de discussion. Même les soupirs d'ennui sa jolie aspirante belle-fille y sont moins déplacés !

J'en suis à me laisser de nouveau envahir par l'esprit de Noël et à boire de l'Egg Nog u lait de poule préparé par Arhur quand Harry revient à la charge – lui semble décidément bien loin de la fête.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, ces temps derniers », il me demande, l'air de ne pas y toucher.

D'abord, la conversation me fait un peu peur et puis, je me convaincs que je l'attendais d'une certaine façon. Personne ne nous écoute cette fois, et avoir l'impression d'avoir rempli au moins une partie de mes devoirs envers Harry serait un beau cadeau de Noël.

"Je me suis concentré à un travail souterrain », je lui raconte. « Presque au sens propre du terme », j'ajoute en pensant aux caves et aux grottes qui servent de lieux de réunions aux lycanthropes. Et puis je me lance : « C'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas pu t'écrire, Harry. T'envoyer des lettres aurait éveillé les soupçons."

"Que voulez-vous dire ?" il demande. Et sa question ne porte pas sur mes manquements épistolaires.

« J'ai passé mon temps avec mes semblables, mes égaux », j' explique de manière trop elliptique. « Les loups-garous », je dois ajouter. La suite est plus facile mais plus amère aussi : « Ils sont presque tous dans le camp de Voldemort. Dumbledore voulait un espion parmi eux, et j'étais là prêt à l'emploi. »

J'essaie un sourire raisonnable pour préciser : « Je ne m'en plains pas. C'est un travail nécessaire et qui peut l'accomplir mieux que moi ? Mais il a été difficile de gagner leur confiance. On voit tout de suite, à certains signes indiscutables, que j'ai essayé de vivre parmi les sorciers, alors qu'eux ont fui la société normale et mènent une existence marginale, en volant - et parfois en tuant - pour manger. »

Harry rumine toutes ces informations et aboutit à la bonne question :

« Comment se fait-il qu'ils préfèrent Voldemort ? »

« Ils pensent que sous son pouvoir, ils auront une meilleure vie », j'avoue – et j'espère qu'il sera capable de comprendre. « Et il est difficile de discuter avec Greyback », je constate, un peu pour moi même. Ni même avec ses lieutenants... Harry me tire de l'introspection d'où Lyall n'allait pas tarder à sortir, avec la question de bon sens :

« Qui est Greyback ? »

"Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de lui ?" je demande un peu incrédule avant de me rappeler combien Poudlard est loin du monde. Je me rends compte un peu tard que mes mains, une fois de plus, me trahissent. Elles se sont crispées sur mes genoux comme sur une bouée.

"Greyback est sans doute le plus sauvage des loups-garous vivants aujourd'hui », je réponds, sans trop savoir ce que je vais dire. « Il considère comme sa mission dans l'existence de mordre et de contaminer le plus de gens possible. Il veut créer suffisamment de loups-garous pour que leur nombre l'emporte sur celui des sorciers. Voldemort lui a promis des proies en échange de ses services. Greyback se spécialise dans les enfants "Mordez-les quand ils sont jeunes, dit-il, et élevez-les loin de leur famille, apprenez-leur à haïr les sorciers normaux." Voldemort menace souvent les parents de le lâcher sur leurs fils ou leurs filles. Une tactique qui produit généralement de bons résultats. »

J'ai essayé d'être détaché, de ne pas penser aux enfants – à Hope, à Mel, à Ursula... de ne pas penser à ma propre enfance dérobée d'un coup de mâchoire. Harry me regarde comme peu de gens ont su me regarder, et je me dis qu'il est capable d'entendre ma vérité. Elle lui est même due, me semble-t-il.

« C'est Greyback qui m'a mordu »

Voilà, je l'ai dit.

« Quoi ? » s'exclame Harry. « Quand… quand vous étiez enfant ? »

« Oui. Mon père l'avait offensé », je réponds – cette fois, c'est plus facile. En tout cas, ça sort tout seull : « Pendant longtemps, j'ai ignoré l'identité du loup-garou qui m'avait attaqué. J'éprouvais même de la pitié pour lui, en pensant qu'il n'avaits pas pu se contrôler car je savais ce qu'on ressent quand on se transforme. Mais Greyback n'est pas comme ça. A la pleine lLune, il se place à proximité de ses victimes désignées, s'assurant ainsi qu'il sera suffisamment près d'elles pour les frapper. Il organise tout d'avance. Voilà l'homme dont Voldemort se sert pour diriger les loups-garous. JeE ne peux pas prétendre que mes raisonnements rationnels aient beaucoup d'influence face aux discours de Greyback qui répète sans cesse que les loups-garous ont droit à du sang, que nous devrions nous venger sur les gens normaux... »

"Mais vous êtes normal ! « proteste Harry avant d'ajouter cette phrase incroyable : « Vous avez simplement un… un problème… "

J'éclate de rire. Ça me prend presque à dépourvu. James avait trouvé, pour parler de ma lycanthropie, une expression idiote que son fils a presque retrouvé mot pour mot. Je luis raconte :

"Parfois tu me rappelles beaucoup James. En public, il appelait ça mon "petit problème de fourrure". Les autres croyaient souvent que je possédais un lapin mal élevé."

En acceptant le verre de lait de poule que m'apporte Arthur, je me demande ce qu'il va faire de cette image furtive et comique de James - toute aussi fausse que celle arrogante et sombre que lui a proposée Severus l'année dernière. Je suis presque étonné quand il me demande sur un ton faussement badin si je n'ai jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un qui se serait fait appeler le Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Je m'attendais à qu'il m'interroge sur James.

Je décide de me moquer un peu :

« Il n'y a pas de princes chez les sorciers. C'est un titre que tu songes à adopter ? Je pensais que "l'Elu" te suffirait. »

Il démarre au quart de tour.

« Ca n'a aucun rapport avec moi !. Le prince de sang-mêlé est quelqu'un qui étudiait à Poudlard. J'ai son ancien livre de potions et il a écrit des formules sur toutes les pages, des sortilèges qu'il a inventé lui-même. L'un d'eux était le Levicorpus »

Je lui réponds qu'en cinquième année, on ne pouvait plus faire un pas sans se retrouver suspendu dans les airs par une cheville. Et là, il me déclare qu'il aà vu James s'en servir contre Severus dans la Pensine. Je me demande un peu où il veut en venir – veut-il mon absolution pour l'utiliser à son tour ? Veut-il savoir qui l'avait appris à James ? D'une certaine façon, son insistance m'ennuie un peu.

"Il n'était pas le seul. Comme je te le disais, c'était un sortilège très apprécié à l'époque. Toutes ces formules vont et viennent, comme tu le sais."

"Mais il semble avoir été inventé pendant que vous étiez à l'école », insiste-t-il encore.

"Pas forcément », je lui rappelle. « Ces maléfices redeviennent parfois à la mode puis disparaissent à nouveau, comme tout le reste." J'aimerais en finir alors je lui affirme, yeux dans les yeux, à voix basse : "James était un sang-pur, Harry, et je peux te promettre qu'il ne nous a jamais demandé de l'appeler "Prince".

"Et ce n'était pas Sirius ? Ou vous ?"

Décidément, quelle imagination !

"Certainement pas. »

"Ah" Il a presque l'air déçu quand son regard se perd dans les flammes. Il ajoute, presque sur le ton de l'aveu :

"Je pensais simplement que… Een fait le Prince m'a été très utile en cours de potions ».

Et tu aurais aimé qu'il soit ton père, je complète dans ma tête. Je mesure combien il est seul et, évidemment, je pense à Sirius qui n'a pas su rester là... J'essaie d'être très gentil quand je demande :

"Ce livre date de quand, Harry ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais regardé."

Çça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié et je lui dis :

"Peut-être que ça te donneras une idée de l'époque à laquelle le Prince était à Poudlard. »

Il m'est idée que maintenant qu'il sait que le Prince n'est pas un Maraudeur, il n'ira plus chercher bien loin l'identité de ce fameux Prince.

000

Tous les mômes sont couchés – enfin, ils ont disparu dans les étages. Je doute par exemple que Bill et Fleur dorment. Il ne reste plus que nous trois, Arthur, Molly et moi, et une bouteille de Cherry.

Molly me regarde fixement, avec l'air d'avoir envie de dire autre chose ; ça la boursoufle un peu plus. Mais finalement, elle part pour la cuisine sans ajouter un mot. Arthur rit doucement.

« Ils ne sont pas nombreux, vous savez, Remus »

« Qui ça ? »

« Ceux qui font peur à Molly »

« Moi, je fais peur à Molly ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Çça fait des semaines qu'elle me répète qu'elle va vous parler et là, finalement, quand elle en a l'occasion, elle n'ose pas »

« Elle n'ose pas », je répète stupidement.

« Eh bien, vous êtes intimidant quand vous le souhaitez, Remus, quand...quand vous ne faites pas mystères de vos...difficultés ...de vos sacrifices... Beaucoup de choses paraissent dérisoires, après », il explique ça avec une difficulté soudaine qui ne lui ressemble pas.

Alors c'est ça l'effet que je fais aux autres ?

A Molly et à Arthur, au moins.

Je suis complètement dérouté comme si on parlait de quelqu'un d'autre.

« Elle voulait me parler de quoi ? » je demande donc étourdiment.

Et le piège se referme.

« Mais de Nymphadora évidemment! »

Evidemment. Je revois brusquement ses regards de reproche à midi, sa défense passionnée de Dora face à Fleur, ses questions l'air de rien sur la dernière fois que je l'ai vue... et la charmante conversation qui a suivi sur la modification des Patronus, lancée par Harry – qui a pris la peine de préciser que le nouveau Patronus de Tonks était grand très grand, avec quatre pattes. Heureusement – et j'aurais la délicatesse de ne pas revenir sur le sujet avec Arthur, Percy est arrivé sur ces entrefaites avec Scrimgeour pour essayer de conquérir Harry à leur cause. Ça m'a évité de continuer à avoir l'air indifférent alors que l'attachement de Dora pour moi– tout en me touchant beaucoup – me désespère. Et mon impuissance à couper clairement mes ponts avec elle n'y est pas pour rien, évidemment.

De toutes les façons, Arthur n'a pas envie de lâcher son avantage fraîchement acquis.

« Elle vient souvent nous voir, Molly et moi...enfin, je devrais dire qu'elle vient voir Molly... » il m'apprend – encore que je sois déjà au courant – merci.

« Arthur, je.. » - je voudrais le couper tout de suite parce que j'ai tout sauf envie que cette soirée tranquille – une compagnie simple et amicale, un cherry pas mauvais...- se complique brusquement de tous mes doutes, toutes mes angoisses. Et Nymphadora arrive assez haut sur les deux listes.

« Non, écoutez-moi d'abord Remus, je ne me permettrais pas de vous parler si je ne croyais pas... un, de la sincérité de Tonks, deux, qu'elle ne vous est pas indifférente ! »

Et la moutarde me monte au nez – comme si la question était là ! Je me penche en avant, vers lui, et pour le coup, je veux bien croire que je suis menaçant :

« Ecoutez-moi à votre tour, Arthur : vous êtes père. Souhaiteriez vous que votre fille s'entiche d'un paria comme moi ? »

« Remus, je conçois que la vie n'a pas été tendre avec vous depuis des années, mais...paria ! »

« Comment appelez-vous, Arthur, les gens qui n'ont pas le droit de travailler pour subvenir à leurs besoins ? »

« Est-ce que vous croyiez que c'est ce que Tonks voit de vous ? » il m'interroge alors avec un aplomb qui me douche.

« Est-ce que ce ne serait pas particulièrement grave si elle ne le voyait pas ? » je trouve le moyen de rétorquer.

Il grimace mais ne lâche pas.

« Peut-être qu'elle a de vous une image plus équilibrée que vous ne l'imaginez, Remus, peut-être qu'elle voit...ce qui est important ! »

« Arthur, gardez les discours sur la beauté intérieure pour Bill ! Je n'ai que du malheur, de la précarité et de l'amertume à lui offrir ! »

Il soupire, baisse les yeux vers son verre de cherry et fait tourner le liquide avant de revenir à l'attaque, d'une voix plus mesurée mais néanmoins décidée.

« Et si, une fois, juste une fois, Remus, vous essayiez de voir les choses autrement ? »

Je ne comprends pas, mais il n'a pas l'air d'avoir besoin de ça pour reprendre.

« Et si, pour une fois, vous regardiez ce qu'elle a à vous offrir ? Ce que vous perdriez à refuser de même essayer ? »

Je suis immobile sur ma chaise.

« Arthur... »

« Juste une fois ! » il insiste – on pourrait presque dire qu'il plaide.

C'est horrible. La tentation. Je ferme les yeux, et Lyall vient à mon secours.

« Arthur, il y a quelques semaines, une femme est morte ; une louve. Elle était peut-être enceinte de moi... »

Il se redresse, semble essayer d'évaluer si je suis sincère.

« Je suis désolé », il finit par articuler.

« Il n'y a aucune raison... » je le rabroue presque mais je regrette et je corrige : « Vous n'aviez aucune raison de savoir. »

Il acquiesce, se replonge dans la lecture de son breuvage – il porte même le verre à ses lèvres, et son silence m'enveloppe comme une grande cape de lainage, douce et chaude. Et la confession vient, de son propre chef.

« Ne me demandez pas si je l'aimais, Arthur... Ne me demandez pas si je me voyais partager sa vie... mais... j'ai cru que vivre quelque chose, avec elle, serait...simple... ou tout simplement possible... que le bien que nous pourrions nous faire dépasserait le mal... »

Ses yeux sont très doux, très compréhensifs quand ils se posent sur moi. Les yeux d'un père, en quelque sorte.

« Et je me suis trompé, Arthur. »

Il ne soupire pas mais je sens qu'il cherche à formuler une objection. Une partie de moi s'en agace – évidemment, mais une autre semble étrangement souhaiter que l'objection soit possible. Elle voudrait que quelqu'un – quelqu'un qui ne me juge pas comme j'ai toujours le sentiment que Dumbledore le fait – soit capable de détruire mes raisonnements. Sirius en était capable.

« Vous vous sentez responsable de sa mort ? » il demande ça, prudemment, presque rougissant.

« J'aurais dû être capable de... de l'empêcher de prendre autant de risques », j'affirme.

Cette fois il écarte le verre, pose ses deux coudes sur la table de la cuisine et me regarde sans faux-fuyants ni précaution.

« Remus, je ne sais pas si j'ai raison de vous dire ça mais... mais je trouve ça relativement... orgueilleux de votre part... Je ne connaissais pas cette femme, et je respecte votre chagrin, mais il est possible que ce... ces risques qu'elle a pris, elle les ait connus, elle les ait acceptés.. »

« J'en doute. » j'avance, mais il refuse de me répondre. Il continue ce qui ressemble étonnamment à une profession de foi.

« Vous êtes le premier à rappeler que Sirius les avait acceptés bien plus que nous ne voulions le voir, et Nymphadora n'attend pas de vous que vous régliez tous les problèmes du monde d'un coup de votre baguette; elle est prête, me semble-t-il, à un avoir sa part avec tous les risques que cela peut comporter. »

Je secoue la tête parce que j'ai besoin d'affirmer avec mon corps mon refus de la tentation.

Arthur pose sa main sur mon bras.

« Laissez-vous toucher Remus, essayer de prendre ce qu'on vous offre...la vie n'est pas assez longue pour se faire autant de mal... »

ça m'agace mais j'ai les larmes aux yeux en entendant cela.

000

Bon, le suivant s'appelle « Grandes Assurances », et il y a de l'action (si, si)...

J'espère arriver à vous le poster avant de partir en vacances...

Ecrivez-moi !


	15. Grandes assurances

**25 jours d'humanité**

_Je ne m'étendrais pas sur mes problèmes de connexion, mon boulot, mes vacances, voilà la suite... et le début d'un autre volet de l'histoire..._

_Je prends juste encore une ligne pour remercier tous les reviewers de trouver des mots pour exprimer un sentiment direct après leur lecture et puis bien sûr Alixe, Vert, Fée Fléau et La Paumée qui ont soutenu les différentes versions de ce texte..._

* * *

_**Ich weiß nicht was soll es bedeuten,**_

_**Daß ich so traurig bin;**_

_**Ein Märchen aus alten Zeiten,**_

**_Das kommt mir nicht aus dem Sinn._ **

Heinrich Heine, Loreley

**(Je ne sais pas pourquoi, alors que je suis triste,  
me revient un conte des temps anciens dont le sens m'échappe  
- Traduction libre)**

_**15 – Grandes assurances**_

Quand la main, sortant de l'ombre dans un mouvement fluide et silencieux, m'a saisi par le bras, je n'ai pensé qu'à une seule chose. Ma baguette. Ma main droite a donc plongé dans ma veste et s'est emparé de ce morceau de bois auquel j'ai tant de fois, finalement, confié ma vie. Dans le même mouvement mon corps a essayé de glisser hors d'atteinte de la main inconnue et lui a fait face.

Dans l'ombre, Nymphadora sourit. Je baisse ma main armée.

« 'Dora », je murmure.

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur...ça fait plusieurs fois que je te trouve, mais tu n'es jamais seul... »

« Plusieurs fois... », je répète parce que l'information est saisissante. J'ai la vision fugitive de bataillons de Nymphadora m'épiant sous des formes diverses.

Elle écarte la question d'un geste de la main.

« Tu veux qu'on aille où ? »

Instinctivement, je me retourne. On est à deux pas du Chaudron Baveur. Je quitte Pharos et je suis sensé rejoindre Lowell plus tard dans la soirée près de Cambridge. Le mieux serait qu'on s'éloigne. Je hausse les épaules et propose sans vraiment réfléchir :

« Chez toi ? »

Elle tique, et je regrette mais, avant que je ne trouve une autre idée, elle acquiesce.

« Ok, j'y vais la première... Laisse-moi cinq minutes... Et, trouvons un mot de passe... »

Je lève un sourcil et, elle explique :

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu clames ton nom dans un ouvre-porte...Hum.. que dirais-tu de... Stefan Zweig ? »

« Stef... ? » je m'étonne avant de me rappeler le livre que j'ai laissé tomber à terre en me sentant attaqué. Je souris, un peu bêtement peut-être. Elle transplane.

00

En entrant dans son appartement, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si elle m'a demandé cinq minutes pour mettre de l'ordre – c'est très rangé, plus que la première fois. Je m'interdis de poser la question. C'est aussi une procédure normale pour éviter les filatures, je me répète. Et Nymphadora est une Auror.

Et moi, je suis un loup-garou. Je me le répète un peu par précaution. Je reconnais que le terrain est glissant. Elle m'offre une bière, je m'assois précautionneusement sur le fauteuil vert.

« Tu me cherchais ? » je demande.

« Oui », elle reconnaît très sérieusement. Et je sais immédiatement et intuitivement qu'elle ne va pas me faire une nouvelle grande déclaration de ses sentiments pour moi. Elle me cherche visiblement pour une affaire sérieuse. J'essaie de me mettre dans cet état d'esprit.

« J'ai vu les parents », elle commence, sans me regarder. « Plusieurs fois...pour être sûre, séparément et ensemble... »

_Ursula... _Je ne peux que la regarder. Elle détourne un peu plus les yeux.

« J'ai dû leur dire que j'avais un informateur...que je devais vérifier ses informations avant de leur donner de faux espoirs... mais finalement, ils m'ont assez vite démasquée... »

« Et ? »

Elle hésite, et je me promets de ne pas triompher quand elle me dira que l'épreuve est au-dessus de leurs forces.

« Et, ils l'attendent », elle murmure.

Je me force à acquiescer parce que mes tympans battent au rythme, soudain rapide, de mon coeur.

000

C'est Nymphadora qui m'a ouvert. Elle n'a tiqué qu'un instant en me voyant, mais elle a tiqué.

« Je n'ai fait que suivre tes conseils », je me suis excusé. Je ne m'étais vraiment rendu compte qu'en chemin du résultat de mon camouflage. Ce n'était pas flagrant, mais dans le reflet d'une vitrine, je m'étais fait sursauter moi même. « Le plus facile c'est de prendre l'opposé de soi, si possible un modèle qu'on connaît bien... »

Elle a eu un sourire fugace et s'est contentée de hocher la tête, mais en me guidant dans la maison, elle observait à la dérobée mes épaules élargies, mes cheveux noirs mi-long. Est-ce que ça suffisait à me faire réellement ressembler à Sirius ? J'ai gardé mes yeux, les grands traits de mon visage... trop difficile à garder durablement en place...

« Ton nom ? », a-t-elle demandé dans un souffle.

Je n'ai pu que hausser les épaules – passe encore de se déguiser pour que les Penn ne puissent jamais me décrire. Mais à quoi servira un pseudonyme ? Est-ce que Thelma, elle-même, ne connaît pas mon nom ? Il me semble qu'on dépasse l'utile.

« Et si je n'en avais pas ? » ai-je demandé, sans doute peu gentiment.

Nymphadora a levé les yeux au ciel et m'a fait entrer dans le salon des Penn sans autre commentaire. Ils étaient là, assis très prêts l'un de l'autre, comme pour se donner du courage. La mère avait sans doute toujours été une petite chose, mais elle semblait dérobée de toute chair; quant au père, si au premier regard il semblait solide, ses yeux hurlaient une douleur indicible.

« Voici, M. Silverstar », a annoncé Tonks avec cette gaminerie incroyable qu'elle peut juger bon d'afficher. L'astre d'argent, est-ce que c'est un nom de garou ? je vous demande un peu ! « La personne dont je vous ai parlée. »

Le père s'est levé et m'a serré la main avec fermeté.

« Dites-nous », a-t-il simplement murmuré, sans lâcher ma main. L'urgence dans sa voix m'a fait frémir. J'ai regardé Tonks qui a peine haussé les épaules. En effet, on n'était pas venu là pour prendre le thé.

« Je sais où est Thelma », ai-je donc annoncé. La mère a laissé échapper un petit cri. Et le père a emprisonné ma main dans les deux siennes.

« Oh Monsieur, vous nous rendez la vie », a-t-il ajouté en me conduisant sans me lâcher jusqu'au canapé, et me faisant signe de m'asseoir à côté de sa femme.

« Vous, vous voulez boire quelque chose ? » a-t-il ensuite demandé, en se dirigeant vers le bar. J'ai accepté un verre de whisky de feu pur malt – un vraie petite merveille. Je me suis rendu compte à la deuxième gorgée que j'en avais besoin.

« Comment.. comment va-t-elle ? » a demandé la mère soudain, d'une voix étranglée.

« Bien... vous la trouveriez sans doute très maigre mais elle...elle n'a pas été trop malade cet hiver » ai-je maladroitement répondu. « Les camps de Greyback sont... sont très durs pour les enfants... »

« Il y en a beaucoup ? » a demandé le père, « des enfants ? »

« Non... enfin, dans le camp où elle vit, ils sont sept », ai-je répondu avant de me sentir obliger d'ajouter. « Trois seulement sont des enfants... mordus »

Le père a froncé les sourcils.

« Depuis... depuis que l'Auror Tonks nous a...laissé entendre que notre petite fille...pourrait être une loup-garou... » Là, sa voix s'est évidemment étranglée. Mais mon propre père n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à dire le mot, alors. « J'ai beaucoup...lu et ...je croyais qu'il n'existait qu'une seule et unique façon de... »

Je lui ai épargné de me réciter un cours sur la lycanthropie.

« Je me suis mal exprimé... Je voulais dire que les autres enfants ont été mordus par leurs parents... »

L'information a eu l'effet attendu sur la conversation. La mère a fermé les yeux. Mais n'aurait-elle pas été prête à mordre sa fille pour lever la malédiction ? Je n'ai pas posé la question. Le père a hoché la tête, puis a eu le courage de reprendre :

« Donc, elle va bien. »

« La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, oui. Hormis le fait qu'elle ne prononce pas un mot, elle semble s'être faite à sa vie. »

Tonks, à la périphérie de ma vision, a haussé les yeux au ciel. Je me suis senti un peu coupable, mais le fait est que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'empathie pour ces deux sorciers de bonne famille.

« Elle ne prononce... » a répété la mère, livide.

« Depuis qu'ils l'ont trouvée », ai-je confirmé. « Je ne la connais que depuis quelques mois. D'ailleurs, ils lui ont donné un autre nom... Ursula... »

Les parents se sont entre-regardés mais n'ont fait aucun commentaire. J'ai essayé d'imaginer ce que ces informations pouvaient vouloir dire pour eux. J'ai échoué.

« Comment voyez-vous les choses ? » a demandé le père, un peu brusquement.

On en venait au but. Je faisais bien sûr confiance à Nymphadora quand elle les disait prêts à accepter leur petite fille devenue garou. Pourtant, j'avais besoin de mes propres assurances. Je prenais quand même le risque de foutre en l'air des mois de mission. Je me suis penché en avant, les deux coudes sur un de mes pantalons les moins élimés.

« Monsieur et Madame Penn, vous devez comprendre une chose, la petite fille que vous réclamez n'est pas celle qui a disparu dans cette nuit tragique... C'est une apprentie louve... Elle sait marcher dans les bois sans bruit, elle sait poser des pièges, elle sait supporter la faim...On lui a dit pendant des mois qu'elle était différente et qu'elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec les sorciers...Vous avez deux autres filles, une vie...tranquille, cossue... » J'ai souligné mon appréciation en montrant leur charmant salon de ma main, avant de poser la question : « Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce à quoi vous vous engagez ? »

C'est la mère qui a répondu – battant son mari que d'une courte seconde.

« Monsieur...Silver...Silverstar, depuis dix-huit mois, je ne dors plus, je ne vis plus, nos filles sont persuadées que la disparition de leur petite soeur est de leur faute... Nous...nous sommes prêts à beaucoup plus que vous ne semblez l'imaginer ! »

« Vous êtes prêts à annoncer à vos amis ce qu'elle est ? » ai-je demandé sans pitié.

« ça ne regarde qu'elle », a grondé le père.

« Et quand elle n'ira pas à Poudlard, vous direz qu'elle est Cracmol ? » me suis-je perfidement enquis. Je ne crois pas que Severus aurait pu être suave.

Et là le père m'a surpris. Il a fait un geste vague de la main et a affirmé.

« Il n'y a pas que Poudlard dans la vie ! Vous nous dites qu'elle est traumatisée, qu'elle ne parle plus ! La restriction n'existerait pas, qu'elle aurait peu de chances de faire une scolarité normale ! Et il n'y a pas qu'à Poudlard qu'on peut apprendre la magie : nous pouvons lui enseigner ce que nous savons ; on peut être l'apprenti d'un sorcier professionnel ; nous pouvons lui trouver des professeurs ! Tout le monde ne va pas à Poudlard... D'ailleurs vous, y êtes-vous allé, Monsieur Silverchose ! »

Il me disait en une fois qu'il avait sérieusement réfléchi à l'avenir de sa petite fille, qu'il ne croyait pas en mon pseudonyme et me pensait lycanthrope. Trois points pour vous, Monsieur Penn. Je me suis redressé et j'ai regardé Nymphadora, qui s'était mordue légèrement la lèvre mais semblait penser que je m'étais mis tout seul, et une nouvelle fois, dans cette position de donneur leçon. Et elle n'avait pas tort. J'allais faire amende honorable quand la mère a repris, comme si elle tenait à me convaincre, comme si elle acceptait le test que je leur imposais.

« Monsieur, nos deux filles aînées sont déjà à Poudlard et elles seront absentes la plus grande partie de l'année. Nous aurons beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer, et nous avons les moyens financiers... d'améliorer son sort... »

« Vous supporterez les pleines lunes ? » j'ai quand même demandé.

« Nous... » Elle a regardé Tonks comme si elle se demandait si elle devait parler devant elle. « Jason a toujours été bon en métamorphose...il se disait qu'il allait chercher à devenir un Animagus... Il semble que ce soit la seule protection réellement efficace. »

Je n'ai pu qu'acquiescer.

« Mais en attendant... nous avons créé une pièce de la maison...une pièce protégée... » a continué ce dernier.

« L'idéal serait bien sûr de trouver quelqu'un capable de nous fournir de la potion tue-loup », a conclu la mère.

J'avais préparé tout un discours sur les malheurs des lycanthropes et j'avais en face de moi un couple qui avait déjà intégré que leur fille ne serait jamais comme ses soeurs aînées. Je n'avais plus qu'à me taire. Ce que j'ai fait.

Tonks s'est alors mêlée de la conversation – peut-être pour empêcher les Penn de continuer d'énumérer devant elle toutes les façons dont ils pensaient contourner les lois magiques, peut-être pour m'éviter d'avoir à m'excuser :

« Monsieur Silverstar va nous donner les coordonnées du camp où vit votre fille... ce n'est pas un camp très gardé et nous devrions rencontrer peu de résistance... »

« Est-ce que Thelma va courir le moindre risque ?» est intervenu le père.

J'aurais pu lui dire que la vie dans les camps était dangereuse par elle-même, mais j'ai préféré la vérité.

« L'attaque est une diversion, Monsieur Penn, je serai là et je conduirai votre fille à l'Auror Tonks » Et je serai pleinement traître à la cause des lycanthropes, ai-je mentalement ajouté. Mais il m'a semblé que Penn comprenait mes pensées. J'allais lui dire que j'avais choisi depuis longtemps un camp et que je vivais avec cette contradiction. Que ce n'était pas toujours facile mais que je ferai ce que je pensais le mieux pour Thelma quand la mère a demandé :

« Et les deux autres enfants ? »

« Quels.. » ai-je commencé.

« Vous avez dit que les autres avaient des parents lycanthropes mais que deux autres avaient été mordus, arrachés à leurs parents, comme notre petite Thelma... »

« Mary qu'as-tu en tête ? » a demandé son mari pour nous tous.

« Enfin, Jason, tu te vois vivre en ayant arraché ta fille à l'enfer en sachant que d'autres continuent de le subir ? »

« Vous ne pouvez pas adopter tous les enfants garous », ai-je remarqué avec un certaine ironie désespérée. Parce que j'avais dans la tête les yeux azurés de Hope et Mel. Parce que j'en étais déjà à me demander comment assurer leur protection pendant l'attaque. Parce que j'avais demandé à Tonks de se renseigner et que la réponse était sans appel : leurs parents, tous deux Moldus, étaient morts pendant l'attaque qui avaient transformé leurs enfants en monstres.

Mais c'est Tonks qui a mis un frein à l'envolée sentimentale de la mère de Thelma.

« Madame Penn, c'est très noble à vous de vous inquiéter des enfants garous, et il faudrait certainement que la société sorcière se pose collectivement la question mais, dans le cadre de cette mission, il ne peut être question que de sauver votre fille », a-t-elle affirmé de sa voix la plus officielle.

« Vous comptez abattre tous les autres ? » a demandé très sèchement Mary Penn. Et, une fois de plus, je l'ai admirée.

« Non », a fermement répondu Nymphadora, ses yeux dans ceux de Madame Penn. Et elle aussi, je l'ai admirée. Rien de moins qu'une Auror. « Nous comptons créer un panique, arrêter quelques gardes et mettre en fuite le reste... Ré...Monsieur Silverstar devrait se charger de séparer Thelma des autres et la conduire à un point de rendez-vous... Il ne peut pas faire disparaître tous les enfants... sans... » - elle a inspiré et puis a asséné la vérité, mais qui plus que les Penn la méritaient ? - « sans totalement brûler sa couverture. »

Je me suis brusquement demandé si la couverture en valait la peine.

Mais les Penn me regardaient maintenant bizarrement. Jason Penn s'est rapproché de moi et très humblement et doucement, il m'a pris les mains.

« Monsieur, qui que vous soyez, merci. Je ne suis pas sûr que nous mesurions les risques que vous prenez mais j'espère, de tout mon coeur, que vous réussirez dans votre mission... Je comprends aussi que vous ayez eu besoin d'être sûrs que nous le...méritions... »

Sa sollicitude m'a saisi et m'a donné l'envie de fuir. Je l'ai coupé un peu sèchement, peut-être :

« Vous m'avez donné toutes les assurances ».

000

S'il est une chose que sept ans de Maraudes m'ont appris c'est que les bons plans n'existent pas. Alors, ce qui m'a plu dans le plan de Nymphadora, c'est que ce n'en était pas vraiment un. Non qu'il n'y ait pas une intention, non qu'on aie pas ensemble essayer de définir le maximum de détails mais parce que l'essentiel de notre attention avait été à mesurer les variables : ce qui pouvait faire changer notre action du tout au tout.

D'abord, il fallait que je sois dans ce camp. Et le fait était que depuis la mort de Lyall, je n'y allais plus aussi systématiquement. On est tombé d'accord sur le fait qu'il fallait que j'y sois envoyé et dès lors, il fallait attendre. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait accepter ça aux Penn.

Ça a pris plusieurs semaines, mais un beau matin, Lowell m'a annoncé qu'on allait retrouver Silvenhair et Cuan le soir même au camp. Mon coeur a fait un bond violent dans ma poitrine.

« On penche pour une réorganisation », a-t-il ajouté. « Il semble que les Aurors commencent à nous chercher pour de bon... »

Lowell n'avait jamais été assez stupide pour sous-estimer les Aurors, je le savais. C'est aussi lui qui m'a alors demandé d'y aller en avance pour préparer la salle et a tout rendu possible.

Ensuite, tout à été très vite. Dès que je suis sorti du chemin de Traverse, je suis entré dans une cabine téléphonique moldue et j'ai laissé un message à Tonks.

« Je serai au camp dans une heure. Lowell et les Lycaons arriveront dans trois heures. »

Au moment de transplaner, j'ai été aussi nerveux que le jour du test au Pré-au-lard.

Je savais que ma venue aurait été annoncée et, de fait, les gamins m'attendaient dans la forêt. Depuis la disparition de Lyall, personne ne s'occupait plus vraiment d'eux. Et, je devais représenter un espèce d'âge d'or révolu. Ils me racontent le quotidien du camp qui est fortement perturbé par le fait que de plus en plus d'adultes veuillent rejoindre le camp des lycaons.

« Nous aussi, on ira », affirme le petit Paul, et Mel me presse la main qu'il tient. Je lui réponds de la même façon, tout en me demandant si je ne m'avance pas trop. Il est clair que l'enfant ne souhaite pas aller dans le camp où Lyall est morte, mais je ne vois pas comment je m'y opposerais. De mon autre main, je tiens Ursula – Thelma Penn – et le contraste me saisit. Je repousse plus ou moins efficacement la culpabilité.

Au camp, je discute avec quelques adultes, et ils me confirment qu'ils pensent le camp peu sûr eux aussi. Je leur donne raison. Une femme recrute Naomi et Paul pour aller chercher de l'eau. Terry emmène Marcus couper du bois. Il ne reste que Hope, Mel et Ursula autour de moi. Et le temps qui m'est alloué est bien entamé.

Avant que ça devienne plus compliqué encore, je propose aux trois gosses d'aller au bord de la rivière. Je montre le livre de contes dans mon sac et l'affaire est réglée.

Mel et Ursula courent devant, sautant sur les grosses pierres de la berge.

« Mel », s'inquiète Hope comme toujours. « Mel, tu vas finir par tomber ! Et l'eau est froide ! »

Son petit frère ne se retourne même pas ; il saute comme un oiseau, Ursula le suit, jusqu'au moment où elle se retrouve bloquée, n'osant pas sauter à sa suite.

« Ah, c'est malin », râle Hope, toujours la raisonnable du groupe. Elle va enlever ses chaussures pour aller au secours de la petite. Je l'arrête.

« Je vais le faire. »

En trois enjambées, je suis sur la même pierre – un peu étroite pour moi. Je réussis quand même à me stabiliser et à charger la gosse dans mes bras. Je reviens prudemment vers la rive alors que Hope continue d'ordonner à son frère de revenir.

« OK, OK », répond finalement ce dernier. « Je saute là et ... »

Un grand plouf ponctue sa chute dans l'eau glacée. Je pose Ursula sur la grève et j'entre dans l'eau pour aller le chercher. Il est visiblement très gêné.

« Je crois que ta grande soeur avait raison », je me contente de commenter en le chargeant lui aussi dans mes bras.

« Vous allez être tout mouillé vous aussi », il murmure.

« On va arranger ça », je promets.

« Tu vois ! Melyor Hespero, tu es impossible ! » nous accueille sur les galets Hope, furieuse.

Mel est tout contrit face à sa soeur qui le dépasse à peine d'une tête. Ça me fait sourire. J'allume un feu, après tout c'est le signal pour Tonks : un feu magique près de la rivière, la zone la moins surveillée.

« Melyor ? » j'interroge, en leur faisant signe de se rapprocher.

« Son nom entier », me répond Hope un peu radoucie. Elle le pousse auprès du feu et s'assoie à ses côtés. Je fais signe à Ursula de venir de l'autre.

En tirant le livre de mon sac, je me demande quels rêves leurs parents avaient pour eux – espérance et meilleur... Je me demande aussi si nous sommes assez loin du camp. Je regarde l'heure et je me dis qu'il est trop tard de toute façon. Alors que je cherche la page de la légende de Persée qui sauva Andromède du dragon, je me prends à espérer que Tonks ne s'est pas mise en tête de faire d'une pierre deux coups et d'attendre que les Lycaons soient là pour attaquer.

« Arrivé sur une côte, Persée remarqua que quelqu'un était enchaîné au rocher, face à la mer. Il descendit et vit une jeune fille dont la beauté le frappa », je commence.

Les trois mômes se serrent contre moi.

« "je suis Andromède, fille de Céphée, roi d'Ethiopie. Ma mère est la belle Cassiopée et c'est à cause d'elle que je suis promise au monstre marin », lui raconta-t-elle. Elle s'est vantée d'être plus belle que toutes les filles de Nérée, et les dieux, jaloux, ont demandé à Poséidon, époux de la Néréide Amphitrite, d'envoyer un grand serpent ravager notre pays et dévorer notre peuple », je lis en prenant une petite voix flûtée qui fait rire Mel quand Andromède parle.

« Pauvre Andromède ! » - s'exclame Hope, et je m'émeus malgré moi qu'elle soit capable de s'inquiéter du destin d'une héroïne de mythologie grecque. Je continue parce que c'est tout ce qui me reste à faire. Comme pour Andromède, les conditions de notre destin se joue en dehors de nous.

« "L'oracle dit que seul mon sacrifice pourra l'apaiser, aussi mon père a dû obéir à cette condition". Puis voyant au loin le monstre marin, elle poussa un cri perçant... »

Une explosion est le premier signe de l'attaque qui nous atteint. Des cris suivent – plus furieux que craintifs. Mel s'est levé et Hope l'a immédiatement empoigné par ses vêtements comme si elle craignait qu'il ne se mêle des combats. J'hésite à feindre et à continuer ma lecture.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Remus ? » demande Mel.

Je hausse les épaules parce que j'ai la gorge serrée. Ma main plonge dans ma poche à la recherche de ma baguette parce que je n'ai pas le choix. Il n'y a qu'une seule place. Mel se retourne vers le bruit, il fait un pas, Hope se lève elle aussi, Ursula va la suivre. Je la retiens. Ses yeux verts pâles sont très étonnés. En mettant mon index sur mes lèvres, je me sens ridicule. En levant ma baguette pour stupéfixer Hope et Mel, je me traite de salaud.

En voyant ses deux amis inanimés, Ursula fait mine de s'enfuir, et je dois la retenir. Elle se débat comme Harry il y a presque un an maintenant – j'adore quand ma mémoire en profite pour me torturer.

« Thelma », je lui murmure, « Thelma, calme-toi, tes parents...tes parents viennent te chercher ! »

Je répète ça un sacré nombre de fois avant que le message ne passe. Enfin, avant qu'elle n'arrête de se débattre et me regarde d'un air perdu.

« N'ai pas peur », j'ajoute – en me demandant si ces paroles venant de quelqu'un qui vient d'assommer deux gamins qui lui faisaient confiance ont une chance d'avoir un quelconque effet. Tonks sort presque au même moment des buissons.

« T'aurais pas pu te mettre encore plus loin ! » elle râle.

« J'ai fait comme j'ai pu », je marmonne.

Avec sa robe d'Auror en fonction officielle, ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés et son visage en coeur, elle me paraît à la fois dangereuse et magnifique. Heureusement, elle ne me regarde pas. Ses yeux sont sur les corps de Hope et Mel.

« Stupefixés », j'explique.

Elle a très brièvement l'air sincèrement désolée.

« Voici Thelma », j'ajoute, parce que je ne souhaite pas qu'on creuse le sujet. Et puis aussi parce que je voudrais demander comment ça se passe dans le camp mais que je n'ose pas.

Elle s'agenouille devant la gamine et lui sourit.

« Bonjour Thelma, je suis Tonks. Je suis une Auror, je viens te chercher... tes parents m'envoient ... Tu comprends ? »

La gamine est rigide dans mes bras. Elle se tourne très doucement vers moi - malgré tout, un reste de confiance ? - et j'acquiesce. Elle hésite encore.

« Tu te souviens... Thelma ? » ajoute Nymphadora.

Il me semble que la gamine opine. C'est imperceptible. J'entrouvre mes bras, elle ne fait pas mine de s'enfuir. Tonks lui prend la main. Elle se lève. Il me semble qu'elle est plus droite qu'avant. Une illusion sans doute.

« On va transplaner », ajoute Nymphadora.

L'enfant acquiesce nettement cette fois, et je me demande si c'est le signe de sa mémoire qui revient de reconnaître des mots magiques.

Tonks lève déjà sa baguette, et je fais un geste pour l'interrompre.

« On n'a pas beaucoup de temps », elle proteste avec des coups d'oeil nerveux autour d'elle.

« Tu prendras bien celui de m'assommer », j'objecte.

La surprise lui élargit les yeux. Puis elle semble comprendre.

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrais », elle murmure, les joues brusquement livides.

« Tu préfères sans doute que mes petits copains me découpent en morceaux... », je réponds.

Un drôle d'éclair traverse son regard et durcit ses traits. Elle lève sa baguette, le jet m'atteint en pleine poitrine, et tout s'éteint.

0000

Se réveiller avec Silvenhair penché au dessus de soi tient presque du cauchemar.

Je sursaute.

« Vous n'avez rien à craindre », il dit, un peu méprisant.

Je me redresse. Je n'ai pas mal à la tête. Les mômes eux ne bougent pas pourtant Terry leur mouille le visage avec un mouchoir. Je me dis que Mademoiselle Catastrophe a dosé très précisément son sortilège...qu'elle a fait de sacrés progrès... que Kingsley serait très fier d'elle... Mes pensées sont un peu confuses, je crois.

« Ils ont été stupéfixés », j'interviens quand même avant que Terry ne les noie.

« Quoi ? » demande Terry.

« Assommés magiquement », j'explique, cherchant ma baguette des yeux. Je la trouve dans les mains d'un Lycaon derrière Silvenhair. Ce dernier suit mon regard et la prend dans sa main. Il imite maladroitement des gestes magiques dans le vide.

« Avec ça ? »

J'ai un frisson. Mais comment pourrait-il savoir ?

« Sa cousine », je réponds – je n'en suis plus à un mensonge près.

« Et vous n'avez pas pu vous défendre ? »

« J'ai essayé », je proteste, « ils étaient trop nombreux ! »

Et trop magnifique ! J'ajoute mentalement.

« C'était avant ou après l'explosion ? » demande le lycaon qui avait ma baguette, l'oeil soupçonneux.

« Quelle explosion ? » je réponds.

« Ils ne se réveillent pas », déplore Terry.

Je tends la main vers Silvenhair, il me donne ma baguette. Je vais m'agenouiller auprès de mes deux petites victimes. Les deux Lycaons ne me quittent pas des yeux. Je sens leur envie derrière leur masque dédaigneux. J'hésite et puis je réveille Hope la première. Ça n'a rien de très impressionnant à voir et ils sont un peu déçus, voire méprisants. Mais je ne crois pas qu'avoir l'air trop compétent serait judicieux. Hope s'étire lentement comme après un longue sieste et sursaute plus que moi quand elle nous voit entourés.

« Tout va bien, Hope », je murmure. Instinctivement, elle se serre contre moi. Moi, son bourreau...

« Tout va bien ! Tu parles ! Le village est détruit ! Vieux Paul a été arrêté ! » intervient alors Terry rageusement.

« Arrêté ? » je demande, la main en l'air au dessus de Mel.

« Les Aurors n'ont pas aimé qu'il leur jette le contenu de la soupe sur la tête », s'enthousiasme le même Terry.

« Des Aurors ? » je répète en me tournant vers Silvenhair.

Il hoche la tête.

« Quand nous sommes arrivés, ces salauds étaient déjà partis... Ils ne perdent rien pour attendre... »

« Des pertes ? » je demande précautionneusement. La réponse me terrifie plus qu'une pleine lune qui durerait deux jours.

Il secoue la tête.

« A part le Vieux Paul... »

Je soupire très profondément, remerciant silencieusement, et pêle-mêle, Tonks, Kingsley, la providence, la chance, le diable et toutes forces naturelles ou surnaturelles qui auraient pu jouer un rôle dans cette histoire. Mon Enervatum est un souffle. Pourtant Mel ouvre immédiatement les yeux et, me voyant au dessus de lui, me sourit. Je me sens très sale. Mel se redresse et fronce les sourcils.

« C'était... »

« Une attaque, visiblement », je le coupe avant qu'il ne parle de l'explosion.

« Oui, vous ne pouvez plus rester là, les mômes, cette attaque montre bien que nous avions raison, les camps non gardés par le commando ne sont plus sûrs, j'espère que ça servira de leçons aux Irlandais... »

Silvenhair est parti dans une grande tirade. Je serre les enfants contre moi. Je suis tellement désolé qu'ils paient encore une fois pour quelque chose pour laquelle ils n'ont aucune responsabilité.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Hope se rend compte.

« Remus ! Remus, où est Ursula ? »

ça, ça coupe la verve à Silvenhair. Je crois que je blêmis mais c'est pas si curieux comme réaction, après tout.

« Ursula », je répète en me levant. « Ursula ! »

Je répète mon cri de plus en plus fort. Les autres s'y joignent et on fouille les buissons. Je laisse sortir ma rage, ma frustration et ma honte. J'espère confusément que Thelma m'entend et je lui souhaite bonne chance.

* * *

Le prochain s'appelle « Le soupçon »... c'est une suite directe de celui-ci – ça y est, j'en ai déjà trop dit. 


	16. Le soupçon

**Vingt-cinq jours d'humanité**

Droits de propriété intellectuels sur les personnages reconnus.

L'équipe technique – Alixe, Fée fléau, La Paumée et Vert – était là comme d'hab.

Et tous les lecteurs, je les embrasse ! Je réponds à tous les mails alors ne vous en privez pas !

* * *

Quiconque est soupçonneux, invite à le trahir

_Voltaire, Zaïre_

**16. le soupçon**

« Ah Lupin », soupire presque Lowell en me voyant entrer chez Pharos.

L'image est familière – il est entouré de livres, anciens, épais et sérieux, ses petites lunettes qu'il porte pour lire ont glissé sur le bout de son nez – un peu comme Dumbledore. Pourtant, instantanément, je sais que quelque chose a changé. Son regard, son attitude...

Le changement est imperceptible et pourtant il est là.

« Bonjour, Lowell », j'essaie de répondre comme si je n'avais rien perçu, comme si de rien n'était, comme si nous n'étions pas, tous les deux, deux lycanthropes qui ont malgré tout pas mal appris l'un de l'autre. D'ailleurs, je ne me convaincs qu'à moitié moi même, et il me semble que Lowell se tend un peu plus. « Quoi de neuf ? » je m'enquière parce que le silence me paraît dangereux.

« Rien de particulier », il répond.

Et même pour répondre ça, il me paraît étonnamment précautionneux, comme s'il me révélait là une information secrète. Autant dire que je suis tenu en haute suspicion. J'hésite à vérifier mon soupçon, mais, en même temps, finasser ne me paraît pas tenable longtemps. J'en suis à chercher comment formuler ça quand Lowell prend l'offensive :

« C'est même ce qui me gêne. » Par dessus les cinq volumes du _Versipelle, _l'anthologie de l'étude de loup-garou par un Français anonyme du XVIIIe siècle - Rien n'a jamais été aussi complet. Il n'a jamais été traduit en anglais, et Lowell s'y emploie à ses heures perdues -, il me tend la _Gazette_ comme une explication supplémentaire, comme la réponse à la question que je n'ai pas encore posée : « Cinq jours maintenant que j'épluche ce torchon, de la couverture aux publicités, à la recherche de l'explication, et rien ! »

« Rien », je répète, pas sûr de comprendre.

« Non », il constate en secouant la tête. « Pourtant après Ecaillesembrumes, on aurait pu s'attendre à ce qu'ils triomphent, qu'ils présentent ça comme leur riposte, qu'ils annoncent avoir débusqué un camp, arrêté un vieux lycanthrope récalcitrant, mais rien. Pas même un entrefilet ! »

J'avale précautionneusement ma salive. J'ai toujours su que Lowell n'avait rien d'un imbécile et, quand on y pense, tous les indices sont là. Je revois Shacklebolt qui marmonnait lors de notre dernière réunion que ce sauvetage était une mauvaise idée. Tonks avait levé les yeux au ciel et j'avais souri avec indulgence – prenant la paranoïa des Aurors comme une maladie imparable qui leur viendrait avec l'âge.

« Ils préfèrent peut-être... Ils ont peut-être d'autres attaques en tête », je murmure un peu au hasard.

Lowell me lance un regard perçant que je suis fier d'encaisser sans trop de troubles. J'ai quand même un peu l'impression d'avoir joué mon dernier va-tout.

« Peut-être », reconnaît-il du bout des lèvres. « Je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé...Ils nous ont habitués à autre chose...à se glorifier de la moindre arrestation... Pense à ce petit chauffeur bavard du Magicobus qu'ils ont emprisonné comme un Mangemort de haut-rang ! »

Je me tais prudemment. Il a l'air songeur. J'ose alors cette manoeuvre avec laquelle j'ai jouée depuis plusieurs jours. Il me semble qu'étant directement mis en cause, un espion ne prendrait pas autant de risques. Il me semble que Severus le ferait.

« Il faut mettre les enfants à l'abri », j'affirme donc sans rougir.

Lowell a de nouveau l'air un peu soupçonneux mais me donne enfin la confirmation que j'attendais :

« C'est fait. »

« Bien », je réponds, le coeur battant. Je suis sur le fil, là. Le moindre faux pas et le monde magique comptera un loup-garou de moins.

« De toutes façons, c'était... presque décidé », il ajoute, plus pour lui même que pour moi. « L'attaque n'a fait que... précipiter les choses... »

Il m'observe, et je vois dans ces yeux grandir la graine du doute que je viens de semer. J'hésite à l'arroser de manière trop voyante.

« Terry mourrait d'envie de rejoindre son frère. »

Je fais la conversation, Lowell hoche la tête.

« Sam... » Il m'observe en dessous près avoir lâché le nom, puis semble décider que je dois l'entendre. « Samuel va s'occuper d'eux. »

Je hoche la tête, refusant d'imaginer Mel dans les traces de Samuel. Il me semble que Lowell se détend légèrement, et je me concentre sur lui, sur ce résultat. C'est plus facile que de penser aux mômes et aux Lycaons réunis dans un seul lieu.

« En fait, ils ne sont pas tous avec lui », il m'apprend. « Juste Terry et les deux petits blonds, le frère et la soeur... »

Le frère et le soeur... Je me demande si c'est un test et, dans le doute, je m'abstiens de tout commentaire. Pourtant les imaginer parmi les Lycaons, les imaginer avec Samuel, est suffisamment rageant pour que j'aie besoin de me libérer de l'image qui se forme dans ma tête en contemplant les rouleaux de parchemin régulièrement empilés sur les étagères de Pharos.

« On a envoyé les autres dans le Sud », ajoute encore Lowell, et je vois le plan se dessiner : deux camps, deux grands camps armés, plutôt qu'une dizaine de minuscules. Je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon moment – et mon rôle – de le faire savoir.

« On va répliquer ? » je demande plutôt.

Il me jauge de nouveau et je soutiens son regard – j'ai des années d'entraînement, face à Minerva et face à mes propriétaires moldus successifs... et visiblement ça aide.

« Je ne sais pas », il finit par répondre. « Oui, sans doute, mais je ne sais pas ni quand, ni comment... en fait... », il inspire à ce moment-là comme pour se donner du courage, « en fait, certains pensent que l'équipe de Londres... je veux dire, toi, moi et Pharos, on est peut-être pas totalement... fiables... »

Et là, je ne rougis pas. J'espère que James et Sirius sont fiers de moi.

« Parce que je... » j'arrive même à m'étrangler. « Ils m'ont pris par surprise », je proteste.

Lowell hoche la tête. Longtemps. Comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre.

« Il y a cette disparition », il remarque.

« Ursula », je répète, et je suis assez content de ne pas l'avoir revue depuis. Je peux regretter Ursula et souhaiter beaucoup de chances à Thelma. Je peux assumer cette schizophrénie face à Lowell. Enfin, je crois.

Lowell acquiesce, de nouveau pensif, comme si le nom avait constitué une explication recevable. Pourtant je sens qu'il n'en a pas fini avec ses doutes.

« Pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas...assommée, elle aussi ? » il demande. Et qu'il pose la question me rassure d'une certaine façon. Ce n'est qu'un soupçon et il m'en fait part. Ce n'est pas une accusation. S'ils étaient sûrs d'ailleurs, ce ne serait pas Lowell qui m'en parlerait. Je frissonne presque en y pensant.

« Pourquoi... Ils seraient venus pour elle ? » je fais semblant de découvrir l'hypothèse. Je prie pour être crédible.

Lowell hoche encore la tête.

« Grey...Greyback se demande qui elle est...vraiment... Ils pensent qu'on avait peut-être une fille de notables sorciers et qu'on l'a laissée filer... ça expliquerait le silence du Ministère... »

Ils sont tellement près de la vérité que mes genoux tremblent.

« Non... », je murmure dans un souffle. « Non », je répète plus fort.

Lowell soupire d'un air fataliste, comme pour me consoler. Il me semble qu'il n'arrive pas à imaginer en moi tant de duplicité. Pharos entre dans la pièce avec le thé, et je sais que le pire est derrière moi.

00

Square Grimmaurt n'est pas ni plus ni moins décati que la dernière fois que j'y suis venu. C'est de nouveau le siège officiel de l'Ordre mais, sans les soins de Molly ou de Kreacher, c'est encore moins une habitation humaine qu'auparavant. Je me dis que Sirius n'aurait rien vu à y redire, mais c'est un sentiment étrange.

Quand j'entre dans la cuisine, ils sont là – les trois Aurors de l'Ordre, Maugrey n'admettra jamais qu'il n'est plus un Auror. Ils parlent à voix basse comme s'ils craignaient de réveiller le démon des Black.

« Lupin », m'accueille sobrement Tonks. Pourtant Kingsley lui jette un regard étrange, presque un avertissement, comme s'il s'était attendu qu'elle se jette à mon cou. Comme je partage toujours son inquiétude, j'en suis presque content. Un peu de solidarité masculine et mature ne serait pas de trop devant ses trop grands yeux et ses cheveux toujours trop sobrement châtains pour que je puisse penser qu'elle soit revenue à des sentiments plus raisonnables me concernant.

« Bonjour », je leur réponds collectivement.

« Des nouvelles ? » m'interroge sévèrement Maugrey.

Je ne sais pas si le fait que les Lycaons me soupçonnent puisse réellement être qualifié de « nouvelle ». Je dirais plutôt « menace » ou « problème », mais Sirius a toujours dit que j'étais un coupeur de cheveux en quatre. « Compulsivement précis », disait-il comme s'il parlait là d'une maladie. Je préfère annoncer que je n'ai rien à leur apprendre.

« Une visite alors », il conclut pas moins sévèrement. Et je me sens démuni face à tant d'hostilité. Me juge-t-il lui aussi coupable d'insensibilité face aux sentiments de Nymphadora ? Je doute pourtant que Maugrey soutienne sincèrement l'union des créatures...  
Me pense-t-il inutile ? Un oisif romantique qui se promène au milieu des bois remplis de loups juste pour le frisson ?

« Je... », je veux m'expliquer – et je me suis tourné vers Kingsley pour le faire mais Maugrey m'interrompt : « je dois y aller, nous nous verrons jeudi ? »

A son ton, ce n'est pas une question et elle ne s'adresse pas à moi. Tonks et Shacklebolt confirment pourtant – le respect sorcier pour l'âge décuplé par la discipline des Aurors. D'autres fois, ça m'aurait fait sourire, mais là, je suis remonté contre Maugrey et son mépris systématique pour mon engagement. Je lui dis au revoir sur le ton de la revanche. Son oeil magique pivote vers moi et il hoche la tête sans se retourner. Je n'arrive pas à décoller mes yeux de la porte qui s'est refermée sur lui. C'est le rire de Dora dans mon dos qui me ramène aux personnes que j'étais venu voir.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, Lupin ! », elle s'esclaffe.

« Eh bien, je dois avouer que je suis presque mieux traité par Silvenhair ! », je laisse sortir cela comme une délivrance. « Un lieutenant de Greyback », j'ajoute pour que les choses soient claires.

« Celui qui t'a trouvé ? », veut savoir Tonks très doucement, et je me demande si c'est sa mémoire d'Auror qui lui fait retenir des détails pareils. Je confirme néanmoins, et elle me regarde avec une compassion infinie qui me confirme que je ne sombre pas encore totalement dans la paranoïa.

« Il ne faut pas en vouloir à Fol-Œil », intervient alors Kingsley avec bonhomie – à croire qu'il ne remarque pas, cette fois, que sa petite protégée est une nouvelle fois en train de se jeter inutilement à mon cou. « Il n'est pas dans son assiette, ces temps-ci ! »

« Ça, c'est depuis que Albus se passe de ses services », commente Nymphadora gravement, et je suis content qu'elle trouve un sujet de conversation qui ne me concerne pas trop directement.

« Comment cela ? », je m'enquiers donc.

« Tu te souviens que Maugrey nous avait expliqués qu'il enquêtait sur la vie de Voldemort et, en particulier, sur les objets magiques qu'il avait pu accumulé ? Il nous en avait parlé... ici... le jour où... »

Il semble bien que toute référence à Sirius lui soit aussi pénible qu'à moi. Je fais signe de la tête que je vois.

« Fol-Œil a pu établir que quand il a bossé sur le chemin des Embrumes, il a pu s'emparer du médaillon de Serpentard...et de la coupe de Poufsouffle », continue Kingsley avec une certaine excitation que je comprends mal.

« Albus pense qu'il doit posséder quelque chose de chacun des fondateurs », opine Tonks pas moins excitée.

« De toutes les façons, il a une fascination pour Poudlard, rappelez vous l'histoire du Basilic », reprend Shacklebolt.

« Et cette année, on peut se demander qui est réellement derrière toutes les attaques d'étudiants qui ont eu lieu », renchérit Nymphadora. « Même si elles ont un côté potache, elles emploient toutes des moyens très spéciaux, des objets magiques que peu de sorciers peuvent se procurer ! »

Je suis totalement perdu par leur raisonnement, comme s'ils sautaient des étapes logiques. Peut-être, me dis-je, reprennent-ils là où ils l'avaient laissée une conversation plus ancienne.

« Et alors ? », je questionne.

Visiblement, la question douche mes deux intrépides Aurors. On dirait deux gosses qui ont peur qu'on se moque d'eux. Le plus vieux se décide pourtant :

« Ce n'est pas très clair », reconnaît Kingsley en guise d'introduction. Il hésite même avant de reprendre : « Albus ne nous a pas réellement livré ses hypothèses... mais il semble penser que Voldemort... que la survie de Voldemort, en 1981, indique qu'il était déjà plus avancé dans sa recherche de la vie éternelle que même Severus pouvait le penser... »

« On s'est tous posés la question », je commente, peut-être pas très gentiment. Mais il y a des loups-garous qui envisagent que je sois un traître, il y a des gamins qui ont perdu le peu de sécurité qu'ils avaient, il y a mon impuissance à empêcher tout cela, les spéculations concernant l'immortalité fantasmée de Voldemort me laissent froid.

« Albus, même s'il ne le dit pas comme cela, semble penser que sa passion pour les objets magiques est une bonne piste... », intervient alors Nymphadora avec un haussement d'épaules très juvénile.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à voir le lien.

« Quel rapport entre des objet et la survie de Voldemort... ? »

Quand je le dis, je comprends. L'hypothèse est monstrueuse et, je le vois bien, aucun de deux défenseurs de la magie blanche n'ose la formuler.

« Des Horcruxes », je murmure presque à mon insu.

Ils acquiescent et le silence nous unit dans des pensées sombres.

« Enfin, des... », corrige sobrement Kingsley.

« Un serait déjà horrible », renchérit Tonks.

« On ne doit pas pouvoir les multiplier », affirme le premier.

Le fait est que je n'en sais rien moi non plus. Je n'ai sur le sujet que quelques informations théoriques, glanées au détour des lectures et des conversations. Je n'ai même pas le début de l'idée de comment on s'y prend pour coller une partie de son âme dans un objet. _Coller son âme dans un objet_, le principe même me fait frissonner.

« Il doit collectionner les objets pour faire diversion », reprend Tonks qui suit ses propres pensées.

« Et Albus le cherche ? » je m'enquière. Est-il de projets plus fous ? Est-il quelqu'un d'autre que Dumbledore pour s'y engager ?

« Tonks et moi, on pense que c'est comme ça qu'il s'est... brûlé la main cet été », me répond Kingsley. « On peut imaginer que Jedusor l'a bien planqué ! »

« Et il préfère faire ça seul ? » je m'étonne.

« Albus aurait dit à Maugrey que, maintenant, seul Harry peut aller plus loin », lâche soudain Nymphadora en se tournant très spontanément vers moi comme si j'avais le pouvoir de changer quelque chose aux raisonnements d'Albus ou au destin de Harry. « Le fait est que la rumeur à Poudlard est que Dumbledore reçoit régulièrement Harry le soir dans son bureau... »

« Harry ? » je demande sans réellement m'en étonner.

Après tout, qui d'autre ? Qui est donc censé nous débarrassé de sa Seigneurerie des Ténèbres – comme si les Ténèbres avaient besoin d'un baron d'ailleurs... Mais emmener Harry à la chasse à l'Horcruxe me paraît un peu dangereux – élu ou pas. Est-ce que c'est à cause de James et Lily que je voudrais qu'il grandisse encore avant d'affronter des épreuves pareilles ? Est-on jamais prêt ?

«Ça agace Maugrey », reconnaît calmement Kingsley. « Il pense que tout l'Ordre devrait se mettre à la recherche... du Horcruxe... » Il a eu du mal à dire le mot. « Que le gamin ne peut pas tout faire tout seul, que c'est trop dangereux... »

C'est bien la première fois depuis longtemps que je suis presque d'accord avec Fol-Œil – depuis le jour où nous avons ensemble terrorisé Vernon Dursley mais, ce jour-là, c'était facile. Est-ce que ce n'est pas le rôle de l'Ordre d'abattre Voldemort ? Avons-nous d'autre tâche que d'aider Harry à être victorieux ?

« Il veut peut-être qu'il s'aguerrisse », suggère très doucement Nymphadora – et il y a dans son ton détaché et respectueux une sacrée impertinence : celle de la jeunesse qui dit que les vieux feraient mieux de s'écarter... et je revois Albus sur cette falaise face à la mer me dire qu'il ne faut pas décevoir la jeunesse...

Je souris. C'est plus fort que moi. Et, le reflet de ce sourire dans les yeux de Dora est à la fois doux et terrifiant. Comme si je venais de lui promettre quelque chose que je suis incapable de formuler.

Comme une confirmation de ce soupçon, cette fois, Kingsley semble penser qu'il doit intervenir :

« Albus sait très bien que nous serions tous prêts à mourir pour aller détruire cet Horcruxe s'il le fallait. S'il ne nous le demande pas c'est qu'il ne sait sans doute pas encore où il est et ce qu'il faut mettre en œuvre pour y arriver. ».

Il a affirmé ça avec l'autorité tranquille d'un Auror gradé, et visiblement Dora se le tient pour dit. Moi même, je dois reconnaître que je ne vois aucune faille à son raisonnement, si ce n'est que nous aimerions tous faire plus et plus vite. Mais j'ai trop souvent et trop méthodiquement détruit cet argument quand Sirius l'avançait pour oser encore le formuler devant quiconque. Jugeant à notre silence, qu'il a ramené le troupeau à la lumière, Kingsley continue plus gentiment, presque facétieux :

« Et, s'il reçoit encore Harry dans son bureau, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas beaucoup avancé sur ces deux pistes ! »

On rit tous, un peu bêtement, comme si le rire était la seule réponse encore humaine à la terrible menace des ténèbres.

« Dis-nous plutôt pourquoi tu es là ? », il reprend en me tendant une Bieraubeurre.

Ça efface sans doute ce qui restait de sourire sur mes lèvres. Je grimace, j'hésite à livrer mes petites difficultés comme ça, après une conversation qui a remis clairement au centre de nos préoccupations la survie de Harry. Comme l'a rappelé Kingsley, je suis prêt, depuis très longtemps déjà, à laisser ma vie dans ce combat, pour affirmer la suprématie de l'humanité en quelque sorte... Alors, est-ce grave si les Lycaons veulent ma peau ?

Mais les deux Aurors me regardent et je leur dois la vérité.

« Les Lycaons...non, en fait, Silvenhair, j'imagine... se demandent qui est Thelma... pourquoi les Aurors ont monté toute une opération pour elle...pour ne pas arrêter tous les lycanthropes du camp... »

« Ça », ne peut retenir Kingsley qui avait tant critiqué l'opération quand Tonks l'avait mise en place. Mais il a le triomphe modeste et reprend une gorgée de Bièraubeurre.

« Lowell s'étonne que _La Gazette_ n'en ait même pas parlé », je termine mon exposé des faits.

« Et... et ils te soupçonnent ? » s'alarme Tonks.

Je hausse les épaules.

« Je me demandais si... si on ne pouvait pas... faire paraître un article en expliquant que la Division avait besoin du secret pour faire avancer son enquête, par exemple », j'avoue, déjà certain que ma requête est ridicule.

« Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse faire ça, Lupin », marmonne Shacklebolt, d'un air désolé.

« Et pourquoi ? », s'immisce immédiatement Tonks – et ça m'ennuie un peu qu'elle se sente obligée comme ça de prendre ma défense. Ça m'ennuie même qu'elle soit là, en fait. Je pourrais affronter Shacklebolt seul. Je pourrais assumer qu'il triomphe – ce qu'il ne fait pas. Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle pour ça.

« Pour des tas de raisons », répond calmement Kingsley. « D'abord, parce que nous n'avons aucune excuse valable pour demander un tel changement à la Division. On a demandé le silence pour protéger nos sources et la gamine, on ne peut pas changer... »

« Même si nos sources sont en danger ? »

Ça, c'est encore Tonks. Je soupire, incapable de cacher totalement ma frustration d'être relégué au rang de spectateur. Il s'agit quand même d'évaluer combien de temps il me reste à vivre!

« Ensuite, on peut pas faire ça aux Penn », continue Shacklebolt, olympien face à ma petite furie, et je l'admire. « La moindre des choses, c'est de ne pas les livrer en pâture à la presse qui ne fera pas longtemps du sentiment pour la petite Thelma... Te fais pas d'illusion, Tonks ! »

Nymphadora l'avale de travers celle-là, mais il doit y avoir quelque chose dans le regard de son supérieur qui l'invite à attendre encore avant de protester. Elle se tait.

« Enfin », continue l'Auror, et là, il affronte son regard sans ciller, « parce que je crois que faire ce qu'attend Lowell, c'est tout sauf une bonne idée. En particulier pour Remus. » Et là, il se tourne vers moi. « Moi, je serais Lowell, je trouverais ça quand même un peu trop une coïncidence. »

« Est-ce que les gens ne veulent pas toujours que les choses se passent comme ils l'imaginent ? », je tente de le contrer – mais j'entends le fond de son argumentation.

« Je crois que tu es beaucoup trop sous surveillance, Lupin, pour qu'on prenne ce risque. Je ne sais même pas si se voir, même ici au Siège, est une bonne idée... Lowell joue sa tête, là, à te protéger... Moi, je serais lui, je m'arrangerais pour être sûr que je n'aie pas tort... Imagine qu'il puisse établir que tu rencontres des Aurors ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser ? »

Tonks a l'air tellement inquiète d'un seul coup que je retiens ma question. Kingsley reprend, en pro de la sécurité, Maugrey n'aurait sans doute rien à ajouter.

« Imagine encore qu'on nomme les Penn, soit ils vont essayer de reprendre la gamine, soit ils vont essayer de trouver comment des sorciers ordinaires ont pu les retrouver, soit ils vont se venger sur toute la famille... »

Il a raison, j'acquiesce. Les Penn ont assez donné.

« Je crois que le plus sûr est de les laisser dans le flou... même si ce flou ne te disculpe pas... quelque chose qui te disculperait trop manifestement maintenant serait malvenu, à mon avis...»

« Alors on ne fait rien ! » proteste Tonks.

« Nous, en tant qu'Auror, on ne peut pas faire grand-chose », reconnaît calmement Kingsley. « Maintenant, l'Ordre... l'Ordre fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour t'aider, Remus »

Il a dit ça, très solennellement mais je ne peux m'empêcher de hausser les épaules. Que peut l'Ordre dans toute cette affaire ? L'Ordre ne peut pas effacer les soupçons de Lowell, il ne peut pas changer les conditions de vie de Hope et Melyor... L'Ordre ne peut pas changer le passé. Ça, je crois que je le sais.

« L'Ordre peut t'aider à continuer », contre Kingsley comme s'il avait lu en moi comme dans une Pensine. Ça aussi, ça m'agace.

« Et ils ont totalement fermé le camp ? », demande Tonks, finalement. Je me rends compte que j'ai laissé un silence un peu inconfortable s'installer.

J'acquiesce sans faire pourtant plus d'efforts.

« Et les enfants ? », interroge encore Nymphadora – il me semble que Kingsley est un peu surpris par sa question. Moi, ça finit de m'exaspérer. Les « enfants » sont mon problème. S'il est un problème que l'Ordre ne peut pas changer, c'est bien celui-là.

« Répartis dans d'autres camps », je réponds, sèchement.

Et puis je ne sais plus ce qui protégerait quoi. Je veux leur faire sentir, la douleur, la misère. J'explique :

« Ils semblent rassembler le maximum de monde dans deux camps, protégés par des Lycaons... des camps souterrains... L'un est une ancienne mine moldue, je crois... Je ne sais pas où ils sont exactement et je doute de pouvoir le savoir très vite. »

Dora a l'air si désolée – comme si je venais de lui annoncer la mort d'un être qu'elle sait cher pour moi - que je fuis son visage en forme de cœur. Je regarde Kingsley qui a l'air sombre et méditatif.

« On aurait peut-être dû les emmener tous », il énonce finalement dans un soupir qui sent le contrecœur. Croit-il vraiment que c'est ce que j'ai envie d'entendre ?

« Et je serais mort aujourd'hui », je commente suavement.

« Tu serais venu avec nous ! », s'exclame Tonks. « On aurait dû arrêter tous les lycanthropes ! »

« Et nous n'aurions plus d'espion », je rétorque, n'osant pas lui demander comment elle imagine que la Division aurait traité une dizaine de Garous.

« Tu viens de nous dire qu'ils n'ont plus confiance », objecte Kingsley, et je rougis. Je murmure quelque chose comme « ça va s'arranger » - quelque chose de flou, de faux et de ridicule... je rougis davantage.

« Et puis comme ça, on l'aurait », annonce Tonks d'un air presque joyeux qui me saisit aux tripes.

« Vous auriez quoi ? », je m'étrangle.

« Eh bien, le professeur ! » me répond-elle, pas démontée pour une mornille. « Pour Thelma ! Ses parents cherchent un professeur, un sorcier qui n'aurait pas trop de préjugés... Tu serais parfait, non ? »

La possibilité me laisse pantois.

« Vous auriez un emploi du temps complètement compatible », elle ajoute encore toujours avec cet entrain naïf qui me déchire entre la stupéfaction et la colère. « Eh, arrête, tu veux... t'es pas mort, ils t'ont pas tué ! Et, n'en déplaise à Shacklebolt, ils sont pas près de localiser Square Grimmaurt ! Et puis, il te reste du boulot ! » elle conclue avec force.

« Du boulot ? », je répète plus pour me donner contenance qu'autre chose.

« B'en, va nous les falloir les coordonnées de ces deux fameux camps armés, Lupin », intervint Kingsley avec lui aussi l'air particulièrement content de lui, comme si lui goûtait le sel de la plaisanterie de Dora mieux que moi. « Sans eux, on ne peut rien faire ! »

000

Bon, je me demande ce que vous dites de tout ça...  
Le prochain s'appelle _Le temps_... parce que ce qu'on attend vient toujours doucement, parce que parfois on aimerait l'arrêter ou le maîtriser... et que cela est impossible...


	17. Le temps

_**Vingt-Cinq Jours d'Humanité**_

Tout ce que vous reconnaîtrez, n'est pas à moi

Alixe, Fée, La Paumée et Vert ont été là comme d'habitude !

Merci aussi à tous les reviewers :**_ LK, EissulCala, Rebecca-Black, Shandibee, Alana Chantelune, Fée Fléau, Toufue, Silmaril, Ezilda, Alixe _**et **_Guézanne_**

* * *

_**Als das Kind Kind war, erwachte es einmal in einem fremden Bett und jetzt immer wieder,   
erschienen ihm viele Menschen schön und jetzt nur noch im Glücksfall,  
stellte es sich klar ein Paradies vor und kann es jetzt höchstens ahnen,  
konnte es sich Nichts nicht denken und schaudert heute davor. **_

_**Wim Wenders, Les Ailes du Désir... **_

_(Quand l'enfant n'était qu'un enfant,  
Un jour il se réveilla dans le lit de quelqu'un d'autre - Et depuis, ça se reproduit chaque jour.  
Alors, tous les hommes lui paraissaient beaux - Aujourd'hui ça n'arrive que par hasard.  
Alors, il se représentait facilement le paradis - Aujourd'hui à peine peut-il endurer l'altitude  
Alors, envisageait-il tout juste le néant - Aujourd'hui, il en frissonne encore.) _

_**17 - Le temps**_

Ça prend des jours. Ça prend même des semaines. Chaque jour, je vais sur le Chemin des Embrumes chez Pharos. Je ne sais jamais si Lowell sera là ou pas. Je ne peux jamais non plus savoir s'il va daigner me parler, ou pas. Heureusement, il y a Pharos, son occupation silencieuse qui semble me dire de relativiser les choses. Souvent quand Lowell me dédaigne ou qu'il est absent, il me propose avec une grande économie de mots de l'aider. Et comme les livres ont toujours été mes amis, ils me consolent.

Au moins une fois par semaine, je vois un membre de l'Ordre et nous partageons nos maigres informations. Albus semble peu présent – de mystérieuses absences que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de mettre sur le compte d'une recherche d'un éventuel Horcruxe.

Il faut dire que, plus j'y réfléchis, plus l'idée du partage volontaire de l'âme me fascine – moi qui y ai été obligé. Pendant mes habituelles insomnies, j'arrive même à la conclusion que ça me captive presque plus que ça ne m'écoeure. Plus exactement, le fait qu'on puisse décider de réduire délibérément son humanité me semble ahurissant et je ne peux que m'interroger sur des motifs assez puissants pour aboutir à un tel résultat.

J'ai même discrètement commencé des recherches sur ce thème chez Pharos – sûr qu'après tout, ce n'était pas une occupation qui me discréditerait particulièrement envers Silvenhair. N'était-ce pas Samuel et Lyall qui m'imaginaient en permanence plongé dans des recherches importantes ?

Le fait est que pour l'instant je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose, si ce n'est que la division de l'âme ne semble pas connaître les limites que nous avions imaginées Tonks, Kingsley et moi - comme s'il était impossible d'arriver à une humanité indivisible. Evidemment, jouer avec une telle idée exerce sur moi une fascination un peu malsaine Je ne peux cependant pas évacuer la question de la nature de cette humanité résiduelle : Que garde-t-elle encore des qualités de l'âme de départ ? Est-ce que ça dépend des qualités et des défauts du sorcier qui se prête à un tel marchandage – l'éternité contre l'humanité ?

Ce ne sont pas des réflexions qui élèvent l'âme – enfin, la mienne. Ça donne plutôt un goût amer, un goût de sang. Ça me semble surtout un rappel de la pertinence de l'engagement de l'Ordre contre Voldemort. J'essaie de m'en nourrir.

Je profite d'ailleurs de cette curieuse attente pour me demander comment Albus présente les choses à Harry cette fois, ce qu'il lui cache encore. Il nous a avoué après la mort de Sirius qu'il se reprochait beaucoup la manière dont, en voulant le protéger, il l'avait coupé d'informations déterminantes – la façon dont il l'avait infantilisé, en voulant protéger son innocence. Je me demande quel équilibre il peut trouver cette fois. Que peut-il dire qui soit en mesure de préparer Harry non pas à un duel, sorcier contre sorcier, mais à une série d'affrontements avec un monstre – un par horcruxe - quelque soit leur nombre ? Le fait est aussi que j'ai tout fait pour ne pas avoir à prendre part à cette préparation. Encore une de ces pensées qui ne m'aide pas.

Il vaut beaucoup mieux m'accrocher à ma mission, à sa routine, je décide. Il vaut mieux laisser Dumbledore se débrouiller seul à échafauder un plan. Je sais que ni Sirius ni James n'auraient souscrit à cette ligne de pensée – aucun des deux n'auraient accepté de ne pas tout savoir, de ne pas porter une partie de la décision – quitte à se tromper. Il fut un temps où cette certitude me permettait de répéter des nuits entières à Sirius que James ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de ne pas être mort pour lui. Est-ce parce que Sirius n'est plus là pour l'incarner, mais je me rends compte que ce credo de Maraudeur ne parvient plus à contrer ma capacité au renoncement. Reste ma mission.

Prenant très au sérieux les soupçons de Kingsley, je ne suis pas retourné au Siège. Ce sont les membres de l'Ordre qui sont venus à moi, selon des rendez-vous que nous avons fixées au fur et à mesure. Pour des raisons pratiques indéniables, c'est Tonks qui est le plus souvent venue à ma rencontre – entraîneuse sur le Chemin des Embrumes, vendeuse sur le chemin de Traverse, vieille femme me demandant de l'aider à traverser un grand boulevard moldu... Elle n'est jamais à court d'idées, de prétextes ou de déguisements. Elle est aussi toujours professionnelle – ou tout au plus, fraternelle, ne cachant pas qu'elle se soucie de moi mais semblant se contenter de notre camaraderie ordinale. J'essaie de trouver ça rassurant.

Ce jour-là, nous avons rendez-vous à la station de métro près des Puces, près des bains publics que j'aime fréquenter. Il pleut à verses comme seul le printemps sait le faire, et je suis en retard parce que je n'ai pas trouvé de bons prétextes pour laisser Pharos ranger seul sa livraison de rarissimes grimoires ottomans. Dora est totalement trempée dans son quasi non déguisement de jeune Moldue à la mode. Elle a visiblement songé qu'un sortilège d'impervius la rendrait suspecte – et n'avait pas de parapluie.

Je n'ose pas l'entraîner dans cet état dans les allées du marché comme prévu. Je lui propose d'aller au café. Elle semble d'abord soulagée puis se fige.

« On ne peut pas », elle m'oppose en secouant ses cheveux châtains trempées. Je reçois des dizaines de gouttelettes d'eau glacée comme autant de preuves matérielles de son opposition.

« Et pourquoi ? » je demande en m'essuyant les yeux.

« Kingsley serait furieux... » elle murmure sans me regarder.

« Personne dans ce café moldu, ne se demandera qui on est... » je m'étonne.

Elle secoue de nouveau la tête.

« Ce n'est pas le plan », elle insiste.

« Le plan est d'être le moins prévisible possible », je lui rappelle patiemment, en remontant le col de mon propre pardessus parce que moi aussi je suis bientôt trempé.

« Le plan n'est pas que tu sois vu avec quelqu'un de reconnaissable », elle objecte.

« Trempée comme tu es, je ne suis même pas sûr que ta mère veuille de toi ! » je plaisante.

Elle rougit presque sans que j'en comprenne bien la cause.

« Et puis, il croirait encore... » - elle commence tout bas, presque pour elle-même.

« Qui, quoi ? » j'interroge, un peu pressant parce que je sens le rhume arriver.

Elle soupire, se mordille les lèvres, ce geste incroyablement juvénile et en même temps tellement féminin, et puis se lance.

« Shacklebolt croirait que j'ai manigancé ça pour t'obliger », elle explique sur le ton d'une petite fille qui avouerait avoir utilisée la baguette de sa mère pour démultiplier sa réserve de bonbons.

Evidemment, l'idée que Kingsley lui fasse la leçon pour qu'elle me laisse tranquille n'est pas des plus reposantes pour l'esprit. Mais la réalité est qu'il pleut et que nous allons tous les deux être malades.

« Manigancer la pluie, Tonks ? » je propose, essayant de nouveau d'être badin.

Elle sourit et s'illumine comme elle se métamorphage et se pend tout aussi impulsivement à mon bras.

« Tu lui diras bien que c'était ton idée, hein ! »

En poussant la porte du café, je m'interroge brièvement sur le sens profond de cette réflexion. La salle est pleine et nous trouvons difficilement une petite table dans un coin. En me voyant rendre son salut à la serveuse, Tonks me regarde de biais.

« Tu la connais ? »

J'affronte son regard en Gryffondor pour confirmer. Elle s'empourpre.

« Et elle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus... normale », je précise, prenant la mesure que le lieu est peu approprié à un rapport pour l'Ordre et que peut-être que les règles de Kingsley gagnaient à être suivies. « Etudiante en économie de l'environnement... »

« Economie de l'environnement », répète Tonks visiblement impressionnée.

« Eh bien... je ne crois pas que je serais capable de te répéter ce qu'elle m'a expliqué... » je reconnais, « mais ça avait l'air intéressant ».

On rit tous les deux. La serveuse s'approche ; elle a un grand sourire.

« Vous allez bien ? » elle me demande chaleureusement. « Ça faisait longtemps », elle ajoute pour moi.

Il me semble que quand elle essuie la table et nous donne des menus, elle dévisage Nymphadora avec plus de curiosité qu'il ne faudrait. Je me sens un peu nerveux, comme à chaque fois que les différents mondes que je fréquente se rencontrent.

« J'ai voyagé pour mon travail... », je m'excuse en ayant l'impression d'être maladroit, mais la jeune fille n'a pas l'air de trouver une objection à mon histoire. « Dora est une amie à moi »

« Vous prenez deux omelettes ? » l'étudiante demande.

« Pourquoi une omelette ? » demande Nymphadora en ouvrant de grands yeux surpris.

« Il prend toujours une omelette », lui chuchote la serveuse, avec un air de connivence qui me glace. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est en train d'imaginer ! Pourquoi tout le monde semble incapable de penser que Tonks et moi nous puissions être amis – simplement amis ?

« Le matin », je précise pas très à l'aise. « Là, un thé sera le bienvenu »

« Deux », renchérit Tonks, souriante.

« Tout de suite », répond la serveuse en reprenant les menus et en s'éloignant.

« Tu viens là souvent », constate l'Auror en se tournant vers moi.

« Quand je reviens... », je me dis que le mot camp est sans doute curieux et je le retiens, mais Nymphadora comprend. Il me semble même qu'elle comprend trop bien.

« C'est un endroit sympathique », elle dit très gentiment, et je me sens stupidement ému par son jugement. Merlin, Lunard, à quoi tu joues, je m'engueule.

Je me réfugie dans la narration des allers et venues chez Pharos. On joue avec les mots, ça nous fait sourire. Sans doute est-ce inutile – qui nous écoute ? Mais aucun de nous deux n'abandonnent ce formalisme – sans doute parce qu'il crée de fait une connivence entre nous. Elle me fait du bien, comme ces conversations stupides que nous pouvions avoir adolescents qui nous tenaient debout jusqu'à l'aurore parce que personne n'avait envie de briser le cercle magique qui s'était ainsi créé. La serveuse revient effectivement très rapidement avec les thés fumants et odorants.

« Vous avez l'air transis », elle constate.

« La pluie », lui explique Tonks.

« Vous aussi vous êtes professeur ? » s'enquiert encore le petite moldue en lui posant la tasse sous le nez.

« Moi ? » s'étonne Nymphadora en manquant de renverser son thé. Je le rattrape de justesse.

« Oh », la serveuse s'empourpre et me jette un regard embarrassé. « Je sais pas pourquoi... j'ai décidé que vous étiez professeur de lettres... ou écrivain... »

« Je travaille dans une librairie... » je propose – en plus c'est vrai.

« Ah bon, où ça ? » elle s'intéresse immédiatement, et Tonks me sauve avec un à propos qui me sidère.

« Il achète de vieux grimoires que tout le monde croit disparus », elle explique.

« C'est pour ça que vous venez si souvent aux puces ! » s'exclame l'autre.

Comme ça a étonnamment l'air de coller, j'acquiesce ayant déjà peur de la prochaine question. Le dieu des menteurs semble avoir pitié : de nouveaux arrivants font un signe et la serveuse s'excuse.

« Comment... », je commence.

« Eh bien, un ami de ma mère fait ça des...deux côtés », me répond Tonks avec son aplomb incroyable. Elle déguste son thé qu'elle a chargé de lait et sucre avec des mines gourmandes puis rit tout bas. « Moi, prof ! »

Je suis assez d'accord avec elle mais je pense qu'elle prendra mal une confirmation. Je me contente de sourire.

« Dora », elle répète avec un nouveau rire. « Méfie-toi. Je vais m'habituer à que tu m'appelles comme ça ! »

« Tu es suffisamment exotique sans qu'on expose tes vrais noms à la connaissance publique », je la taquine. Elle rit de bon coeur.

« Je devrais dire ça à ma mère ! »

Bon, la mention d'Androméda me met la claque qui manquait. On était à Poudlard ensemble – pas dans la même maison ni dans la même année mais tout de même. Ca me rappelle, si je pouvais l'oublier, les années qui nous séparent, sa fille et moi. Une étrange idée me vient : pourquoi n'ai-je pas rencontré Dora quand j'étais jeune et (encore) idéaliste ? Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas eu de Dora quand j'avais dix-huit ans et que je croyais qu'en se battant suffisamment fort on obtenait gain de cause ?

« Te voilà bien sérieux ! » s'exclame celle-ci.

Je ne sais pas si ce sont ses yeux attentifs posés sur moi, ses lèvres rougies par le breuvage brûlant, ou ses cheveux trempés qui m'émeuvent le plus. Je me laisse aller à un demi aveu :

« C'est que la vie, elle est un peu comme cette nature menacée dont elle m'a parlé une fois... » je réponds finalement en désignant la serveuse moldue de dos, « on dirait qu'elle manque de temps »

000

Finalement le jour arrive. Sans que rien ne l'ait annoncé, sans que je me l'explique totalement. Simplement, Lowell me dit un après-midi que demain je l'accompagne et que nous resterons partis plusieurs jours. Il ne dit pas où mais instantanément je sais.

Je prends un soin particulier, ce jour-là, à rentrer presque sans détour dans la pension moldue où j'ai élu domicile avec le salaire de Pharos. Je prépare mon sac, le coeur battant, mon cerveau en ébullition, étudiant une série d'hypothèses.

La plus sombre : ils sont sûrs maintenant de ma duplicité, et ce voyage est ma condamnation. Malgré mon pessimisme constitutionnel et ma paranoïa méthodologique, elle me paraît tout de même très compliquée, cette hypothèse. Pas besoin de m'attirer dans un coin reculé pour en finir avec moi. Je ne suis pas sûr que Pharos lèverait le petit doigt pour me défendre si la question de sa loyauté était posée.

Je ne crois pas non plus à la plus optimiste qui voudrait qu'ils m'aient totalement lavé de tout soupçon. J'y crois même plutôt encore moins qu'à l'autre : je sais que les réserves de Silvenhair envers moi sont plus anciennes que l'attaque du camp. Je ne vois pas ce qui serait venu peser dans un autre sens.

Entre les deux, il y a une myriade de possibilités. Allant de leur désir de me retourner à celui de m'utiliser, en passant par ce qu'a avancé Lowell : le besoin d'un secrétaire. Finalement, j'arrive à cette conclusion qui n'en est pas une : je verrai bien.

Je ressors un peu plus tard, un paquet de livres moldus sous le bras, et me rends résolument à la bibliothèque. Malgré mon coeur qui ne se calme pas, je me force à ne jamais regarder par dessus mon épaule. Soit je suis paranoïaque, et tout ce que je fais est inutile – à moins de présenter le concours des Aurors sous une fausse identité ; soit je suis suivi, et autant que cet espion se sente en sécurité. Je me demande ce que Kingsley dirait de ça – peut-être qu'il est presque inquiétant qu'un prétendu espion comme moi fasse si ouvertement peu d'efforts pour cacher ses activités. Là, je crois que j'atteins le niveau de Maugrey, et je ris en entrant dans la bibliothèque municipale.

Je rends les livres d'histoire de l'art que j'avais empruntés et j'en sélectionne d'autres – notamment le catalogue de la Bibliothèque nationale française sur l'Utopie au travers des siècles. Comment être indifférent à la quête d'une société idéale, même moldue ? Je m'assois à une table et je feuillette l'énorme ouvrage, particulièrement fasciné par la section consacrée aux machines sensées libérer le Moldu de ses limites. Le livre ouvert sur « l'Eve futur », froid assemblage mécanique imaginé par L'Isle d'Adam, je me lève soudain et m'isole aux toilettes. C'est dans cette étroite et précaire intimité que je laisse un message chuchoté à l'Ordre pour leur dire que je ne serai pas au prochain rendez-vous et que je reviendrais peut-être avec les coordonnées dont nous avions parlées.

Quand je ressors, je prends au hasard deux romans sur les présentoirs et je vais enregistrer l'ensemble de mes livres. Sur le chemin de la pension, je m'arrête brièvement dans un pub pour dîner, le nez dans mon bouquin. A aucun moment, je n'ai eu l'impression d'être suivi.

000

Silvenhair a globalement fait comme si je n'étais pas là – sauf pour s'opposer à mon entrée dans le saint des saints, sa tanière où doit avoir lieu la réunion stratégique. Certains auraient peut-être protesté, moi, je me contente de tenter d'avoir l'air dépité. Dans le fond de mon âme, je chéris le prétexte qui m'est ainsi donné pour partir à leur recherche – je ne pense qu'à ça depuis des jours.

Je les trouve assez facilement, dans une galerie éloignée du centre, là où vivent les femmes seules, le plus loin possible des lycaons, en train d'écraser des noisettes avec des pierres. Hope me voit la première et se lève presque. Quelque chose la retient.

« Bonjour, Remus ! Mel, regarde, c'est Remus ! » elle s'écrie néanmoins.

Ledit Mel ne lève pas les yeux, il ne s'arrête même pas. Il me semble qu'il écrase avec encore plus de rage la coquille, réduisant le fruit en bouillie.

« Bonjour Hope, bonjour Mel », je réponds. J'espère que ma voix est égale.

« Mel, Remus te dit bonjour », chuchote Hope sans me regarder.

« Bonjour », lance le petit en haussant les épaules et sans lever les yeux. Hope m'offre un regard gêné comme si elle devait excuser son frère. Je lui souris pour lui dire que c'est pas grave – je ne peux pas m'attendre à qu'ils me sautent au cou. De leur point de vue, j'ai disparu sans explication au moment où ils avaient sans doute le plus besoin de soutien. Je ne sais pas non plus ce qu'on a pu leur dire sur moi... L'idée que ma culpabilité dans l'attaque du camp ait pu trouver un écho dans leurs souvenirs de ce cruel après-midi me fait un peu trembler. Je la repousse parce que je ne veux pas envisager avoir tellement gâcher les choses. Je me baisse, accroupi face à eux, pour essayer de changer le rapport.

« J'ai beaucoup pensé à vous », je raconte. « J'aurais aimé pouvoir venir vous voir mais ce n'était pas possible », j'explique. Mel continue à écraser sans pitié des noisettes. « Je me demandais si votre nouvelle vie vous plaisait... »

Ce que j'ai vu en quelques heures ne me rend pas optimiste sur le sujet – on est loin du dénuement bucolique de leur ancien lieu de vie, on est dans un camp de lycaons, un camp où se prépare la Revanche. Le soupir de Hope confirme.

« Oh, ça va... La seule chose c'est qu'être tout le temps sous terre... la forêt me manque », elle murmure, positive malgré tout. Son courage, une fois de plus, me fend le coeur. Son visage est effectivement blanc et ses joues peut-être plus creuses – à moins que mes souvenirs soient faussés. Je me demande quels mots ne seraient pas ridicules dans ces circonstances : Que je rêve de la sortir d'ici ? Comme si tout cela n'était pas qu'une élucubration de ma part.

Je regarde plutôt Mel, qui ne cesse de fuir mes yeux. J'essaie de tendre la main, il recule. Je m'arrête mais il perd l'équilibre sur les fesses et je vois ce que, peut-être, il me cachait : un bleu de quelques jours sur la joue.

« Qu'est-ce que... » j'aurais voulu poser la question doucement mais les mots se précipitent hors de ma bouche.

« Rien », il murmure l'air terrifié. Si le mur de la caverne ne le retenait pas, il reculerait encore.

« Il... il s'est cogné », intervient nerveusement Hope. Je ne la crois pas un instant.

« Qui t'a fait ça ? » je demande en m'invitant au calme, sans être sans doute très convaincant.

« C'est... j'aurais pas dû... voler de la nourriture... » il avoue en baissant les yeux – un peu comme s'il s'attendait presque à que moi aussi je le gronde.

« Qui, Melyor ? » j'insiste encore.

« Tiens, tu es là, Lupin... », dit alors une voix derrière moi, « je l'aurais parié...Quand on m'a dit que Silvenhair t'avait remis à ta place... »

Je regarde Samuel, qui est faussement nonchalamment appuyé contre l'ouverture de la salle. Son visage a pris en quelques semaines des plis amers qui le vieillissent. Je note que son arrivée a notablement fini de terroriser mes petits moineaux, qui ont reculé en abandonnant leurs précieuses noisettes. La réalité s'impose d'elle même.

« C'est toi qui lui a fait ça ? », je demande. Je tremble de rage froide.

« ça ne te regarde pas Lupin », il crâne. « Rien ne te regarde ici... Si Lowell ne t'avait pas amené, personne ne t'aurait laissé entrer ! »

« Ces enfants méritent mieux que ça », j'insiste, tout en ne me laissant pas entraîner sur le terrain mouvant de ma dévotion à la cause.

« Oui ? Mieux que quoi, Lupin ? Mieux que la victoire ? » il pérore. J'ai l'envie profonde de l'étrangler, de faire taire à jamais cette voix gouailleuse, cette voix qui a entraîné Lyall et qui maintenant... « Tu crois que c'est tes livres qui vont leur offrir ? »

« Ils méritent mieux que des coups, certainement », j'essaie d'être glacial. Je dois l'être un peu parce qu'il marque un temps avant de répondre, ses yeux me semblent plus menaçants.

« La discipline est nécessaire ! » il affirme.

« Lyall », je commence. Lyall n'avait rien d'une tendre, mais elle n'aurait jamais frappé un des enfants comme cela, j'en suis sûr. Mais il ne me laisse aucune chance de dire ça. A moins qu'il ne l'ait entendu avant que je ne le dise.

« Non, ne parle pas de Lyall », il crache. « Tu ne sais rien de Lyall ! »

« Non ? » je demande froidement. Je suis presque content de constater qu'il n'est pas capable d'entendre le nom sans perdre son calme. A-t-il des remords ? Fallait y penser avant ! Je m'avance encore : « Elle fait pourtant une si belle martyre pour la révolution ! Et quel exemple de discipline ! »

Les mots se déversent avec fiel ; les enfants reculent encore, comme repoussés par la violence de mes paroles, comme s'ils ne doutaient pas un instant de l'issue d'une telle discussion.

« Tu n'as pas le droit », il bégaie presque.

« Le droit de quoi ? » je demande chirurgical. « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as promis, hein ? »

Il a l'air particulièrement jeune quand il craque :

« C'est elle... elle qui a voulu venir...Lyall... » il affirme un peu maladroitement. Puis sa haine envers moi et l'orgueil lui soufflent une contre-attaque : « Lyall voulait te prouver des choses, c'est pour cela qu'elle est morte ! »

Le coup porte ; le souffle me manque, mais la colère est la plus forte :

« C'est moi qui l'ai envoyée se battre ? »

« C'est toi qui ne lui as pas offert d'avenir ! » Il se drape dans son mépris pour moi. « Alors, elle est allée le prendre ! »

« Avec toi ? » je ne suis pas loin du mépris moi aussi.

« Moi, je l'aurais faite mère ! » il répond sa hargne intacte.

Mon cerveau traite péniblement toutes les implications de cette affirmation.

« De quoi parles-tu ? » je demande presque doucement.

« Elle n'arrêtait pas de parler de toi, de combien tu étais différent, intelligent et supérieur... » Il explique, en faisant de grands pas et de grands mouvements de bras dans la grotte. Ça m'étourdit. « Mais c'était pour la galerie, hein ? Tu n'étais même pas un mâle pour elle ! Ah pour les théories, les livres... mais pour l'action ! » Il s'arrête pour asséner : Elle l'a compris trop tard ! »

« Je ne comprends rien », je murmure sincère.

« Si tu t'étais occupé réellement d'elle... » il reprend avec mépris, « comme un homme ! »

Là, il me toise. Les mots s'enfoncent dans ma chair. Ils l'emplissent d'un fiel monstrueux. Je comprends. C'est au-delà des mots : La procréation comme une mission. Le choix du géniteur. Lyall.

« J'ignorais qu'elle souhaitait un enfant », j'avoue.

« Que pouvait-elle vouloir d'autre ! » il m'oppose.

La liste me paraît très longue, en fait. Et, j'écoute à peine le discours de Samuel sur le rôle historique de la Louve. Je ne le partage pas mais je crois inutile de faire un exposé sur ma vision de la lycanthropie. Ce n'est pas une vision heureuse ou même souriante. C'est un maléfice pour moi, je le sais. Quelque chose qu'on subit, à laquelle on ne peut trouver aucune justification ou utilité sociale... Alors, la reproduction lycanthrope... Au fond de la salle, Mel et Hope se sont serrés l'un contre l'autre... Et dans une montée de fièvre, je me demande à quel âge elle sera mère...

Mais Samuel me toise. Il attend l'objection, la preuve de ma trahison profonde de la cause. Ça ne m'inquiète même pas. Mes soucis sont ailleurs, je m'en rends compte. La question est là. Comme si elle s'était générée elle même. Elle est énorme et incontournable. Et, je pourrais avoir une réponse. Il suffirait de demander. Et qu'il consente à me répondre.

« Comment sais-tu qu'elle n'était pas enceinte ? » j'ose.

Samuel me regarde longtemps avant de répondre. Je tremble qu'il ne cherche à utiliser son savoir pour se jouer de moi. Ce serait pire que tout, me semble-t-il.

« J'ai trouvé dans ses affaires un flacon bouché », il finit par répondre avec aplomb. Il est celui qui sait et il aime ça. Avec condescendance, il va même jusqu'à commencer d'expliquer : « La potion... »

« ...des neufs lunes », je complète dans un souffle. Il a l'air surpris que je sois au courant, ça le rend presque respectueux une demi seconde mais ses yeux tombent sur les enfants. Et, sans doute pour leur éducation, il décide d'aller jusqu'au bout.

« Tu ne lui as pas donné de raison de l'ouvrir », il assène, méprisant.

Il veut tellement me blesser que je comprends que je ne pourrais jamais tenir sa version pour vraie. Je ne peux pas lui demander le flacon. Il l'a sans doute donné à une autre louve d'ailleurs ; on ne laisse par perdre dans les camps de Greyback. Je redresse la tête en pensant à Lyall, à ses erreurs et à ses espoirs. Je dois accepter d'en avoir fait parti... et de ne jamais savoir...

Je me nourris de ça pour faire mon lycanthrope et m'approcher de ce petit con qui se croit arrivé maintenant que son chef est prêt à le vendre comme victime consentante à Voldemort. Il ne recule pas mais il est perturbé par mon calme. Il me voulait déchiré, il m'a mis debout sans savoir comment.

« Ecoute-moi bien Samuel », je murmure mais mes intentions sont assez claires, je crois. « Ne me donne plus jamais une raison supplémentaire de sortir ma baguette... »

« Tu te prends pour qui ! » il crache, mais il recule.

« Si tu touches à ces gamins, sois certain que je saurais, Samuel, sois certain que je te retrouverais », je conclus sur le ton du constat. Et, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, je traverse la salle pour m'agenouiller devant Mel dont les yeux s'élargissent à peine en voyant la baguette.

« Jamais plus, Mel, sois en sûr », je lui promets en faisant disparaître son bleu.

000

Finalement, je suis reparti entier du camp des Lycaons. Silvenhair ne m'a même pas adressé la parole ; Samuel ne m'a pas dit au revoir ; mais je suis reparti entier avec Lowell qui avait l'air épuisé. Je n'ai pas trop osé lui poser de questions. Surtout, je n'avais qu'une seule idée en tête pendant tout le retour. Une idée qui se fichait de la logique, de la raison et du possible comme n'importe quel Maraudeur du règlement de Poudlard.

Sortir les gamins de cet enfer.

Ça m'habite comme une fièvre, ça me tient droit comme un corset, ça me rend patient et silencieux comme un loup en maraude. Ce n'est pas une mission définie par d'autres, ce n'est pas non plus un devoir moral ou une bonne action. C'est une urgence qui s'impose à moi et me tend comme un arc.

Je peux seconder Lowell sans un soupir ; applaudir les orateurs qui l'un après l'autre se déclarer prêts à mourir pour la révolution lycanthrope sans un haussement de sourcil. Je peux tout entendre, tout répéter. Parce que mon urgence est ailleurs.

Je peux raccompagner Lowell à Londres ; raconter le séjour à Pharos que la précipitation des évènements excite visiblement ; je peux attendre jusqu'au moment où le fait que je m'éloigne ne sera ni étonnant, ni malvenu. Je sais pourquoi j'attends.

Mais dès que je suis dans Londres – dans le Londres moldu – pour un peu je courrais. Je prends pourtant sur moi de me montrer paranoïaque et de choisir un long chemin plausible pour pouvoir repérer une éventuelle filature. Quand je suis certain d'être abandonné à mon sort, je transplane à l'endroit que j'attends d'atteindre depuis trop d'heures pour être comptées.

Au pied de l'immeuble, j'hésite. Peut-être ne sera-t-elle pas là ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'envisager qu'elle puisse émettre des réserves ; qu'elle puisse chercher à me rendre la monnaie de ma distance ; ou qu'elle refuse. J'ai déjà eu, en pensée, toutes les conversations possibles avec elle. J'espère seulement que je n'aurais pas besoin de l'embrasser, de trahir toute mon éthique – ou ce qu'il en reste - pour l'embarquer dans le projet le plus fou, le plus désespéré et le plus important que je n'ai jamais eu. Je reconnais que je compte sur son amitié pour moi.

J'avale ma salive, j'essuie ma main moite sur mon jean et je sonne.

Rien.

Je regarde autour de moi comme si les rares passants à cette heure tardive pouvaient m'indiquer la marche à suivre.

Mon coeur bat.

Je sonne de nouveau. Plus longuement.

Un bruit bizarre sort de l'appareil. Instinctivement, je rentre la tête comme si je m'attendais à ce qu'elle hurle.

Le oui est ensommeillé et circonspect.

« C'est R... » je décide d'en appeler directement à notre connivence : « Stefan Zweig »

« Stef... Remus ? » demande une voix incrédule – mais plus alerte.

« Oui. »

« ça va ? » elle demande immédiatement. Sans attendre la réponse, elle déclenche la porte. J'entre en me demandant si je devais répondre. Je m'engage sans attendre dans l'escalier mais je l'entends qui descend quatre à quatre à ma rencontre.

« Remus ? »

Elle est en face de moi, vêtue d'un grand tee-shirt qui lui descend à mi-cuisse. Sa baguette est dans la main qu'elle tient pointée vers le bas, dans le prolongement de son corps. Elle me détaille des pieds à la tête comme si je risquais d'être un Inferi.

« ça va ! » - j'affirme en essayant de sourire. « Promis ! »

Elle continue pourtant de m'observer avec suspicion pendant toute notre remontée silencieuse. Je m'interroge vaguement pour savoir si j'aurais dû encore attendre, un meilleur moment, une heure plus décente, mais ma promesse est là, brûlante, vivante. Elle ne me permet pas de perdre du temps.

On rentre chez elle, et je finis assis sur le canapé orange, une bière moldue que je n'ai pas demandée dans la main. Ses yeux continuent de signaler son extrême vigilance.

« Je... j'ai besoin de toi, Dora », je décide que louvoyer serait insultant pour elle comme pour moi.

« Là maintenant ? » elle demande. Elle se voudrait gouailleuse mais elle n'est pas très crédible.

« Presque », je souris. « Je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas très libre de mes mouvements et je ne veux pas être plus soupçonné que je ne le suis... »

Elle acquiesce mais murmure sans vraiment me regarder :

« Personne ne savait où tu étais... J'ai même été demander à Dumbledore, un soir... mais il n'était pas là »

D'autres fois, je me serais alarmé de savoir qu'elle m'ait cherché. Mais ce soir, je me dis que je n'ai le droit de refuser aucune aide. Les enfants ont besoin de toute l'assistance qu'ils pourront avoir. Je répète donc seulement que je suis désolé ; elle hausse les épaules comme pour clore le sujet. J'inspire.

« J'ai revu Hope et Melyor », j'annonce, et à son froncement de sourcils, je comprends qu'elle ne sait pas de qui je parle. La vague de découragement me prend au dépourvu. Je mesure d'un seul coup l'incongruité, la fatuité, la stupidité de ma démarche. Nous sommes en guerre. Je n'ai plus seize ans.

«Je suis désolé », je balbutie ; je vais me lever.

« Eh, tu vas où ? Tu me réveilles au beau milieu de la seule vraie nuit que j'ai de la semaine, tu m'annonces tout à trac que tu as besoin de moi et puis tu te tires ? »

Je me rassois.

« C'est qui ? Les deux anges que tu as fauchés en plein vol pour que Thelma s'échappe ? »

Qu'elle en soit si vite là m'émeut terriblement. J'acquiesce.

« Et ça va pas mieux en le disant ? » elle demande plus doucement.

J'opine derechef, comme un gamin.

« Ils n'étaient pas chez les Lycaons ? »

De nouveau je confirme silencieusement, les mots me paraissent très dangereux.

« Tu es allé chez les Lycaons ? » elle reprend, avec un certain détachement, comme si elle s'abritait derrière sa pratique professionnelle pour mener cette conversation à son terme.

« Avec Lowell. »

« Alors ils ne te prennent plus pour un traître ? »

J'hausse les épaules ; je ne serais pas aussi positif sur le sujet. Elle me dévisage une demi seconde avant de demander :

« Et ils vont mal ? »

Je lui fais un sourire désolé, admirant une nouvelle fois sa perspicacité et regrettant de devoir admettre que Hope et Melyor sont entre de tristes mains – comme si ça rendait leur calvaire plus réel.

« Si mal que ça ? » elle murmure.

« Oui. »

Elle détourne les yeux, comme si elle devait réfléchir en regardant autre chose que moi.

« Va falloir retourner voir les Penn », elle finit par conclure.

* * *

Et voilà, Tonks partout et sur tous les fronts...

J'espère que ça va vous faire autant plaisir qu'à moi !


	18. Marques

**Vingt-Cinq Jours d'Humanité**

_Le générique est bien connu – A _Mme Rowlings_ les droits, à _Alixe, Fée et Vert_ ma reconnaissance pour leur relecture patiente et attentive..._

_Merci à ceux qui partagent leur lecture avec moi –_ LKChan_ et _Rebecca-Black_ qui aiment Tonks en action (moi aussi) ; _Llte ; Ezilda ; Alana Chantelune ; Touffue_ qui veut la capitulation de Remus – et si c'était une conquête ?; _Wanderin _qui se rattrappe;_Fée Fléau ; Lunenoire_ qui doute de leur santé mentale (excellent!)_

* * *

_« J'ai reçu la vie comme une cicatrice »_

Lautréamont.

_**18 – Marques**_

Les choses se mettent en place plus rapidement que je l'avais espéré. Deux jours plus tard, Tonks me fait savoir qu'elle a pris rendez-vous avec les Penn. Je la retrouve le soir suivant à la bibliothèque moldue près de la pension où je continue de passer mes nuits londoniennes.

Pour l'occasion, elle a de longs cheveux blonds nattés sagement dans le dos et de grosses lunettes de bonne élève. Nous avons, à la vue de tous, une improbable mais géniale conversation sur l'architecture des manoirs irlandais à l'époque victorienne. Comme la bibliothèque ferme, elle me propose d'aller continuer la conversation au pub. D'un recoin du parc le plus proche, nous transplanons chez les Penn.

En la regardant frapper chez les parents de Thelma dans son costume d'Auror, avec ses cheveux redevenus bruns mousseux, je me demande combien de fois j'ai rencontré une sorcière de cette trempe. La liste est très courte.

Je n'ai pas pris la peine de me grimer cette fois et Thelma me saute très simplement dans les bras en m'appelant Remus. Autant pour ma couverture. Mais à voir le regard des parents Penn entre eux, je ne crois pas qu'ils n'aient pas déjà été capables de lier les différentes informations dont ils disposent. Ça me file quand même un frisson qui court tout au long de ma colonne vertébrale, un rappel fondamental de ma fragilité alors que je me voudrais fort – plus fort que je n'avais réussi à le désirer depuis longtemps. Comme l'angoisse ne peut rien pour moi, je décide de m'occuper de Thelma.

« Tu vas bien », je constate, et la fillette me sourit – un sourire confiant et lumineux. Comme si elle savait que j'en ai besoin, douloureusement besoin de savoir que quelqu'un au moins va bien.

Ses parents précisent qu'elle a repris du poids, qu'elle dort mieux et que ses premières transformations se sont passées aussi bien que possibles. Ils n'ont pourtant trouvé personne capable de leur préparer de la potion tue-loup ; un domaine dans lequel je ne peux en rien les aider et je le leur avoue très simplement. Ils sont évidemment déçus de l'apprendre. Thelma semble sentir qu'on touche un sujet sensible et intervient pour me demander des nouvelles des autres.

Là, je regarde Tonks, qui m'encourage d'un signe de tête.

« Les autres ont été transférés dans le camp des Lycaons », je lui réponds. Je précise pour ses parents: « Les supporters les plus acharnés de Greyback, ceux qui pensent qu'il faut répandre la lycanthropie...prendre le pouvoir... »

Je me sens plutôt honteux de devoir expliquer ça – même si je sais qu'ils ne sont pas incapables de faire la différence entre diverses définitions de la lycanthropie. De fait, ils se contentent d'hocher sobrement la tête pour montrer qu'ils ont compris.

C'est l'ancienne Ursula qui demande :

« Ils sont avec Samuel ? »

J'acquiesce, ému qu'elle s'en inquiète, puis précise :

« Hope et Mel, seulement. »

« Mel... Mel et Samuel, ils ne s'aiment pas », elle commente sobrement.

Je ne peux que lui donner raison et le constat est douloureux. On n'est pas loin de la question que je suis venu poser – car qui autre que moi peut la poser ? Pourtant je n'ose pas.

« Vous comptez faire quelque chose ? » s'enquiert alors avec un peu d'hésitation Jason.

Sans doute sent-il qu'il y a un message derrière cette conversation. Peut-être que la mauvaise conscience de sa femme envers les autres enfants garous a fini par l'atteindre - je décide que cette deuxième hypothèse est plus prometteuse pour notre projet. Je veux lui répondre mais Nymphadora, qui a peut- être senti l'ampleur de mes hésitations, prend l'initiative :

« Nous aimerions... Nous savons que les enfants sont... ne sont pas traités convenablement dans ce camp... Encore moins que là où a vécu Thelma », elle précise. « Nous aimerions les sortir de là. »

C'est sobre et simple. Evident. Je l'admire de savoir dire cela si directement. Il me semble que jamais j'en aurais été capable.

« Mais qui s'occupera d'eux après ? Vous ? » demande Mary en se toutnant vers moi, et non vers Nymphadora. Et je me sens démasqué, exposé, finalement plus démuni que face à des Lycaons soupçonneux. Trop d'humanité, je me dis confusément.

Je me contente d'un geste flou parce que ma position sur le sujet n'est pas plus claire. Le fait est que nous avons évoqué la question avec Tonks, seulement pour conclure que le plus important était de les sortir du camp.

« Eh bien, c'est tout le pourquoi de notre visite », enchaîne courageusement Nymphadora à ma place. « Vous avez bien compris que le rôle de Remus... Il prend des risques énormes. Cette opération risque de le griller durablement auprès des Lycaons... »

« Ce n'est pas la question », j'objecte.

Bien sûr, je n'ai aucune sécurité matérielle à apporter aux gamins ; bien sûr, je risque ma vie pour l'Ordre. Mais, même si ce n'était pas le cas, où est la maison accueillante, le cadre stable dans lequel j'aurais pu les accueillir ? N'ai-je pas déjà tant de mal à assurer ma propre survie ? Ne suis-je pas totalement dépendant de la sympathie de l'Ordre, du salaire de Pharos, aussi irréguliers que mes services ?

« Si, Remus, c'est une bonne partie de la question », conteste sévèrement Tonks sans même me regarder. Je suis pas loin de fulminer, je crois, mais personne ne me regarde. « Il n'est pas raisonnable dans ces conditions, pour l'instant, qu'il les prenne directement en charge lui-même », elle conclut.

Je ravale le sarcasme qui me ferait demander si elle envisage vraiment qu'un jour je puisse constituer un tuteur acceptable pour des enfants dont les besoins sont si importants. D'abord parce que je pense aux enfants eux-même, à leurs intérêts. Ensuite, parce que je pressens qu'elle ne voudrait pas l'entendre. Pendant que je ressasse ma mauvaise humeur, Jason Penn comprend :

« Vous voudriez que nous nous occupions d'eux... »

Je ne veux pas le regarder parce que je ne veux pas perdre trop vite espoir. Je regarde plutôt Nymphadora – après tout c'est elle l'optimiste, la combattante. C'est son idée qu'ils pourraient accepter. Elle me paraît prudente quand elle acquiesce doucement.

« Remus pourr... » - elle commence, et puis elle change de stratégie : « Vous m'aviez dit que vous cherchiez quelqu'un qui pourrait vous aider, vous donner des conseils sur la lycanthropie, aider votre fille à mieux la vivre ? Remus...Remus a été professeur à Poudlard... »

Mon curriculum vitae me paraît un peu surfait mais les Penn me regardent d'un oeil neuf. Même Thelma. La puissance de Poudlard semble commencer avec le nom.

« Vous accepteriez ? » me demande de nouveau Mary, qui ne m'a jamais réellement quitté des yeux.

« En échange de votre accueil pour Mel et Hope », je confirme sobrement.

« Mel et Hope ? Ici ? » s'enthousiasme immédiatement Thelma.

« Une pension pour enfants-garous en quelque sorte », s'amuse Jason, en faisant quelques pas dans la pièce. Il regarde sa femme et acquiesce.

« Avant que vous ne vous engagiez », intervient Tonks, « vous devez mesurer que vous mettez votre famille en danger... »

« Je crois que nous commençons à être bien organisés pour les transformations », l'informe Mary. Avec un peu d'agacement, il me semble, comme si elle avait déjà ce sentiment que les sorciers ne peuvent pas totalement comprendre la lycanthropie.

« Ce n'est pas la question... Les garous vont les chercher », insiste Dora.

Il y a un silence puis Jason demande:

« Le Ministère va nous protéger ? »

Là, je dois me retenir de ne pas fermer les yeux. Leur mentir me paraît monstrueux. Leur dire la vérité est impossible. Je regarde Dora, désolé. Son visage est fermé, insondable, très Black. Elle affronte la réalité avec un courage exemplaire :

« Ce n'est pas une opération officielle du Ministère », elle leur avoue.

Ils sont silencieux. Dora cherche mon regard, j'essaie de faire bonne figure même si je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je voudrais avoir les mots, je voudrais lui donner la force. Je ne sais pas si je suis utile mais elle va jusqu'au bout :

« Vous avez déjà entendu parler de l'Ordre du Phoénix ? »

00

Je partage donc maintenant mon temps entre les Penn et Lowell. Assez équitablement.

Pharos a moins besoin de moi, de fait. Il semble qu'il oublie un peu son commerce pour mettre ses connaissances linguistiques dans des ambassades auprès des garous d'autres pays sans que je sache bien ce qu'ils en attendent – des renforts, des soutiens, la copie du modèle Greyback ?

Le premier résultat est que la librairie est souvent fermée. Je prétends pour la galerie en profiter pour aller faire des réparations dans la maison de mes parents. L'excuse laisse les garous pantois mais incapables de la mettre en doute ou de la questionner. Je crois que le concept de « maison de famille » leur est tout simplement trop étranger.

Cette nouveauté, ce retour à l'enseignement, m'aide à supporter les fiévreux discours de revanche des garous que je continue de côtoyer. Il semble que Voldemort ait émis de nouvelles propositions sur la table – on dit notamment qu'il aurait promis d'associer Greyback à quelques actions d'envergure.

Les rumeurs les plus folles courent sur la nature de cette action chez les garous. On parle d'attaques de hauts fonctionnaires du ministère, de Scrimgeour en personne, voire de Dumbledore... Pour les deux derniers, ça me semble trop énorme pour être vrai. Je suis presque tenté de le dire. Mais je fais comme tout le monde, je siffle mon admiration.

Comme je suis néanmoins partisan de la maxime moldue qui veut que toute fumée ait une origine, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ce que les Mangemorts et les Garous peuvent avoir comme ennemis communs. J'espère surtout secrètement que la cible n'est pas Harry – je ne crois pas au-delà des capacités de Sa Saleté des Ténèbres de pondre une « raison » pour les Garous de détester Harry Potter. Son nom n'est jamais cité, mais l'idée me hante de manière tenace. Je prends donc finalement sur moi d'écrire à Nymphadora pour lui demander si Harry prenait des « risques » ces temps-ci.

Dans sa réponse, où elle moque très clairement mon euphémisme, elle m'affirme aussi qu'il est suffisamment occupé par la direction de l'équipe de Quidditch – Gryffondor semble néanmoins pourtant d'après elle assez mal parti pour la coupe, une mystérieuse mission que lui aurait assignée Dumbledore et, d'après elle encore, un béguin naissant pour Ginny. _Rien d'officiel mais j'ai toujours eu un cinquième sens pour ces trucs là, _ajoute-t-elle à la fin de sa lettre.

Rien ne peut plus me rassurer que la présence de Dumbledore auprès de Harry – quelque soit la mission, et je décide que je ne peux rien faire de plus sur ce chapitre.

Tout cela me laisse du temps pour Thelma. Je m'étonne à chaque visite de combien elle a tout de suite accepté mon retour dans sa vie. La première fois, elle a écouté mes explications sur mon rôle d'espion dans les camps avec beaucoup de gravité mais sans aucune émotion visible. Je me suis demandé, avec ma paranoïa habituelle si elle ne l'avait pas en quelque sorte toujours su.

Après quelques visites, elle m'a confié que cette quasi année dans les camps de Greyback lui semblait pas totalement réelle, pas plus que la guerre dont ses parents parlaient ou que mes histoires d'espionnage.

« Des fois, je me dis que je ne suis pas partie... que j'ai fais un rêve... que tout ça n'existe pas... le camp, les gens _là-bas... _pas vraiment », m'explique-t-elle avant de remonter la manche de sa chemise. Sur son avant bras la marque est immanquable, terriblement grandes, des dents de garou adulte, sur son bras d'enfant. « Elle ne partira pas... _ça_ existe », conclut-elle.

Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi lui répondre sur le moment. Pourtant elle attend, sage et attentive. Elle attend une réponse. En désespoir de cause, je retire ma chemise et je lui montre ma propre marque.

« Elle est petite ! » s'exclame-t-elle en posant sa main d'enfant sur mon omoplate.

« Elle n'a pas grandi », je corrige en souriant.

En me retournant, je lis sur son visage qu'elle n'a pas compris.

« Mon corps a grandi, pas la cicatrice » j'explique.

« Oh. »

Elle regarde rêveusement son avant-bras comme si elle cherchait à visualiser ce qui adviendra de son propre corps.

« Tu seras une très jolie jeune femme, plus tard, Thelma », je lui promets sur une impulsion un peu déraisonnable. Non que ce soit un mensonge, mais lui promettre une vie facile et heureuse ressemble à une tromperie. Il me semble que mon rôle auprès d'elle, la mission que ses parents m'ont confiée, est ailleurs.

« Belle comme Lyall ? » elle demande naïvement, et je suis pris à la gorge.

J'inspire plusieurs fois avant d'être capable de répondre.

« J'espère que tu seras aussi belle et beaucoup plus sage, Thelma... »

000

Que faisons-nous ensemble, Thelma et moi ? Eh bien, essentiellement, de grandes promenades dans la campagne autour de la maison de ses parents. Nous allons beaucoup en forêt et elle m'apprend à faire moins de bruits et à poser des pièges. J'ai expliqué à ses parents que ça me paraît une très mauvaise idée de nier totalement ce que les camps lui ont enseigné – la survie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils en pensent réellement mais ils ne s'y sont pas opposés.

Dans la forêt,on compte les arbres et les oiseaux. On observe des animaux – des lapins, une biche, un sanglier. Je commence son initiation magique en lui ouvrant les yeux sur les plantes et les créatures magiques que nous croisons. Afin d'être précis dans le nom des plantes et leurs usages, je rachète même des livres de botanique. Elle en connaît déjà un certain nombre et est presque surprise quand je lui dis qu'on apprend la même chose à Poudlard.

Pourtant, ce n'est pas très étonnant. D'abord elle a vécu dans une famille magique depuis sa naissance, et l'année passée dans le camp forestier des garous lui en fait découvrir d'autres. Malgré un mépris affiché, beaucoup de garous ont des connaissances magiques- rudimentaires certes, souvent de l'ordre de la superstition comme les Moldus, mais des connaissances néanmoins.

On a ainsi la chance un bel après-midi, grâce à notre approche silencieuse de tomber sur un clabbert qui fait sa toilette sur une branche assez basse.

« Quelle drôle de grenouille », murmure Thelma quand je lui désigne la créature du doigt.

« Regarde ses cornes, ses dents...tu as déjà vu une grenouille avec des dents ? » j'objecte tout aussi discrètement. Elle fronce le nez.

« Ça sent autrement aussi », elle reconnaît.

Ça me fait toujours bizarre quand elle fait si simplement référence aux sens lycanthropes mais j'opine. L'odeur du clabbert est bien sûr différente de celles d'autres animaux des bois.

« Ses dents sont effilées comme des rasoirs », je continue.

« C'est pas gentil alors », elle décide avec une légère grimace.

« Ni gentil, ni méchant... C'est très agile... tu vas voir »

Je fais délibérément un pas en avant pour faire peur à la créature et une large pustule rouge écarlate apparaît sur son front. Je frappe des mains et elle se met à clignoter. Le Clabbert interrompt sa toilette, étire ses bras immenses et disparaît en trois mouvements dans les frondaisons.

« Ça se mange ? » demande Thelma, pratique.

« Pas que je sache... » je souris. « Les sorciers les capturent parfois à cause de cette pustule rouge... »

« Ils trouvent ça rigolo ? » elle s'étonne franchement. Je me rends compte, pas pour la première fois, combien elle trouve les amusements futiles. Je ne sais pas réellement si on peut mettre l'intégralité de ce comportement sur le compte de son expérience de lycanthrope. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver ça un peu triste.

« En fait, si nous n'avions pas fait tant de bruit », je réponds, « le clabbert ne se serait pas inquiété de notre présence, nous sommes magiques comme lui. »

Je trouve important de lui répéter qu'elle appartient à un monde magique plus large que les garous. Il me semble d'ailleurs qu'on devrait le répéter à beaucoup de sorciers – et non leur donner l'impression que leur supériorité technique, somme toute récente, leur donne des droits infinis sur les autres créatures. Thelma me ramène au moment présent :

« Et ils en font quoi, alors, les sorciers ? »

_Nous, eux... _toujours. Ça me serre le coeur, mais nier la barrière serait sans doute lui mentir.

« Les Clabberts ont la capacité de détecter les moldus – les animaux comme les humains », je lui apprends.

« Oh, d'accord », comprend Thelma avec un intérêt nouveau.

Je précise tout ça sur le chemin du retour et, en rentrant, Thelma a très envie de le dessiner. Elle fait un portrait plutôt ressemblant et écrit la date et le lieu de notre observation. Quand je veux le coller dans le cahier où nous collectionnons nos trouvailles, elle a l'air songeuse, presque réticente. Je lui demande si elle veut l'offrir à sa mère – je me rappelle qu'enfant, j'aimais ramener un souvenir de mes journées d'école à la mienne, mais elle secoue la tête en signe de dénégation.

« A Poudlard, ils en ont des clabberts ? » elle demande.

La question me surprend.

« Tu veux dire dans la forêt qui entoure le château ? »

« Tu as dit qu'ils étudient les créatures magiques, non ? » elle demande sans répondre à ma question.

« Oh, oui, je ne souviens plus si le clabbert est réellement au programme. Sans doute oui. Pourquoi ? »

« Je pourrais leur envoyer mon dessin alors », elle dit un peu rêveusement.

« A qui ? »

« A Rosalba et Swann, mes soeurs... » elle explicite avec une petite grimace et je suis en alerte.

« C'est une bonne idée », je réponds avec précaution. Ces deux soeurs sont un peu abstraites pour moi, malgré les photos qui sont en bonne place sur la cheminée du salon. Moi même, je suis enfant unique et je n'ai connu que sept brèves années l'idée de fraternité – je ne m'étendrai pas sur les résultats. Je suis surtout curieux de savoir comment les Penn abordent la question.

Thelma hausse les épaules et puis raconte :

« On est allé les voir un week-end... au village à côté de l'école... que des sorciers... »

« Elles devaient être contentes de te voir ! » j'essaie d'être enthousiaste même si je sens bien que quelque chose ne va pas.

« Je ne sais pas , elle me répond.

Je me tais parce que je ne trouve rien de mieux à faire, et elle finit par reprendre :

« Papa leur a dit... il leur a fait promettre qu'elles n'en parleraient à personne... »

« Il leur a dit », je répète. Je suis pas foncièrement étonné : Jason Penn a déjà montré son courage dans ce domaine. Mais c'est un risque supplémentaire de confier un secret aussi gros à des gosses aussi jeunes. Juste après avoir pensé ça, je me rappelle que James et Sirius étaient plus jeunes encore quand ils avaient découverts ma condition – et qu'ils ne l'ont jamais dit à personne. Enfin, James ne l'a jamais fait, parce que quand Sirius a envoyé Rogue à ma recherche, voulait-il le dire ? Il a toujours prétendu le contraire mais...une partie de moi ne l'a jamais totalement cru.

Loin de mes souvenirs doux-amers, Thelma, elle ne contente de hausser les épaules.

« Je n'étais pas là », elle explique, « il m'a dit que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter, qu'elles savaient. »

« Bien », je commente sobrement.

« Je voudrais tellement », elle reprend avec une animation nouvelle, mais sa voix se brise et elle chuchote le second « tellement... ».

Je ne suis pas suffisamment cruel pour l'obliger à mettre des mots sur les choses qu'elle sait déjà qu'elle pourrait perdre. Je ne sais pas réellement pourquoi mais j'ai même envie de laisser une chance à Rosalba et Swann Penn. Je me contente donc de sourire et de prendre la plume. Nous passons l'heure suivante à leur écrire un récit de notre observation et allons en grande cérémonie demander à Mary Penn d'envoyer la lettre à Poudlard.

Les jours suivants, la nervosité de Thelma est palpable. Bizarrement peut-être, ça décuple mes efforts de pédagogie. Heureusement la réponse des soeurs ne met pas plus de trois jours à arriver. Elle est écrite par l'aînée mais signée aussi par la cadette. D'abord, Thelma n'ose pas l'ouvrir. Finalement elle me la tend comme si c'était une des histoires que je lui pioche dans la bibliothèque de ses parents tous les soirs.

« Tu veux que je lise ? »

Elle acquiesce. J'obtempère.

« Petite Thelma », commence la lettre – et je décide immédiatement qu'un tel début ne peut pas mentir. Je lis donc à haute voix.

« C'est une vraie surprise de recevoir cette belle et longue lettre de toi. Nous espérons que c'est la première d'une longue série. Surtout si à chaque fois, tu peux nous fournir un sujet d'exposé pour le cours de soins aux créatures magiques ! »

Je note in petto qu'elles ne parlent pas de Défense contre les forces du Mal – je ne sais pas si Thelma notera la distinction mais moi, elle me touche.

« Ton professeur a l'air très intéressant – on t'envierait presque Swann et moi ! Et ton dessin est vraiment très beau. On espère qu'on pourra se joindre à vous et aller voir ce Clabbert – on n'en a jamais vu en vrai – pendant les prochaines vacances. Il y a tant de choses qu'on doit faire ensemble.

Rosalba et Swann »

Le sourire de Thelma me guérirait presque de mon angoisse.

Et il faut ça, vu combien l'attente du moment où le sauvetage de Hope et Mel sera possible se poursuit – au-delà du supportable. Imaginer mes deux blondinets rudoyés une nouvelle fois par Samuel suffit à me priver durablement de sommeil. Mais les faits sont là, difficiles et têtus.

Lowell ne me propose pas de retourner chez les Lycaons ; il me semble que lui-même y va peu. Je n'ai donc aucun moyen de savoir si ma promesse aux gamins s'est réalisée et si Samuel les laisse en paix. Tonks est débordée par les missions du Ministère et de l'Ordre et aurait bien du mal à monter une autre opération secrète. Lors d'une de nos rencontres faussement fortuites, elle me confie qu'elle cherche encore la bonne façon de parler de notre projet à Shacklebolt.

« Tu crois qu'il ne nous aiderait pas ? » je m'étonne.

« Je crois que tu sous-estimes sa prudence », elle répond avec précaution.

« Ce qui veut dire quoi ? » je m'agace.

Elle soupire.

« Il ne trouve pas que le bilan soit bien glorieux... On a presque foutu en l'air ta couverture, on n'a même pas pu faire passer ça dans nos résultats à la Division... Je ne suis pas sûre que le sauvetage des autres gamins serait sa priorité », elle énumère sans oser me regarder..

Elle, qui assène la vérité aux Penn, qui traque les mages noirs et qui m'embrasse quand je m'y attends le moins... elle semble gênée de partager avec moi les réticences de Kingsley. Je souris malgré la gravité de ce qu'elle m'apprend. Comme elle ne me regarde toujours pas, ça ne change rien.

« Ce n'est pas la moitié d'un Auror celui-là, hein ? » je commente, plus gentiment que précédemment.

Elle soupire de nouveau.

« Il te tient pour responsable ? » je m'inquiète.

Elle hausse les épaules.

« C'est compliqué avec Kingsley...à la fois, il a de grandes exigences envers moi... et j'ai appris beaucoup avec lui... et à la fois, il a un côté grand frère, il veut me protéger... »

« De quoi ? » je demande presque à mon insu.

Nouveau haussement d'épaules.

« ... de Dawlish qui ne me supporte pas... de ma propre capacité à me mettre dans des ennuis que je ne sais surmonter... de ma témérité et de mon impulsivité... sans parler de ma maladresse congénitale... »

J'ai la gorge plutôt sèche en entendant cela. Comme si quelque chose manquait... Mais cette chose arrive.

« De toi aussi. »

« De moi », je répète stupidement. Est-ce que je ne le sais pas ? Est-ce que même je ne l'attendais pas ?

« Il voudrait que je t'oublie », elle énonce d'une voix sans émotion, comme si elle parlait de quelqu'un d'autre.

« Tonks... »

« Oui, je sais, toi aussi tu voudrais que je t'oublie... » elle enchaîne en détournant les yeux.

« Je voudrais que tu rencontres quelqu'un qui te mérite », j'essaie, inutilement je le sais, mais la laisser se dévaloriser comme cela m'est insupportable.

Elle a un rire sans joie.

« C'est vrai que tu ne fais pas beaucoup d'efforts pour me conquérir. »

Qu'est-ce qu'on peut répondre à ça ?

« Mais on s'égare, hein », elle reprend dans le silence qui s'étale comme de l'huile, lent et lourd. « Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on a besoin de lui, mais qu'il faut que je trouve le moyen de lui faire envisager les choses de notre façon... C'est un Auror, Lupin, il accepte les pertes de la guerre »

« Toi, aussi tu es Auror », je remarque.

« Moi ? » elle a un sourire en biais, comme si elle se moquait de ses propres raisons. « Moi, je sais que ces pertes-là sont inacceptables pour toi. »

J'ai toujours su qu'elle faisait cela en partie pour moi, je sais même que j'ai compté sur ça en allant la voir. Mais l'entendre énoncé aussi clairement, sans une part d'ombre qui pourrait me permettre de croire qu'elle se sent fugacement responsable des suites du sauvetage de Thelma est... agaçant ? Déroutant ? Douloureux ?

Je ne sais pas exactement quel sentiment domine mais ma gorge est sèche.

« Tonks, je ne veux pas... » je commence.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

« Tu ne veux pas que je sois amoureuse de toi ? On le sait. Tu ne veux pas que je sois malheureuse ? C'est à ton honneur », elle assène en prenant soudain une distance physique par rapport à moi. « Mais tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de participer à cette guerre, de prendre les risques que je veux prendre et pour les raisons qui sont les miennes. »

Sa voix se brise, et je ne peux que me sentir désolé de tant de souffrance.

« Dora... »

Je veux prendre son bras, elle se dégage et ne me laisse pas une seule occasion de la faire revenir sur ses pas.

* * *

Est-ce un pas en arrière ? Il me semble que non. 

Le prochain chapitre est sans doute le pivot de la dernière partie de l'histoire – Il s'appelle « L'insupportable ».

Comme vous comprendrez assez tôt de quoi il parle, je ne vous livre que la citation qui l'accompagne, parce qu'elle va servir de fil rouge à Remus :

_**Ce monde, tel qu'il est fait, n'est pas supportable.  
J'ai donc besoin de la lune, ou du bonheur, ou de l'immortalité,  
de quelque chose qui soit dément peut-être,  
mais qui ne soit pas de ce monde.  
**_


	19. L'insupportable

_**Vingt-Cinq Jours d'Humanité**_

_Disclaimer : _Faut-il un disclaimer ?

_Remerciements : _Faut-il encore répéter tout ce que je dois à Mme _Alixe_ (et son Oscar), à _Fée fléau_ (et MSN), à _La Paumée_ (quand elle passait par là) et à Melle _Vert_ (quand elle n'est pas occupée à tuer son libraire) ?

J'embrasse aussi tous ceux qui font que je n'écris pas cette histoire que pour moi et qui laissent des traces dans la neige de la toile... -_ Rebecca-Black, Ezilda, Llte, Alana Chantelune, Miltonia, Wanderin, LK, Shandibee, Siri l'aventurier, Lunenoire, Guézanne _et_ Hemera... _

**_Ce monde, tel qu'il est fait, n'est pas supportable.  
J'ai donc besoin de la lune, ou du bonheur, ou de l'immortalité,  
de quelque chose qui soit dément peut-être,  
mais qui ne soit pas de ce monde._**

Albert Camus, _Caligula_

* * *

_**19 – L'insupportable**_

La convocation était claire et laissait peu de place à la discussion. Enfin, je sais que personne ne serait allé vérifier si je pouvais venir ou non. Mais je n'y ai même pas pensé, même pas. Sirius y aurait peut-être encore vu ma « maladie » de vouloir plaire à tous et à chacun.

Mais lui aussi serait venu, je le sais.

Bill Weasley se matérialise à la sortie de Pré-au-lard presque en même temps que moi. Il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour s'ébrouer et regarder autour de lui. Juste quelques secondes. Pourtant, je sais qu'elles auraient été de trop si ce n'était pas moi, un ami, qui le constatait. Mais Bill n'est pas un Auror, ce n'est même pas un combattant. C'est un homme de bonne volonté relativement compétent, et c'est déjà beaucoup.

« Remus ! » il s'exclame joyeusement en me reconnaissant.

Ce que j'aime avec Bill, c'est que je n'ai jamais été son professeur. Il n'a pas cette réserve que même les jumeaux Weasley, avec leur or, leur savoir-faire, leur célébrité et leur malice, gardent envers moi. C'est toujours une drôle d'expérience de les voir se demander comment m'appeler, faire des périphrases, voire m'appeler professeur... Bill, lui, me considère comme un ami peu contraignant de ses parents. Et, avec son savoir et son expérience de briseur de sort, il a une conversation intéressante, ce qui ne gâte rien.

« Bonsoir Bill, alors sur le pont toi aussi ! » je badine avec plaisir.

« Oui. Pas que ce soit bien tombé... on devait sortir Fleur et moi... », il répond avec un clin d'oeil de connivence.

« Oh », je commente brillamment.

C'est comme ça, les histoires de vie de couple, ça ne m'inspire pas. Les affres adolescents de James déjà me laissaient relativement froid, et ça ne s'est pas arrangé en vieillissant. Il me manque peut-être l'expérience – parce que je sais que ce que j'ai vécu avec Lyall n'était pas la négociation du compromis qui fonde un couple... ou alors les prémisses... Peut-être que cette incapacité à m'y intéresser postule d'ailleurs de mon incompétence à créer une telle relation avec quiconque. Ce serait abdiquer de tellement de contrôle... je m'en pense incapable.

« Finalement, j'ai réussi à la convaincre de proposer à une de ses collègues d'y aller avec elle... », continue Bill que mon trouble n'a pas l'air de déranger beaucoup. Il y a des gens comme ça qui réfléchissent tout haut, qui pensent avec les autres... James en faisait partie – surtout quand il s'agissait de Lily. Je sais que je ne suis pas réellement censé trouver une réponse alors je me contente du minimum :

« Bien. »

Ça suffit visiblement au jeune briseur de sort.

« Le truc c'est qu'elle a beau savoir que c'est pour l'Ordre, elle tend toujours à... imaginer le pire... » m'explique-t-il encore, un peu gêné cette fois.

« C'est normal qu'elle ait un peu peur », je réponds sans trop savoir quoi dire.

« Non, elle n'est pas inquiète de la mission elle-même... - je pense qu'elle n'a pas trop de doutes sur mes capacités à me défendre et puis, il s'agit juste d'aller veiller sur le sommeil des élèves, non ? C'est plutôt qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher d'imaginer des trucs quand nous ne sommes pas ensemble... et le fait que Tonks soit là ce soir n'aide pas », il conclut avec une grimace.

Je suis surpris – non pas que Fleur soit jalouse du charmant jeune homme qu'est Bill, objectivement, mais qu'une jeune femme aussi séduisante qu'elle puisse douter de ses propres charmes.

« Fleur est jalouse de Tonks ? »

J'ai presque soufflé ma question tant elle me paraît dépasser le cadre de nos relations cordiales. Mais Bill a l'air content de pouvoir en parler.

« ça, c'est la faute de ma mère ! » il s'exclame avec un grand geste de la main qui montre qu'il y a longuement réfléchi. « Elle a qu'une envie : c'est de marier un de ses enfants. Mais Charlie est trop occupé avec ses dragons, les autres sont trop jeunes ; alors c'est moi. Ensuite, elle n'aime pas trop Fleur, autant le dire... Elle est trop différente d'elle... Mais qui voudrait épouser la réplique de sa propre mère ? »

Moi, qui ai toujours pensé que celui qui avait épousé ma mère avait eu beaucoup de chance, suis, une fois de plus, mal qualifié pour répondre. D'ailleurs ce qui me frappe c'est toutes les connaissances que quelqu'un comme Bill paraît avoir sur un tel sujet. Tout ce savoir-faire que je n'ai pas, comme si j'avais raté des leçons fondamentales à Poudlard.

« Enfin... enfin, elle aime beaucoup Tonks », il tempère, en me jetant un regard en biais qui ne fait pas de doute sur son niveau d'information. « Alors, dans un de ces raisonnements dont elle a le secret, elle a insinué qu'on ferait un bon couple ! Moi et Tonks ! »

De nouveau, le calme et mesuré Bill a laissé percer son exaspération.

« Non ? » je demande avant même de réfléchir.

« Ne vous méprenez pas, Remus », il me répond en me prenant le bras. « J'adore Tonks ; on se connaît depuis Poudlard et elle m'a toujours fait rire... J'admire l'Auror qu'elle est devenue, son engagement malgré sa famille... Tout ça... Mais ce n'est pas ce que je cherche dans la vie... Jamais je n'ai été amoureux d'elle. »

Quelque chose en moi a envie de protester. De parler de la douceur de son visage, de la fraîcheur de sa voix, de sa rectitude... Cette fois, je me retiens. Peut-être parce que Bill me regarde en coin.

« Et elle ? » je demande, étonné brusquement de me rendre compte combien Bill en sait sur Nymphadora, sa famille, sa vie. _N'est-ce pas révélateur que tu ne connaisses pas mes amis ? _Je frissonne.

Cette fois, Bill s'arrête, alors que nous sommes presque en vue des grilles de Poudlard.

« Remus, je sais que... notre différence d'âge demanderait que je ne dise rien mais... Il n'y a qu'une seule personne dont Tonks soit amoureuse depuis près de deux ans, et je ne pense pas que vous l'ignorez... »

Il a dit ça très calmement, avec cette confiance en lui qu'ont certains hommes. Je l'envie. De sa prestance physique, de ses certitudes, de l'amour qu'il partage avec Fleur... Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas envié quelqu'un comme cela.

« Les autres vont nous attendre », je réponds simplement, et Bill ne trouve pas cette fois le courage de me relancer.

00

C'est Tonks qui est à la grille et qui nous ouvre.

Certains y verraient un signe.

Je refuse de le faire.

Enfin plutôt, j'essaie de n'y voir qu'une curieuse coïncidence.

« Kingsley n'est pas là ? » demande Bill.

« C'est moi qui suis officiellement en mission ici », elle répond avec un brin d'agacement, comme si Bill remettait en cause sa compétence. « Il n'a pas pu venir... Flitwick et McGonagall nous attendent... » Elle a un petit sourire fugace. « Ils sont excités comme des mômes à l'idée de faire des rondes toute une nuit dans l'école ! »

« Nous fais pas l'Auror blasée ! » se moque Bill, et une deuxième fois, je l'envie de pouvoir être si décontracté et si proche d'elle aussi, je crois.

« Tu n'as pas eu de problème pour venir, Remus ? » me demande Nymphadora sur un ton très précautionneux.

« Oui, pas de problème, personne n'avait besoin de moi », je réponds.

C'est quand Bill lève les yeux au ciel que je me rends compte que ma réponse pouvait paraître très amère.

« C'est Bill qui a laissé sa fiancée », je continue dans un effort d'animation de la conversation, dont je ne me saurais peut-être pas cru capable.

« Fiancé ! » s'exclame Tonks en se retournant vers son ancien camarade. « Qui dit fiancé dit mariage ! »

« Cet été », confie le jeune homme avec un peu d'émotion.

« Molly va être ravie ! » continue la jeune Auror alors que nous traversons le parc.

« Hem, elle n'approuve pas la fiancée mais... »

« C'est pas elle qui se marie avec Fleur », commente Tonks étonnamment à l'aise avec le sujet et avec Bill, je trouve.

« Non », reconnaît Bill avec un grand sourire.

« Les autres nous attendent dans le Hall d'entré », annonce Nymphadora alors que nous montons les marches du château.

De fait, une fois les portes de Poudlard poussées, nous les voyons : le minuscule Flitwick et la raide Minerva. Une drôle d'équipe, quand on veut bien regarder, pour patrouiller dans les couloirs : deux profs, deux Aurors, un briseur de sort et un loup-garou... On est tous assez amusés par la situation... Les profs qui découvrent leur école la nuit ; leurs anciens élèves qui les guident... Ça fait presque animation de fin d'année !

Minerva nous remercie d'être venus et annonce qu'elle estime que nous ferons mieux de rester ensemble. Tonks lui propose de faire deux équipes pour couvrir plus de terrain mais Minerva lui répond gentiment qu'on n'est pas tous Aurors. Tout le monde se range à ses arguments.

Ça me fait un drôle d'effet de me retrouver la nuit à Poudlard avec Minerva, Flitwick, Bill et Tonks, mais je décide qu'il ne faut pas trop y réfléchir ; pas trop revenir sur nos différences d'âge, nous sommes quelque part ce soir des égaux, des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Je me rends compte qu'il ne doit pas y avoir que moi qui trouve la situation curieuse. Je me décide à faire un peu de conversation – après tout, j'ai toujours été le compassionnel.

« Alors, Albus est reparti », je lance.

Dora a un petit sourire :

« Il a emmené Harry », elle ajoute.

« Harry ? »

Minerva, qui s'est raidie autant qu'elle en est capable, nous lance un regard désapprobateur. On a profané la révérence qu'elle voue depuis des décennies au directeur de Poudlard – On ne questionne pas les agissements de Dumbledore.

« Albus, Albus ne m'a pas dit où ils allaient », elle avoue.

Il me paraît finalement clair que sa désapprobation a un objet plus illustre que ma simple personne.

« Il ne vous l'a pas dit », je répète.

« Il a peut-être localisé...l'endroit », suggère Nymphadora.

« Quel endroit ? » demande sèchement Minerva.

« Enfin, Minerva, cet endroit qu'il cherche, depuis le début de l'année, l'endroit où Voldemort... » explique Dora avec un mélange de patience et d'excitation.

« Nymphadora, je sais les théories audacieuses et improbables que vous échafaudez Kingsley et vous... »

« Remus y croit, lui aussi », affirme Tonks en me désignant du menton. Tous se tournent évidemment vers moi.

« A quoi croyez-vous, Remus ? », me demande aimablement Flitwick.

Comme les deux femmes me regardent comme une sorte de Pâris qui devrait les départager, je n'ai d'autres choix que de m'expliquer.

« Je sais moi aussi que Albus cherche une grotte depuis des mois... maintenant, personne ne peut dire ce qu'il espère y trouver... »

J'ai voulu proposer un compromis, je les ai fâchées toutes les deux. Les Grecs avaient raison, on ne peut départager deux femmes ! Nous retombons donc dans un silence profond et contraint. Filius une nouvelle fois fait la démonstration de sa capacité de médiation.

« Si leur entreprise était réellement dangereuse, il me semble qu'Albus aurait emmené plus que Harry... », il suggère.

Je retiens de lancer « plus que l'Elu? »; Il me semble révélateur et sain que nul ne veuille voir en Harry plus qu'un adolescent. Et Filius a sans doute raison. Albus a dû l'emmener pour l'aguerrir. Tout simplement.

« Vous oubliez l'été dernier, Professeur », le contredit pourtant Nymphadora, avec entêtement, « Albus ne s'est embarrassé de personne quand il est revenu sa main estropiée. »

« Vous parlez comme s'il nous cachait des choses », la gronde Minerva, et le conflit est de retour. Filius et moi échangeons un regard qui vaut un soupir. Bill semble songeur comme s'il avait certaines informations pour la première fois.

C'est une explosion, une cavalcade et une drôle d'odeur qui nous sortent du cercle sans fin des spéculations vides.

« Vous entendez ? » demande Tonks.

« Un élève en maraude », je souris malgré moi.

« Allons voir », conclut Minerva, et j'ai immédiatement une vague de sympathie pour le pauvre gamin qui va nous voir anéantir sa petite escapade.

Ça ne s'arrange pas en s'approchant. L'odeur provient d'un nuage magique que Flitwick reconnaît comme de la « poudre d'obscurité péruvienne, produit Weasley de bonne qualité mais néanmoins interdit dans notre enceinte ». Tonks produit avec à propos un sort de ventilation, et nous voyons bientôt apparaître trois silhouettes connues : Ron, Neville et Luna.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander comment le premier vit les excursions de Harry avec Dumbledore ; est-ce qu'il essaie de compenser la défection de son meilleur ami avec Neville et Luna ? Le trio me paraît assez improbable. Et où est Hermione ?

Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'interroger, parce que, plutôt que de chercher des excuses à leur présence nocturne loin de leur dortoir, ces trois-là nous sautent littéralement dessus avec l'air sincèrement contents de nous voir.

« Professeur, Tonks, comme... Nous ne savons plus quoi faire », commence Ron d'une voix haut-perchée qui traduit son inquiétude et son excitation.

« Que penseriez vous d'aller tout simplement dormir », commente Minerva, trop d'années de professorat la dispensant de la moindre indulgence.

« Mais », intervient le timide Neville avec une vigueur rare, « Malefoy! Il est là-dedans! »

« Où donc ? »

« Il s'est échappé de la salle sur demande ! » intervient Ron.

« Harry nous avait dit de le surveiller », complète Neville.

« Harry ? » j'interroge. J'ai le même sentiment qu'à Noël : que nous savons peu de choses de ce que pense Harry, finalement. Nous voulons le protéger et nous comptons sur lui, mais nous ne savons rien sur ce qu'il a en tête. J'espère brusquement qu'Albus, à son habitude, a une vision plus claire que nous.

« Quand il est parti avec Dum... avec le professeur... » s'empêtre Ron.

« Il avait raison, Malefoy en a profité », le soutient Neville

« Ce Malefoy », commente rêveusement Luna.

« On ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il fabrique là-dedans », avoue Neville alors que Ron veut expliquer : « D'après Harry, ça fait des semaines que... »

McGonagall n'a pas besoin de beaucoup crier pour les faire taire et leur demander de parler chacun leur tour. Comme Ron a l'air trop frustré pour le faire, et que Luna ne semble pas réellement intéressée, c'est Neville qui nous explique que Harry les a chargés de surveiller Drago mais que celui-ci semble s'être échappé de la Salle sur demande en utilisant un produit des Weasley.

Minerva reconnaît immédiatement que le procédé appelle une enquête et demande à Flitwick d'aller chercher le « professeur Rogue » - annonce qui provoque la moue dégoûtée obligatoire de Ron.

Nous nous mettons collectivement à la recherche de Drago et cette quête, relativement curieuse nous fait d'un seul coup basculer dans un drôle de cauchemar. Je suis peut-être le premier à me rendre compte que les enfants n'ont pas tort quand ils parlent d'un complot important et grave.

Au début, je ne veux même pas y croire – ou plutôt je veux croire que je me trompe. Mais la troisième fois l'odeur est trop fraîche et trop nette pour que ma position tienne. C'est l'odeur du loup qui se cache dans l'homme. Et par n'importe lequel; je porte la marque de sa mâchoire sur mon omoplate.

Pour une fois, je décide d'avoir recours à mes sens. Je me laisse envahir par l'écho de cavalcade plus ou moins loin de nous. Il se passe indubitablement quelque chose.

000

On est à l'infirmerie comme après un naufrage. On est vidés, déboussolés, perdus.

On ne sait pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé, comment la routine est devenue la guerre, comment la bataille est devenue une défaite. On est comme des enfants après une blague qui aurait mal tournée.

Quand les Mangemorts avaient fini par prendre la fuite, alors qu'ils nous tenaient plutôt à leur merci, Minerva nous avait confié à Dora et moi la garde des blessés. Kingsley se dépatouillait avec les envoyés du Ministère, et il avait toute ma sympathie.

Evidemment, les mômes avaient tous des égratignures mais s'ils nous avaient suivi sans rechigner dans l'antre de Pom-pom, c'était parce qu'ils étaient tous inquiets pour Bill. Ses blessures n'avaient rien de blessures magiques – plus exactement, rien de blessures magiques habituelles. Même un humain pouvait le voir; il saignait abondamment parce qu'il avait été mordu. Mordu. Pas une seule fois, plusieurs. Son visage était à jamais défiguré. Je pense que tous pouvaient douter qu'un médicomage, aussi talentueux soit-il, soit en mesure de lui rendre son visage d'avant cette nuit.

Pour moi s'ajoutait encore l'odeur. Immanquable, lourde et prenante. Greyback.

Et les conclusions qui s'imposaient.

Greyback était capable de mordre en dehors de l'influence de la lune – comme s'il refusait les quelques jours de quasi humanité qui lui étaient encore possibles de vivre.

Et les questionnements, manifestations des limites de mes connaissances – aurais-je cru qu'un jour je serais pris en défaut sur la lycanthropie ? C'était finalement la deuxième fois.

La morsure était-elle fatale ?

Personne ne posait la question à haute voix. Ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni Luna, ni Tonks, ni Pom-pom. Pourtant il me semblait que tous l'hurlaient...

Pom-Pom s'affairait au milieu de nous tous, alignés en arc de cercle autour du lit. Les flacons de potion cliquetaient quand elle les posait sur le plateau métallique de la table de nuit. Ron semblait incapable de faire autre chose que de regarder son frère.

« Où est Ginny ? » demanda-t-il soudain à haute voix.

« Elle cherche Harry », répondit Hermione. « McGonagall lui a demandé de l'amener ici. »

Personne n'a commenté parce que personne ne savait rien. C'était une rumeur qui avait couru à un moment de la bataille – le retour de Dumbledore. Et puis nous avions tous vu Harry sortir de la Tour d'Astronomie, pâle comme s'il avait vu la mort, aveugle de colère. Nous l'avions vu traverser le château sans réellement s'inquiéter des batailles en cours, sans un mot, comme à la poursuite d'un ennemi personnel.

Il a presque le même visage quand il entre dans l'infirmerie. Hermione se jette sur lui et l'étreint comme si elle avait craint ne jamais le revoir. Je voudrais faire de même mais je n'ose pas. Je lui demande juste :

« Tu n'es pas blessé, Harry ? »

« Je vais bien » me répond-il sans me regarder, ses yeux sont rivés sur le lit derrière moi. « Comment va Bill ? »

Aucun de nous ne réussit à lui répondre.

« Vous ne pouvez pas le guérir avec un sortilège ou autre chose ? » demande Harry, après s'être approché et avoir mesuré lui même l'étendue des dégâts. Ça me fait mal, profondément, son espoir et la déception inévitable qui va suivre.

« Aucun sortilège ne marchera », répond Madame Pomfresh. « J'ai essayé tout ce que je connais, mais rien ne guérit des morsures de loup-garou »

Le mot est lancé pour la première fois dans la pièce. Il résonne comme un maléfice.

« Mais il n'a pas été mordu à la pleine lune », objecte Ron avec tout son amour fraternel. « Greyback n'était pas transformé, Bill ne peut pas... Il ne sera pas un vrai... »

Là, évidemment il me regarde.

« Non, je ne crois pas qu'il sera un vrai loup-garou », je réponds, et la vérité est que je suis content de l'affirmer même si je m'avance au-delà de mes réelles connaissances sur le sujet. D'ailleurs je prends des précautions. « Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a pas été contaminé d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ce sont des blessures maléfiques. Elles auront du mal à se guérir complètement. Et Bill présentera peut-être certaines des caractéristiques... des garous... »

Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un dans cette pièce ait eu envie d'entendre tout cela. J'ai parlé plus qu'il n'était besoin à ce stade, j'en suis conscient. Je me tais brusquement.

« Dumbledore connaîtra peut-être un remède », espère encore Ron avec obstination. « Où est-il d'ailleurs ? »

« Ron, Dumbledore est mort », annonce Ginny.

Si Harry avait été moins pâle, je n'y aurais peut-être pas cru. Il me semble que le monde vacille brusquement, s'écroule. J'ai envie d'hurler, de courir, de laisser exploser une rage tout à fait lupine. Albus ne peut pas être mort. Toutes nos souffrances ont besoin de lui pour trouver leur sens.

« Comment est-il mort ? » chuchote Tonks « Comment c'est arrivé ? »

Et la réponse de Harry finit d'anéantir mes repères.

« Rogue l'a tué », il annonce, la voix sèche et rauque. Il raconte en termes brefs leur rencontre avec Malefoy en haut de la tour. Albus aurait été affaibli – il ne nous dit pas pourquoi, mais il aurait dépensé une partie de ses forces à protéger Harry. Encore une fois. Il nous dit, qu'entouré de Mangemorts et de Greyback, c'est Rogue qui l'a frappé de l'Avada Kedavra. Nous sommes anéantis. Tous. Je le sens dans mes os.

C'est à la fin du récit de Harry que Fumseck se met à chanter. Un chant unique, beau et poignant. Un chant d'amour et de peine qui semble plus fort que nos mots, nos larmes et notre douleur. Nous nous y abandonnons. Même l'arrivée silencieuse de Minerva ne réussit pas à nous en sortir totalement.

C'est différent quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre à la volée et nous fait tous sursauter. Mr et Mrs Weasley traversent la salle à grands pas, suivis de Fleur, son beau visage terrifié. C'est elle que je ne peux m'empêcher de la plaindre. J'ai encore dans la tête l'excitation fiévreuse et fière de Bill quand il parlait de leurs fiançailles. Le malheur qui s'est abattu sur lui en une seule nuit me serre le coeur. Il n'a pas seulement perdu son visage, loin de là. Heureusement, il a sa famille, je pense confusément.

Minerva s'est levée d'un bond en les voyant et se précipite à leur rencontre :

« Molly, Arthur, Je suis vraiment navrée ! »

Navré, je pense, navré... est-ce le mot ? Est-ce que _révolté_ ne serait pas plus approprié ? Les Weasley ont l'air de prendre lentement la mesure de ce qui leur arrive.

« Bill », murmure Molly, les yeux rivés sur le visage ravagé de son fils, « Oh, Bill ! »

Je suis sur son chemin, je me rends compte. Je m'écarte aussi vite que je peux. Tonks fait de même et nous sommes séparés par le lit de Bill Weasley. D'abord je me dis que c'est un symbole adéquat, séparés par un garou en puissance, puis je m'engueule : Qu'est-ce que j'ai à pleurer sur mon sort ? Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit de nouveau qui mérite mon chagrin ? Je vois Molly embrasser le front ensanglanté de son fils et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ma propre mère, à sa douceur, à son amour pour moi qui lui permettait de dépasser la pitié que ma condition aurait dû lui inspirer. Elle a gardé jusqu'au bout envers moi l'exigence et la fierté qui sont les piliers du rôle parental, je crois. Curieusement, ça m'apaise.

Arthur lui reste debout. Il semble chercher une explication – peut-être un responsable. Et mon coeur pleure pour lui :

« Vous m'avez dit que c'est Greyback qui l'a attaqué ? », il demande à Minerva avec l'air effaré. « Mais, il n'était pas métamorphosé ? Alors qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à Bill ? »

« Nous ne le savons pas encore », soupire Minerva et elle me regarde d'un air désemparé. Et me revoilà, une fois de plus, dans le rôle de l'expert. Ils voudraient sans doute que j'aie le moyen de leur dire que Bill n'est pas atteint du même mal que moi. Est-ce qu'ils se rendent compte ? - mon âme se rebelle. Mais c'est Arthur qui me demande, je m'oblige à me le rappeler, et je dois trop de choses à Arthur.

« Il y aura sans doute une forme de contamination, Arthur », j'énonce – aussi technique que je peux. C'est la seule façon pour moi de mettre de la distance, j'espère que ça marchera pour lui aussi. « C'est un cas étrange, peut-être unique, nous ne savons pas ce que sera son comportement quand il se réveillera. »

Arthur hoche la tête comme si je ne faisais que confirmer ce qu'il pensait. Je ne suis pas sûr que Molly m'ait écouté. Elle prend des mains de Pom-Pom, l'onguent malodorant et commence à l'étaler sur les plaies de Bill. Ses mains m'hypnotisent. Des mains de mère...

« Et Dumbledore », reprend Arthur, toujours occupé par le bilan. « Minerva, est-il vrai qu'il est… Il est véritablement... »

Minerva ne fait rien de plus qu'un signe de tête mais ça suffit.

« Dumbledore est mort », il murmure, et je sens qu'il voudrait l'appui de sa femme mais elle est tout à leur enfant. Telle la mère du Christ moldu, elle pleure sur son visage mutilé. Elle semble nous avoir oubliés quand elle balbutie :

« Bien sûr, l'apparence physique ne compte pas beaucoup ... ça n'a pas tellement d'importance... Mais c'était un très beau petit garçon, il a toujours été très beau et il… il devait se marier ! »

Le constat est terrible. Tant de gâchis ce soir... Tout le monde est assommé jusqu'à ce que la voix musicale de Fleur demande :

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par il devait se marier ? »

Tout le monde la regarde mais elle ne voit que Molly. C'est entre elles deux. Elle n'aime pas trop Fleur, autant le dire... Elle est trop différente d'elle, avait dit Bill. J'ai sous les yeux la preuve que son analyse de ses proches était relativement fondée.

Molly doit se forcer pour lui répondre :

« Eh bien, maintenant... »

Visiblement Molly ne pense pas que Fleur veuille d'un garou... et je ne suis pas assez jeune pour penser qu'elle puisse avoir tort... Quelqu'un comme Fleur, comme toutes les jeunes femmes, mérite mieux que ça. Je voudrais lui dire qu'il est inutile d'attendre, de perpétuer un mensonge mais la jeune femme l'interrompt d'un ton impérieux :

« Vous pensez que Bill ne voudra plus se marier avec moi ? Vous pensez qu'à cause de ses morsures, il ne m'aimera plus ? »

Je revois Bill me dire que Fleur imaginait toujours le pire, et en particulier qu'il puisse lui préférer quelqu'un d'autre. Ça m'avait paru un peu disproportionné...hier – n'était-ce qu'hier que nous avions cette conversation si intime et si légère ?

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que... » balbutie Molly.

« Vous croyez que je ne voudrai plus me marier avec lui ? » interroge encore le jeune femme, frémissante. « Ou c'est peut-être ce que vous espérez ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire, son physique ? Je suis suffisamment belle pour deux, il me semble ! »

Personne ne fait un geste, personne ne dit un mot.

« Ces cicatrices montrent simplement que mon mari est courageux ! » Fleur reprend à peine plus calme. « Et d'ailleurs, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de lui ! », elle ajoute en écartant Molly et en lui prenant l'onguent des mains.

C'est le coup de grâce pour Molly qui se laisse tomber en arrière, heureusement Arthur est là. Elle regarde Fleur étaler l'onguent sur les blessures de Bill comme si elle ne comprenait pas vraiment le sens des gestes de la jeune femme. Le silence est palpable. Les gamins ont l'air terrifiés comme s'ils pariaient sur l'imminence de l'explosion de Molly. Je me rends compte que ça m'est égal.

La profession de foi de Fleur m'émeut mais elle m'effraie aussi – peut-elle vraiment penser vivre à ses côtés, se rend-elle bien compte de la vie de relégation, de frustration qu'elle s'impose ? La beauté est une chose mais croit-elle avoir assez d'optimisme, de courage, de force pour lutter contre le découragement, l'amertume et les brimades ? Ne sera-t-elle pas tentée de s'enfuir dans quelque temps ? Est-ce que ça ne sera pas pire que tout pour Bill ?

« Notre grande-tante Muriel », dit soudain Molly, et tout le monde se tourne vers elle, s'attendant à tout sauf aux paroles qu'elle prononce : « possède un très beau diadème - fabriqué par des gobelins - et je suis sûre que je pourrais la convaincre de vous le prêter pour le mariage. Elle aime beaucoup Bill, et ce diadème vous irait à merveille, avec vos cheveux… »

La voix de Molly est humble. Ce sont des excuses, personne n'en doute même si tout le monde a du mal à le croire. Je croise le regard de Ginny qui ne semble pas en revenir.

« Merci », répond Fleur avec une raideur qui me semble un bouclier. Je me demande furtivement depuis combien de temps elle souffre de la froideur de Molly. Il me semble soudain que c'est une preuve de l'absolu de son amour pour Bill, et j'ai presque une bouffée d'optimisme. « Ce sera sûrement ravissant », elle articule.

Et comme si ces paroles avaient un sens caché, elles tombent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, mêlant leurs larmes et leur peine. Les mômes sont complètement désorientés par cette évolution, et je mesure combien ils sont encore jeunes, comme ils veulent voir les barrières rigides et prévisibles. Et, immanquablement après un tel début, mes pensées prennent un tour grisâtre. Je me sens vieux, irrémédiablement trop vieux pour ce monde. Je me demande soudain si Albus n'est pas maintenant soulagé de ne plus avoir à s'inquiéter de l'avenir, du bien-être voire de la survie de ses contemporains. La mort me semble une paix incroyable.

C'est la voix accusatrice de Dora qui m'arrache à ma douleur. Son regard est sombre et fiché en moi comme un poignard.

« Tu as vu ! Elle veut toujours l'épouser, même s'il a été mordu ! Elle s'en fiche ! »

Je regarde Fleur qu'elle désigne de sa main impatiente et je repense brutalement à Bill qui comparait Fleur et Dora... maintenant c'est elle qui fait des parallèles. Ça me frappe brusquement combien elle sort isolée de ces deux comparaisons. Ça me fait mal pour elle – c'est tellement injuste. Mais je n'ai aucune envie qu'on se donne, elle et moi, en spectacle au milieu de nos rares amis et alors que le monde tout entier paraît au bord de la chute.

« C'est différent », je réponds lâchement, en remuant à peine les lèvres. Et, comme à chaque fois que je suis mal à l'aise, je me réfugie dans la science : « Bill ne sera pas un loup-garou à part entière. Les deux cas sont très… »

« Mais ça m'est égal, ça m'est complètement égal ! » s'énerve immédiatement Dora. Elle s'avance et m'empoigne par ma robe sans aucun ménagement. Elle me secoue comme un témoin récalcitrant mais ses yeux n'ont pas la dureté de l'Auror. Ses lèvres tremblent quand elle balbutie :

« Je te l'ai répété un million de fois… »

Je ne peux vraiment pas la laisser continuer. Je ne veux pas qu'elle expose ainsi à tous sa faiblesse et ma dureté. Je ne veux pas que les mômes voient ça. Je ne veux pas qu'Arthur me répète que je devrais me laisser aller à mes émotions.

« Et moi », je la coupe, « je t'ai répété un million de fois que je suis trop vieux pour toi, trop pauvre… trop dangereux. »

Trop loup, je voudrais ajouter mais ça serait tomber dans un pathos plus douloureux encore.

« Je t'ai dit depuis début que ton attitude était ridicule, Remus », me lance alors Molly à qui personne ne demande rien. Elle me dit ça, en continuant d'étreindre Fleur au chevet de Bill, comme pour m'affirmer qu'elle croie vraiment à un futur où les garous et les sorciers sauraient coexister. J'ai envie de vomir. Je ne lui fais même pas remarquer qu'elle a préféré envoyer d'autres en émissaire plutôt que d'avoir cette conversation avec moi dans un cadre où j'aurais pu lui répondre sur le fond. Je ne m'énerve même pas. Je plaide plutôt, pour Dora comme pour moi :

« Je ne suis pas ridicule. Tonks mérite quelqu'un qui soit jeune et sain. »

Mais ça ne suffit pas à la désarmer :

« Mais c'est toi qu'elle veut », Molly objecte avec un sourire très doux qui m'exaspère.

Je détourne les yeux. Comme si ce qu'on voulait avait la moindre importance. Ne voulait-on pas tous la sécurité de Poudlard hier soir ?

« D'ailleurs, Remus, les hommes jeunes et sains ne le restent pas forcément », elle ajoute en montrant son fils. Le souffle me manque, le vertige, une nouvelle fois, n'est pas loin. _Je ne veux pas,_ je pense, c'est la seule idée que je sois encore capable de formuler.

« Ce n'est pas… le moment d'en parler », j'articule.

_Ils vont se taire_, j'espère avec ferveur, _ils vont me laisser en paix avec leurs idées folles, avec leurs tentations... Ils vont se rappeler que nous avons perdu notre guide, que nous sommes en guerre, que le désastre est proche... _Mais c'est mal les connaître :

« Dumbledore aurait été plus qu'heureux que quiconque de penser qu'il y a un peu plus d'amour dans le monde », m'assène Minerva, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois.

Je la regarde médusé. Elle soutient mon regard avec cette dureté qui n'appartient qu'à elle - la marque de son intégrité. Je ne sais pas quel tour cette conversation aurait pu prendre parce que Hagrid entre alors, tellement abattu qu'il est semble presque petit. Il nous annonce qu'il a ramené le corps de Dumbledore. Ça nous aurait sans doute plongé dans le chagrin si cette nouvelle n'avait pas mis en branle tout le processus politico-administratif qui semble survivre à cette fin du monde.

Minerva prend le commandement, distribue des tâches et des informations et entraîne Harry derrière elle avec une autorité que nul ne conteste. Je comprends alors réellement qu'elle est maintenant la directrice de Poudlard. C'est logique évidemment, mais c'est malgré tout un changement énorme.

« Heureusement que nous avons Minerva », commente Molly, « on peut être sûrs avec elle que Poudlard ne changera pas »

Je hausse les épaules.

« Si Poudlard reste ouvert », je ne peux m'empêcher de lui faire remarquer.

A la tête des enfants Weasley et d'Hermione, je pourrais aussi annoncer l'explosion prochaine de la planète. Je n'élabore pas. Ils en ont assez vu pour aujourd'hui – Albus, Bill, la trahison de Rogue et, en même temps, de tout ce que Albus (et nous avec lui) avait voulu tenir pour vrai... C'est Arthur qui brise le silence pensif qui s'est installé.

« Vous devriez retourner à Gryffondor », annonce-t-il à Ron, Hermione et Ginny. « Prendre du repos... »

« Mais », commence Ron en tendant la main vers Bill.

« Tu ne peux rien pour lui, Ron, à part rester en bonne santé... » lui oppose son père.

Ginny soupire

« J'imagine qu'il n'y a en effet pas grand-chose d'autres à faire... Quand je pense que je devrais être en train de réviser... Vous croyez... »

« Ça m'étonnerait que les examens soient maintenus », commente Pom-Pom.

Personne ne trouve de raisons de lui donner tort.

« C'est vraiment la fin », murmure alors Hermione.

Son abattement face au dérèglement de l'organisation des études est la première chose qui fait presque sourire Dora, qui s'est reculée sans doute pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, sans doute pour échapper aux regards, mais que je vois de profil. Elle semble sentir mon regard et se tourne vers moi très brièvement avec un air de biche blessée. Elle s'enfonce encore derrière le rideau. Et je sens monter en moi l'impulsion de la prendre dans mes bras, de la serrer très fort, de lui dire combien elle est belle et courageuse... Je sens la folie dans mes veines ; elle est toute proche comme si elle attendait son heure depuis longtemps.

Molly et Arthur reviennent à la charge pour convaincre les mômes d'aller prendre du repos – je suis bien incapable de les imaginer aller se coucher, mais il est certain que nous ne pouvons pas tous rester là toute la journée, qu'il va falloir sortir, sortir de l'infirmerie, affronter le monde, encore un peu moins regardable qu'hier. Il va falloir faire face. D'ailleurs, les trois finissent par sortir comme s'ils partageaient mon analyse silencieuse. Peut-être est-ce un de ces moments où il vaut mieux être un Gryffondor, je me dis.

Ça finit de me décider. Parce que je n'ai pensé qu'à ça depuis tout à l'heure. Parce que je fuis depuis trop longtemps. Je m'approche de Nymphadora qui met un certain temps à me regarder en face. On parle en même temps :

« Remus, oublie... », elle commence

« Dora, je... », je balbutie.

On se tait au même moment, avec une sorte de rire nerveux.

« Quoi ? » elle demande la première.

« Si on allait...discuter ailleurs », je propose.

Elle a l'air sidérée de ma proposition et cherche une confirmation d'abord sur mon visage puis au-delà – j'imagine vaguement les Weasley l'encourageant par signes. Ses yeux reviennent sur moi, prudents. Mon coeur bat à tout rompre.

« S'il te plaît », j'ajoute.

Elle acquiesce très lentement, comme si elle doutait de ses oreilles ou du sens de mes paroles, et nous sortons de l'infirmerie dans un autre mot, juste un signe de tête aux Weasley. Il n'y a étonnamment personne dans les couloirs de Poudlard, et seul le bruit de nos pas nous accompagne jusqu'aux grandes portes de chêne sculptées. Nous descendons les marches et nous sommes dans le parc écrasé du soleil printanier. Une nouvelle fois, je quitte Poudlard et cette fois, plus encore que les deux premières, ça me paraît irrémédiable.

Je décide que je ne dois pas me retourner. Albus aurait voulu que nous allions de l'avant, même si la destination n'a jamais paru aussi floue. La voix de Dora à ma droite me sort brutalement de mon chagrin :

« Je ne veux pas que... Je suis désolée ».

« Moi, aussi », je réponds. L'étendue de mes regrets me paraît presque palpable, tangible, concrète - un matériel dont on pourrait presque faire quelque chose.

« Je ne recommencerais plus... je... c'était... », elle balbutie. Elle pleure. _Et tu vas pas arrêter ça ?_ Je m'engueule. _Ça suffit pas, là, la souffrance, l'hypocrisie, la douleur ?_

Je m'arrête net de marcher et je la prends par les avant-bras pour la mettre face à moi. Son visage porte toutes les marques de cette nuit – le combat, le chagrin... mais je la trouve profondément belle, humaine, désirable.

« Tu le veux vraiment ? » je demande.

Il y a beaucoup d'urgence dans ma voix je m'en rends compte en l'entendant.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu veux vraiment prendre ce risque... » j'explicite.

« Quel...quel risque ? » elle demande encore, en s'essuyant les yeux des deux mains, comme si elle pensait qu'une vision plus claire l'aiderait à comprendre. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle me laisse entrevoir sa fragilité intime, je suis ému jusqu'aux os.

« Je suis tout sauf quelqu'un de facile à vivre, Dora », je réponds en ayant l'impression de faire le plus bel euphémisme de toute ma vie. « Je suis tout sauf un cadeau... Je suis aigri, je suis paranoïaque, introverti... Tu notes que je ne te parle ni de mes ressources ni de mon âge...ni de ma condition... Mais… j'ai tout pour te faire du mal, Dora. »

Au travers des larmes qui embuent ses yeux, perce un soleil brutal, elle se jette à mon cou en murmurant :

« Est-ce que toi, tu sais que je t'aime ? »

Je frissonne. C'est plus fort que moi. Personne - non, personne - ne m'a jamais dit cela. Je t'aime. Aucune des mes brèves conquêtes adolescentes. Lyall semblait préférer m'admirer. C'est sans doute ridicule mais ça me laisse tremblant. Je voudrais être capable de lui répondre que moi aussi je l'aime... que ce sentiment inconnu et perturbant qui m'assaille depuis deux ans maintenant, ça doit être de l'amour... Je voudrais lui dire que la rencontrer est le plus belle chose qui soit arrivée dans ma vie... Je voudrais tant... mais je ne sais pas.

« Je crois... je crois que je tends à m'habituer à l'idée », je souffle.

000

Bon, bon, bon...

Le suivant – puisque c'est pas fini, non, non, quelques trucs à régler encore – s'appelle _Le vertige_... comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?


	20. Le vertige

**Vingt-Cinq Jours d'Humanité**

_Le générique répète les droits de l'une et les apports des autres... Il remercie aussi tous les reviewers d'être là et de partager leurs réactions avec l'auteur...mais, on peut zapper le générique_...

* * *

« The news that I held a spot in the life of someone so fiercely intelligent, so beautyful, so surely destined to make her mark upon the world, clapped home three times a day with the breathtaking impact of divine revelation ».

Scott Turow, _The laws of our fathers_

_La nouvelle que je tenais une place dans la vie de quelqu'un de tellement intelligent, de tellement magnifique, tellement destinée à laisser une marque dans le monde me frappait trois fois par jour avec la force d'une révélation divine. _Traduction libre.

_**20 – Le vertige**_

On a passé la nuit à parler. Je sais ça fait relativement vieux jeu, mais c'est tout ce qu'on a fait. Et ce n'est même pas, je crois, parce que nous avons nié notre désir physique mutuel. Le mien était là en tout cas. Simplement, nous devions vider notre sac, tous les deux. Mettre les choses sur la table. Ses rêves, mes craintes. Son chagrin, mes excuses. Sa jeunesse, mes années. Mes angoisses, sa sagesse. Notre avenir, nos passés. Fallait bien une nuit.

Il nous fallait nous entendre, nous tenir les mains, nous essuyer mutuellement nos larmes, nous endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il nous fallait aussi rire. Il nous fallait partager tout ce que nous avions retenu pendant des mois. OK, surtout moi.

Se réveiller dans le même lit, même si rien ne s'était passé, était intimidant – peut-être justement parce que rien ne s'était passé. Je sais, je parle encore pour moi. Mais elle aussi. Enfin, je crois.

Elle s'est redressée d'un bond dans le lit quand elle s'est réveillée et m'a attrapée par le bras avec une violence inouïe. Le souffle court, les pupilles immenses, on aurait dit qu'elle s'éveillait d'un cauchemar.

« Dora ? » j'ai balbutié.

« T'es pas une illusion, hein ? Je suis pas en train de devenir totalement folle ? » elle m'a demandé. Un chuchotement rauque.

« Dora ! »

« Je t'ai pas dit ça, mais tu dois bien le savoir, y'a un sacré paquet de timbrés dans la famille de ma mère et si un jour... » elle a continué sans vraiment reprendre sa respiration, sans accepter mon regard, mes mains sur ses bras.

Il fallait la faire taire. Je l'ai embrassée.

« Merlin », a-t-elle gémi. « T'embrasse vachement bien pour une illusion... »

J'ai ri et elle a pleuré encore une fois.

C'était évidemment de ma faute, alors je l'ai de nouveau embrassée et, ensuite, il aurait été difficile de dire qui prenait l'initiative. Ce n'était plus conscient pour moi en tout cas. C'était comme si ma peau avait subitement grandi, s'était étendue, pour être capable de me renvoyer des sensations aussi violentes.

On aurait sans doute été plus loin si la vie n'était pas venue nous rappeler à l'ordre. Deux hiboux ont suffi. La Division la mobilisait sur le champ pour aller faire un rapport sur les évènements de la nuit passée ; Minerva nous écrivait l'heure et le lieu de l'enterrement d'Albus – On a eu la fugace satisfaction de voir que Scrimgeour n'avait pas eu l'estomac de refuser que Poudlard soit la dernière demeure de son dernier directeur. C'était pas beaucoup.

On était un peu désemparés, à moitié déshabillés sur son lit, arrêtés dans notre élan de vie comme des marionnettes auxquelles on aurait coupé les fils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » elle m'a demandé.

Je ne savais pas trop de quoi elle parlait – je regardais ses seins, je crois.

« Tu... je vais aller à la Division », elle a commencé avec l'air de marcher sur des oeufs.

« Tu n'as pas le choix », j'ai commenté en me forçant à regarder ses yeux.

« Je sais pas pour combien de temps... », elle a continué d'un air encore plus incertain.

« C'est pas grave », je lui ai assuré - Elle croyait quoi, que j'allais l'enfermer ? Que je n'étais pas capable de surmonter une frustration temporaire ?

Mais bizarrement, ma réponse, que je pensais conforme à toute attente d'une jeune sorcière envers son tout nouveau amoureux déclaré – pour autant que le titre s'applique à notre relation balbutiante – a eu l'air de l'exaspérer.

« Dora ? » j'ai demandé avec un peu d'inquiétude.

« OK, OK ! Tant pis pour l'orgueil, pour ce qu'il m'en reste de toute façon, de l'orgueil », elle a maugréé en se levant d'un geste brusque. « Toi, tu vas faire quoi ? »

« Oh », j'ai laissé échapper en croyant comprendre le fond de son interrogation. Elle ne voulait pas aller trop vite et je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher. « Je ne sais pas... je... tu veux que je parte ? » j'ai finalement proposé.

« Mère Nature ! » a-t-elle gémi. « Remus ! Tu veux vraiment une réponse !? »

« Tonks, je ne comprends rien », j'ai avoué, piteux.

Elle a inspiré profondément avant de me répondre, et j'ai retenu mon souffle. Il y avait des scénarios catastrophes qui se bousculaient dans ma tête – beaucoup illogiques mais d'autres inquiétants. Le vertige n'était pas loin.

Quand elle a demandé « Veux-tu des clés ? » sur un ton magnanime qui me rappelait quand même l'étendue de sa patience, j'ai respiré.

« Tu fermes avec des clés ? » je me suis étonné.

« Des clés améliorées », elle a répliqué avec un geste de la main qui semblait dire que là n'était pas l'important. « Bon, tu les veux ? »

Elle avait l'air pressante. J'avais l'impression de passer un test sauf que l'objet me paraissait toujours aussi obscur.

« Ça serait pratique », j'ai répondu au hasard.

« Et, tu seras là, ce soir ? » elle a encore demandé, les larmes si proches qu'on pouvait en compter une qui s'échappait sur sa joue droite.

Le voile de ma crétinerie masculine s'est déchiré d'un coup. Je me suis levé d'un coup et je l'ai prise dans mes bras en me maudissant.

« J'ai dit aux garous que je ne serais pas de retour avant après demain – je pensais passer aussi du temps avec Thelma... mais... je serais là autant que tu auras la patience de me supporter, Dora... » - je lui ai assuré en essayant de mettre tout l'engagement dont j'étais capable dans ces quelques mots.

« Bien », elle a hoqueté parce qu'elle pleurait vraiment.

En la laissant se calmer dans mes bras, le souvenir de James m'est revenu – combien de temps ai-je vécu par procuration ? - Peter lui avait demandé ce qu'il y avait de pire avec les filles, un soir où nous avions « trouvé » suffisamment de whisky pur feu pour faire fondre les inhibitions de nos seize ans.

« Le pire , avait répondu James, avec une grimace songeuse, C'est quand elles pleurent. - Quand tu leur fais de la peine , s'était enquis Queudever, toujours curieux. - Non, quand tu fais exactement ce qu'elles espèrent ! » avait soupiré Cornedrue.

Ça m'avait paru bien obscur à l'époque mais là, dans le studio de Tonks, j'ai constaté que j'avais peut-être enfin accès à une expérience fondamentalement humaine.

00

Le triomphe des Garous m'a sauté au visage en poussant la porte de Pharos.

La petite librairie n'a jamais été aussi pleine. On dirait un meeting de Greyback : il y a des Garous de tout âge et de toutes conditions. Il y a même des femmes. C'est l'après-midi et pourtant, ils ne boivent pas du thé. On trinque à la Bièreaubeurre et au Whisky pur feu. Les visages sont souriants. J'en ai la gorge serrée.

Je ne fais pas trois pas avant que Lowell me saute dessus et m'étreigne comme si nous venions de gagner la guerre et que Greyback venait d'être nommé Ministre.

« Lupin ! Je me demandais ! Tu sais ? »

Là, j'hésite un peu sur la marche à suivre mais je n'ai pas trop le temps de réfléchir.

« Juste des rumeurs », je marmonne.

« Bien mieux que des rumeurs ! » lance Cuàn qui nous a rejoints. La lueur dans ses yeux semble indiquer qu'il a déjà bu beaucoup de la bouteille de Whisky pur feu qu'il tient dans sa main droite.

« Dumbledore », intervient un homme que je crois avoir déjà croisé sans en être totalement sûr.

J'acquiesce pour montrer que ça, je sais. C'est sans doute la seule chose que je sois capable de faire dans cet instant. Mais le nom est répété par plusieurs voix. Il est clair que la personnalité de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard impressionne – et aucun d'entre eux ne l'a jamais rencontré ! Quelqu'un lance que le vieux croûton n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. Un autre qu'il espère que les sorciers auront compris que nul ne peut échapper à la colère de ceux qui ont été abusivement rejetés par la communauté magique. Tous lui donnent raison. Lowell hoche la tête et me regarde. Il faut que je parle.

« Comment ? » je souffle, espérant qu'il mette le tremblement de ma voix sur l'excitation.

« C'est une opération conjointe avec les Mangemorts », me répond Lowell redressé de toute sa taille. Il est visiblement fier du résultat comme s'il y avait été lui même.

« Nous...nous y étions ? » je demande encore. La question est logique et puis, je suis malgré tout curieux de savoir s'il va mentir sur le nombre.

« Greyback », il me répond pudiquement. On peut comprendre ce qu'on veut – que « notre » chef menait l'expédition, qu'il a lui même tué Albus... et d'ailleurs autour de moi, on ne s'en prive pas. Le triomphe est sans doute trop rare pour que les Garous sachent le manier avec précaution.

« Vraiment ? » je demande comme si je voulais des détails.

J'entends la voix coléreuse de Harry nous raconter que Rogue a tué Albus, d'un Avada Kedavra, le sortilège interdit entre tous, qu'il l'a fait alors que Dumbledore le suppliait... J'ai cette impression étrange qu'il me serait plus facile d'accepter que ce soit Greyback qui en soit responsable - Non que je cherche des excuses à Rogue mais je souffre en pensant que la dernière expérience humaine d'Albus aura été la trahison.

« Oui », répond sobrement Lowell, et je me demande s'il est volontairement évasif ou s'il cherche à cacher la maigreur de ses informations. Moi, je ne suis pas dans un jour magnanime et je prends mon air le plus excité pour demander :

« Vraiment ? Il a abattu Dumbledore ! »

Il y a plus de silence d'un seul coup dans la petite librairie de Pharos. Lowell s'humecte délicatement les lèvres avant de répondre en évitant mon regard.

« Tu ne l'en croies pas capable ? » il me demande, et ça sonne comme une condamnation. Le dogme s'abat sur moi, et les regards sont soupçonneux. Je déglutis douloureusement. Peut-être que Dora se trompe, je me dis, peut-être que c'est vraiment la fin... Mais j'ai cette inspiration fulgurante et je m'y accroche – peut-être est-ce aussi à cause de Dora...

« Je me demandais plutôt si les Mangemorts l'auraient laissé », je réponds en prenant un air dégagé. Moi non plus je ne regarde pas Lowell parce que j'ai trop peur qu'il lise ma duplicité. « Dumbledore, c'est... il était très haut sur la liste de Voldemort, non ? »

Les murmures appréciateurs dans mon dos me disent que j'ai peut-être une fois encore sauvé ma peau. Pour combien de temps ? Je pense soudainement aux mômes dans le camp de Greyback et je tremble de perdre tout contact avec eux avant de les avoir sortis de cet enfer ; de ne pas mener à bien une des seules missions que je me suis assigné dans ma vie.

« Oui, très haut », confirme Lowell en me regardant de nouveau. « Et ce n'est que le début ! »

C'est presque une menace il me semble et, pour me donner une contenance, j'accepte le verre de Whisky que me propose silencieusement Cuàn depuis le début de la conversation. S'il y a des moments pour boire, celui-là en est un.

000

Je suis chez elle avant Dora. Une première clé ouvre la porte de l'immeuble sans problème. Une seconde ouvre la serrure moldue de sa porte d'entrée, mais je peux encore sentir la barrière magique. Elle n'est pas très compliquée – l'objectif semble moins d'empêcher d'entrer que de faire savoir à l'intrus que sa présence aura été détectée. Je me rends compte que je souris, que j'approuve son choix. Je secoue la tête. Il va falloir que j'apprenne à être moins professeur !

Son appartement est rempli de son odeur – je sens aussi la mienne mais elle n'est pas aussi forte, évidemment. Je me demande si nos odeurs se marieront bien – je me rappelle que celles de mes parents m'avaient toujours paru aller mieux ensemble que leur silence hostile et persistant semblait l'indiquer. Sans doute si je n'avais pas détruit leur vie par ma morsure, ils auraient pu plus longtemps rester complices.

Ça m'agace de laisser mes pensées, ma longue vie, m'entraîner loin de Dora. Et comme souvent dans ces moments-là, je passe ma main dans mes cheveux. L'odeur que Lowell et Cuàn ont laissée sur moi par leurs embrassades m'assaille. Une lycanthropie lourde et écoeurante où se mêle un relent de Whisky. C'est impensable que j'impose ça à Nymphadora, je décide immédiatement, qu'elle y soit ou non sensible.

Je mets donc mon corps sous la douche avec l'espoir naïf que l'eau saura emmener, avec les odeurs, mon dégoût, ma peur de voir les aspects les plus sombres de la magie avoir raison de nous et mon chagrin de devoir mettre en terre dans moins de quarante-huit heures un homme qui avait su me faire croire qu'un tel jour n'arriverait pas. Je voudrais aussi que l'eau fasse de moi un autre homme, un homme capable de faire face à une femme amoureuse. Je la laisse couler sur mon corps et je suis heureux quand je sens mon esprit faire le vide, comme s'il avait atteint un état de propreté équivalent à celui de mon corps. Pourtant, une fois rhabillé avec des vêtements que nulle douche ne rendra plus frais, je ne suis toujours pas sûr d'être psychologiquement prêt à une soirée de badinage. Et ce n'est pas seulement parce que les garous fêtaient la mort d'Albus cet après-midi. C'est un peu angoissant, comme l'attente d'un examen.

En essayant de tromper ma nervosité, je me dis que cette année a été plus intéressante sexuellement que les dix précédentes. Et, évidemment, je pense à Lyall qui s'est donnée à moi avec calcul peut-être, mais sans retenue. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle en a retiré – si elle a été déçue comme Samuel le prétend ou si, comme j'ai voulu le croire, elle a pris ce qu'il y avait à prendre, sans attentes exagérées, en suivant ses propres désirs. Dans tous les cas, c'est difficilement comparable avec ce que je vais tenter à avec Dora, je me dis en allant à la fenêtre. Je ne peux pas ignorer depuis combien de temps elle s'intéresse à moi, même si je ne sais pas réellement ce qu'elle espère et ce que je serais capable de lui donner. Je sais dans tous les cas que mes propres attentes sont bien plus importantes qu'elles ne l'étaient avec Lyall. Et je lui en demande mentalement pardon.

Une fille comme Tonks, c'est tout ce qui m'a toujours été refusé, c'est ce que je me suis interdit. C'est comme renouveler mon appartenance au monde magique. C'est arrêter de fuir. Je ferme les yeux pour chasser le vertige. La décevoir serait... - la liste des choses terribles qui me sont arrivées depuis dix ans est si longue... pourtant j'ai à ce moment-là le sentiment que ce serait pire que tout.

« Alors tu vas faire attention », je me promets à haute voix, « tu vas faire attention à elle, attention à ne plus la blesser... »

Par un enchaînement d'idées comme le cerveau en a le secret, je pense brusquement à la contraception. Je ne me vois pas demander à Tonks ce qu'elle a prévue dans ce domaine - je ne l'avais pas demandé à Lyall.

« Avec les résultats qu'on sait ! » - je m'engueule.

Et ma décision est prise. Avec un peu d'émotion, je me lance dans la préparation du sortilège – un peu complexe mais très efficace – de contraception masculine hebdomadaire. Il est calé sur la Lune - fait pour moi en quelque sorte – et il me faut une éphéméride pour être sûr de bien l'adapter.

Quand je sors enfin ma baguette pour le lancer, je me rappelle soudain de cette rentrée où James et Sirius nous avaient transmis ce savoir magique masculin. C'était étonnant de voir que leurs pères respectifs étaient arrivés à leur prodiguer le même conseil au même moment. Enfin presque.

« Les Potter non plus ne se font pas faire des sangs-mêlés dans le dos ? s'était amusé Sirius. - Les Potter n'embarrassent pas les jeunes filles, quelque soit la pureté de leur sang, avait doucement corrigé James. » Le sourire de Patmol s'était effacé en mesurant combien, encore une fois, sa famille le trahissait, le menait à adopter une forme de pensée qui lui était odieuse.

La porte s'ouvre et me tire de mes pensées. Elle est là, intimidée elle aussi, mais déterminée. Elle entre dans le salon comme d'autres se jettent à l'eau.

« Tu es là », elle constate.

« Tu ne me croyais pas ? » je lui reproche doucement. Je sais que je suis mal placé pour le faire, mais qu'elle doute autant de moi, me blesse.

« Si. Mais je préfère le voir pour le croire », elle rétorque.

Je souris.

On est très bêtement plantés tous les deux au milieu du salon. On n'ose pas réellement se regarder dans les yeux. Finalement, on n'y tient plus en même temps et on se jette d'un seul coup et un peu maladroitement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. On s'embrasse. C'est très calme et très fort à la fois. Des mains prennent de l'assurance, soulèvent des tee-shirts et des chemises, cherchent des chemins, testent l'élasticité et la douceur de la peau. Elle perd un peu son équilibre, et je la conduis doucement jusqu'au canapé. On reprend nos explorations avec le sérieux émerveillé des enfants. Ça dure. Je ne connais plus le temps et j'espère que lui m'oublie.

C'est elle qui interrompt le jeu. Très doucement elle se dégage de mes bras pour extirper sa baguette de son jean qui est depuis longtemps sur le tapis. Elle prend un air sérieux et appliqué pour me regarder et murmurer un sortilège de contraception.

C'est trop tard et inutile mais je dis : « ce n'était pas la peine »

« Je voulais que tu me vois le faire », elle me répond. « Je sais, c'est pas trop romantique, mais je voulais que tu saches que tu peux me faire confiance... Je... »

« Je voulais dire que je... j'ai pris mes précautions... avant que tu n'arrives »

Ma sortie la fige. Je me demande si, une fois de plus, je m'y suis mal pris. Est-ce que le message « pas d'enfant » est trop violent pour elle ? Elle est si jeune, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser. Elle ne se rend pas compte... combien je ne peux être l'homme auquel elle aspire pour construire sa vie. Toutes mes peurs revenant au galop, j'ai envie de fuir.

« Excuse-moi, je... ce n'est pas comme si j'avais pas confiance en toi », je m'explique. « ça me paraissait plus... simple de le faire... On n'en avait pas discuté... »

« Et tu n'avais pas envie d'en discuter », elle constate, un peu froide.

« Pas cette fois », je plaide.

Je la sens qui essaie de sourire mais qui n'y arrive qu'à moitié. Je retourne la situation dans ma tête et ne trouve qu'une solution. C'est sans doute risqué mais je ne me vois pas mentir à Tonks sur mes motivations.

« Je... je voulais simplement qu'on apprenne à se connaître l'esprit libre », j'ajoute. « Et pour moi, la question... Je ne m'envisage pas père, Dora... »

Elle s'appuie sur l'accoudoir, semble hésiter elle aussi et commente.

« Ce n'était pas un projet commun...? »

Le pire est que je comprends trop exactement ce qu'elle demande – la nature de ma relation avec Lyall. Une nouvelle fois, le vertige n'est pas loin.

« Je n'étais pas au courant », je réponds – c'est vrai, mais ça me semble injuste, comme si je chargeais Lyall d'une faute éternelle. « Mais, j'ai aussi été peu prudent dans cette histoire; je l'ai sans doute laissée croire des choses... »

« Je suis désolée, je n'aurais jamais dû te parler de ça... ça, ça ne me regarde pas ! »

Son visage en coeur est tendu en disant ça, et j'ai du mal à le supporter.

« Non, tu as tous les droits, Tonks. Je veux qu'on puisse tout se dire... Je sais pas combien de temps... Je ne sais rien de l'avenir mais je ne veux pas que ce que nous vivons soit un mensonge... »

Je suis ému en le disant et Dora le voit. Elle pose sa main sur ma bouche comme pour m'inviter au silence et puis elle pose ses lèvres au même endroit. Je frissonne. Une de ses mains glisse sur mon bras et prend ma main.

« Allons-y », murmure-t-elle en me tirant par la main et je la suis dans sa chambre.

0000

Elle est réveillée avant moi. Elle a même préparé du café, et c'est l'odeur qui me tire de mon sommeil sans rêve. J'ouvre les yeux avec le sentiment de ne pas savoir où je suis et je la vois me tendre une tasse de café. Que de tels moments me soient finalement offerts me semble miraculeux.

Je lui souris en prenant la tasse de ses mains. Elle est si radieuse, avec ses yeux gris sombres comme du velours et ses cheveux... roses. Mes yeux s'attardent et ses joues rougissent.

« Je sais, c'est pas très heureux ! » elle commente en piquant du nez.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Des cheveux roses à un enterrement », elle répond en secouant la tête comme si elle se grondait elle-même, « imagine la tête de McGonagall ! »

Je souris.

« Je crois qu'elle trouvera le moyen d'en conclure qu'Albus avait toujours raison », je rétorque.

« Ça ne te gêne pas ? » elle insiste.

« Je prends ça plutôt comme un compliment », je réponds.

« Mais quel prétentieux ! » elle s'exclame en se redressant mais je sais qu'elle n'est pas réellement fâchée.

« Tu ne fais pas de commentaires sur mes pulls troués, je ne vais pas en faire sur la couleur de tes cheveux ! » je me défends

« Mais je peux... »

« Je t'aime telle que tu as envie d'être, Dora », je l'interromps.

« Ok », elle accepte avec un sourire ravi. Puis elle fait une grimace et me dit : « moi, par contre, tes vieux pulls... »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai des projets pour eux... » elle annonce.

« Oh. »

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Il me semble que prétendre que je me fiche de mon apparence serait _vraiment_ prétentieux, que rappeler combien je suis pauvre serait tomber dans ce pathos qu'elle déteste. Quant à annoncer que je ne veux pas me faire entretenir, ça me paraît très vieux jeu. Mais le mot projet à lui seul me fait frissonner.

« Mais moi aussi je t'aime comme tu es », elle conclut finalement, comme si elle sentait que j'ai besoin de temps pour me faire à l'idée.

000

Le soleil est presque aveuglant. A moins que ce soit la blancheur de la pierre. A moins que ce soit le sel dans nos yeux. A moins que ce soit l'ironie désespérée de cette cérémonie – Albus a toujours fui les honneurs, désamorcé la vénération des générations d'élèves qui l'ont observé en dessous à Poudlard... Alors ces chaises, ce sérieux, ces sanglots ravalés, cette foule... Non que j'aurais été heureux qu'on ne soit qu'une poignée à l'enterrer furtivement à la tombée de la nuit au détour de la forêt interdite, mais malgré tout.

Tonks m'a pris la main à la porte de Poudlard. Doucement mais avec détermination. Je me suis surpris à m'y accrocher comme un aveugle. Qu'importent les regards des autres, si elle est capable de les assumer, pourquoi ne le pourrai-je pas ?

Je devine Harry, Ron, Hermione et compagnie plus que je ne les vois. Je serre la main d'Arthur à un moment et celle de Minerva aussi je crois – et un autre jour, j'aurais sans doute cherché à voir la tête des officiels du Ministère face à ce risque qu'elle prend, à cette humanité. Mais je suis dans une espèce de brume, dans un vertige et je n'ai que la main de Dora pour me guider, me conduire.

Il y a sûrement des discours. On parle sans doute de l'avenir et aussi du passé. On a des paroles réconfortantes, on se félicite qu'Albus ait eu une vie si longue comme si ça enlevait la moindre parcelle d'horreur à sa mort. Et moi, une fois de plus, le présent m'arrache l'âme. Suis-je le seul à sentir le sol se dérober sous mes pieds ? Suis-je si malade que je ne vois que le livre que nous fermons – celui d'un monde magique auquel je voulais bien appartenir ? Et puis mourir un premier juin, à la veille de l'été... n'était-ce pas un signe ?

Le vertige est là, et je frémis. Dora serre ma main plus fort. Je me sens voleur, voleur de sa jeunesse et de son énergie. Je suis pire qu'un garou, je suis un vampire. J'ai la tentation de quitter le refuge chaud et rassurant de sa main et elle resserre son emprise. Je tourne la tête pour rencontrer ses yeux gris pleins de larmes comme de promesses. Ils m'interdisent de m'enfuir et, avec une facilité qui me surprend moi-même, je leur obéis.

000

Un chapitre d'amour en fait... Bon, l'évolution de la relation comme de l'intrigue ? C'est pour le prochain qui va s'appeler « Maintenant ».


	21. Maintenant

**Vingt Cinq Jours d'Humanité**

Disclaimer inchangé – remerciements perpétuels à Alixe et Vert  
et à tous les sponsors fidèles de cette production...  
Attention : Spoiler Tome 7 !

« A quel âge on sait comme faire quoi ? »  
Lola Lafon, _Grandir_..._à l'envers de rien_

(Je l'écoute en boucle, ce disque, à en fatiguer ma petite famille...  
Vous avez de la chance, je ne l'ai cité qu'une fois...lol)

* * *

_**21 – Maintenant**_

« T'es un drôle de mec », m'assène Dora un matin.

Il serait temps qu'elle s'en rende compte ! - la remarque caustique me vient presque par automatisme. Mais je sais maintenant qu'elle ne supporte pas que je puisse supposer ses sentiments pour moi comme éphémères ou fragiles. « Merde Lupin, tu veux quoi, qu'on se suicide ensemble, comme la Juliette et le Roméo des Moldus, histoire qu'on en ait fini avec l'éternité, une bonne fois pour toute ? » - ça, c'était la dernière fois que j'ai vaguement évoqué l'idée que notre relation ne serait peut-être pas éternelle. Alors je badine autant que je peux :

« Merci. »

Je dois pas faire totalement illusion car elle lève, un peu paresseusement, les yeux au ciel.

« Je veux dire, je sais que ça ne fait pas si longtemps mais... Enfin, c'est comme si... tu n'avais pas de maison... d'affaires, de photos... de livres auxquels tu tiens... à part Stefan Zweig », elle corrige avec un rire très léger. « Moi, si j'étais débarquée chez toi, t'aurais dû déplacer tes affaires... Tu en trouverais partout... des chaussettes, des enregistrements de musique, des paquets de chewing gum... Moi, quand tu n'es pas là...parfois, je cherche... L'autre fois, j'ai trouvé une plume que j'étais sûre de ne pas avoir achetée moi même ! J'étais trop contente ! »

Elle projette d'un bond son corps musclé sur le côté du lit et fourrage dans le tiroir pour extraire une plume un peu défraîchie. Je souris ; elle rougit.

« Je n'ai pas de... chez moi, Dora », je réponds très doucement. « Je n'en ai jamais vraiment eu... »

Comme elle fronce les sourcils, j'élabore.

« Mes parents m'ont laissé une maison, un petit cottage de rien du tout au pays de Galles...Pas si loin du camp des Lycaons. On pourra d'ailleurs y dormir pour ... enfin, si... »

Je suis gêné de m'être encore une fois laissé entraîner par le sujet qui m'occupe nuit et jour alors qu'elle cherche à mieux me connaître. Elle m'enlace.

« On ira, Remus, je te le jure. »

Je me laisse aller contre elle avec un abandon dont je ne me croyais plus capable. J'y puise le courage de continuer ma confession.

« Mais ce n'est pas chez moi... pendant toutes les années... - quand Sirius était à Azkaban -...j'ai beaucoup vécu là-bas... C'est la campagne, on n'y vit de rien... mais... mais ce n'est pas chez moi... »

Elle niche son menton dans mon épaule pour murmurer :

« Un jour, faut savoir partir... peut-être pour revenir, mais faut partir... »

Je souris. Comme elle est sage. Comme je l'aime.

« Sirius voulait que je me sente chez moi... square Grimmaurt... Peut-être pour que lui-même finisse par l'accepter », j'ajoute plus pour moi que pour elle. « Mais... j'ai pas eu le temps... »

Elle me serre encore plus fort.

« Et ici ? » elle murmure.

Je regarde les murs, les meubles... tout ici est tellement une continuité de la femme qui me tient dans ses bras. Ce n'est pas aussi intimidant que le constat pourrait l'être. Je sens au moins le désir de me fondre dans ces couleurs acidulés, cette chaleur.

« Ici, je pourrais essayer », je souffle.

00

C'est Andromeda qui a voulu me voir. Elle m'a donné rendez-vous dans un salon de thé magique, un peu en retrait du chemin de Traverse, un jour où Dora était de service à Poudlard – il est certain que la disparition d'Albus rend cette surveillance d'autant plus importante même si les étudiants sont rentrés chez eux. On est tous persuadés que la guerre est entrée dans une nouvelle phase – que Voldemort va sans doute essayer des choses spectaculaires maintenant qu'il est débarrassé du seul homme qu'il n'ait jamais craint. Il est toujours un peu réconfortant de constater que le Ministère n'est pas totalement sur une ligne différente de nous.

En repliant son message et en écrivant ma réponse, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer qu'Andromeda était bien renseignée. Je me suis dit que j'allais devoir être prudent – à plus d'un titre.

Mais j'ai trouvé plus simple d'accepter, même si j'augure le pire de cette rencontre. Refuser n'aurait fait que reculer le problème.

Pour l'occasion, j'ai revêtu la chemise neuve que Dora m'a offerte et mon pantalon le moins usé. L'air printanier me dispense d'une veste présentable. Je sais que ça ne suffira pas à gommer ce que m'ont fait les années. Mais je ne compte pas effacer mon âge, je voudrais bien même l'assumer. Il me semble même qu'Andromeda est le bon test.

La première chose qui me frappe en arrivant, c'est de constater que les années n'ont pas oublié Andromeda, elle non plus. Elle n'a pas cet air de cadavre vivant qu'a pris Bellatrix à Azkaban, mais elle est loin aussi de la beauté glacée et intemporelle de Narcissa. Elle aussi a fait des efforts de toilette, je le sens, pour gommer un léger embonpoint, pour ombrager les rides de son front avec un chapeau dont la mode me paraît bien dépassée. L'idée me prend comme une vague : l'âge comme une humanité... Ça me rassure un peu.

« Bonjour Andromeda. »

Je m'annonce parce qu'elle ne m'a pas vu arriver.

Elle lève des yeux gris sombres, des yeux de Black, sur moi et décide, après un moment de réflexion qu'elle ne cache pas, de sourire.

« Bonjour Remus. »

A l'invitation de sa main, je m'assois. Elle hésite visiblement, puis se lance, avec un entrain qui la rajeunit et me rappelle implacablement sa fille :

« Tu sais, j'ai été surprise que tu me répondes si rapidement, surtout pour dire oui... »

« Je ne compte pas cacher ma relation avec Nymphadora », j'affirme, autant y aller après tout.

Elle se mordille les lèvres.

« Elle ne m'a rien dit, tu sais... Je l'ai appris... par la rumeur... J'aurais préféré l'apprendre autrement bien sûr... »

« J'imagine », je veux bien reconnaître.

« Mais...ça fait des années que ... Nymphadora et moi... », elle avoue avec un sincérité presque désarmante. « J'aurais tellement voulu que nous soyons amies ! »

Moi, qui m'attendait à une attaque en règle, une enquête serrée sur mes ressources, mes projets et mes intentions, me voilà érigé au rang de confident – j'ai envie de dire confesseur, tellement je sens qu'elle demande presque mon absolution. Faute de meilleures idées, j'acquiesce.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit de moi ? » elle demande à brûle pourpoint.

« Pas grand chose », je reconnais. « Que ni Ted ni toi n'approuviez son choix de carrière... »

Andromeda soupire.

« Je ne sais pas... Est-ce beaucoup demander à son unique enfant de rester en vie ? »

Là encore, je ne me sens pas qualifié pour répondre. Alors, je me tais. Elle boit distraitement une gorgée de thé, les yeux dans le vague. Le temps passe, lent et mélancolique.

« Vous allez avoir des enfants ? » elle demande, comme si c'était la conclusion de ses pensées. Ça l'est peut-être d'ailleurs.

Je pourrais dire qu'on n'a pas évoqué la question. De fait depuis cette première fois un peu maladroite où l'un comme l'autre on a voulu se donner des gages de responsabilité pour réussir simplement à se vexer mutuellement, ce serait presque vrai... Tonks a fait quelques blagues qui évoquaient le concept de maternité – toujours pour souligner combien l'idée lui était étrangère. Sagement, je me suis contenté d'en rire, plus ou moins convaincu que nous ne sommes pas réellement prêts pour ce genre de discussion, pas encore. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle envisage réellement mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je prendrais l'initiative d'essayer de lui transmettre le peu de foi que j'ai dans le monde. Est-ce que je ne me raccroche pas comme à une bouée au sien d'espoir ? Et puis...

« Concevoir des enfants dans un monde en guerre... » - je fais remarquer à Andromeda, parce que si la question se posait réellement, je sais qu'une de mes réponses serait celle-là.

Andromeda prend un air suprêmement blasée que Narcissa ne dénierait pas.

« Nymphadora pourrait... se retirer de cette guerre. »

Nous y voilà. Comme si ça suffirait à protéger un enfant. Comme si la fuite était une solution. Comme si on pouvait penser qu'on pourrait construire un nid à l'écart des fracas, retiré d'une telle guerre. Je comprends d'un seul coup ce qui ne peut manquer d'opposer Tonks de sa mère et je pense nécessaire de lever toute ambiguïté :

« Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne le fera pas », j'affirme en me penchant en avant pour soutenir son regard de Black. J'ai finalement une certaine expérience dans la matière.

Elle soupire comme si elle voyait s'envoler son dernier espoir.

« Et puis, je ne suis peut-être pas... un père tout à fait adéquat », j'insinue. Je sais que je tends le bâton pour me faire battre, mais je ne voudrais pas que nous n'ayons que la moitié de la conversation qui doit avoir lieu.

Andromeda me regarde avec un air de surprise.

« Tu dis ça à cause de... ton âge ou de ta...condition ? » elle demande, presque avec curiosité.

« Les deux. »

« Les hommes... les hommes ne sont pas comme les femmes... Ils peuvent avoir des enfants tard, prends mon oncle Orion... »

Comme si le père de Sirius pouvait constituer un quelconque exemple de paternité !

Elle semble lire l'objection dans mes yeux et abandonne son premier propos.

« Enfin, l'âge n'est pas une limite », elle conclut avec bonne éducation.

« Le mien l'est tout de même... Ma condition… ne me fait pas vivre très vieux... », je lui rappelle – enfin, peut-être qu'elle ne le sait pas. Je retiens au dernier moment le risque pour la mère – il n'est pas insurmontable, mais il existe. Ça aussi il faudrait que je l'affronte si... _N'importe quoi, Lunard, même pas deux mois avec une fille et te voilà à penser à une progéniture !_ je me morigène.

Un nouveau soupir d'Andromeda me tire de mes pensées :

« Je me demande si c'est à cause de Ted... Si elle cherche un père à la hauteur de ses propres attentes... quelqu'un d'engagé... »

Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle s'adresse réellement à moi. Mais son hypothèse me douche un peu. Est-ce que Dora voit en moi un père ? Je déglutis avec difficulté. Andromeda reprend doucement :

« Tu es bien toi aussi dans ce truc de Dumbledore... »

Décidément bien renseignée, Andromeda. Je décide que je ne peux pas prendre le risque :

« Tu as des nouvelles de Narcissa, récemment ? » je contre-attaque.

Il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle comprend mon allusion.

« Ça fait longtemps que j'ai refusé de prendre parti, Remus », elle me rappelle doucement.

« Est-ce que partir n'était pas choisir un camp ? » je demande.

« C'est ce que mes parents ont voulu croire », elle m'oppose.

« Est-ce que c'est possible, la neutralité, Andromeda ? » je demande avec sincérité.

« Tu parles comme Sirius », elle constate en haussant les épaules. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça.

« Mais moi, j'ai voulu croire qu'il n'y avait pas que deux voies, l'obéissance ou l'opposition... quelque part, je crois qu'on a tous cherché notre marge de liberté avec la famille, tu sais... Je sais que Sirius a toujours méprisé Régulus parce qu'il semblait se conformer au moule... »

« Allons, Andromeda, ne me dis pas que Regulus était un rebelle ! » je m'amuse presque de l'idée.

« Tu continues », constate la cousine de Sirius. « On est soit un rebelle, soit un mouton... Tu ne veux pas entendre qu'il y a des manières de négocier des marges de liberté... »

Bizarrement l'image du système solaire des Black s'impose alors dans mon esprit. Sirius a choisi de

cacher son testament dans l'étoile Regulus... Est-ce qu'il voulait me transmettre plus que je n'avais su y voir ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire, Andro ? » je demande, revenant sans l'avoir décidé à un vieux surnom de notre adolescence.

Elle hésite. Peut-être que le lieu n'est pas aussi sûr qu'elle le souhaiterait.

« Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il avait en tête... mais je sais ce qu'il m'a dit la dernière fois que je l'ai vu... »

« Et ? » - je suis plus curieux que je ne l'aurais pensé.

« Il savait », elle souffle, « il se savait condamné... »

« Y'a rarement de pardon pour les déserteurs », je commente froidement, mon excitation est retombée. Je ne pleurerais pas un mangemort même repenti. On a déjà réussi à me faire croire pendant dix ans que Rogue s'était amendé, on ne m'y reprendra pas !

Elle secoue la tête. Encore un geste de Dora qui me prend aux tripes.

« Je crois pas qu'il ait vraiment déserté », elle chuchote. « Il a plutôt pris la fuite »

Le distinguo m'échappe. Je me contente poliment de hausser un sourcil.

« Je ne sais pas mais je crois », elle reprend pour s'interrompre immédiatement. « Il y a plus dans sa mort que ce que nous avons tous voulu y voir... J'en suis sûre. »

0000

Quand je raconte mon entrevue avec Andromeda, Dora réagit plus calmement que je ne m'y attendais :

« Elle a toujours cherché pourquoi j'étais différente d'elle... Elle ne veut pas voir que d'une certaine façon, je ne fais qu'approfondir les choix qu'elle-même a fait... » - elle soupire avec une certaine mélancolie.

« Et ton père ? » je demande un peu étourdiment – quelque part, je veux juste changer de conversation.

« Mon père ? Il n' y a rien à dire sur mon père », elle répond avec un visage buté.

Je ferais sans doute mieux de laisser tomber mais je ne peux m'empêcher de demander. Peut-être à cause de la remarque de Andromeda.

« Et la guerre ? Il en pense quoi de la guerre ? »

« Quelle guerre ? »

Comme ma surprise dépasse les mots, elle soupire de nouveau en évitant de me regarder. On entre de plain-pied dans la confession, là.

« Mon père ne s'est jamais intéressé de près ou de loin à la guerre, Remus. Il est beaucoup trop intéressé par sa propre personne pour le faire. Il faut le comprendre : quand il a appris qu'il était un sorcier, il a cru que ça le protégeait du travail et de l'effort à tout jamais... et pour faire bonne mesure, il a laissé une fille de bonne famille, à la rente suffisante pour évacuer les soucis quotidiens, s'enticher de lui... »

Mes souvenirs de Ted sont plus confus que ceux que j'ai de la fuite d'Andromeda. Mais je ne me souviens pas que Sirius l'ait tenu pour un profiteur – et je ne crois pas qu'il nous aurait caché ça. Ne serait-ce que pour se féliciter de voir quelqu'un dépouiller sa famille. Je fronce les sourcils mais elle est absorbée par son récit désespéré.

« Pas de chance, la rente s'est envolée, la famille de la belle se révélant peu encline à l'adopter. Non qu'elle ait collectivement professé une quelconque révérence pour le travail – il y a des elfes de maison pour cela – mais son sang moldu risquait de faire tâche sur le magnifique arbre généalogique de place Grimmaurt... »

Dans son nouveau soupir, elle affronte mon regard avec un air de petite fille perdue qui tranche avec le ton désabusé qu'elle a adopté pour raconter ça.

« Je crois qu'il ne s'est jamais remis de ses premières déceptions...Il a passé le reste de sa vie à se mentir... Alors, la guerre, tu penses ! »

Je hoche la tête, toujours à moitié convaincu.

« Ils sont restés ensemble, pourtant. »

Elle hausse les épaules.

« Un coup de chance ou un manque total d'imagination... »

Je déglutis en me demandant si je dois en tirer des conclusions quelconques sur notre avenir à nous.

« Laisse tomber, c'est juste... la déception... le jour où tu comprends ce qui t'a toujours gêné... » elle murmure en fermant les yeux et en se laissant aller contre le dossier.

« On n'est déçu que lorsqu'on a de grandes attentes », je souffle finalement. Il y aurait sans doute d'autres choses à dire, beaucoup d'autres. Des choses qui la feraient se sentir mieux, mais elles ne viennent pas. C'est Dora qui se lève et qui me prend la tête entre ses mains et m'oblige à la regarder.

« Tu parles des Maraudeurs, là, hein ? »

Je voudrais hausser les épaules, chasser le sujet et la preuve de ma fragilité, mais ce n'est pas facile à faire quand on vous maintient le menton en l'air. J'avoue en silence.

« Mais t'ont-ils déçus ? » elle demande. Et je lui en reconnais le droit.

« La déception ? Je ne sais pas... On peut dire qu'ils ont tous foutus le camp du rêve collectif en un sens...James d'abord. En se mariant, puis en se faisant tué... »

« Tu lui reproches Lily ? » elle souffle comme inquiète.

« Non, je me reproche d'avoir pu penser que ça ne changerait rien. »

Elle me dévisage longtemps avant d'accepter cette réponse comme crédible.

« Ok. »

Je reprends.

« Sirius s'est laissé piégé, mais il était sans doute la proie la plus facile d'entre nous tous... » je remarque et j'enchaîne avant qu'elle ne pose la question. « Il n'a jamais pensé utile de couvrir ses arrières; ni avec Rusard, ni avec Peter »

« Peter », elle répète avec l'air d'en tirer bien des conclusions.

« Peter », je confirme. Est-ce que je peux faire l'économie de ma haine pour Peter ? J'aimerais. C'est un sentiment sale et honteux – comme si cette haine devait me racheter de mes erreurs de jugement – c'est si facile le jugement !

Peut-on se pardonner d'avoir tant douté, d'avoir sombré dans la suspicion et d'avoir, du coup, affirmé autant de préjugés que ce qu'on a soi-même subis ? Ma mère répétait à l'envie qu'il ne fallait pas faire aux autres ce dont on ne voulait pas pour soi – et je suis le produit de son éducation.

Mais ma haine pour Peter échappe à toute rationalité, à toute éducation – comme si elle appartenait au loup plus qu'à l'homme. Tiens, je frissonne. Comme si mon silence en disait assez long, Dora

s'assoit à côté de moi.

« Si tu tombais sur lui, un jour... » elle demande avec une urgence dans la voix.

« Sur Peter ? »

« Oui, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? »

« Exactement ce que tu imagines », je réponds ça pas très gentiment. C'est plus qu'un aveu, c'est une promesse que je me fais – que je lui fais aussi.

« évidemment », elle répond.

Le silence nous sert une nouvelle fois de conversation. C'est elle qui le brise :

« Eh bien, Bellatrix pour moi, c'est la même chose ! »

« Bellatrix ne t'a pas trahie ! » je proteste.

« Non ? » elle demande, et ses yeux sont deux fentes.

D'abord, j'ai envie de lui dire que ce n'est pas la même chose, avant de m'opposer silencieusement qu'aucune douleur n'est comparable. Et, il est sûr que Bellatrix l'a blessée – en participant activement à la réputation sulfureuse des Black, sans parler de leur duel malheureux au Ministère et de sa terrible issue. Sans être sûrs que nous ne nous trompons pas l'un comme l'autre de colère – peut-être est-ce avant tout de nous même que nous voulons nous venger -, je

ne peux, une nouvelle fois, que la prendre dans mes bras.

00

La réunion a lieu chez Dora. On ne saurait être plus clair, j'imagine. J'ai essayé de proposer un endroit plus neutre, mais elle n'en a pas démordu. Ça ne peut pas être une opération des Aurors – pas deux fois. Ça n'est pas non plus, à proprement parler une opération de l'Ordre. Depuis la mort d'Albus, personne n'a réellement repris la direction de notre petite société secrète. Non que nous ne nous donnons pas des nouvelles, par affinité, mais personne n'a même suggéré une réunion collective. Si ça se trouve personne n'a remis les pieds place Grimmaurt – c'est étrange que ça m'émeuve alors que je sais combien Sirius détestait cette demeure. Mais moi même je n'ai pas osé proposer ça à Dora alors j'imagine que nul ne s'embarrasse de penser au futur du berceau d'une famille que sa folie a perdu.

Et puis la guerre est là chaque jour, ou presque, dans le journal. Scrimgeour se démène pour faire semblant de faire face – notamment en démultipliant les contrôles de police. Il paraît que les médias moldus remarquent de plus en plus dérèglements, m'a raconté Arthur. Je crois que ça m'est égal ; il y a longtemps que j'ai cessé de croire que la partie serait du ressort du Ministère, sans parler des Moldus. Je sais, maintenant que je partage ma vie avec une Auror, je ne devrais pas dire ça – mais le fait est qu'elle-même rentre extrêmement sceptique sur l'utilité des missions dont elle est chargée.

« On contrôle des gens qui n'ont jamais de loin ou de près vu un Mangemort, voilà ce qu'on fait ! »

Minerva a bien été nommée à la tête de Poudlard – malgré le manque d'enthousiasme d'une partie du conseil d'administration. Il est sûr qu'elle n'est pas Albus, mais je pense sincèrement que Poudlard est entre de bonnes mains. Sa gestion sera sans doute plus classique que celle de Dumbledore mais elle lui sera fidèle. Pour l'instant elle est très occupée à faire comme si Poudlard allait rouvrir en septembre, comme chaque septembre depuis sept cents ans. Elle s'agite pour remplacer ce traître de Rogue – décidément le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal est bel et bien maudit et les candidats d'autant plus rares – et à convaincre Slughorn de rester malgré la disparition d'Albus. Bref, elle n'a rien à faire dans une opération commando dans les mines du pays du Galles.

J'ai obtenu de Dora la promesse qu'elle ne demanderait pas aux Weasley. Je suis sûr qu'ils auraient tous voulu venir – Arthur, Molly, les jumeaux, Bill et sans doute même Fleur. Pour être juste, il aurait fallu compter avec Ron et Ginny – je ne crois pas que Molly aurait réussi à les dissuader de ne pas participer d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ils ont récemment montré combien ils entendaient peu laisser la guerre au Ministère, eux aussi. S'ils venaient, ça entraînerait assez mathématiquement la participation d'Hermione et de Harry. C'est le problème avec les Weasley, le nombre. Et puis, j'aime mieux penser à eux en train de préparer le mariage de Bill et Fleur, d'essayer de nous donner des raisons de nous tourner vers l'avenir...

J'ai donc insisté sur la nécessité d'être un petit groupe très déterminé. Il me semble que c'est bien le seul enseignement qu'on puisse tirer de l'attaque de Poudlard. Pour une fois même Kingsley n'a pas trouvé à rétorquer. On tient tous une sacrée gueule de bois.

Dans ce brouillard, je me rattache à Dora, mon soleil rose, et ma modeste mission : Hope et Mel. Je ne sais pas quel avenir j'arriverais à leur offrir mais, même si c'est pour quelques semaines, je vais les sortir de ce camp. J'ai donc mis tous mes efforts à éviter de réveiller une nouvelle fois la suspicion de Lowell et j'ai même réussi à retourner deux fois au camp.

A chaque fois, je leur ai apporté des cadeaux – un livre de mythologie, une robe, un arc... que Hope a reçus avec effusion et Mel presque avec suspicion. Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient réellement entendu mon message – je vais venir vous chercher. Les garous me méprisent un peu pour ce qu'ils comprennent comme une expression de mon deuil – de mon incapacité à surmonter la perte de Lyall.

Je pense que Samuel n'est pas étranger à cette interprétation. Je dois dire que je ne fais rien pour l'infirmer. J'aime à penser qu'il est préférable qu'on me croie nostalgique et peu courageux. Ça devrait éviter qu'on anticipe mon plan. Je ne suis pas assez naïf pour penser que je pourrais encore espérer fréquenter les garous après ça. Mais pour moi, ma mission est terminée. Il n'est aucun espoir de ramener les lycanthropes à nous aider contre Voldemort – et je pense que c'est bien la seule chose qu'on ne peut pas leur reprocher. Mes ambitions ont encore fondu avec la mort d'Albus. Je n'espère plus que la survie de mes proches – et ils sont peu nombreux.

Je m'attends donc à trouver uniquement Kingsley chez Dora – elle voudrait que je dise chez nous, mais dans le secret de mes pensées, je sais que je n'en suis pas encore là - pour cette réunion de bataille. Personne d'autres. Un trio rapide et discret. Une opération de Maraudeurs en quelque sorte.

Rien ne m'a donc préparé à voir assis sur le canapé orange de Dora, Maugrey Fol-Oeil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » je demande pas très gentiment. J'ignore à dessein les regards sombres de Dora et Kingsley. Ils peuvent avoir pour ce vieux fou la révérence traditionnelle des Aurors, mais moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'embarrasser de lui et de ses préjugés. Je l'ai fait trop longtemps par pure révérence pour Albus mais ce temps est passé.

« Je viens vous offrir mon aide », il répond sans ambages, comme s'il sentait qu'il faut l'affirmer.

« Est-ce bien raisonnable ? » je demande pas très gentiment.

Il me scrute de tous ses yeux avant d'affirmer.

« Lupin, je suis un combattant...juste un combattant, rien de plus, rien de moins... Le Ministère me juge trop vieux et trop fou pour combattre à ses côtés... L'Ordre... l'Ordre n'est plus grand-chose sans Albus et... je ne sais pas si Potter pensera à faire appel à nous maintenant... »

Il me regarde en disant ça, comme s'il me reconnaissait une expertise concernant Harry. Parce que rien n'est plus faux, son constat m'émeut.

« Je ne sais pas, moi non plus Fol-Oeil », je murmure comme on s'excuse.

« On verra », il répond avec une diplomatie qui me surprend. « J'espère qu'il se rappellera qu'il peut compter sur nous... Enfin... Shacklebolt m'a dit que tu voulais sortir deux mômes des camps des Lycaons... »

Instinctivement, je regarde Kingsley qui semble stoïquement prêt à que je l'engueule. Ça me fait presque rire. Je hausse les épaules et puis je me dis que j'ai quand même le droit de poser la question :

« Tu crois, toi, Fol-Oeil que ces enfants ont une place dans ce monde ? » je demande et je vois que Dora ébauche un geste de protestation avant de décider de garder ses réflexions pour quand nous serons seuls.

« Je ne sais pas, Lupin », il me répond. « Vu celle qu'on me laisse, je pense qu'ils vont devoir la prendre...l'arracher de haute lutte... Mais nous en sommes tous là, non ? »

Comme c'est un peu près ce que je pense, je décide qu'il est temps de mettre un mouchoir sur mon stupide orgueil, de prendre toute l'aide que je pourrais réunir pour les enfants et d'en venir à l'ordre du jour. Je sors de ma poche une carte moldue de la zone et je la déplie sur la table basse de Dora.

« Le camp est dans cette mine, là... » j'indique en montrant un point sur la carte. « Elle est désaffectée depuis une bonne dizaine d'années... »

« Il y a un village tout près », remarque Dora qui s'est approchée pour mieux voir.

« Oui... Je ne sais pas exactement comment ils s'y sont pris, mais la population pense la mine dangereuse et nul ne s'en approche. »

« Des sortilèges repousse-moldus ? », demande Kingsley.

« C'est ce que j'ai ressenti mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier », je réponds.

« Mais... qui ? » demande Fol-Oeil. « Je croyais que la loups-garous méprisaient la magie. »

« Les _Lycaons », _je corrige fermement ; il est des distinctions auxquelles je tiens, « mais leurs alliés n'ont pas ses scrupules... »

Les trois Aurors me regardent.

« J'ai pu me faire confirmer que les sortilèges qui protègent la mine viennent des mangemorts », j'annonce.

S'ils leur fallait une raison supplémentaire, là voilà. Les trois se penchent sur la carte.

00000

Bon. Le dénouement approche... évidemment...  
Le suivant s'appelle d'ailleurs _L'opération_


	22. L'opération

**Vingt-Cinq Jours d'Humanité**

Le disclaimer ne changera pas maintenant – et je peux même préciser que ce que vous allez lire ne sera jamais dans le tome 7...

Merci aux reviews, fidèles ou nouvelles... et à Alixe et Vert d'être toujours là.

Vous êtes prêts pour un peu d'action ? Allons-y.

* * *

« Tant qu'on a quelque chose à faire, tout est possible »

Fred Vargas – _Dans les bois éternels_

_**22 – L'opération**_

On arrive près de la mine de nuit. Comme quatre voleurs, comme des maraudeurs. On reste un moment silencieux et immobiles comme si on mesurait l'ampleur de la tâche. C'est moi qui me secoue. Peut-être que parce que je me sais entouré de trois Aurors et que je ne veux pas leur laisser toute l'initiative. Je reconnais leur savoir-faire et leur expérience mais cette mission est la mienne. Peut-être parce mon impatience est plus forte que leur prudence.

« C'est l'entrée principale », je dis en désignant un point dans la semi-obscurité.

« Je vois deux gardes », confirme Fol-Oeil.

« Ils sont relevés toutes les trois heures », je récite.

Ils le savent déjà mais personne ne juge pertinent de minorer l'importance des détails. Nous prétendons quand même nous infiltrer dans un camp de lycaons de nuit et en ressortir avec deux mômes. Cette fois pas de diversion, ni de cavalerie.

Dès la première fois que nous avons parlé de ce plan, nous en avons tous convenu comme d'une donnée imparable : nous sommes condamnés à l'échec. Plus encore, et c'était Kingsley qui me l'avait immédiatement fait remarquer, je serai le coupable désigné le plus probable.

« Et alors !? Comme s'il avait besoin de leur confiance après ! » Dora avait essayé de balayer l'argument d'un haussement d'épaule.

« Bien sûr que j'en ai besoin, Dora », avais-je doucement rétorqué. J'ai vu dans les yeux de Kingsley qu'il préférait que ce soit moi qui le fasse. « S'ils pensent que c'est moi, crois-tu qu'ils ne vont pas me chercher ? Ils en savent quand même suffisamment pour pas mal s'approcher, non ? »

« Pas suffisamment, Remus. »

« Pas suffisamment pour quoi, Dora ? Pouvons-nous prendre le risque qu'ils me retrouvent, me suivent, localisent Mel et Hope, voire les Penn ? Est-ce que nous prenons tous ces risques pour ça ? »

« Est-ce que sauver ces deux-là, c'était pas la fin de ta mission d'espionnage auprès d'eux ? » elle avait demandé avec un peu trop d'émotion pour une Auror en train de préparer une mission.

« Ça fait longtemps que je serais parti s'ils n'avaient pas été là, Dora, tu le sais. Et je resterais juste le temps de m'assurer qu'on ne les retrouve pas. »

On s'était tu tous les deux – Shacklebolt et Maugrey regardaient ailleurs.

« Je n'oblige personne à prendre ce risque, Dora. Je le ferai avec ou sans vous », j'avais conclu le plus doucement possible – sans pour autant douter de la violence de cette affirmation, mais c'était pas un domaine sur lequel j'étais prêt au compromis.

Pourtant cette conversion, on l'a eue, à peu de choses près, à chaque fois qu'on a parlé de l'opération - tous les quatre ou en tête à tête, Dora et moi. Ils ont insisté, argué de ma sécurité avec obstination, et je leur ai opposé ma propre détermination. Finalement, ils sont tous les trois là avec moi. Que dire d'autre ?

« Il y a une autre entrée très utilisée derrière le terril », j'explique donc dans les fourrés au-dessus de la mine. « Mais, nous, nous allons emprunter une sortie quasiment abandonnée parce que visible de jour du village moldu que nous venons de traverser. C'était l'entrée secondaire au temps de l'exploitation du minerai de charbon... »

Je m'arrête – toujours ce sentiment que je parle trop. C'est Dora qui souffle :

« Conduis-nous. »

Nous traversons les bois très lentement. Il ne s'agit pas de faire un bruit – les lycanthropes l'entendraient. Je suis fier d'être plus à l'aise dans ce rôle que la première fois que j'ai couru les bois avec Hope et Mel. Les Aurors sont plus bruyants que moi. Fol-Oeil ferme la marche.

« Tu...tu les sentirais ? » me demande Dora.

« Ils me sentiraient sans doute avant », je reconnais. On n'est pas au moment de mentir. « Mais nous marchons à contre vent », je lui fais remarquer. Elle acquiesce un peu nerveusement

L'ancienne entrée est fermée par une grille rouillée et un énorme cadenas moldu. Kingsley nous en débarrasse. Il y a un énorme rouleau de câble métallique rouillé qui tient une sorte de nacelle qui n'a pas l'air très solide.

« C'est un monte-charge moldu... avec un moteur », je précise.

« Il marche encore ? » demande Kingsley, ses doutes évidents.

« Non, je ne crois pas... De toute façon, un moteur serait trop bruyant. »

Ils sont presque rassérénés mes trois Aurors que je m'en remette à la magie.

« On suit le plan alors », constate Maugrey.

« Oui... Vous nous faites descendre, Tonks et moi »

« Je t'avais demandé de réfléchir, Lupin », gronde Kingsley. A l'entendre, il m'avait plutôt demander de me rallier à sa vision des choses. Le problème est que j'aurais dû pour cela mécontenter Dora et me priver d'une couverture pour me promener dans le camp. Une raison objective et une autre moins, mais ça a laissé peu de chance à Kingsley.

« Et c'est tout réfléchi », intervient Dora avant que je puisse le faire. Elle le fait en regardant son chef avec l'air de ne pas être prête à reculer d'un pouce.

« Tu n'es pas.. » commence ce dernier avec un mélange de supériorité et de besoin de la protéger qui m'agace autant qu'elle.

« Kingsley, on n'a pas le temps », je réponds cette fois. « Voilà comment je vois les choses. Maugrey nous fait descendre et monte la garde ici. C'est le plus indiqué... Toi, tu descends avec nous...Il y a une grotte en bas, tu nous attendras là, tu couvriras notre retraite... Tonks ira avec moi - J'ai besoin d'une femme pour aller là où je vais. ».

Maugrey et Shacklebolt grimacent, Tonks les toise presque, mais ça coupe court à toutes les discussions alors je les laisse à leurs petits affrontements. Je montre l'exemple en montant résolument sur la nacelle qui grince sinistrement. Je murmure un silencio qui rend inaudibles les protestations de l'objet quand Dora et Kingsley me rejoignent avec un peu de précaution. Maugrey, sur le bord, sourit presque :

« Finalement, je suis bien là où je suis, moi qui déteste déjà aller chez les Gobelins... »

Kingsley hausse les épaules et Fol-Oeil prend ça comme le signal. Il abaisse sa baguette et la nacelle commence doucement à redescendre dans le puits. Quand elle s'accroche aux parois, un peu de terre sèche nous tombe dessus. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver ça lugubre. Je me secoue. Je sors de ma poche deux petites fioles que j'ai obtenues à prix d'or sur le chemin des Embrumes. Je les tends à chacun des mes compagnons.

« Ça vous rendra inodores », j'explique. Les cahots ne prêtent pas à un discours mais trouver n moyen de masquer leur odeur réelle m'avait tenu éveiller plusieurs nuits. Puis je m'étais dit que ce qu'ils sentaient importait moins que ce qu'ils ne sentaient pas.

« C'est fiable ? » demande Kingsley, les sourcils froncés.

« Combien de temps ? » s'enquière Tonks.

« Suffisamment », je réponds.

Je me sens froid et je le regrette. Mais bizarrement ni Dora ni Kingsley ne semblent s'en formaliser. Ils obtempèrent sans attendre et sans questionner davantage. Quand nous touchons le sol, soulevant suffisamment de poussière pour tousser tous les trois légèrement, mon estomac se tord. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'échec et la seule façon de supporter cette réalité, c'est de rester distant de mes propres émotions.

00

Mon hypothèse est que les enfants dorment toujours dans les quartiers des femmes où je les avais trouvés la première fois. Je sais que c'est un peu mince comme plan – surtout quand je pense aux risques que je fais prendre à Dora, Kingsley et Fol-Oeil. Mais, faute d'informateur, je n'ai pas d'autres choix.

Nous laissons donc Kingsley derrière nous, et j'enjoins Tonks de baisser au maximum le capuchon de la cape de laine brune que je lui ai conseillée de porter. On croise deux, trois, cinq personnes et nul ne la regarde. Sans odeur, vêtue modestement et deux pas derrière moi, elle est aussi invisible qu'une louve. C'était le but. Faut que je l'assume.

Je me dirige à l'odeur vers le quartier des femmes. Il est tard et il n'y a personne dans les couloirs. La dernière fois, j'avais trouvé les enfants tout au fond et j'avance donc résolument. Dora sur mes talons ne dit rien. J'ose pas lui poser de question. Mais je me demande à quoi elle pense.

Un couple sort brutalement d'une grotte et nous coupe le passage. L'homme titube ; je pense qu'il a bu. Ce n'est pas interdit mais ce n'est pas obligatoirement bien vu. Il ne doit pas être un Lycaon – on ne se montre pas en état d'ivresse quand on est le prototype du lycanthrope nouveau. On doit leur apprendre ça dans leur réunion. Je ne ralentis pas parce que l'apparence risque de jouer beaucoup. La femme qui l'accompagne se tourne vers moi et je vois qu'elle, elle a honte. Elle lui murmure des paroles pressantes, il la repousse sèchement en lui ordonnant de le laisser tranquille.

Un garou comme je les aime - enfin comme j'ai essayé de les aimer. Dora dans mon dos, il me paraît plus qu'évident que ce n'est pas ça, l'avenir. Ça ne peut pas être ça. Je décide de les ignorer. Ce n'est pas évident parce que notre homme ne se pousse pas spontanément pour nous laisser le passage. Je me glisse quand même entre lui et la femme – je me rends compte à cette occasion qu'elle est enceinte et sans doute proche du terme. Il ne doit plus lui rester beaucoup de pleines lunes à supporter – évidemment, je pense à Lyall.

« Eh mais voilà un minois qu'on ne connaissait pas ! » Je me retourne et vois l'homme qui à lever le menton de Tonks alors qu'elle passait près de lui. « Où te cachais-tu ? »

Le regard de Dora me demande si elle peut l'assommer, et j'essaie une médiation parce qu'il n'est pas dans les usages des lycanthropes de piquer les compagnes des autres sous leur nez.

« Tu n'es pas seul ce soir », je lui fais remarquer en posant ma main sur son épaule.

« Elle est enceinte », il m'explique sans rougir avec un petit coup de menton vers la femme. Celle-ci a piqué du nez, désolée de la tournure des évènements. « Je ne peux pas trop... » il m'avoue un ton plus bas quand même, soyons honnête. « Tu comprends, elle est enceinte de sept mois... et déjà avec les pleines lunes... »

Il serait presque attentionné, en bref. Je décide d'être solidaire – et puis c'est une forme de vengeance, mais ça je l'analyserais plus tard.

« Samuel peut l'aider », je lui apprends. « Il a de la potion »

La femme a relevé la tête pleine d'espoir. Passer la pleine lune, choisir la date de l'accouchement. Le luxe et la sécurité.

« Je ne m'approche pas trop de Samuel », grimace l'homme avec un regard gêné pour sa compagne.

« A toi de voir », je réponds magnanime.

Il hésite, peut-être voudrait-il se justifier, peut-être se demande-t-il si je suis un lycaon et combien il y a de risque que je lui nuise d'une manière ou d'une autre. Surtout, il ne veut pas rester débiteur.

« Si tu cherches un coin tranquille », il me glisse avec un clin d'oeil écoeurant, « Va tout droit, juste après la chambre des mômes »

Je ne retiens pas mon sourire.

000

Je réveille d'abord Hope. Ça devient une sorte d'habitude, je me dis. Elle ouvre de grands yeux mais ne fais pas un geste ou un bruit. Elle attend avec un calme et une confiance qui me touchent profondément. J'espère furieusement être à la hauteur de tant d'attente.

Tout en lui faisant signe de ne pas bouger, je secoue doucement Mel et j'étouffe son cri de surprise de ma main. Je leur souffle de s'habiller et ils s'exécutent sans poser de questions. Mel me paraît un peu soupçonneux. Je décide ne pas y faire attention. Nous aurons le temps, je me dis, tout le temps nécessaire pour répondre à toutes les questions.

C'est quand on va sortir que Terry se dresse sur sa couche et s'exclame « Mais vous allez où ? » Il ne finit pas sa phrase; je l'ai stupéfixé avant. Il est heureux qu'il fasse noir car je crois que si je croisais le regard de l'un des gosses maintenant, je rougirais.

Je les pousse dans le couloir où Tonks monte la garde. Je fais des présentations minimales – en omettant de mentionner d'où vient son salaire. Je ne suis pas sûr que mes louveteaux seraient prêts à l'entendre sans frémir.

« On n'a pas beaucoup de temps », je conclus en leur désignant le couloir. Mais Hope reste campée sur place.

« Tout le monde nous connaît, Remus », elle objecte dans un souffle. « Si on est accompagnés », elle précise inutilement.

Je confirme à Tonks du regard.

« OK, alors j'y vais la première », murmure cette dernière. « Vous ne pouvez toujours pas me sentir ? »

Elle a dit ça tellement tranquillement ! J'ai une bouffée d'admiration ou d'amour – je ne sais pas. Je sais simplement que je suis profondément fier d'elle. On confirme tous les trois. Elle continue avec cette assurance qui me calme profondément.

« Bien. Les enfants vous viendrez ensuite me rejoindre. Laissez-moi cinq minutes d'avance. Et puis, toi, Remus... »

Le plan ne me plaît qu'à moitié mais j'acquiesce.

Si dans son intégralité la vie m'a souvent paru longue, ces dix minutes me semble une éternité. Finalement, je me risque dans le couloir. Il n'y a pas un bruit; tout le monde dort. Un bébé quelque part geint un peu. J'arrive à la coursive plus large qui doit me ramener vers la sortie auxiliaire. Tout est toujours calme. Je m'oblige à respirer plus profondément.

Je vais bifurquer quand une main m'accroche et l'odeur m'assaille au même moment. Samuel. Entre tous les garous présents dans ce camp, il faut que je tombe sur Samuel.

« Lupin ! »

« Bonsoir Samuel », je réponds en imposant le maximum de contrôle à mon coeur qui bat la chamade. Il ne doit pas sentir ma peur.

« Je ne savais pas que Lowell était là », il dit en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il ne l'est pas », j'avoue parce que mentir provoque des émotions et que les émotions changent l'odeur. Trop mentir n'est jamais une bonne politique entre garous.

Il se contente d'un haussement de sourcil. Il ne me lâche pas.

« J'ai amené des livres...aux enfants », je mens. Toujours être plausible dans son mensonge. Je regrette vaguement de ne pas l'avoir fait. Mais il y a des livres dans la chambre et c'est tous moi qui les ais amenés. Avec un peu de chance, Samuel n'en aura pas tenu le compte.

« Des livres », il gronde de toute façon. « Un jour, je les brûlerais tes satanés bouquins »

A ton aise, je pense. J'espère que Dora a emmené les petits près de Kingsley. Je veux les imaginer dehors, libres, sauvés. Le reste n'est que péripéties.

Mon silence l'agace.

« Et puis maintenant tu repars », il grince comme une vieille porte mal huilée. « Sans dire bonjour, sans dire au revoir. Tu nous méprises, hein, Lupin ? »

« Vous êtes beaucoup trop dangereux pour je commette cette erreur », je réponds du tac au tac.

Il s'esclaffe.

« Toujours le dernier mot ? » il demande encore mais sa hargne première est passée. Je souris pour lui montrer qu'il se trompe. En l'occurrence, il a toutes les cartes en main pour mettre un point final à toutes les belles paroles que je pourrais jamais prononcées.

« Allez viens, viens boire un coup avec moi », il décide soudain, « à la victoire ! »

Quelque chose bouge à la périphérie de ma vision et je devine Dora. Non, je pense avec fièvre. _Occupe-toi des petits! Partez ! Laissez-moi régler ça ! On a déjà un trop vieux compte Samuel et moi ! Sors-les de là !_ Je pense combien le bruit d'une bataille risque de réveiller tout le monde. Combien nous risquons de nous retrouver face à un groupe de lycaon, plus ou moins prêts à nous réduire en proie malgré que la lune ne soit que dans son premier quartier. Je décide de prendre les devants. Me plaçant résolument entre Dora et Samuel, je lui réponds avec toute l'amitié dont je suis capable : « Et pourquoi pas ? »

Il n'est étonné qu'une demi-seconde. C'est très curieux mais il semble presque fier après.

« Un Lupin qui se commettrait avec nous ? Un grand jour ! Sentirais-tu la victoire proche comme moi ? » Il est volubile et souriant. Il est si jeune que j'aurais presque pitié.

« Ne cherche pas trop, Samuel », je murmure. « Je suis plus simple que tu ne le croies ! »

Il me serre l'épaule avec une effusion étonnante et me guide vers une salle confortable – sans doute un privilège dont il peut s'enorgueillir. Immédiatement en entrant, il se dirige vers une armoire et sort une bouteille de whisky moldu et deux verres. De dos, il me parle :

« Je sais.. je sais que parfois... Je sais que tu voulais le bien de Lyall... et le bien des gosses... »

Des excuses. Ma main tremblerait presque. Sauf que je le lui interdis formellement. Ce n'est même pas une vengeance. Je n'ai pas réellement de haine contre lui. Enfin, je suis au-delà de ça. Il s'écroule au milieu des verres cassés.

« Eh bien, bravo pour la discrétion », murmure une voix dans mon dos.

Dora s'est glissée derrière nous et je comprends que, faute de sentir son odeur, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte de son approche. Elle me laisse à ma surprise et s'approche de Samuel étendu.

« Tu croyais que je n'y arriverais pas ? », je demande. C'est sans doute la décharge d'adrénaline qui me rend hargneux – qui réveille le loup.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

« On n'a pas le temps, Lupin », elle m'oppose sans me regarder. De deux coups de baguette, elle répare les verres et en range un dans l'armoire. « Aide-moi », elle ordonne et je m'exécute. Nous traînons Samuel jusqu'à un sofa où je l'allonge. Dora derrière moi débouche la bouteille et l'asperge copieusement. Elle remplit ensuite à moitié un verre et dépose la bouteille ouverte à ses pieds.

« Mise en scène », je souffle inutilement.

« Eh ! On apprend des trucs utiles chez les Aurors », elle commente avec sa gouaille revenue. « Bon, on efface la scène ? »

« Oubliettes ? » je butte presque sur le mot.

« T'as une autre idée ? ça a duré trop longtemps pour qu'il pense avoir rêvé ! »

Comme la vérité est que non, je la regarde faire, pensant un peu tard que je ferais mieux de faire le guet. Comme tout est calme dans le couloir, nous nous glissons très rapidement. Dans le boyau qui mène à la sortie auxiliaire, nous courrons.

« Les gosses ? », je souffle.

« Kingsley les a remontés », elle m'apprend. « Nous, on va léviter, ça ira ? »

Je lui dois la vérité.

« Je suis plutôt nul... et ça fait longtemps... » Je grimace

« OK, je vais te monter », elle m'assure.

Mon orgueil se rebiffe presque, et puis mon admiration prend le dessus. J'ai presque envie de rire quand je sens mes pieds se soulever du sol. Je me sens léger terriblement léger, et je suis sûr que ça l'aide. Shacklebolt prend le relais à mi-course et c'est sans doute assez sage – des profondeurs de ma paranoïa naît l'idée qu'ils ont mis ce plan au point à un moment où un autre. D'abord, ça m'agace et puis je l'accepte. J'émerge donc dans la nuit pour voir Hope et Mel collés l'un à l'autre visiblement impressionnés par Fol-Oeil. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de partir sur une explication pédagogique sur les limites de l'apparence. Je les prends l'un et l'autre par la main et je chuchote : « On va courir sans faire de bruit, Ok ? »

Ils opinent ; nous sommes partis. Nous ne retournons pas sur nos pas, mais nous allons vers le village, vers les odeurs. Nous atteignons très rapidement une grange – on entend des chevaux qui grattent et qui renâclent. Je me demande si c'est mon odeur qui provoque cette réaction, si nous sommes suivis – et puis je décide de ne pas m'en inquiéter. C'est trop tard. Dans l'ombre de la grange, Kingsley et Maugrey nous font un signe de tête. Ils restent là en couverture et puis ils transplaneront. Dora, les mômes et moi, on continue. On attend le premier jardin du village et là, sous les cerisiers qui perdent leurs pétales, on s'arrête. Dora est immédiatement aux aguets, et moi je m'accroupis vers les gosses :

« Maintenant, on va faire de la magie », je leur apprends. Ils ouvrent de grands yeux. « Dora et moi, on va vous faire transplaner... On va disparaître d'ici et réapparaître dans un endroit sûr... » Je déglutis pour ravaler toutes mes craintes sur la sécurité. Je dois faire confiance à Tonks. Point final. Est-ce que cette soirée n'a pas montré toutes ses compétences ?

« Hope, tu vas prendre la main de Dora, d'accord ? »

Hope est raisonnable et elle acquiesce. Mel me regarde, intensément. Je lui prends la main pour confirmer. Il ne se détend pas autant que je pourrais l'espérer, mais c'est peut-être l'excitation de la nouveauté. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le temps d'approfondir.

On transplane dans la banlieue de Londres, dans une planque que Dora a trouvée je ne sais comment. Je ne veux pas réellement savoir. Je ne dois pas savoir. Ça vaut mieux pour la suite. C'est une maison moldue qui sent le renfermé. Quand Mel et Hope se laissent tomber sur le canapé, ils soulèvent un petit nuage de poussière. Ils sont sans doute crevés mais ils regardent autour d'eux avec beaucoup de curiosité.

« On ne va rester ici qu'une nuit », leur apprend Dora, comme pour les inviter à ne pas porter trop d'intérêt au décor. « Demain, on ira chez moi...et puis après, on verra... »

Elle a un geste un peu nerveux quand elle dit ça et elle me regarde. De fait, c'est à moi maintenant.

« Les enfants », je commence, pas très à l'aide. Il y a le plan et il y a la réalité. Le plan veut que j'ai à faire ailleurs, la réalité est que les laisser maintenant est très difficile. D'ailleurs, ils se sont tendus, comme s'ils avaient déjà perçu ma réticence. « Hope, Melyor, je dois vous laisser », je continue très vite parce que je ne veux pas entendre leurs objections. « Je suis un danger si je reste avec vous... mais on va se revoir très bientôt... Dora... Dora va s'occuper de vous en attendant... »

Mel va parler, Hope lui prend la main et il ferme la bouche.

« Si tu dois partir, Remus », elle murmure.

« C'est mieux comme ça », je réponds sur le même ton et, avant que tout mon courage ne disparaisse, je me redresse. Un pas et je suis dans le couloir. Tonks est sur mes talons, quand elle m'enlace de dos, je sens que son odeur est en train de revenir.

« On touche au but, Remus, n'oublie pas. »

« Touche-t-on jamais au but ? » je demande plus par lassitude que par réel esprit de contradiction.

Elle me serre plus fort.

« Tu vas y arriver parce que ce n'est rien après tout ce que tu as accompli ce soir », elle m'assure.

« Avec toi », je corrige.

« Tu comptes m'oublier en passant cette porte ? » elle me demande – et je ne veux pas me retourner et voir qu'elle cache ses larmes dans ses blagues.

« Faudrait que j'aille plus loin que chez Lowell », je murmure.

« Alors vas-y vite », elle me pousse dans le dos et je quitte le petit pavillon de banlieue sans me retourner.

000

J'ai dormi chez Pharos – Lowell a dit qu'il était trop tard pour que je cherche une pension et j'ai accepté. Quelle meilleure couverture ?

Je me réveille donc dans la petite chambre mansardée du troisième étage. Elle a un peu la même odeur de poussière et d'humidité que le pavillon où j'ai laissé Dora et les enfants. Avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux, je me demande si ils y sont encore, si Dora a pu dormir, si elle va réellement les emmener chez elle... Trop de questions, je décide en me levant. Trop de pensées inutiles.

Je sors sur la pallier et je m'enferme dans la salle de bains pour une douche pas très chaude. J'en suis encore à m'essuyer quand j'entends une cavalcade dans les escaliers et une voix qui me fait frémir. Silvenhair.

« Il est où ? » grogne-t-il juste derrière la porte, et mes mains tremblent un peu en boutonnant la chemise. Déjà ? demande mon coeur, déjà ?

« Là-haut, je te dis ! » C'est Lowell qui halète derrière le lieutenant de Greyback. Je les entends qui continuent à monter et la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir dans un fracas terrifiant. Les choses sont malheureusement très claires.

Je me force à me regarder dans la glace. A regarder mes yeux et mon visage et à leur ordonner de prendre un air détaché. C'est maintenant, et c'est tout. Jamais je n'ai réellement cru pouvoir m'en sortir facilement – y a-t-il quelque chose qui m'ait jamais été donnée facilement ? J'inspire une dernière fois profondément. Et puis j'ouvre la porte comme si j'étais curieux des raisons de ce chambardement matinal.

« Lupin », souffle Lowell avec un mélange de soulagement et d'inquiétude qui l'honore presque. A moins qu'il ne s'inquiète de ce que son association avec une cible de Silvenhair pourrait lui causer.

Silvenhair se retourne derrière lui et redescend à grandes enjambées. Il bouscule Lowell et se plante devant moi, dominant et fier.

« Tu fais quoi ? » il m'interroge, mauvais. « Et prends pas tes airs de sainte-Nitouche ! Depuis quand tu es là ? »

« Du calme, Silvenhair », s'interpose Lowell, « Je t'ai dit qu'il était arrivé hier soir... »

« Quand ? » rugit l'autre.

Lowell ne sait plus, je le vois à sa tête.

« On venait de dîner », répond Pharos de sa voix étonnamment posée pour quelqu'un qui parle si peu. « J'ai même proposé à Remus des restes », il rappelle

Tout cela est vrai et c'est la beauté de la chose.

« Et avant, tu étais où avant ? » crache Silvenhair en se retournant vers moi.

« Avant ? »

« Oui, avant ! » Il s'étouffe presque de rage.

« J'ai passé la semaine dans la maison de mes parents, je...J'essaie de l'arranger, elle est en très mauvais éta... »

« Elle est où !? » tonne Silvenhair, visiblement mes problèmes familiaux ne l'intéressent pas.

« Au Pays de Galles », je réponds.

Ça jette le froid attendu. Le tout pour le tout. Mon coeur a un petit pincement.

« Au Pays de Galles ? » il répète plus calme et plus dangereux.

« Oui, mon père...Mon père l'a acheté quand je suis devenu un garou.. pour les transformations... »

Encore une fois des détails, des détails vrais. Beaucoup, trop – c'est voulu. Vérifiables ? Pas toujours. Mais l'idée est que ceux qui le sont rendent les autres crédibles.

« Silvenhair », tente une nouvelle fois de s'interposer Lowell

« Ne me dis pas que c'est une coïncidence ! » - hurle de nouveau le lieutenant de Greyback. Et j'essaie de repousser ce sentiment que sa colère n'exprime que sa frustration d'être incapable de me lier formellement avec la disparition des gosses.

« Quelle coïncidence ? » je demande, et je lis dans les yeux de Pharos qu'il me trouve téméraire d'attirer ainsi l'attention sur moi. Tant mieux.

« Une première gamine disparaît, et tu es là Lupin ; Maintenant les deux autres et qui est en vacances au Pays de Galles !? »

« Qui a disparu ? » je demande plus pressant – mais ne suis-je pas connu pour être l'ami des enfants ?

« Les deux blondinets, pas que ce soient des recrues extraordinaires mais quand même ! » il me répond presque à regret. Il complète même tout seul, comme s'il admettait douter de sa piste. « Ils ont assommé Terry le frère de Samuel! Ces deux oies blanches ! Qui auraient cru ça ? »

« Assommé ? », je répète faute d'inspiration, et Lowell pose de lui même la question que me taraude.

« Et Samuel ? Il était là ? »

« Samuel ! Parlons en de cette outre à whisky ! » crache Silvenhair presque rassuré de retrouver un objet à sa colère.

« Il n'a rien vu », comprend Lowell.

« Il était trop saoul pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit ! On lui donne deux responsabilités et il se vautre dans la facilité ! »

Lowell hoche la tête – Samuel ne sera pas plaint. Je n'ose pas demander de détails.

Un drôle de silence s'installe. Un silence prudent. Un silence armé. Chacun pour soi, en quelque sorte. C'est Silvenhair qui y met un terme.

« Soit », il éructe. « Prends tes affaires Lupin, nous allons aller voir cette maison... et puis, nous verrons si tu sauras te rendre utile... Parce que ces gamins, on va les retrouver ! »

000

Bon, un peu d'adrénaline quand même non ?

La suite ? Puisqu'il y a encore une suite... hum, _Le courage_ lui va bien – ainsi qu'une petite phrase de Daniel Pennac : « Quand tout est fichu il reste encore le courage. »


	23. Le courage

**Vingt Cinq Jours D'Humanité**

Si vous lisez ces lignes c'est que Ffnet aura réparé toutes ses pannes – visiblement y'a du boulot !

Comme je vous espère impatients, expédions les remerciements (ce sont toujours les mêmes) et allons droit à lecture!

---

_Quand tout est fichu il reste encore le courage._

Daniel Pennac

_**23 - Le courage **_

Nous les avons cherchés jour et nuit, d'abord dans les milieux magiques et dans les villages moldus des environs, puis dans toutes les communautés d'Angleterre. Le fait est que les garous n'ont pas semblé envisager tout de suite qu'ils aient pu parcourir une très grande distance ou chercher refuge hors du monde lycanthrope. En fait, il a fallu qu'un Mangemort, un jeune que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant, vienne examiner les défenses magiques de la mine pour essayer de récupérer des informations - beaucoup trop tard pour trouver les rares indices qui auraient échappé aux sortilèges de camouflage de Maugrey. C'est lui qui a émis l'hypothèse que des sorciers soient venus chercher les enfants, une fois de plus. C'est lui qui a cherché des traces de transplanation. Mais peut-être parce qu'il était trop ouvertement condescendant et nerveux face à nous, sa piste – la seule un peu maligne qui ait été évoquée - n'a pas réellement été prise au sérieux par Silvenhair.

« La première gamine, on a vu des Aurors... mais là, pourquoi seraient-ils revenus chercher des gosses qu'ils auraient pu emmener la première fois ? » lui a-t-il opposé. « Sans compter que des Aurors n'auraient pas loupé une occasion pareille d'arrêter des lycaons ! »

Personne n'a eu de réponse à ça. Bien heureusement.

Et j'ai été là chaque jour et chaque nuit. Je n'ai jamais protesté ou argué de fatigue. J'ai méticuleusement exécuté tous les ordres qu'on m'a donnés, sans jamais discuter de leur pertinence. Ça ne m'a pas coûté autant qu'on pourrait le croire. C'était même une bonne chose d'être si physiquement fatigué, si constamment occupé. Un bon rempart contre les questions métaphysiques que je n'ai jamais su éviter de me poser.

J'ai conduit deux fois Silvenhair dans la maison de mes parents – condamnant sans doute à jamais l'endroit pour une utilisation sûre et intime. Ça aussi, ça a été plus facile que je l'aurais cru. J'ai même été capable de consoler Terry qui commençait sérieusement à douter des Lycaons maintenant que son frère est en pleine disgrâce. Non, tout cela n'était pas un prix trop élevé pour la sécurité de Hope et Melyor. Ce qui a été très difficile était de n'avoir aucune nouvelle, de ne pas savoir comment ils s'entendaient avec Dora, comment celle-ci se débrouillait pour les faire garder – il n'avait jamais été prévu, dans aucun plan, que je disparaisse si longtemps. A moins que je me fasse tuer – mais nous avions été sobres quand Kingsley en avait évoqué la possibilité.

L'idée qu'elle me croie mort est assez terrifiante, il faut le dire. J'ai l'impression que je lui aurais encore une fois fait beaucoup de chagrin, sans qu'elle ne le mérite. Sans compter ce qu'il adviendrait des enfants. Je m'applique d'autant mieux à rester vivant.

Il faut onze jours, pas un de moins, pour que Silvenhair s'avoue vaincu et qu'il décide qu'il doit passer à autre chose. Onze jours et dix nuits. Personne ne proteste quand il l'annonce – tout le monde se fiche un peu de ce que ces deux mômes sont devenus. L'opinion générale est qu'ils se sont faits la malle, tout seuls, sans aide ni magie, et qu'ils doivent errer à regret dans une forêt quelconque. Certains pensent qu'on retrouvera leur trace après la prochaine pleine lune – que sans aide, ils se feront repérer à ce moment-là. Si ce n'est pas par les Aurors, ce sera par leurs pairs. Et il sera bien temps alors que leur ôter, d'une bonne raclée, l'envie de recommencer.

Moi, bien sûr, la nouvelle de son renoncement me réjouit plutôt. Mais elle m'impose un nouveau dilemme. Partir de la mine maintenant ? Avec le risque d'éveiller de nouveaux soupçons ? Avec le risque d'être suivi ? Je ne prends même pas la peine de me dire que je suis peut-être paranoïaque, je ne suis pas loin de penser que je dois l'être. Alors je traîne encore une nuit à la mine et ce n'est que le lendemain que je vais voir Cuàn pour lui demander si je ne dois pas retourner chez Pharos.

« Chez Pharos », il marmonne. « Ce n'est pas la peine de retourner chez Pharos... »

Un drôle de sentiment me saisit.

« Pharos ? » je répète.

« Les Aurors... ont fait fermer tous les commerces de la rue des Embrumes... » Cuàn m'apprend sobrement mais douloureusement.

On peut penser à l'aide que Barjow et Beurk ont apporté au jeune Malefoy dans son attaque de Poudlard. On peut énumérer toutes les créatures des ténèbres qui maraudent là, en marge de la bonne société sorcière. On peut avancer différentes raisons, toutes excellentes et logiques, à la décision du Ministère de la Magie en guerre. Pourtant, je vois dans la fermeture de Pharos, la main de Tonks.

Je baisse le nez pour cacher le trouble qui m'envahit.

« C'est la guerre, Lupin », me dit Cuàn sur le ton qu'on prend pour consoler un enfant.

« Il est arrêté ? » je trouve la force de demander. « Et Lowell ? »

« Ils ont été arrêtés et questionnés, deux jours... » Il grimace. « Ces salauds les ont pas épargnés, on m'a dit... »

Et me revoilà entre compassion et indifférence, sur ce chemin étroit que j'ai choisi. Samuel d'abord. Lowell et Pharos maintenant. J'inspire.

« Ils sont blessés ? » j'articule.

Cuàn hausse les épaules.

« Ils se sont mis au vert...le temps qu'on voit s'ils sont surveillés... Vaut mieux pas que tu te grilles en allant les voir », il me conseille. Je me demande un temps s'il est sérieux, s'il ne se moque pas de moi. Mais il n'en a pas l'air. Il a le visage fatigué et résigné d'un homme que le sacrifice des autres à la cause n'empêchera pas d'avancer.

« Je comprends », je réponds sobrement. Mais avec Lowell et Pharos, mon petit monde lycanthrope perd les seules personnes pour lesquelles j'ai encore un peu de respect. J'ai la gorge serrée.

« Maintenant, moi, je comprends bien qu'ici... ça ne soit pas pour toi... Je vais en parler à Silvenhair », il conclut sans que j'ai le temps de me demander si je ne suis pas retombé dans le piège de la fausse fraternité de la lycanthropie.

00

Me re-voilà à Londres, me re-voilà en mission. Pour les garous cette fois.

Je me sens fébrile et schizophrène. Je me sens menacé et paranoïaque. Et je marche.

Je vais porter à pied des lettres à trois endroits dont on m'a donné les adresses. Je tombe chez des gens que je ne connais pas tous – j'en ai croisé quelques uns chez Pharos. Deux sont des femmes et une n'est même pas garou. Il y aurait eu un temps où j'aurais essayé d'en savoir plus. Là, la vérité est que je ne veux qu'une chose : finir cette mission, regagner la petite pension où j'ai dit que j'irais dormir et attendre que la nuit soit suffisamment noire pour essayer d'envoyer un message à Dora.

Dora.

J'empoche des réponses quand il y en a. Je dois les apporter demain à mon rendez-vous avec Cuàn. Le piège est relativement étroit. Y échapper va demander de la ruse. J'essaie de me calmer comme je peux. Toute colère ne peut que me perdre. Bon, ça, j'en suis convaincu, ça aide.

A la réception de la pension, le concierge me demande combien de temps je compte rester cette fois. Je me contente de hausser les épaules. Il n'a peut-être voulu qu'être aimable mais, une nouvelle fois, je me sens encerclé. J'attends des heures dans le noir, allongé, tout habillé sur le couvre-lit – j'ai juste retiré mes chaussures. A quelle heure sera-t-il moins dangereux d'essayer ?... Je suis déchiré entre l'envie trop profonde de tenir mon amour dans mes bras et la peur – noire - de la mettre en danger – et les enfants à travers elle. C'est un poison, mais il me permet de tenir tranquille.

C'est finalement l'aube, grise, sale, décevante. J'ai froid, j'ai sommeil mais je me lève. Je me dis que sortir tôt n'est pas aussi soupçonnable que sortir la nuit. Que je pourrais toujours prétendre avoir faim d'un petit-déjeuner. Je négocie ma liberté avec moi même, en quelque sorte.

Je pousse même le vice jusqu'à acheter de quoi manger dans le premier boui-boui ouvert que je rencontre et, muni de mes provisions, je marche jusqu'au parc – juste à côté de la bibliothèque. Je souffle les mots sur la plume et je la jette dans le vent. Elle disparaît dans une fugace étoile.

Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre, je me dis. Je me donne jusqu'à huit heures et demie.

Le bon côté de la magie c'est qu'elle pourra toujours me trouver avec la plume, je pense ça en sirotant mon café au lait. Je mâche le pain un peu insipide. Les secondes sont interminables. Mais le pop est caractéristique. Je dois me forcer à ne pas sursauter. Je me lève lentement, comme si je n'espérais pas tellement que ce soit Dora qui ait transplané. Le fait est que même si son apparence physique n'a jamais été aussi loin de sa propre nature, le choix est trop improbable pour venir de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Des cheveux noirs drus, dressés sur son front par un épi indomptable, des yeux verts cachés par d'épaisses lunettes. Si Harry avait eu une grande soeur.

On fait séparément des tours de la mare aux canards comme si on ne mourrait pas d'envie de se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je finis par m'arrêter pour déchiqueter le pain qu'il me reste en minuscule particules que je jette aux palmipèdes. Elle finit par s'arrêter pour me regarder comme si cette pratique était remarquable. Je lui propose du pain. Elle l'accepte et nous déchiquetons de concert.

« Tu ne dormais pas ? »

« J'ai arrêté de dormir », elle répond un peu agressive, « ça fait douze nuits que j'ai arrêté ».

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute », je m'excuse inutilement.

« Ça va ? » elle demande sur le ton de l'excuse.

« On ne les a pas trouvés », je réponds avec un clin d'oeil.

« Non », elle soupire.

« Lowell... c'est toi ? »

« Fallait bien que je m'assure que tu étais vivant ! » elle confirme.

« Il te l'a dit ? » je m'étonne sincèrement.

« En quelque sorte... Il a sans doute _oublié_ », elle explique d'une voix trop innocente.

« Dora. » Je secoue la tête.

« Excuse-moi mais si tu croies qu'il t'aurait épargné pour sauver sa misérable carcasse ! » elle s'emporte.

« Il m'a défendu contre Silvenhair », je rétorque.

Ça la douche et j'en suis désolé. Je voudrais l'embrasser, m'enfuir dans ses bras et nous voilà à ergoter sur les pertes acceptables dans une guerre. J'en pleurerais.

« Comment vont-ils ? » - je souffle avec mon dernier courage.

Elle s'y accroche et répond avec toute l'empathie qu'elle peut montrer :

« Ils t'attendent. »

« Ce matin, je dois... je dois voir Cuàn... »

« T'es en mission pour eux ? » - elle est trop étonnée de la nouvelle pour ne pas m'interroger.

Je hausse les épaules et remets mes mains dans mes poches – je n'ai plus de pain.

« Sinon, j'y serais encore. »

Elle soupire.

« Ça ne peut pas durer ! Va falloir qu'on fasse quel... »

« Je crois que pour l'instant on en a plus qu'assez fait ! » je l'interromps presque terrifié à l'idée qu'elle monte une nouvelle opération où ce serait moi la victime à sauver.

« Mais ! » elle veut répliquer.

Je fuis ses yeux en regardant ma montre – je suis même plutôt content qu'elle ait choisi cette apparence trop improbable pour que je ne la ressente pas comme un déguisement. Il crée une distance qui me sauve un peu dans l'instant.

« J'aurais sans doute du temps cet après-midi... Où ? »

Elle se mord les lèvres - dans un geste qu'aucune métamorphose ne pourra lui enlever.

« C'est sage que je te le dise ? »

J'hésite à mon tour. Instinctivement, je regarde autour de moi. Il n'y a même pas un chien perdu.

« Je crois... »

« Chez mes parents », elle souffle presque à regret.

J'en reste tellement estomaqué que je ne lui rends même pas le baiser furtif qu'elle plaque sur mes lèvres avant de transplaner.

00

Je suis là assez tôt – Cuàn était lui même pressé et il a pris les messages sans vraiment poser de questions. Il m'a donné un autre rendez-vous ; dans deux jours.

Je suis venu dans cette banlieue éloignée de Londres en bus moldu. J'ai changé sept fois de directions et je suis rentré dans une douzaine de librairies diverses et variées – comme si j'étais à la recherche d'un livre rare. C'est la seule idée que j'ai eue quand je me suis demandé comment je pourrais me justifier si les garous me confrontaient sur mes agissements. A la troisième j'ai même trouvé le titre du livre : une traduction rare des fables d'Esope. Je peux les saouler des heures avec ça, s'ils me questionnent. Ça m'a rassuré.

J'ai évacué assez vite la possibilité que les Tonks aient déménagé - Dora aurait donné l'adresse. Mais là, devant la haie mal taillée qui sépare un jardinet de banlieue, j'ai été un peu soulagé de lire sur la boîte à lettres :_ E. et A. Tonks. Pas de publicité, SVP._ Je remonte les trois dalles qui constituent l'allée et je sens immédiatement le champ de protection magique. Un truc sérieux, pas un ficelage improvisé de sortilèges comme chez les Weasley, un truc réglementaire mais ne manquant pas de créativité. Et c'est un peu comme si Dora venait m'accueillir. Je sonne.

C'est Ted qui ouvre la porte. Il a gardé sa haute stature et seules ses tempes ont grisonné. Côte à côte, je me demande inutilement qui ferait le plus âgé.

« Entrez Lupin », il me dit comme s'il n'avait pas l'air surpris de me voir.

« Bonjour », je réponds en le suivant, pas très à l'aise autant le dire. « Nymphadora vous a prévenus ? »

Il s'arrête et se retourne pour me jeter un regard légèrement amusé.

« Evidemment ! »

Je ne me sens pas mieux.

« Et puis, ses sortilèges reconnaissent un certain nombre de personnes. Allez savoir pourquoi, vous en faites partie. »

Il est acide mais je ne peux pas réellement lui en faire grief. J'abandonne la conversation mondaine, je ne suis pas armé pour. Je vais droit au but :

« Les enfants sont là ? »

« Depuis dix jours », il me répond laconiquement en reprenant sa marche.

Instinctivement, je sens que ce n'est pas une intrusion qu'il approuve forcément. Il faut dire que dix jours... La responsabilité s'abat sur mes épaules.

« C'est très gentil à vous », je murmure.

Là, il se retourne franchement.

« Gentil ? Ecoutez Lupin, ça fait plus de vingt ans que, Andro et moi, on se tient en marge de cette putain de communauté magique et de ces putains de guerres fratricides – rien à envier aux Moldus croyez-moi. Et pour quoi ? Notre fille se fait Auror - comme si ça ne lui suffisait pas de porter les cheveux roses pour avoir l'air rebelle ! Elle s'entiche d'un loup-garou qui pourrait être son père et, mieux encore, elle nous demande comme un service normal entre membres de la même famille de nous occuper de deux petits sauvageons qui se transforment sans doute en monstres à chaque pleine lune ! Et nous sommes _gentils_ ? »

Il a un peu rougi à la fin de sa tirade. Peut-être n'assume-t-il pas totalement son dégoût pour la lycanthropie. Mais j'ai entendu pire.

« Je suis désolé, M. Tonks, je... ça ne devait pas se passer comme cela... » j'essaie de nous excuser.

« Non, vous pouvez le dire Lupin », il répond un peu plus calme. « Estimez-vous heureux qu'Andromeda semble adorer jouer à la grand-mère ! C'est sans doute la seule raison pour laquelle je les tolère encore ici. »

« Merci, M. Tonks », je répète. Je ne peux même pas lui promettre que je vais les emmener ce soir.

Il hausse les épaules.

« Pendant que nous y sommes, appelez-moi Ted, 'Monsieur Tonks' ne me paraît pas très approprié...vu la situation », il bougonne.

« Merci. Mon prénom est Remus », je réponds très intimidé, je m'en rends compte.

« Je sais, Andromeda me l'a dit », il conclut abruptement. Et il me guide sans reprendre la parole jusqu'au salon donnant sur un assez grand jardin. Et là, c'est comme si j'entrais dans un livre d'images. Il y a Andromeda, visiblement ravie de lire à haute voix les histoires de _Martin Miggs, le moldu fou_ et, l'encadrant, Hope dans une robe bleue pâle à smocks et Melyor en culotte courte et chemisette. Leurs cheveux blonds ont été lavés, démêlés et coupés très net. Hope porte un bandeau assorti à sa robe. J'ai peine à reconnaître mes deux louveteaux.

« Remus ! » s'écrit Mel le premier – il est possible qu'il n'est pas été totalement captivé par la lecture d'Andromeda. Et il saute du canapé pour me courir dans les bras. Hope n'a que trente secondes de retard.

« Oh, Remus, tu... tu vas bien ? » elle s'inquiète immédiatement. Et mes yeux me brûlent.

« Ça va, Hope, ça va », je lui promets.

« Dora disait qu'on devait pas perdre espoir, que tu allais revenir », elle répond – on dirait une récitation.

« Mais j'ai mis beaucoup de temps, je suis désolé Hope, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. »

Elle acquiesce. Pour elle aussi, cela semble au-delà des mots. A moins que ce soit la présence de Ted et Andro qui pèsent sur la conversation que nous pourrions avoir.

« Tu as une mine épouvantable, Remus », commente cette dernière qui s'est approchée à son tour.

« J'ai rarement les joues roses », je réponds avec plus d'humeur que je devrais me le permettre. Elle hausse d'ailleurs un sourcil réprobateur et je me reprends. « Excuse-moi, j'ai peu dormi depuis une dizaine de jours... »

« Vous faisiez quoi ? » s'enquiert Ted sur le ton de la conversation.

Je ravale mon envie de lui dire de s'occuper de ses affaires. C'est, d'une certaine façon, devenu son affaire.

« Je m'assurais qu'aucune piste ne remonte jusqu'à eux », j'explique – c'est sobre et laconique ; ça fait le mec qui sait ce qu'il fait alors qu'il essaie simplement de survivre. Je lis dans les yeux de Hope qu'elle comprend trop bien que la vérité n'est pas aussi facile.

« Prenons le thé ! » - décide soudain Andromeda, comme si son éducation de femme du monde lui offrait le seul refuge tenable dans une telle situation. « Ça fera venir Nymphadora ! Hope, ma chérie, si tu venais m'aider ? Et toi aussi, Melyor. Nous allons offrir un bon thé à Remus. N'est-ce pas ? »

Elle les entraîne dans son sillage, et je n'ai pas la force de les retenir.

« En attendant le thé, vous prendriez bien un verre ? » me propose Ted la bouteille de Whisky pur feu à la main.

« Pourquoi pas », je murmure. Le terrain me semble miné. Trop d'enjeux. Je ne sais pas si l'alcool aidera mais refuser me paraît trop impoli.

« Il n'est pas mauvais, vous verrez », il commente en me tendant un verre.

J'ai envie de lui dire qu'il peut me tutoyer mais je ne veux pas avoir l'air de lui forcer la main, de postuler d'une camaraderie que nous n'avons jamais eue.

« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous avec « Dora »? » il demande enfin.

« Vous voulez dire... »

« Oui, je veux savoir depuis combien de temps vous sautez ma fille », il affirme.

On se mesure du regard. Je cède.

« Oh, quelques semaines seulement... Mais on se connaît depuis plus de deux ans maintenant », j'ajoute, comme si le temps justifiait quoique ce soit dans un sens comme dans l'autre. La vérité est que j'aurais pu « sauter » sa fille il y a bien longtemps si je n'avais pas eu tellement peur de reconnaître mes besoins d'homme. Mais je ne crois pas que cette confidence l'intéresse. Il continue l'enquête :

« Par le truc de Dumbledore ? »

« Par Sirius », je lui oppose. D'abord parce que c'est la vérité, et ensuite parce que je trouve toute référence au « truc de Dumbledore » une assez mauvaise idée.

« Ah oui, Sirius... », soupire-t-il. « Ce pauvre Sirius... Evitez d'en parler à Androméda ; ça lui a brisé le coeur de le perdre une deuxième fois ! »

J'ai envie d'hurler qu'elle n'est pas la seule et qu'elle ne l'avait pas retrouvé autant qu'elle aurait pu le faire. Mais une nouvelle fois, je pense aux enfants. Je ne peux pas me disputer avec Ted Tonks qui les accueille – sans compter le fait qu'il tient à me rappeler qu'il est en quelque sorte mon beau-père et que je n'ai pas totalement son approbation dans ma relation avec sa fille.

« Je m'en garderai », je réponds.

« Ted, n'embarrasse pas Remus avec tes craintes de père poule ! » commente Andromeda qui entre sur ces mots, poussant devant elle une table roulante sur lequel figurent tous les éléments d'un thé britannique pur tradition. Je me demande même si j'ai déjà réellement participé à un thé pareil, droit sorti d'un livre pour enfants du XIXe siècle.

Hope et Mel sont ravis de charger mon assiette de sandwiches et de tourtes – et visiblement pleinement satisfaits de faire honneur à leurs propres assiettes. Andromeda me rappelle inutilement combien ils étaient sales et maigres quand Dora les lui a amenés.

« Ces pauvres chéris ! »

Un sifflement l'interrompt. Un sifflement magique est-il besoin de le préciser ?

« Ted ! Quelqu'un ! » Andromeda s'est crispée sur son siège, la fourchette en l'air.

« Nymphadora, sans doute », marmonne l'interpellé en se levant avec un peu de mauvaise grâce, mais il a sorti sa baguette – je fais de même.

« Laisse Remus t'accompagner Ted, il est sans doute plus expérimenté que toi », le presse Andromeda.

« Je l'espère pour lui », répond son mari mais il me fait signe de le suivre.

Dans le couloir, je voudrais lui dire combien je suis désolé de tous les désagréments que je lui cause, mais ça me paraît un peu ridicule. Et puis la porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur des cheveux roses, un t-shirt vert pomme et un jean noir.

« Ce n'est que moi », chantonne Dora en voyant d'abord que son père. « Ré...! »

Elle jette les sacs qu'elle tenait sur le sol et se jette dans mes bras avec la même spontanéité que Hope et Melyor.

« J'osais pas espérer que tu sois là ! » elle souffle contre ma poitrine

« J'avais dit », je lui rappelle doucement.

« Tu avais dit 'sans doute' », elle me corrige et, avant que je puisse rajouter quelque chose, elle m'embrasse comme dans les films moldus sans s'inquiéter du regard de son père. J'ai toutes les peines du monde à transformer cette démonstration passionnée en une étreinte plus sobre.

« Nymphadora, je crois que tu embarrasses Remus », commente froidement Ted.

Elle me lance un regard inquisiteur qui me fait rougir.

« Figure-toi, Papa, que je n'ai pas assez d'occasions pour perdre du temps avec les convenances », elle répond.

« Nous devons donc nous réjouir de ne pas vous voir aller plus loin sur le tapis du salon ? » il demande acide.

Dora lève les yeux au ciel.

« Ne me tente pas ! », elle oppose.

« Oh, mais je pense que ce serait très pédagogique pour les deux pauvres gosses dont vous faites semblant de vous occuper ! » il rétorque. « A moins que ce soit déjà fait !? »

Et là je sens que si je n'interviens pas je vais pouvoir assister à un raccourci de toutes les disputes qui ont dû les opposer les dix dernières années.

« Le thé de ta mère nous attend », je glisse à Dora avant qu'elle ne lâche la réplique fulminante qu'elle est en train de ciseler. Elle me regarde et inspire.

« Tu as honte de moi ? » elle demande.

« J'aurais honte de moi si tu pouvais le penser », je réponds en ne la quittant pas des yeux en gage de sincérité. Ça la calme plus que je n'aurais osé l'espérer.

« Les enfants ont dû être ravis de te voir », elle lance et elle m'entraîne vers le salon sans un autre regard pour son père.

« Ils ont l'air en forme, Dora, merci », je lui réponds.

« Oh, c'est grâce à mes parents... » elle reconnaît à voix basse. « Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'eux... je devais bosser... Les laisser seuls.. - Je l'ai fait le premier jour mais... Ils ne se plaignaient pas, tu les connais... mais quand même... On avait dit qu'ils n'iraient pas chez les Penn tant qu'on n'était pas sûr que tu...aies réussi ta mission... J'ai pensé à Molly, mais ils sont dans les préparatifs du mariage... »

« C'était une très bonne idée », je lui assure.

« Ma mère se prend presque un peu trop au jeu, tu ne trouves pas ? » elle me chuchote. Je me dis que si le jeu est de lire des histoires, de les habiller correctement et de les nourrir, il est peu répréhensible. Mais j'ai déjà mesuré combien Dora a dû prendre sur elle pour demander de l'aide à ses parents et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle m'accuse de prendre faits et causes pour eux.

« Et ça se passe bien ? » je réponds sur le même ton.

« Mieux que je ne le pensais... Ils se sont laissés attendrir, je crois...Et Mel et Hope y mettent beaucoup du leur... » Il y a presque de l'admiration dans sa voix. « Maintenant, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça pourra durer... »

Je hoche la tête, nous entrons dans le salon.

A l'accueil qu'ils font à Dora, je sais que Mel et Hope se sont raccrochés à elle, avec cette absence de méfiance dont seuls les enfants sont capables – à moins qu'ils ne soient désespérément conscients de leurs besoins ? Elle s'assoit par terre avec eux et je l'imite – Andromeda et Ted font semblant de ne pas nous épier. Mais ils sont peut-être aussi étonnés que moi de la voir si à l'aise avec les enfants, je me dis. Maintenant, sur quel terrain l'ai-je vraiment vu mal à l'aise ? Je repasse mentalement l'image de la combattante, de la soignante, de l'amante, de l'enquêtrice ou de la diplomate. Et puis je sais : c'est une piètre cuisinière ! Et cette conclusion, me donne une envie irrésistible de la serrer contre moi. A défaut, je lui prends la main le plus discrètement possible, mais Hope et Mel le voient. Je vais lâcher quand je surprends le regard de connivence ravie qu'ils échangent – comme si ils approuvaient, comme si ils avaient eux aussi besoin de toute l'affection possible. Dora s'en rend compte à son tour et se retourne pour m'embrasser – autant pour ses parents.

« Bon », dit-elle ensuite, comme une ponctuation. « Remus, nous devons à ces enfants la vérité, non ? »

« A propos de quoi ? » je demande un peu inquiet.

« Sur ce que nous allons faire d'eux », elle me répond.

évidemment. Mais je ne sais pas du tout par où commencer. Comme si elle lisait dans mon esprit, Dora me souffle :

« Parle-leur de Thelma. »

Bien sûr, je m'engueule. Par quoi d'autres commencer !?

« Oh... eh bien, vous vous souvenez d'Ursula ? » je me lance, pas très à l'aise. Ce n'est jamais exactement plaisant d'exposer ses plus intimes contradictions. Mais le faire devant deux enfants... envers lesquels on a pris – il faut l'admettre – une sorte d'engagement... Tous les deux me regardent avec leurs yeux bleus plus vieux que leurs visages, et je sais que je leur dois la vérité.

« Elle aussi, tu l'as emmenée ? » m'aide Hope, qui semble bien avoir eu assez de douze journées pour faire le lien entre tous les évènements.

« A la demande de ses parents », je précise.

« Elle a des parents ? » demande Mel, et son espoir diffus me fait mal.

« Oui, Mel. Ils la cherchaient et je les ai aidés », je réponds. Comme Dora ne dit rien, j'ajoute : « Nous les avons aidés. »

« Et nous, quelqu'un... quelqu'un nous cherche ? » veut savoir Hope avec une expression précautionneuse.

« Non, Hope », je réponds en secouant la tête.

Leur silence me met devant mes responsabilités.

« Non, Hope », je répète. « C'est moi, moi seul, qui ai pensé que vous ne pouviez plus rester là-bas... que vous ne le vouliez pas », j'ajoute, presque je plaide.

« Tu as décidé de venir nous chercher », constate Hope toujours prudente. Mel lui ne fait que me regarder, mais tant de choses peuvent passer dans un regard.

« Oui, Hope », je réponds, mais je sais qu'ils attendent plus. Maintenant, que puis-je leur promettre qui ne soit pas une déception ? « Les parents de Thelma, le vrai nom d'Ursula, ont accepté de vous prendre chez eux. »

A leur tête, j'aurais aussi pu leur dire que je les ramenais à la mine. Dora me serre la main comme pour m'encourager, mais il me semble que jamais je n'ai eu besoin de courage, que jamais la raison ne m'a semblé si douloureuse.

« Je viendrai souvent vous voir... Je... je suis le professeur de Thelma », je continue en ayant l'impression que je m'y prends assez mal.

« Tu seras notre professeur », essaie encore Hope, l'aînée, la raisonnable, la courageuse, la porte-parole.

« Un peu plus, Hope, j'espère », je reconnais sans trop savoir si c'est bien malin de ma part de me laisser aller à cette confidence. Je lâche la main de Dora pour prendre les leurs : « Je ne peux pas vous promettre plus pour l'instant. C'est la guerre, les enfants, pas seulement entre les garous et les autres... Moi, et Dora, nous avons pris partie dans cette guerre et... tout peut arriver. »

Il y a un bruit de porcelaine brisée derrière moi. Sans doute Andromeda qui a lâché son assiette en m'entendant affirmer que la guerre nous concerne. Mais je ne me retourne pas.

Hope prend la main de Mel, ce geste protecteur que je l'ai si souvent vue faire et qui m'a toujours tant ému de sa part. Ses yeux ont brillé furtivement, mais elle a ravalé ses larmes et m'assure de sa petite voix raisonnable :

« Nous ne voulions pas rester, Remus. »

000

Distribution de mouchoir... ?

Bon, le suivant a un nom assez clair « Chaque famille »... parce que c'est quoi, une famille ?


	24. Le sens de l'absurde

**Vingt-Cinq Jours d'Humanité**

Pas de copyrights mais pas mal de gamberge quand même.

* * *

_**  
**_

_**« Il est absurde que tout soit absurde »  
**_** Emmanuel Mounier,**_**Introduction aux Existentialismes**_

_**24 – Le sens de de l'absurde**_

Les Aurors m'arrêtent au beau milieu du chemin des Embrumes, en pleine journée. Ils ont coupé toute retraite des deux côtés. Ils sont vingt, dix à chaque extrémité. Leurs uniformes font deux murs noirs et infranchissables. Ils nous contrôlent l'un après l'autre et arrêtent toutes les créatures qui se trouvent là sans distinction de genre ou d'espèce. Les rares sorciers pris au piège finissent par être relâchés, non sans avoir dû expliquer ce qu'ils faisaient là et avoir laissé derrière eux des potions ou des objets qu'ils n'auraient pas dû posséder.

C'est presque étonnant comme tout le monde accepte. Il y a bien quelques révoltes, durement réprimées, des cris et des insultes comme aux temps les plus noirs de la communauté magique britannique – les sorciers contre les créatures. Mais la majorité est résignée. Et, c'est Kingsley Shacklebolt qui commande le contrôle des identités, comme il a appelé ça en invitant chacun à s'y soumettre pour sa propre sécurité.

Quand deux petits Aurors, si jeunes qu'ils avaient dû rater de peu d'être mes élèves à Poudlard, me saisissent pour me pousser vers la cage portoloin qui avait été acheminée là, j'ai la drôle d'impression de faire un mauvais rêve. Moi, le membre de l'Ordre, moi, l'ami et l'amant d'Auror, moi, le loup-garou.

« Vous vous trompez », je balbutie.

« Vraiment ? » Le plus âgé me toise, pendant que le plus jeune me fouille et extrait de mon pardessus ma baguette et la lettre que venait de me remettre Lowell en grand secret. De loin, je vois que Shacklebolt nous observe. Il ne dit et ne fait rien. _Que pourrait-il d'ailleurs si sa mission est d'emmener toutes les créatures ?_ - j'essaie de me raisonner même si ce n'est pas facile. _Peut-il changer ma propre nature ?_

« Un loup-garou avec une baguette », commente le plus âgé, en la retournant entre ses doigts d'un air appréciateur. « Sans doute pour faire la cuisine, hein ? »

« Rendez-moi ça », je gronde, même si c'est sans doute un des meilleurs moyens pour me prendre des coups et renforcer leurs soupçons.

« En temps et en heure », répond le plus jeune en me poussant dans la cage.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander comment eux-mêmes se sentiraient si on leur enlevait ce petit morceau de bois qui est dans leur poche depuis leur onzième anniversaire, est-ce qu'ils ne se rebelleraient pas encore plus que moi ? Mais ce que grondent mes compagnons de misère est plus radical et plus désespéré et mes objections se noient.

A la Division, les deux mêmes gosses me questionnent pendant deux jours : sur la lettre, sur mes moyens de subsistances, sur Greyback... Je crois que ça prend deux jours – ils ont pris ma montre, la montre-bracelet de mon père, et je ne sais plus exactement si c'est le jour ou la nuit car ils prennent bien soin de m'éloigner de toutes fenêtres. Mais au nombre des repas qu'ils me servent, j'estime que ça fait deux jours. Jamais ils ne me brutalisent réellement – ils ne sont pas prévenants non plus. Ils répètent encore et encore les mêmes questions à me rendre sourd et bête : « Où alliez vous ? » « Où habitez-vous ? » « A qui est destinée cette lettre ? »

Je leur fais encore et encore les mêmes réponses : « J'allais manger à la taverne Du Pou qui Pleure, c'est pas cher. » « J'habite dans une pension moldue ; je suis un ancien employé de la librairie Pharos que vous avez fermée... » « A un ami de Pharos ; je ne le connais pas personnellement ; je devais la poster à la poste sur le Chemin de Traverse... »

Ils n'ont jamais l'air satisfait de mes réponses et ils recommencent. Quand ils me laissent enfin, j'essaie de dormir.

Sous leur coude à chaque interrogatoire, je peux voir mon dossier d'enregistrement auprès du Bureau de régulation des créatures magiques – ce qui explique qu'ils ne posent pas de questions sur la baguette. Ça fait un paquet d'années que je ne l'avais pas vu ce putain de dossier – un paquet d'années que je n'avais plus pris la peine de l'alimenter en déclarant mes rares activités rémunérées – depuis mon bref et désastreux retour à Poudlard, je crois. Je me mets à leur place : un garou formé à la sorcellerie qui disparaît de la circulation pour réapparaître en pleine guerre avec un message pour un des chefs présumés du mouvement de Greyback : ça fait un sacré faisceau de présomptions. Presque plus qu'il n'en a suffi pour envoyer Sirius pourrir à Azkaban. Ça ne me rend pas optimiste sur mon avenir – surtout que je ne peux même plus espérer qu'un Albus Dumbledore puisse venir me tirer de là en se servant de son aura.

En toute sincérité, il me semble qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas suffi – d'ailleurs il n'a rien pu pour Sirius. _Mais il reste quand même Dora et Kingsley, _je me répète pour ne pas sombrer dans la mélancolie. Et je ressasse mes arguments : Je suis quand même entre les mains de leurs collègues, et Kingsley a dirigé mon arrestation. Il me semblerait presque insultant de ne pas penser qu'ils vont essayer quelque chose – même si je n'arrive pas à trouver quoi. Mais je ne sais pas grand-chose des procédures et des passe-droits possibles. C'est leur rayon, et ce sont mes amis – presque ma famille, si je devais en avoir une.

Et puis, d'heure en heure, de repas insipides en interrogatoires, de siestes interrompues en nuits écourtées, je me convaincs doucement qu'ils n'en ont pas les moyens, sauf à se discréditer totalement dans la division. A un moment que je ne saurais situer – pendant un interrogatoire, pendant un moment de repos ? - une hypothèse étrange se dresse brutalement sur le chemin de mon endurance à l'épreuve : _Et si Kingsley et Dora n'intervenaient pas simplement parce qu'ils avaient décidé de ne pas le faire ?_ Je m'explique, pas qu'ils n'en aient pas eu les moyens, pas qu'ils craignent les risques pour eux-mêmes, mais qu'ils aient jugé que c'était ce qu'ils devaient faire pour mon propre bien. L'idée est sournoise, mais elle fait son chemin et me tient en éveil malgré mon épuisement. Plus j'y pense et plus je les revois, unis dans leur réprobation de ma gestion de la situation depuis plusieurs semaines.

« Ça ne peut pas durer, Remus ! » a inlassablement répété Dora dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. « Tu t'épuises, tu prends des risques impensables, pour quoi ? Est-ce que tu penses à tous ceux qui ont besoin de toi ? Est-ce que tu penses à Mel et Hope ? Est-ce que tu penses à Thelma ? Est-ce que tu penses à Harry, Remus ? » Elle ne parlait pas de nous mais elle n'en avait pas besoin. Nos trop rares rencontres nous offraient un sexe furtif et désespéré qui me frustrait autant qu'elle. Notre ébauche de couple semblait la première victime de la guerre.

« Lupin, jusqu'où vas-tu aller ? Vas-tu participer à la prochaine opération des Lycaons au seul titre de protéger des enfants auxquels personne ne pense plus ? » désapprouvait Kingsley, aux occasions encore plus rares où je le croisais.

« Et tu proposes quoi ? » je demandais invariablement.

« On pourrait te rendre infréquentable, comme Lowell et Pharos », avait fini par proposer Kingsley, comme s'il était finalement arrivé à se justifier à lui même des solutions désespérées.

« Je crois avoir dit et répété que je ne veux plus d'opérations », je lui avais alors fermement opposé.

Sauf que, qu'ils l'aient téléguidée ou pas, le contrôle des identités sur le Chemin des Embrumes allait arriver à ce résultat précis. Là, allongé sur la banquette étroite de la cellule, je finis par me demander si je leur en voudrais si mon hypothèse se révélait fondée. Pour ne pas arriver à répondre à ma propre question.

Ce que je pense être le troisième matin, les petits jeunes reviennent me chercher mais, au lieu de me ramener à la même salle d'interrogation, ils me conduisent droit, et sans un mot, au bureau de Shacklebolt.

« Laissez-nous », ordonne laconiquement Kingsley, sans se redresser et sans lever les yeux à notre entrée, alors que les deux hommes qui m'encadrent se mettent au garde à vous devant lui.

Ils ne semblent même pas étonnés - la beauté de la discipline.

« Comment vas-tu ? » Kingsley demande très doucement, en affrontant mon regard comme si de rien n'était, une fois que la porte s'est refermée dans mon dos.

« Suis-je obligé de répondre ? » je demande.

Il a un vague sourire furtif.

« Non », il reconnaît. « Je suis désolé, je ne pouvais pas prétendre reprendre la main avant. »

« Non ? »

Ses yeux plus chocolat que noirs m'observent longuement et décident sans doute de m'offrir le bénéfice du doute :

« Je suis autorisé à te faire une proposition, Lupin », il continue comme si je n'avais pas posé de question. « J'imagine que tu sais quoi : te proposer de te relâcher contre ton engagement de nous servir éventuellement d'indicateur. »

« Magnifique ! » je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire mon malin. Mais qui croit-il tromper ?

« Que tu refuses ou non, les espions qui traînent ici savent que si tu es dans mon bureau, on t'a fait la proposition », il répond apparemment peu ému par ma réaction.

« Comme Lowell ou Pharos ? » je souffle d'une voix grinçante.

« Exactement », il confirme.

« Dora devrait être là », je crache.

Il a d'abord l'air interdit puis furieux – Et, c'est sans doute mon ton qui l'a finalement mis sur la piste.

« Tu crois que... » il s'étouffe.

« Pardonne-moi, mais la vierge outragée ne te vas pas comme rôle », je confirme.

Les mots semblent lui manquer. Il se lève et fait le tour de son bureau, se plantant devant moi. C'est un homme grand et solide, musclé et entraîné, un mur noir, de la peau jusqu'aux robes. Seuls ses yeux chocolat auraient pu paraître chaleureux, encore que dans l'instant ils soient plutôt intimidants, je dois l'avouer.

« Lupin, si tu vas la rendre coupable des contrôles systématiques des créatures que le Ministère nous impose... » il gronde. « Si tu vas foutre en l'air la chance qu'elle te... »

« Oui, les garous devraient toujours prendre ce qu'on leur donne. » Je dis ça sourdement. à le voir, j'ai un doute sur ma petite théorie, mais je viens de passer deux jours dans les geôles des sorciers de plein droit, ça me rend pas coopératif.

« Putain », il m'attrape par le pull, ses yeux lancent des éclairs, et je crois un bref instant qu'il va me frapper. « Tu crois qu'elle dort depuis deux jours ? Que je n'ai pas dû faire des pieds et des mains pour qu'elle soit envoyée suffisamment loin pour ne pas la voir se traîner aux pieds du Ministre pour qu'il te relâche ? Tu la crois capable de t'envoyer deux jours en tôle juste pour pouvoir baiser tranquillement avec toi après ? »

La réponse est oui. J'en ai presque honte. Kingsley le lit dans mes yeux.

« Petit con prétentieux ! » il gronde encore en me secouant ; ma tête frôle le mur mais ne le touche pas. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle te trouve ? »

Je ne trouve rien à répondre à ça – c'est une question qui m'a moi même hautement fasciné pendant des mois, sans solution. Dans sa bouche, ça sonne un peu comme une condamnation. Et j'ai presque envie qu'elle vienne.

« Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai dû faire pour t'éviter l'internement préventif avec la missive que tu portais sur toi ? » il reprend à peine moins véhément. « Tu veux savoir que Pharos a dû quitter l'Angleterre ? Tu veux quoi comme preuve de...l'amitié qu'on a pour toi, connard ? »

Il me lâche brusquement, comme découragé.

« Et moi qui aie toujours pensé que tu étais l'intelligent de la bande », il grommelle. Plus de la colère dans sa voix, mais pas mal de tristesse. J'hésite. Longtemps. Et puis je n'y tiens plus. Je demande avec ce que j'espère suffisamment d'humilité pour qu'il tente d'oublier mes insinuations :

« Tu veux dire que...c'était fortuit ? »

Il se retourne, ses yeux brillent.

« Fortuit ? » il éternue. « Nous faisons des contrôles quotidiennement. Ça rassure le peuple, paraît-il. En tout cas ça plaît à la Gazette. J'ai été de celui-là par pur hasard. » Il me semble qu'il ravale des commentaires sur ce qu'il pense fondamentalement de ces contrôles, se contentant d'un geste impuissant et coléreux. « Tonks te croyait chez les Penn en plus. Quand je t'ai vu dans la foule... je me suis dit qu'ils allaient peut-être te laisser passer à cause de la baguette », il me confie plus doucement. Son regret est palpable.

Je l'avais cru aussi.

« Mais a priori, le tavernier – qui, tu l'auras remarqué, est un des derniers ouverts sur les Embrumes - leur avait donné quelques signalements...dont le tien...Et puis, quelle idée de porter cette lettre sur toi ! » il s'exclame.

Ma paranoïa aurait voulu douter de ses paroles mais Kingsley, d'aussi loin que je me le rappelle, ne m'a jamais menti. Même pas par facilité. Il ne me reste qu'à reconnaître mon erreur.

« Et maintenant ? » je demande très doucement.

« Maintenant, je vais te foutre dehors », il me répond, en me regardant droit dans les yeux, et je l'aime pour son courage et sa droiture. « Je vais gueuler que t'es qu'une sale bête qui ne sait pas reconnaître sa chance quand on lui offre... Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un me croira... mais j'aurais essayé... »

« Ok », je murmure.

« Ensuite, j'irais me planquer si j'étais toi », il continue avec une voix qui ressemble plus à celle que Kingsley me réserve d'habitude. « ... au Pays de Galles par exemple, pour le cas où tu serais suivi... quelques jours... et puis... je réfléchirais à ce que je compte faire de l'occasion qui m'est offerte... »

Je comprends qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de me rappeler que cet incident m'offre une chance de sortir du jeu de con où ma « mission » m'a coincé._ C'est fortuit, _je me le rappelle, _mais c'est tout autant une chance que si nous l'avions planifiée._ Il observe mon visage avec la nette intention que mesurer comment j'interprète ses paroles. Et je saisis mieux d'un seul coup pourquoi Dora a pu si souvent faire référence à lui comme à un « grand frère », prompt à s'inquiéter et à tempêter. Même si je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir déjà accepté, je veux le rassurer alors j'acquiesce. Il a l'air soulagé et me tourne le dos pour contourner son bureau comme s'il comptait se rasseoir.

Mais la question, le doute, notablement affaiblie, est toujours là. Je cède à la tentation – tellement ancienne - et je demande à son dos :

« Tu crois pas que Dora... elle ferait mieux... »

« Est-ce que tu ne crois pas que c'est toi qui ferais mieux de choisir ? » il rétorque en se retournant brusquement. Il est suffisamment intimidant pour que je n'ose pas lui demander si, après tout, il ne regrette pas que Dora et moi ayons été plus loin que le flirt douloureux. Je me dis confusément que je ne mérite pas autre chose que cet assentiment ambigu.

Kingsley retourne alors à sa place, sort ma baguette d'un tiroir et me la rend sans un mot. Je le remercie dans un murmure. Il se contente d'un signe de tête. Sa mâchoire est très tendue, et je comprends qu'il se prépare à donner le change. Je baisse les yeux pour l'aider.

Quand je les rouvre, il m'a saisi par le col et me pousse vers la porte, en murmurant :

« Si toi tu n'y arrives pas, mon frère, que Merlin, lui, me pardonne... »

00

C'est sans doute stupide, mais je n'arrive pas à me sentir menacé dans la maison de mes parents. J'y mène des activités domestiques – un peu de rangement, un peu de jardinage, comme si je n'avais pas tant à faire ailleurs. C'est comme un refuge en quelque sorte – pour lécher mes différentes blessures : mon orgueil, mes sentiments, mon identité...

_Qu'est-ce qui reste debout ? _jeme demande en refixant le rosier grimpant préféré de ma mère près de la porte de la cuisine. En le faisant j'ai cette impression étonnante de refaire ses propres gestes, de lui prêter mon corps. Mais de toute façon, pourquoi aurais-je encore besoin de mon corps ? Pour qui ou pour quoi suis-je encore capable de me lever et de me battre ? Où est ma famille – si j'en ai encore une ?

Mes parents sont morts depuis longtemps ; mes meilleurs amis ont disparu ; l'Ordre est en déroute... _Est-ce que je ne me leurre pas totalement en croyant que ma relation avec Dora est capable de redonner un sens à la guerre ? _J'essuie machinalement sur mon jean deux gouttes de sang qui ont perlé au bout de mes doigts qui ont maintenu la plus haute branche.

_Et puis, les garous, c'est fini cette fois, non ?_ L'idée me frappe alors que je range méthodiquement les outils dans le cabanon au fond du jardin. Pas seulement à cause de ma trahison – la réelle et celle qu'ils imagineront sûrement grâce à l'espion de la Division ; Pas seulement à cause de Lyall ou des enfants ; pas même à cause de leur ralliement à Voldemort, leur violence congénitale et leur courte vue. Simplement parce que j'ai fini par me convaincre, visiblement à mon insu, que je ne n'appartiens pas à la même espèce qu'eux. Ça devrait me soulager, pourtant je ressens d'abord un vide énorme.

Heureusement, j'ai deux dizaines de tuiles à replacer sur le toit et un vasistas qui fuit à réparer. Il me faut trois voyages à l'Armée du salut moldue pour vider le grenier de son bric-à-brac insensé et anodin qui me fait penser, comme un miroir inversé, au trésor de magie noir des Black que nous avons traqué avec Sirius. La maison est plus vide, et je me sens mieux, comme si je m'allégeais en même temps qu'elle. Je crois que ça lui faisait le même effet.

Il faut trois jours à Cuàn pour venir me voir, un soir, à la tombée de la nuit ; je venais d'allumer des bougies pour pouvoir lire – personne depuis la mort de mon père n'a pris la peine de payer les factures d'électricité ; les Moldus ont fini par couper la ligne. Quand je le vois sur le pas de ma porte, je me rends compte que je ne l'attendais vraiment pas. Comme s'il était sorti de ma mémoire, comme s'il fallait que je fasse un effort pour me souvenir que je le connais. De toute façon, il ne reste pas assez pour réveiller plus que des réflexes de survie. Et lui-même me paraît mal à l'aise. Dans l'étroite salle principale qui fait aussi office de cuisine, il reste debout comme quand il animait une réunion en Irlande l'été dernier, comme s'il avait peur de se compromettre en s'asseyant. Il est juste venu me faire jurer de ne pas retourner de mon fait à la mine. Il ne me regarde pas pour me dire ça. Et comme s'il avait besoin de préciser à quel point je suis en disgrâce, il me prévient que si je le faisais aucun garde ne me laisserait passer. Je m'amuse intérieurement à imaginer sa tête si je demandais « par quelle entrée ? ». Ma propre gaminerie manque de me faire sourire. Evidemment, il s'en émeut un peu. Alors je fais mon malin :

« C'est à cause de mon arrestation ? Je n'ai rien dit pourtant – pas qu'ils n'aient pas demandé – mais je n'ai rien dit. Ce qu'a gueulé le gradé à la fin, c'était du flan. »

Je n'ai même pas le temps d'avoir honte de mes mensonges ou de me demander qui je veux duper en affirmant ça - Cuàn hausse les épaules :

« Tu sais Lupin, c'est trop tard, trop tard pour des gars comme toi... C'est presque trop tard pour des mecs comme moi. C'est la guerre. Une affaire de combattants, rien d'autres »

Il y a presque du regret dans sa voix. Comme s'il avait auparavant entretenu une vision romantique de la chose, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte que nous, les garous, ne formions pas une grande famille aimante capable de protéger les plus faibles.

« Je serais toi, je ne resterais pas là », il ajoute en se levant.

« Mais j'ai nulle part où aller... » je commence avec sincérité ou avec fatigue – je me le suis demandé plus tard.

Cuàn me fait signe de me taire, comme si ma situation importait peu – ou qu'il ne souhaitait pas en savoir plus sur moi et mes éventuels projets :

« Ne reste pas là où on pourrait te trouver », il affirme avec un air entendu.

« Qui ? Les Lycaons ? » je ne peux pas pu m'empêcher de demander. C'est comme ça, il faut que je sache - que je fasse mon deuil d'une de mes identités en quelque sorte.

« Les Lycaons, les Mangemorts, Samuel... » il énumère avec un nouveau haussement d'épaule. « Ce n'est pas un temps à être prévisible ».

On ne saurait être plus clair. J'acquiesce en silence. Une fois qu'il est parti, je range les quelques affaires que je me refuse toujours à abandonner à tout jamais dans un vieux sac en tapisserie que ma mère avait déjà quand j'étais enfant. Il n'y a pas grand-chose : quelques photos, des livres de mon père, un foulard en soie qui appartenait à ma mère et que les mites ont épargné. Même pas de quoi jeter un sort pour réduire le poids. Je pourrais partir, là maintenant. Je suis presque à la porte quand je me demande si l'invitation de Cuàn n'est pas un piège – une provocation pour me faire courir jusqu'aux enfants. L'idée me fait trembler et je dois m'asseoir pour me calmer.

Je me sens englué dans toutes mes peurs, toutes mes compromissions ; ça me semble sans issue. Insidieusement, les solutions qui m'ont paru tant de fois si tentantes pendant ma vie d'adulte reviennent et me chuchotent que ma pure et simple disparition reste ce qui peut arriver de mieux à tous ceux que je mets en danger par ma simple affection, par le simple fait d'exister...

Fuir sur le continent, me suicider, les possibilités radicales sont multiples et tentantes... et faciles... un couteau, une corde, transplaner... tout n'est que l'affaire d'un instant, d'une décision. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais trouvé le courage d'essayer encore. Mais, c'est à ce moment-là que Dora entre dans la maison sans frapper, sans une seule marque d'hésitation – sans même trébucher.

D'abord elle ne me voit pas – j'ai laissé la bougie s'éteindre et c'est à la lumière de sa baguette qu'elle me découvre assis sur le vieux sofa défoncé, le sac en tapisserie sur les genoux. Elle irradie de force et de projets. Elle est belle comme la promesse d'un été de vacances. Et j'ai immédiatement honte d'avoir pensé m'enfuir, d'avoir envisagé de la fuir.

« Hé, ça va ? Tu fais quoi dans le noir ? » elle demande. Sa baguette ranime des bougies un peu partout dans la pièce et, ma faiblesse et moi, nous n'avons plus un recoin pour nous cacher.

« Cuàn sort d'ici », je murmure après un long moment où mon esprit me semble incapable de composer une réponse cohérente.

« Il t'a dit de fuir ? » elle demande à voix basse cette fois et sur un ton pressant. Je crois qu'elle envisage d'éteindre immédiatement toutes les lumières qu'elle a fait naître.

« Plus ou moins », je soupire. « Sauf que... je ne savais pas trop où aller... »

Allez savoir pourquoi ce constat si douloureux de ma part semble tant la réjouir. Elle s'empare de mon sac d'une main et me tire de l'autre, avec un seul commentaire :

« Eh bien, viens. »

00

Je la regarde longtemps dormir. Malgré l'épuisement physique et la satisfaction – par opposition avec la frustration qui m'a si longtemps accompagné -, je n'ai pas sommeil. Ou peut-être à cause de cela, qui sait ? Et puis, j'ai trop dans la tête la mise en garde de Cuàn pour m'abandonner au sommeil.

Elle est si belle, si jeune... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en la regardant dormir, blottie sur le côté, lovée contre moi. Je devrais m'inquiéter pour elle ; je pourrais m'interroger sur notre avenir ; me torturer encore à me demander dans quelle galère je l'ai attirée mais, étonnamment, ce n'est pas cela qui vient. Comme si poids de la vie, qui m'avait coupé la respiration quelques heures plus tôt, s'était mystérieusement envolé. Comme si sa présence l'avait dissoute. L'idée même me fait sourire.

Je n'ai même plus ce soupçon concernant sa possible implication dans mon arrestation par ses collègues... Non, pas seulement parce qu'on vient de passer la soirée à faire l'amour. Ni même parce qu'elle m'a raconté d'une voix blanche combien elle a souffert de me voir enfermer, combien elle a eu peur que je craque et que je leur donne une bonne raison de m'emprisonner... - me redisant au passage tout ce que Kingsley avait fait pour abréger ma captivité. Mais ce n'étaient pas ses explications et ses serments qui rendaient mes interrogations précédentes inutiles.

En fait, je me dis, en regardant dehors par l'étroite et ronde fenêtre juste au-dessus de ma tête, que ce qui change tout, c'est ce qu'elle me propose : La petite Ford blanche brille sous l'éclat de la lune à deux pas de la minuscule caravane arrondie qui lui est accrochée et dans laquelle nous dormions au milieu d'un champ de pommiers. C'est la guerre – enfin, nous avons fait un pas supplémentaire en avant dans la guerre ; je suis doublement proscrit chez les Garous comme chez les sorciers ; les Penn partent en vacances (et nul ne peut réellement les en blâmer), et Dora m'amenait une solution à tout ça qui lui ressemblait – non, qui _nous _ressemblait : une vieille bagnole et une caravane improbable.

« Elle a été magiquement agrandie », elle a précisé, quand nous en faisons le tour à la lueur de nos baguettes. « Le sorcier qui me l'a vendue m'a certifié qu'il partait en vacances avec toute sa famille - ces cinq enfants et ses trois chats... Ils ont fait toute l'Europe avec ! »

Allez savoir pourquoi la perspective de courir les routes d'Angleterre avec Hope et Mel dans cet appareil ridicule me rend soudain si optimiste. Pourtant, telle est la vérité – l'absurde vérité.

« Et tu viendras avec nous ? » j'ai demandé quand elle m'a exposé son plan. Je voulais être raisonnable mais je ne crois pas qu'une réponse négative m'aurait fait le même effet.

« Je suis en vacances ; j'ai tellement pété les plombs quand tu étais en tôle que tout le monde s'est accordé à dire que j'en avais besoin. Et puis, je suis le témoin de Bill, tu le sais ça ? » elle m'a titillé, joueuse. Et le fait que Fleur et Bill se marient envers et contre tout, avec une foi quasiment absurde dans leurs capacités au bonheur a fait remonté mon moral d'un cran au supplémentaire. La vie était sans doute une folie, mais à tout bien y réfléchir, ceux qui l'osaient avaient du panache.

« Et comment Fleur prend ça ? » je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de demander.

Ma Dora a haussé les épaules avec cette nonchalance affectée que j'adore.

« Tu ne vas t'y mettre ! Est-ce que Fleur n'a pas mis la barre du dévouement marital à la hauteur de sa beauté ? »

Nous avons ri, comme des enfants, comme des amants, comme deux humains débarrassés des poids délirants que nous imposaient la vie, la guerre, l'époque et le lieu dans lesquels nous vivions.

000

J'aurais aimé avoir un appareil photo pour immortaliser la tête des gosses quand ils nous ont vus arriver – enfin plutôt quand on leur a montré l'attelage qui allait être notre maison pendant l'été. Je crois que Thelma était presque moins contente de partir chez sa grand-mère – ses soeurs auraient carrément échangé !

« Vous aurez l'occasion de revoir Remus », finit par intervenir leur père, « surtout, si Poudlard reste fermé... »

Mais même sa remarque inquiète n'arrive à briser l'excitation – celle des mômes comme la mienne. Quand on part de chez les Penn, tous les quatre dans la petite voiture, la caravane caracolant derrière nous, je me sens étonnamment heureux.

« Et on va où ? » demande Mel en se penchant entre les deux sièges avant avec un grand sourire.

« A un mariage », annonce Tonks les yeux rivés sur la route, avec une expression concentrée de bonne élève qui me donne furieusement envie de la troubler.

« T'as ton permis ? » je demande.

« Le mariage de qui ? » hurlent les mômes derrière nous – il leur faut couvrir le bruit du moteur, et tout leur paraît sans doute trop nouveau et trop extraordinaire pour qu'ils ne s'abandonnent pas à l'excitation la plus pure.

« Ma Grand-mère - la mère de mon père -... y a tenu... pour que je sois une 'jeune femme indépendante' », me répond Dora avec un air ravi.

« Ça ! » je reconnais, avant de répondre à Mel et Hope : « Le mariage de deux amis »

« Oh, des vieux », conclut Mel, et Tonks manque de faire une embardée tellement elle rit.

« Vieux comme Dora », je corrige avec un grand sourire moi aussi.

« Des sorciers ? » demande Hope plus sérieusement. Il est clair qu'en quelques semaines, elle a très profondément revu sa vision du monde magique. Je sais que Dora y est pour beaucoup. Mais la question des Aurors est encore trop sensible pour moi pour que je m'autorise à trop y penser :

« Oui mais... », je réponds, me demandant comment parler de la lycanthropie latente de Bill. Le fait est que la pleine lune a été plus clémente avec le fils Weasley que nous l'avions tous craint : Beaucoup de surexcitation avant, encore plus de fatigue le lendemain. Rien de réellement compliqué à gérer, à ce que je sais. Mais ma belle humeur ne s'accorde pas facilement avec des demi-teinte. « Des sorciers qui vont vous plaire », je leur assure simplement.

« Et vous, vous vous mariez pas ? » questionne alors Melyor – Hope se fige en entendant ça, et Dora me lance un regard nerveux.

« Moi et Dora ? Pourquoi on se marierait ? » je répète de ma voix la plus neutre – celle que je pourrais prendre pour poser une question en classe dans le seul but d'amener un élève à reconsidérer son raisonnement.

« Parce que vous vous aimez », affirme Melyor imperturbable. Il dit ça très fort, toujours à cause du bruit du moteur, et ça fait une drôle d'impression. Comme si le message tombait du ciel.

Je regarde les vaches sous les pommiers à ma droite en me demandant ce que je suis censé répondre à ça.

« On ne se marie pas... S'aimer ne suffit pas », s'essaye Dora, mais la pente est savonneuse. « Se marier c'est... fonder une famille ... » Sa voix s'étrangle en disant ça, en définissant très exactement ce que nous n'avons aucune chance de fonder ensemble, et moi, je me suis senti maudit, sans espoir de rémission.

« Et nous adopter, c'est pas fonder une famille ? » s'informe Melyor.

« Ils ne nous ont pas adoptés », rétorque Hope avant nous.

Le silence est douloureux. On entend grincer les vitesses et la transmission entre la petite voiture et la caravane.

« Non ? » insiste finalement Mel – il ne sera pas dit qu'il ne sera pas allé jusqu'au bout de la question. Le Choixpeau ne se posera peut-être jamais sur sa tête mais je n'en ai pas besoin pour classer le petit Mel parmi les adeptes de la maison rouge et or.

« Non », je trouve quand même le courage de répondre, à son exemple. Sauf que ce n'est pas si simple, me murmure une petite voix têtue. Il est vrai que pour Dora, pour ses parents, pour les Penn, pour Kingsley, et bientôt pour les Weasley, je les ai en quelque sorte adoptés - aucun d'eux ne prendraient les risques qu'ils prennent pour eux sans cela. C'est un peu gratifiant, un peu effrayant. Mais je crois que c'est la réalité. « Je ne peux pas vous adopter légalement, la loi magique ne le permet pas... Maintenant, je vous ai promis et je peux le répéter, je vais faire tout en mon pouvoir pour l'occuper de vous... Je ne vous laisserai pas, Mel... » je promets en désespoir de cause.

« Moi, je veux être avec toi, toujours », il affirme alors, sans trop d'émotion, comme une vérité indiscutable.

Dora lâche la route des yeux pour me lancer un regard furtif, mi désolée, mi ravie. Et je partage ses sentiments. C'est dur d'imaginer décevoir Mel, mais s'il n'avait pas eu d'attentes envers moi, c'est que j'aurais mal fait la mission que je m'étais assignée.

« Moi aussi, Mel », je réponds donc – et ma voix est moins certaine que la sienne.

« Alors on est comme une famille, non ? » il essaie de conclure. « Les familles partent en vacances ensemble... Elles vont à des fêtes comme des mariages...Et puis les parents de Dora, ils... Andromeda dit qu'on doit penser à elle comme à notre grand-mère... »

Il cherche d'autres arguments, ça s'entend. L'air me manque un peu. Mais je ne peux pas totalement lui donner tort. Même le fait que nous ne vivions pas ensemble en permanence ne suffit pas à rendre son raisonnement, son choix, erroné.

« Une drôle de famille alors », je murmure.

0000

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise du mariage de Bill et Fleur ?

La mariée est magnifique et radieuse – comme il se doit. Elle porte la fameuse tiare de la tante Brigitte et, par sa seule présence, transforme le Terrier en palais. Bill est moins beau que prévu mais tout aussi radieux. Il me semble même qu'il est d'autant plus droit et fier que son visage reste marqué, assez profondément et sans doute à jamais. Quand je le regarde, je ne peux que ré-entendre Fleur affirmer que « ces cicatrices prouvent que mon mari est courageux » et je n'arrive pas à trouver le cynisme nécessaire pour lui donner tort.

Arthur et Molly sont aussi rayonnants que je m'y étais attendu. Ils sont prêts à voir la lumière dans la nuit la plus sombre ; à croire en la vie – et à sa capacité de résistance – plutôt qu'au désastre qui rode peut-être plus près de nous que nous ne voulons le voir. Et ils le font avec tellement de foi et de simplicité qu'on se prenait à les croire, à se laisser entraîner par leur soif d'avenir. Enfin, moi, je sens que je m'y abandonne avec simplicité et soulagement.

Tout le monde n'est pas dans mon cas. Autour de moi, je surprends des conversations où l'on s'étonne qu'une famille comme les Weasley affichent aussi ouvertement son bonheur, et ses liens avec Harry Potter. Pourtant tous les enfants Weasley semblent s'accorder à leur donner tort. Les jumeaux sont aussi volontairement heureux de vivre et exubérants que l'on peut l'attendre. Feux d'artifice, blagues innocentes, illusions merveilleuses et romantiques, ils mettent leur catalogue au service de la fête, toute la soirée. Sans aucune fausse note. Et comme tout le monde a besoin de légèreté, les rares qui ne connaissent pas encore leur boutique promettent d'y aller à la première occasion. Et, il faut dire qu'il y a une foule impressionnante : le banc et l'arrière banc des Weasley, de nombreux fonctionnaires du Ministère, qui tapent dans le dos d'Arthur comme s'il venait enfin d'avoir la promotion qu'il mérite, des briseurs de sorts et des sorciers employés par les Gobelins – certains ont fait le voyage depuis l'Egypte et ajoutent par leur costume de la magie à la fête, une foule de Français qu'on a du mal à imaginer être tous de la famille de la mariée.

Il y a même Percy. Si Molly n'avait pas fondu en larmes en le voyant peut-être qu'on ne l'aurait pas réellement remarqué. Mais il est venu - pas longtemps, mais il est venu. Profitant de l'attention que sa mère avait attiré sur lui, il a pompeusement félicité Bill d'avoir une vision européenne de la magie et de travailler à la compréhension entre les peuples – sans rire ; ce gamin reste, en toute circonstance, impayable d'égotisme et de carriérisme. Je crois que je me demanderais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie comment il a pu croître et embellir dans sa propre famille – je crois qu'il se pose la question lui-même. D'ailleurs ses frères et soeur avaient visiblement du mal, mais ils s'en sont fermement tenus à leur promesse de ne pas se disputer avec lui. Enfin, dans le cas de Ron, c'est Hermione qu'il faut remercier. Je l'ai vue fermement le retenir d'aller lui exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

Il faut dire que ces deux-là sont partout ce soir, comme s'ils semblaient soucieux d'avoir l'air des prochains jeunes mariés sur la liste ; ils sont de toutes les danses et de toutes les blagues, riant et souriant avec un entrain marqué. Comme je livre cette pensée à Dora qui est venue m'apporter du champagne offert par les Delacour, elle s'esclaffe :

« C'est vrai ! Je me disais même que j'avais rarement passé autant de temps qu'eux au même endroit en les entendant se disputer aussi peu ! »

Comme je vois les Granger, qui pourraient figurer dans une campagne pour le Département de relations avec les Moldus tant ils ne s'étonnent de rien – ou alors avec bonne humeur et une politesse – et expliquent avec patience à qui leur demande le fonctionnement des voitures et des machines à laver, je chuchote jaloux et potache :

« Ils veulent faire bonne impression. »

Mais Dora se contente d'un bref sourire :

« Heureusement qu'ils sont là pour parler à la famille de Fleur ! »

Il est vrai que les parents d'Hermione emploient abondamment leur seul don propre à nous impressionner nous autres sorciers : le Français sans sortilège de traduction.

« Viens danser » répond Tonks en me traînant dans une farandole endiablée qui serpente sous les bougies volantes qui éclairent le jardin du Terrier d'une lumière douce et dorée. Je ne me rappelle plus la dernière fois où j'ai dansé. _Si, ça y est ! Le mariage de James et Lily !_ Ai-je d'ailleurs été à pareille fête depuis ? Même le baptême de Harry avait été déjà terni par le spectre de la guerre, des menaces qui pesaient sur les familles des Aurors et – je ne le sais qu'aujourd'hui – la prophétie.

Curieux comme cette putain de guerre ne nous lâche pas – _mais comment le pourrait-elle ?._ Au premier prétexte, je romps la chaîne pour m'écarter et ruminer mes vieux souvenirs. Comme j'aimerais ne pas les porter ce soir, être capable de les mettre de côté, de les dissoudre dans l'optimisme qui m'entoure. Et mes yeux tombent sur Ginny et Harry, assis côté à côte sur un banc. Ils sont un peu trop raides pour des jeunes gens qui n'auraient que des pensées amicales l'un envers l'autre ; je me rappelle que Dora m'avait écrit cet hiver qu'elle les pensait attirés l'un par l'autre. Il ne semble pas qu'ils aient été plus loin. Ça me rend triste pour Harry. Je me demande douloureusement s'il s'interdit de l'aimer ? Évidemment, je fais le parallèle – sauf que moi, je n'avais pas un destin aussi important comme excuse. Je me demande si je pourrais partager avec lui le secret que m'a transmis Arthur il n'y a pas si longtemps : que la vie est trop courte pour ne pas en profiter. Comme beaucoup de fois auparavant, je ne m'en sens pas capable.

Gabrielle, la soeur de Fleur, vient chercher Harry d'un air décidé et ce dernier est incapable de lui refuser la danse qu'elle réclame. A les voir tourner peu régulièrement au milieu des autres couples, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle ne soit pas déçue par son cavalier. Inconsciemment, j'oppose cette image à celle de James et Lily, deux danseurs hors-pair, à côté de qui tout le monde s'écartait. Et leur fils... Voilà un domaine dans lequel je ne peux rien pour eux, je décide. Pas que ça me fasse me sentir mieux.

Je détourne les yeux et regarde Ginny restée seule sur le banc. Elle me semble un peu mélancolique, très loin de la Ginny vive et moqueuse que je connais. Je me rappelle soudain que, plusieurs fois ce soir, Ginny m'a semblé moins légère que d'habitude – j'aurais presque envie de dire, la moins légère. Non qu'elle ne soit pas rayonnante de jeunesse et de force. Non, que son rire n'ait pas résonné dans la nuit comme celui des autres. Non, qu'elle ait tenu des propos déplacés sur la guerre ou sur ce qui arriverait à ses études si Poudlard ne rouvrait pas. Elle n'a rien fait de tout cela mais, malgré tout, elle m'a paru préoccupée. Ça tient de l'intuition, mais toutes ses actions m'ont paru dictées par celles d'Harry, au-delà de ce que l'on peut attendre de leur flirt adolescent. Ses yeux ne le quittent pas. Je ne crois pas qu'elle tombe dans le comportement jaloux de sa nouvelle belle-soeur. Ce que je lis dans ses yeux, ce n'est pas de l'agacement quand quelqu'un s'approche de lui mais de l'inquiétude. Depuis le début de la fête, je l'ai vue mettre toute son énergie à remplir son verre et à le ramener dans le groupe, comme si elle craignait que si il échappe à une farandole, il disparaisse à tout jamais. Et comme s'il me fallait une confirmation, mes indiscrètes oreilles de garou me livrent ce qu'il revient lui déclarer comme un serment :

« Je ne peux pas, Ginny. ».

« Je veux seulement participer Harry » elle lui répond.

« C'est impossible. » il affirme, tendu contre sa propre faiblesse, sa propre tentation de lui céder. Une nouvelle fois, je crois trop bien reconnaître son dilemme et je m'éloigne parce que je ne veux pas en entendre plus. Mais ça m'intrigue un peu. plus que je ne voudrais le reconnaître. Ça vient désagréablement s'ajouter à cette impression diffuse que j'ai eue d'être gentiment éconduit à chaque fois que j'ai essayé d'entraîner Harry, Ron ou Hermione dans une vraie conversation sur leur dernière année à Poudlard et leurs choix pour après. Je ne suis pas stupide au point de leur parler de carrières ; je sais que la guerre va décider de leur vie – la formule est vraie malgré sa grandiloquence. La guerre est le destin de Harry – ça c'est dur à admettre mais c'est non moins la réalité. Et ses amis ne pourraient y échapper que par des choix qui me paraissent peu probable – non que je pense que la vie se résume à des statistiques.

Mais le poids qui repose sur leur génération m'émeut profondément – peut-être parce qu'il est la conséquence des erreurs de la mienne et de celle de mes parents, comme un monstrueux héritage dont nous n'aurions pas su nous débarrasser. J'ai besoin de m'assurer qu'ils sont à la fois conscients des enjeux et encore assez jeunes pour ne pas être écrasés par un quelconque sentiment de fatalité. Je voudrais croire dans leur imagination et leur courage. Mais, à toutes mes invites, ils se sont retranchés derrière la fête, et j'ai fini par me dire que je devais faire comme tout le monde : oublier la guerre, laisser le poids de la réalité derrière moi et m'amuser.

Sauf que l'inquiétude de Ginny ne colle pas. J'en suis là dans mes pensées quand Hope et Mel me sautent dans les bras, dans les vêtements de petits sorciers de bonne famille dont Andromeda les avait munis.

« T'es là ! On te cherchait partout », annonce Mel.

« C'est la farandole », explique Hope les joues roses. _Hope, les joues roses..._

« Le gâteau aussi », complète son frère. « Et pour les grands, y'a du cham... »

« Du champagne », je complète un peu par réflexe. Arthur m'a confié l'apport des Delacour dès le début de l'après-midi.

« Vous l'avez retrouvé », commente alors Dora qui arrive alors dans notre dos.

Je me retourne, elle est magnifique dans une robe habillé violine tout à fait appropriée à son statut de témoin du marié, mais que honnêtement je n'aurais pas imaginé remplacer ses jeans troués et ses tee-shirts trop courts si je ne l'avais pas aidé à l'enfiler.

« Je ne me cachais pas », je me défends.

« Non, tu ruminais ». Elle dit ça en souriant, comme s'il s'agissait d'un vice bénin mais connu de tous, duquel je ne saurais m'affranchir.

« Je pensais à l'absurdité de la guerre », je lui oppose - presque avec colère.

Elle m'embrasse et murmure :

« Heureusement... tout ne peut pas être aussi absurde, mon amour. »

00000

Bon, il m'en aura demander des versions celui-là ! Merci à **Vert** et **Alixe** d'avoir été toujours là, vigilantes et exigeantes, capables de mettre des questions là où je n'avais que des intuitions.

Reste le dernier acte... où l'on verra si Fénice est capable de rester aussi positive aussi longtemps...

Vous voulez vraiment savoir comment il s'appelle ? Mais vous le savez déjà pourtant... _L'humanité ! _Voyons.


	25. L'humanité

**Vingt-Cinq Jours d'Humanité**

_...à la fête des vivants, au règne des choses imparfaites, j'étais là._

Lo'Jo

_**25 – L'humanité**_

« Comment ça... disparus ? »

Je crois que ma voix tremble quand je dis ça. Ce serait la goutte de trop. Je ne crois pas que quelque chose serait capable de m'aider à me relever si... C'est tellement terrible que je n'arrive pas y mettre des mots. Arthur, en face de Dora et moi, soupire :

« Ils ont laissé une lettre. »

En disant ça, il sort de sa poche un parchemin qui a un air bien innocent.

« Cher Papa, Chère Maman, Je sais que vous n'approuverez pas », lit Arthur d'une traite comme si ces mots ne parlaient pas de son fils et de sa disparition. « Je sais que je vous demande beaucoup en vous suppliant de nous comprendre ou, au moins, de ne pas nous détester. Mais il est des temps où il faut prendre parti, et je ne me vois pas laisser Harry aller seul à la recherche des Horcruxes... »

« Des !? » Le cri de surprise de Dora est un peu rauque.

Arthur lève les yeux, l'air très las.

« C'est le nombre qui vous étonne », il remarque. Et je sens immédiatement que je n'ai plus en face de moi le gentil Arthur que nous aimons tous. Avant que je n'aie pu réellement en tirer des conclusions, Dora explique :

« Mais enfin Arthur, un était déjà... »

« Vous saviez qu'il pouvait y en avoir un », il constate, à peine amer. Mais l'accusation est là ; nous lui avons caché quelque chose qui explique peut-être que son fils ait choisi de partir courir des dangers incommensurable sans en parler avec lui. Dora me regarde comme on appelle au secours.

« Kingsley...Dora et moi, nous, nous en avions... Nous avions pensé que c'était une possibilité », j'avoue donc. « Mais nous n'avions aucune preuve... Et surtout, nous n'imaginions pas que Harry... et ses amis étaient au courant... »

Et immédiatement, sans chercher, je ne vois qu'une personne pour leur en avoir parlé – Dumbledore. A eux, et non à nous ? Un nouvel abîme s'ouvre sous mes pieds.

« Ni qu'ils pensent qu'il y en ait plusieurs », ajoute Dora, sans doute un peu rassurée de voir Arthur rester calme.

On reste un long moment silencieux. Je me sens très vieux, comme usé par la vie et j'ai l'impression que Arthur a le même sentiment. Dora s'ébroue la première et s'empare de la lettre qu'Arthur a posée sur la table. Elle lit à haute voix :

« ...des Horcruxes qui permettent à Voldemort de continuer de se moquer de l'avis de tous les sorciers qui n'aspirent qu'à une vie paisible. Je promets de vous donner des nouvelles aussi souvent que possible, Ron » Elle relève les yeux et demande : « Vous êtes sûr que c'est bien lui qui a écrit ? »

« Tonks, si quelqu'un les avait enlevés tous les trois au Terrier alors que nous dormions tous... » soupire Arthur comme s'il le regrettait presque. « Je ne crois pas qu'il aurait jugé bon de laisser ce type de lettre... Surtout si cette personne est bien celle à laquelle nous pensons ! »

« Evidemment », reconnaît ma petite Auror sans désarmer pour autant : « Vous avez dit qu'_ils_ ont laissé une lettre... »

« Oh oui, regarde, au dessous : Hermione et Harry chacun leur tour s'excusent auprès de Molly et moi... espèrent qu'on va les comprendre »

Il y a un mélange de fierté et d'amertume dans la voix d'Arthur. Dora me tend le parchemin, mais les lettres et les différentes écritures se brouillent devant mes yeux. J'abandonne.

« Une quelconque piste ? » je trouve la force de demander.

« Les jumeaux les cherchent... et Bill aussi... » Arthur a presque un sourire en nous expliquant ça, « J'ai bien peur que s'ils les trouvent ils veuillent les aider plutôt que les ramener ! »

« Quelle bande de morveux prétentieux ! » s'énerve brusquement Dora.

Arthur et moi n'arrivons pas à cacher notre surprise – elle ne nous a pas habitué à critiquer l'impulsivité de la jeunesse.

« Enfin quoi ? » elle s'offusque, en croisant nos regards, « Se rendent-ils compte de ce à quoi ils s'attaquent ? »

Je me demande si ce qui la gêne n'est pas qu'elle ne soit pas de la quête. N'est-ce pas ce qui me gêne, moi, finalement ?

« Je crois que Harry, malheureusement, ne le sait que trop », j'objecte très doucement. Les mots me sont venus comme ça, et en les attendant je suis sûr de leur justesse, au point de presque m'étonner de ne pas en avoir au précédent pesé toutes les implications.

« Et Ron et Hermione... » renchérit Arthur avec un peu de lassitude dans la voix. « Je pense qu'ils savent aussi les risques qu'ils prennent... Même si, évidemment, j'aurais préféré qu'ils partagent leur décision avec nous... »

« Et que leur auriez-vous conseillé, Arthur ? » je lui demande sérieusement. _Qu'aurait conseillé un père ?_

« Comme Tonks, Remus, j'aurais voulu qu'ils ne croient pas que l'Ordre est mort avec Dumbledore. »

Comme c'est ce que nous aurions tous souhaité, personne ne trouve rien à redire à cette affirmation. Pourtant, un petit bout de mon coeur doute que nous aurions été bien crédibles.

« Molly doit être effondrée », commente Dora.

Arthur soupire.

« Je crois que... qu'après notre dispute avec Percy, et après Bill... ça fait beaucoup pour elle... » il reconnaît presque à regret. « Toute sa vie, je l'ai vue se battre... Elle n'a jamais voulu se laisser décourager par quoi que ce soit – un coffre vide, sept enfants, la guerre... Rien n'a jamais semblé la déstabiliser ... Mais là, son monde, ses défenses, s'écroulent une à une... »

« J'irai la voir », promet Dora.

« Et les Granger ? » je demande.

« Je ne sais pas. Je suis allé les voir dès que j'ai trouvé cette lettre, mais ils ne semblaient pas réellement inquiets... Pour eux, Hermione est avec son fiancé et son meilleur ami... Elle ne risque pas grand-chose... Je crois qu'ils ont une confiance aveugle en la magie », explique Arthur partagé entre sa sympathie pour les Moldus et un brin d'agacement pour leur insouciance.

« Mais que leur fille laisse tomber ses études ne les étonne pas ? » interroge Dora.

« Eh bien, à vrai dire, ils semblent penser que c'est une bonne chose qu'elle sorte de ses bouquins », nous apprend Arthur. Il est clair à son expression que la situation l'amuse, et je le suivrais sur cette voie si, par un de ces détours inexplicables de l'esprit, une intuition soudaine ne me saisissait. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'Hermione doit plutôt être engloutie sous une masse de livres supérieure à celle que représenteraient tous les livres qu'elle a lus depuis qu'elle est entrée à Poudlard. Que pourrait-elle faire d'autre ?

« Les bibliothèques », je murmure, et Dora et Arthur me dévisagent. « Ils vont devoir faire des recherches », j'explique. « A Poudlard ou ailleurs... Je ne sais pas ce que Dumbledore avait transmis à Harry comme informations mais... je suis sûr qu'ils vont devoir faire des recherches... pour le trouver ce...ou ces.. Horcruxes... »

J'ai toujours tenu pour vrai l'opinion de Dumbledore qui voulait que refuser de nommer les choses qui nous font peur leur donne un pouvoir sur nous. Pourtant, parler d'Horcruxe me laisse un goût de sang dans la bouche... Il me semble que c'est au-delà de toute humanité de diviser son âme, n'est-ce pas le propre de la condition humaine que de mourir ? Mais, loin de ma dérive intime, les actifs rationnels qui heureusement m'entourent tirent des conclusions :

« Je vais le dire à Kingsley ; on va mettre sur pied une surveillance des bibliothèques », propose immédiatement Dora. Elle s'est même levée en disant ça.

« Et quoi ? Arrêter trois sorciers adultes parce qu'ils consultent de vieux grimoires », je demande sans doute plus acide qu'il ne faudrait.

« Et les suivre », elle propose encore, imperturbable.

« Je croyais Shacklebolt persuadé qu'il y avait des espions à la Division », j'objecte encore. « Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça à Harry. »

« L'Ordre peut le faire », remarque Arthur.

« Surveiller toutes les bibliothèques magiques... » je commente – je suis désolé de briser leurs élans, mais notre impuissance me saute aux yeux.

« Ils ne vont pas trouver ce qu'ils cherchent dans n'importe quelle bibliothèque », objecte patiemment Dora. « Ça ne coûte pas grand-chose d'envoyer quelqu'un dans les principales... »

« Dans celles qui ont les archives les plus anciennes et le meilleure département de magie noire », je rajoute, réduisant la liste à trois ou quatre lieux et donnant aussi du même coup mon assentiment. Il ne me reste sans doute plus qu'à me déclarer volontaire – ce que je fais quelques secondes plus tard. Que la piste bibliophile nous conduise ou non à Harry et ses amis, il me semble soudain absolument nécessaire que nous cherchions à nous faire notre propre idée de ce qui les attend.

00

C'est étonnant comme ça ne change pas grand-chose. On touche du doigt le fond de la guerre qui oppose Voldemort et le monde magique depuis près de vingt ans. On a découvert des choses impensables, et ça ne change rien, ou presque. Les questions sont toujours plus nombreuses que les réponses.

Ça nous donne bien sûr des destinations de vacances un peu curieuses. Mais, comme nous l'avions prévu, il n'y a pas quarante bibliothèques magiques qui correspondent à nos critères en Grande-Bretagne. Il y a Poudlard, le Département des Mystères, une collection privée près d'Oxford et une bibliothèque semi moldue, semi privée près de Stonehenge. Nous visitons les deux dernières – nous déplaçant la nuit avec une propulsion un peu modifiée et que le Ministère désapprouverait. Mais les bibliothécaires n'ont vu personne répondant à la description d'Harry et de ses amis. Il est bien sûr possible qu'ils se soient déguisés pour le faire, mais même l'étude des dernières fiches d'emprunt ne permet pas d'imaginer que quelqu'un cherchant des Horcruxes soit passé par là. Kingsley s'est occupé du Département des Mystères avec aussi peu de résultats – mais il aurait été étonnant que Harry ait l'estomac d'y retourner sauf en dernier recours. Reste Poudlard.

Nous y serons demain.

« On devrait en profiter pour leur acheter d'autres jeux, non ? » me chuchote Dora lovée contre moi – Nous lisons ; dehors il pleut – cette pluie chaude et lourde de fin d'été. Nous roulerons plus tard ; quand les yeux moldus seront rares.

« Des jeux ? » je marmonne sans lever les yeux du livre sur la fondation de Poudlard que Maugrey a envoyé à ma demande – c'est le quatrième que je lis sur le sujet ; je cherche des symboles que Voldemort aurait pu juger dignes d'abriter une portion de son âme ou des objets ayant cette fonction. Des symboles historiques qu'il aurait pu juger digne de sa « grandeur » - Dora a eu la gentillesse de sembler trouver cela une bonne idée.

Le résultat est que j'hésite toujours entre des objets presque trop connus comme la coupe de Poufsouffle des pistes plus farfelues comme la maison de naissance de Salazar Serpentard, ou le plus total découragement. Comment se mettre dans la peau de Voldemort ? Qui le connaît suffisamment en dehors de son image de monstre sanguinaire pour comprendre où se trouvent ses faiblesses ? Je me demande si Bellatrix ou Rogue pourraient répondre. La vérité est que j'en doute. Sans relâche, je me demande par où Harry et ses amis comptent commencer. Est-ce qu'Albus leur a donné une meilleure piste ?

« Des jeux magiques », précise Dora, et je dois un effort pour revenir au présent et ses questions prosaïques. Je sais que Hope comme Mel ont bien apprécié les cartes explosives de Thelma et que des objets magiques sont à même de susciter leurs pouvoirs, de les réveiller, maintenant qu'ils en ont presque accepté l'existence. Ça plusieurs fois que nous évoquons l'idée et que je refuse tout net de mettre un seul orteil sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et quand Dora m'accuse de paranoïa, j'ai beau jeu de rétorquer : « Si ce ne sont pas tes charmants collègues, ce seront mes ex petits copains qui seront intéressés par mes activités et ceux qui les accompagnent ! »

Ce qui est merveilleux avec Dora, c'est son incroyable capacité à ne pas se formaliser de la manière dont je lui transmets mes opinions. Elle semble totalement résistante à mon amertume, comme si elle était trempée d'un métal incorruptible. C'est sans doute ce qui rend notre relation possible.

« Tes petits copains n'ont pas encore ouvert de bureau à Pré-au-lard ? » elle demande comme si elle avait suivi le fil tortueux de mes pensées, et le gentil sarcasme me fait sourire.

« Le défaut des Aurors, c'est de se croire tellement impressionnants qu'ils n'envisagent pas qu'on puisse les contourner », je rétorque, pas plus méchamment.

Hope et Mel, qui font semblant de faire des dessins sans nous écouter, rient sous cape. Dora me lance une bourrade. Je me défends comme je peux : « Un partout ? »

« Tu crois vraiment que des garous peuvent se cacher à Pré-au-Lard ? » elle demande sérieusement, signifiant que l'armistice.

C'est comme ça – le nom de Pré-au-Lard amène toujours dans mon esprit l'image d'un petit village hors du temps et des fracas du monde ; un truc de contes de fées moldus... Je n'ai pas besoin de chercher beaucoup pour penser à la chaleur des Trois-Balais, à la magie de la neige, à nos vols de bonbons à Honeydukes... à cette parenthèse incroyable de sécurité qui m'a été offerte sept ans dans ma vie. Malgré ce qu'il s'est passé en juin, je n'arrive pas à voir en Pré-au-Lard un lieu de conflits. Encore moins comme un repère de garous.

« Et de ton côté, pas de contrôle ? » je demande malgré tout.

Elle hausse les épaules.

« Je peux m'en assurer avant », elle me rappelle. « Au pire, j'irai acheter ce qu'il faut moi. »

C'est comme cela que nous arrivons le lendemain dans notre Ford Anglia, notre petite caravane en remorque, jusqu'au plus proche village moldu. Nous avons pris un panier de pique-nique et nous nous enfonçons dans la forêt comme une famille en vacances. Les enfants courent partout ; moi et Dora, on se tient la main ; J'ai presque envie de siffloter et de croire que toutes nos craintes ne sont que des cauchemars – que la vie a trop à nous offrir pour se laisser menacer par un mage noir autoritaire ou quelques dizaines de Lycaons désespérés.

D'abord, on suit le chemin sablonneux que les Moldus ont agrémenté de panneaux de direction et d'indications sur la flore. On croise d'autres familles, toutes moldues, puis quelques promeneurs isolés et sportifs, puis plus personne. Je retrouve sans trop de mal la grosse pierre taillée qui sert de repère. Après nous être assurés que nous sommes bien seuls, je m'enfonce dans les fourrés en dépit des ronces féroces qui les composent. Je me retourne et fais signe aux enfants de me rejoindre ; Dora ferme la marche. Il faut dire que ces buissons magiques se sont obligeamment écartés pour nous laisser passer.

« Pourquoi ils font ça ? » demande Mel avec sa suspicion habituelle.

« Parce que nous sommes magiques comme eux », répond Dora.

Comme à chaque fois, ils reçoivent cette affirmation avec un mélange d'émerveillement et d'incrédulité. Mais des buissons qui s'écartent, pour eux qui avaient vécu dans la forêt, c'est quand même un signal fort.

« Magiques...comme nous ? » demande Hope avec l'air de penser qu'on va la détromper.

« Cesseras-tu d'en douter ? » je lui demande, mi sérieux, mi moqueur.

Elle préfère partir en courant sur le sentier plutôt que de me répondre. Très vite nous sommes arrivés sur le sentier qui mène les éventuels courageux qui veulent se rendre à pied à Pré-au-Lard.

« Je ne crois pas avoir jamais fait le chemin dans ce sens-là », murmure Dora.

« Moi, non plus », je reconnais.

Il ne faut pas très longtemps pour que nous distinguions dans des trouées les tours de Poudlard, et nous nous arrêtons pour les montrer aux enfants – même si la probabilité qu'ils s'y rendent eux-même un jour reste de l'ordre de l'infime. Leur admiration ne nous déçoit pas.

« Et les gens... les Moldus... ils ne les voient pas ? » me demande pour la énième fois Hope.

« Non, si par hasard, ils arrivaient jusque là, ils ne distinguent que des ruines et des vols de corbeaux... une décharge aussi m'a t-on dit », je réponds.

« En fait, ce qu'ils voient dépend d'eux-mêmes – ce qu'ils n'aiment pas. Sans compter les messages que leur cerveau reçoit : qu'il va pleuvoir, qu'ils doivent rentrer, qu'ils n'ont pas fermé la fenêtre de leur chambre... des choses comme ça », précise Dora, car nous sommes malgré tout dans le domaine de la protection publique magique – son rayon.

« Le Ministère ne laisse rien au hasard », moitié je me moque, moitié je m'incline devant la précision de ses connaissances.

« Ça dépend des sujets », elle répond platement – elle a ses propres obsessions, et l'inefficacité du Ministère y arrive en bonne place.

Nous continuons silencieusement notre chemin jusqu'à l'entrée du village qui ne dépare en rien à l'image idyllique de mes souvenirs. Pourtant, je me sens immédiatement nerveux.

« Même s'il n'y a pas de contrôles, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée... » je lui souffle à l'oreille parce que je n'ai pas envie de partager ma paranoïa avec les gosses. « Imagine qu'on me reconnaisse... Pire encore qu'un garou traîne par là et qu'il reconnaisse les enfants... »

« Remus, tu ne vas pas recommencer... » soupire Dora.

« Ce serait trop stupide de tout gâcher maintenant, non ? »

Je ne sais pas si le fond de mon argumentation répétée depuis une semaine a fini par teinter son optimisme constitutionnel d'un film de pessimisme ou si elle est simplement lasse d'essayer de me rassurer, mais elle cède.

« Bien, puisque tu ne veux pas venir, je vais acheter les jeux et les bonbons toute seule et je vous retrouve », elle décide. « Minerva nous attend pour déjeuner ».

« On sera à la Cabane Hurlante », je réponds, et sans vraiment lui laisser le temps d'insister, j'entraîne Mel et Hope. Ils sont un peu déçus, je crois, de ne pas aller faire le tour promis dans les boutiques mais ils se laissent guider, toujours étonnamment obéissants, vers la Cabane Hurlante. Parfois, je me demande si leur bonne volonté n'est pas inquiétante, si elle ne cache pas une attente envers moi que je ne suis pas en position de satisfaire, mais aujourd'hui, en l'occurrence, elle m'arrange.

« La Cabane Hurlante », répète Hope après moi, « ça, c'est un drôle de nom ! »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de leur expliquer que je suis indirectement responsable de cette appellation en effet curieuse. Ça plaît beaucoup aux enfants, peut-être parce que l'histoire dit que des sorciers ont été ici les complices d'un jeune garou. Et, comme on en est à une présentation positive des choses, je leur raconte comment la Cabane a été le refuge de quatre copains qui avaient décidé de se moquer des contraintes, des préjugés et des traditions.

Au beau milieu d'une longue évocation de James transformé en cerf, mes yeux tombent sur un morceau de pantalon, un jean et des baskets éculées. Ils ne sont visibles que quelques secondes, comme si une main rapide avait rabattu fermement le décor sur eux. Immédiatement, mon cœur bat plus vite. Parce qu'il n'y a qu'une explication tenable, je le sais. Attiré mieux qu'un aimant, je m'approche. Et, je sens un frémissement devant moi, comme si quelqu'un se recroquevillait sous tissu. Un bruissement accompagne le mouvement invisible. Comme une preuve supplémentaire, je distingue encore l'herbe aplatie par le poids. A mon insu, je souris.

« On sent quelqu'un », murmure Mel derrière moi telle une confirmation inutile.

« On sent Harry », je réponds – et le frémissement est encore plus sensible. Trop tard pour fuir pourtant – il semble d'accord avec moi et ne bouge pas. Je n'hésite qu'un quart de seconde. Je ne peux pas le laisser tranquille – comme ma première impulsion m'y conduirait. Dora puis Kingsley m'ont convaincu qu'on ne peut pas totalement se désintéresser de ce qu'il a en tête, qu'on ne peut pas le laisser à son envie de disparaître sans nous donner de ses nouvelles le lendemain de ses dix-sept ans. Maintenant, suis-je celui à qui il dira ce qu'il a en tête, à qui il livrera son plan de bataille ? Je n'en suis pas sûr – plutôt l'inverse – mais je vais tout de même m'asseoir à côté de lui, les mômes intrigués en remorque.

« Bonjour Harry », je le salue.

« Bonjour Remus », il souffle en retour, avec cette hésitation dans la voix quand il s'adresse à moi que j'associe toujours à lui.

« Il est où ? » chuchote Hope, très intimidée.

« Sous une cape d'invisibilité », je réponds comme si rien n'était plus normal.

J'ai l'impression d'entendre Harry retenir un soupir agacé.

« Je ne peux pas trop me montrer, Remus... Je suis trop... connu, ici », il s'excuse presque.

« Et ça fait presque deux semaines que tu évites les gens qui te connaissent », je commente.

Son silence est embarrassé et c'est mon tour d'avoir envie de m'excuser. Mon insistance est sans doute presque parentale – un rôle qui me va bien mal.

« Mme... Molly ne doit pas s'inquiéter », il finit par reprendre, confirmant immédiatement le registre de notre conversation.

« Je lui dirai. Même si je doute que ça change quoi que ce soit à son inquiétude », je réponds le plus gentiment que je peux. Je voudrais lui dire que je le juge moins qu'il ne croie, que je peux même le comprendre d'avoir décidé que la meilleure solution était d'aller à l'affrontement, quelque soit son niveau de préparation. Je voudrais qu'il sache que je lui reconnais le droit de choisir – et sans doute plus que Molly ne peut le faire. Mais visiblement, ce n'est pas le sentiment que je lui transmets. Harry soupire plus bruyamment ; je le sens s'agiter sous la cape qui est presque trop petite pour lui. Je ne réussis qu'à le mettre mal à l'aise.

« Remus, vous devez nous faire confiance », il essaie avec un effort de conviction qui me fait sourire. « Vous... vous devez leur dire de nous faire confiance. »

«Vous faire confiance à propos de quoi ? » je m'enquière en retenant tout jugement dans ma voix.

« On ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés à attendre... que... Voldemort ait trouvé le moyen imparable d'en finir avec moi... » Il a du mal à ne pas laisser transparaître sa colère. Je la sens, bouillonnante et jeune, et en même temps étouffée. Il voudrait sans doute paraître posé et calme.

« Certes », je reconnais facilement.

« Attendre, c'est trop dangereux, et pas seulement pour moi », il développe avec animation – et je suis ému de la confiance qu'il me fait. « Il cherchera à m'attirer, il s'en prendra à ceux qui me sont... chers... ils... Personne ne mourra plus à cause de moi », il conclut, farouche.

« Donc, tu veux l'affronter ? » je demande malgré tout.

Les enfants écoutent notre échange comme ils écouteraient une de ces histoires moldues grecques qu'eux et moi adorons. Il faut dire qu'il y a pas mal de thèmes en commun : la destinée, le choix, le sacrifice... Et que les personnages leur sont finalement plus familiers. Ils savent qui sont Harry Potter et Voldemort.

« Je ne sais pas encore... » murmure Harry, notablement plus sobre. « Enfin, si », il reprend avec décision. « Je veux l'affronter... Mais pour pouvoir l'affronter, je dois, je dois avoir détruit les Horcruxes qui lui permettraient de revenir... comme la dernière fois... quand j'étais bébé... »

Il est ému et coléreux en disant ça. On le serait à moins, mais ce n'est pas ce que je retiens le plus.

« Les ? » je répète parce que même si la lettre de Ron le disait déjà, même si nous en sommes arrivés à trouver ça possible, l'information est saisissante. « Combien y en a-t-il Harry, tu le sais ? » je le presse.

« Pas avec certitudes », il regrette. « Dumbledore pensait qu'il en avait créé sept... à cause du pouvoir symbolique du nombre, si j'ai bien compris : ça lui ferait sept vies en quelque sorte –... Il pensait aussi qu'un certain nombre avait déjà disparu : le journal, l'anneau, le médaillon... » il ajoute aussitôt comme pour me rassurer.

Sept Horcruxes ? Ça me coupe le souffle. A bien y réfléchir que certains aient déjà disparu aussi. Comme si une guerre parallèle à celle que je croyais connaître avait été menée depuis des années à mon insu. Une guerre bien plus efficace que la nôtre, je suis tenté de penser. La tête me tourne un peu.

« C'est quoi des Horcr... » demande Mel, curieux.

« De la magie noire », je réponds un peu par automatisme, mes pensées sont sur le lent processus d'émiettement de son âme auquel Voldemort s'est soumis par désir d'éternité, et sur l'ampleur de la tâche qu'il reste à accomplir. « Un moyen de survivre à la mort en mettant une partie de son âme en conserve en quelque sorte... »

Harry sous sa cape a presque un petit rire.

« Je garderai ça en mémoire – je cherche juste des conserves ! » il glousse avec une voix plus compatible avec son âge. « Mais vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, Remus ? »

« Oh... Dora voulait acheter des choses pour Hope et Melyor – tu te souviens d'eux, Harry, tu les as rencontrés au mariage de Bill ? »

« Oui », répond Harry d'une voix qui a du mal à cacher tant sa curiosité que sa gêne. « Ils... ce sont des loups-garous, n'est-ce pas... ?»

« Oui », je reconnais. « Comment as-tu deviné ? »

« Pas moi, Remus. Hermione ! » Harry s'esclaffe et je ris avec lui – et profondément heureux de le faire.

« Hermione, les enfants, est la sorcière la plus intelligente que j'aie jamais rencontrée », je commente. « Je dois t'avouer Harry que la seule chose qui me rassure dans votre entreprise, c'est qu'elle soit à tes côtés. »

Je me voulais proche de lui en disant cela, mais je ressens le résultat inverse. Il est tendu et distant.

« Ils ont fui les camps de Greyback ? » il demande un peu sèchement, comme pour me renvoyer à mes propres secrets, à ma propre mission. Pour le faire, il a sorti une main de la cape et les enfants ont reculé en se voyant désigner.

« Remus nous a emmenés », le corrige quand même Hope, avant que j'ai l'occasion de répondre, et je crois que je rougis bêtement.

« Tonks, Shacklebolt et Maugrey m'ont aidé », j'ajoute – peut-être pour changer de sujet à mon tour.

« C'est bien », commente Harry, plus serein. « Vous êtes la meilleure personne pour... pour les aider à vivre avec leur... problème ».

« Tu crois vraiment ça, Harry ? » je demande sur une impulsion irraisonnée.

« Vous le savez très bien, Remus », il affirme très doucement. « Vous savez bien que tout le monde admire comment vous... résistez au désespoir », il ajoute encore – et je me demande s'il aurait osé le faire à visage découvert. Mais la vérité est que son commentaire me touche.

« Je vais devoir partir... J'ai rendez-vous avec Hermione », Harry ajoute soudain, de nouveau presque nerveux. C'est étonnant combien la mention de ses amis semble le gêner.

« Ron n'est pas là ? » je demande par pur automatisme

« Non, Ron fait... autre chose », il répond, et je le sens sur ses gardes. Bravo Remus pour la démonstration de confiance !

Il se lève ; il va partir, et je le rattrape par le coin de sa cape. Je ne peux pas le laisser partir.

« Harry, juste une chose », je souffle, pressant. Je ravale ma salive avant d'oser le dire – c'est un peu ridicule, comme la prière de vieillards : « Ne nous oublie pas. »

« Pardon ? » il balbutie.

« N'oublie pas l'Ordre, Harry. Je sais que nous n'avons sans doute pas été à la hauteur de ce que tu aurais pu espérer, à la hauteur de la tâche... » je reconnais. « Je peux comprendre ton souci de ne pas mettre plus de vies en danger – encore que cette réserve ne semble pas s'appliquer à Ron et Hermione... »

« Je ne les ai pas forcés à me suivre », il m'interrompt avec colère. « Qu'est-ce que vous imaginez ? Que je vais les sacrifier pour réussir ? »

C'est presque une accusation, et elle me fait mal.

« Je ne sais pas du tout ce que tu seras obligé de faire pour réussir, Harry », je le presse malgré tout, parce qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse moins oublier que mon orgueil. « J'espère pour toi que tu ne seras pas obligé d'y laisser ton âme ou tes amis... Mais justement, je ne voudrais pas que tu oublies que certains ont décidé depuis plus de vingt ans qu'ils ne laisseraient jamais un Voldemort... détruire un certain idéal magique... »

C'est un peu grandiloquent. Il me semble que Sirius ou James auraient levé les yeux au ciel et m'auraient tourné le dos, mais Harry, lui, prend le temps de me répondre.

« Vous croyez que je vais préférer vous sacrifier vous – vous, Tonks ou Maugrey... ? » il demande. « Pourquoi d'autres sacrifices ? Est-ce que le mien ne suffirait pas ? »

L'idée qu'il soit prêt à si simplement donner sa vie me glace.

« Et la vie, Harry ? Et le Quidditch, et tout ce que tu aimes ? » j'énumère un peu maladroitement.

« Est-ce que je pourrais profiter de ce que j'aime tant que Voldemort sera sur cette planète ? » il m'oppose, très calme.

« D'accord, Harry, d'accord... Personne ne nie que tu sois le seul à pouvoir faire... à pouvoir nous sauver tous. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu doives le faire seul... »

« Je ne suis pas seul ! »

« Harry, il y a des Aurors parmi nous, un briseur de sorts et moi... », et je ravale ma salive avant de prendre ce nouvel engagement. « Moi, j'en sais plus que tu ne veux t'en souvenir en matière de magie noire... Nous, nous pouvons t'être utiles, Harry... Et pas seulement comme des sacrifices ! »

Il est figé sous sa cape – je le sens. Il cherche l'objection imparable et ne la trouve pas.

« Ok », il répond finalement. « Ok, si j'ai besoin d'une aide technique, je vous le ferai savoir... »

Et sur ses mots, il s'éloigne, sans me serrer la main et sans ajouter un mot. Le cœur lourd, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si nous avons la moindre chance qu'il se souvienne de cette demi-promesse. Mais il se retourne encore et dégage sa tête pour me lancer avec une certaine malice :

« Vous non plus, Remus, n'oubliez pas, quand vous vous inquiéterez trop. Ce n'est pas ma mort qui vous débarrassera de Voldemort, mais que je lui survive ! »

Il rabat la cape sans attendre de réponse. Je lui souris malgré tout parce que je sais qu'il me voit.

000

« Quel petit con ! »

« Dora, il a dix-sept ans ! »

« Parce que ça excuse quoi que ce soit ? »

Je hausse les épaules. On est dehors – les mômes dorment dans la caravane. Les étoiles sont extrêmement visibles, et ça me rend philosophe. J'envie brièvement les centaures.

« Mets-toi à sa place... Imagine tout ce qu'il a encaissé depuis qu'il est né... Qui a été là pour lui ?... Vraiment, je veux dire », et je m'inclus dans la critique.

« Molly et Arthur ont été là », elle m'oppose. « Ils ont mérité qu'ils partent tous les trois comme des voleurs ? Et tu as vu la tête de Minerva quand tu lui as dit ? »

« Je ne crois pas que le mérite ait beaucoup à voir dans la question », j'insiste – On peut plaindre Molly, Arthur ou Minerva, mais n'est-ce pas un peu hypocrite ? En voulant contrôler Harry, voulons-nous croire que nous sommes capables de contrôler nos propres destins ? « Il a peur. Ron et Hermione sont les seules personnes en qui il a totalement confiance. »

« Et Ginny ? »

« Il est amoureux de Ginny, et il veut la protéger - ça n'a rien à voir. »

Immédiatement, je lis dans son regard qu'elle cherche le parallèle là où il n'en ait nul besoin. Je lui prends la main.

« Bon, admettons qu'il n'ait pas confiance », elle finit par répondre, ayant visiblement efficacement dompté ses démons intérieurs. « Nous, on fait quoi ? »

« On fait quelque chose ? » je demande de mon air le plus innocent.

« Non ? »

Et de nouveau, le doute est là. Et je ne peux que m'en vouloir. Si j'étais capable de donner plus d'assurance, elle ne s'interrogerait pas sur le sens d'une boutade – car il y a une faille dans la carapace de Nymphadora Tonks ; c'est la réalité de mon engagement envers elle.

« Je crois que si », je chuchote en souriant, espérant de tout mon coeur la rassurer. « Nous ne pouvons pas... »

« Quand tu dis nous...? » elle m'interrompt.

« Je parle de toi et moi, et de tous ceux qui le voudront...mais... sans toi, Dora, je ne sais pas si je chercherais même à faire quelque chose », j'avoue.

Et elle est à la fois ravie de cet engagement et agacée de mon défaitisme, je peux le lire dans ses yeux.

« Donc, NOUS faisons... quoi ? » elle questionne finalement.

Je hausse les épaules. La tâche est énorme, démesurée. Et, malgré mes assurances à Harry, sommes nous mieux placés que lui ?

« Il... Il faudrait sans doute qu'une cavalerie se tienne prête... » je réfléchis à voix haute. Parce que prendre leur place me semble exclu. « Pas que je ne leur fasse pas confiance... »

« On ne sait même pas ce qu'ils ont en tête ! » me coupe Dora, retournant à son exaspération.

« Si. Ils cherchent des Horcruxes... a priori trois... ou quatre... » Je m'en veux brusquement de ne pas avoir posé plus de questions. Qu'a dit Harry exactement ? Un médaillon ? Un journal ? Je me demande si Minerva nous laisserait fouiller le bureau d'Albus pour retrouver des indices sur leur nature exacte, des pistes qui permettraient de confirmer ou non que mon intuition est juste. Non que je pense que Dumbledore ait osé écrire noir sur blanc des informations aussi explosives – ni même qu'il ait eu besoin de le faire ! - mais peut-être aura-t-il laissé des bribes que nous serons capables d'interpréter maintenant que nous savons quoi chercher. Cet après-midi, j'étais encore trop sous le coup de ma rencontre avec Harry pour même y songer.

La mention des Horcruxes a comme désarmé Dora – et la voir douter autant me fait mal.

« Faut qu'on fasse nous aussi des recherches », je lui propose – je sais combien elle a besoin de faire des projets.

« Des recherches sur quoi ? »

« Sur la vie de Voldemort », je décide – l'idée m'est venue peu de temps avant.

« Alors, nous en revenons aux bibliothèques », elle chuchote presque.

« Oui, Poudlard en premier, et tous ceux que Voldemort a pu rencontrer... qui ont pu le connaître avant... Slughorn par exemple... », je continue de réfléchir à voix haute.

La suite est logique mais je n'ai pas envie de la dire.

« Même si ça constituait une merveilleuse couverture... je ne crois pas que ce serait très malin de continuer avec les enfants... » je finis par soupirer.

« Ma semaine de vacances est presque terminée, de toute façon », elle me répond sans me regarder.

« Les Penn ne rentrent qu'à la fin du mois. »

« Mes parents les prendront » Dora a balayé la question technique d'un haussement d'épaules. « Mais...est-ce plus 'malin' de te lancer là-dedans tout seul ? » elle demande impérieuse.

Je souris malgré moi de cet aveu. Depuis combien de temps personne ne s'était réellement, en tout temps et en tout lieu, inquiéter de moi comme elle le fait ?

« Bill a accepté de m'aider... » je commence. J'ai envie de lui dire que je préférerais continuer avec elle. Sauf que c'est jouer avec toutes nos faiblesses, nos faiblesses humaines. Et nous avons besoin de force. « Si jamais on trouve quelque chose de tangible... »

« Tu sais que Kingsley et moi, on sera là », elle m'affirme en se retournant vers moi.

« Je n'en ai jamais douté », je promets.

Ses yeux bruns brillent furtivement. Elle me serre la main, à l'écraser.

« Bill, il... il n'était pas parti en lune de miel ? » elle s'inquiète soudain.

« Il rentre », je réponds laconique. Il rentre pour nous, je devrais dire mais la vérité est une nouvelle fois un peu trop douloureuse.

« Putain de lune de miel, elle s'agace. Puis comme je la serre contre moi, elle se niche dans mon épaule pour gronder : « Putain de guerre ! »

000

« Tu t'en vas ? » me demande Mel depuis le pallier. Je les ai entendus monter quatre à quatre – sans doute Andromeda a-t-elle vendu la mèche.

« Je ne peux pas rester », je réponds en ramassant les trois affaires personnelles qui sont tout mon bagage. Et c'est la vérité, c'est la guerre, et mes sentiments et mes envies comptent pour rien dans cette affaire. Si je peux aider Harry à y mettre fin, est-ce que je peux même hésiter ?

« Tu t'en vas », il répète incrédule. Il entre dans la chambre et vient à mes côtés. « Déjà ? »

Dora, de l'autre côté du lit, grimace en me regardant. Nous savons tous les deux que Mel est à la fois celui qui attend le plus et celui qui souffre le plus de cette nouvelle vie avec nous.

« Dora reste encore avec vous ce soir, et moi », j'essaie de le rassurer, sans mentir non plus : « Moi, je reviendrais dès... »

« Je ne veux pas », Mel me coupe assez violemment. C'est plus qu'un caprice, c'est un cri de rage et de douleur. J'en frémis. Ressentant sans doute la même urgence, Hope, qui est restée sur le bas de la porte, fait un pas en avant et le geste de l'arrêter mais il se dégage. Il se plante devant moi.

« Tu dois rester ! » il affirme

« Pourquoi ? » je demande aussi gentiment que je peux.

« Tu avais dit... », il s'étrangle de larmes et de colère

« Je n'avais jamais dit que je pourrais rester en permanence, Mel, j'ai... j'ai du travail... »

« C'est pas nous ? Ton travail ? » il interroge sourcilleux.

« Mel, vous êtes bien plus que mon travail », je commence mais il ne m'écoute pas.

« Nous, on est juste bon à être laissés... dans un camp, dans une maison, chez des vieux parents... »

« Andromeda et Ted ne sont... »

« Toujours, toujours ! » il tape du pied, attrape mon sac et le jette par terre. « Tout le monde s'en fiche de nous ! »

« Mel », appelle encore Hope désolée.

« Quoi « Mel » ? » il demande en se tournant vers elle, « T'es contente toi de rester dans cette baraque, peut-être ? »

Hope baisse les yeux. Visiblement la perspective d'attendre le retour des Penn chez les Tonks ne l'emballe pas non plus. Dora se mord les lèvres – sans doute de dépit ; elle était si fière de sa solution – et veut répondre, mais je suis le plus rapide. Ça fait un moment qu'on tourne Mel et moi autour de cette question, autour de ses attentes et de ce qui est possible. Ce n'est pas comme cela que je voulais le faire mais j'ai déjà trop attendu.

« Melyor », je dis en le prenant par les épaules et en m'asseyant sur le lit. « Melyor, je crois qu'il va falloir que tu sois raisonnable... »

Il se raidit en entendant ça, évidemment. Mais je l'attire encore un peu plus près.

« Je sais que les choses ne sont pas comme tu l'aimerais... »

Il hoche presque la tête.

« Tu aimerais que je vous adopte », je reprends, « mais je ne peux pas réellement être un père adoptif pour vous… »

« Pourquoi ? » Ça, c'est Hope qui l'a demandé. Non, visiblement, il est temps que je clarifie les choses.

« Parce que vous avez déjà eu des parents, Hope; que vous ne les avez pas oubliés ; que je ne pourrais jamais prendre leur place dans votre cœur... que ce serait même mal... »

Ça semble les toucher un peu cette idée. J'essaie de ne pas trop réfléchir, de ne pas me laisser attendrir et de continuer.

« Et puis que la loi magique l'interdit – même entre garous. Et, enfin, que j'ai une vie bien trop irrégulière pour pouvoir vous construire un foyer stable... »

« Alors qu'est-ce que... tu a dis que tu t'occuperais de nous ! » contredit Mel entre ses larmes.

« Oui, je compte bien m'occuper de vous », je leur assure. Et puis j'ajoute plus pour moi qu'autre chose : « ...comme, comme un parrain plutôt que comme un père...et j'espère déjà que je saurais faire cela... »

Ils ont l'air avant tout surpris – est-ce à cause de mes doutes ? Je devrais sans doute leur dire des choses plus simples – à quel point ils sont importants pour moi, mais ce sont mes démons les plus intimes qui prennent le dessus :

« Un parrain désargenté, pas toujours assez présent mais qui veut profondément faire de vous des êtres humains, dignes... »

J'avale ma salive, parce que j'ai décidément du mal à dire ces choses auxquelles j'ai pourtant tant pensé durant les dernières semaines. Je m'y recolle pourtant, avant qu'aucun des deux n'aient pu dire un mot, ou que Dora finisse par penser qu'elle doit m'aider.

« Je vous promets de tout faire pour que vous n'ayez ni faim, ni froid ; pour que personne ne vous fasse de mal ; pour vous apprendre à utiliser au maximum les dons magiques que vous possédez... ça, je vous le promets... »

Je vois dans les yeux qu'ils se raccrochent à ce monde concret que je décris. Je voudrais leur promettre plus mais je ne peux pas leur offrir une maison ou leur promettre qu'ils iront à Poudlard, ou dans aucune école de magie. Et là, je sens la rage n'est pas loin dans mon cœur mais je la garde pour moi. Je sais que ce sont des choses qui me font plus mal qu'à eux.

« Je ne peux pas vous dire que le monde sera meilleur ou que ce sera facile... », je ne peux m'empêcher de leur avouer. « Je comprends que vous voudriez une famille comme Thelma en a une, mais ça non plus je ne peux pas vous l'apporter... »

Comme ils ont l'air prêts l'un comme l'autre à protester, je leur fais un clin d'oeil et je continue :

« A moins que vous ne pensiez que finalement, moi et Dora », en la nommant, je la regarde et je la remercie de l'incroyable cadeau de sa jeunesse et de sa force qu'elle nous fait, « qu'Andromeda et Ted, qui sont peut-être pas aussi drôles qu'on pourrait le souhaiter, mais qui ont quand même acceptés de s'occuper de deux jeunes garous comme s'ils étaient leurs petits-enfants... nous puissions faire l'affaire », je continue, et il me semble que je marque des points. Pas que Mel se soit arrêté de pleurer, mais son désespoir se transforme insensiblement en chagrin et il s'abandonne sur mon épaule.

« Et vous allez peut-être vous ennuyer un peu, Melyor », je lui chuchote à l'oreille, « mais vous n'aurez pas eu faim ou froid, mais personne ne vous chargera de corvée au-dessus de vos forces... Andromeda vous a offert des livres, des jeux, des vêtements... elle s'est inquiétée de vos joues pâles... », j'essuie de mes doigts les larmes qui dégoulinent sur sa joue. Il renifle.

« Je n'ai que ça à t'offrir petit Mel, un vieux garou, une jeune Auror et leurs amis... » je me désole pour lui. « Et je n'ai même pas un super héros qui va changer le monde à te proposer ; la seule chose un peu approchante que j'ai en magasin est un jeune homme talentueux, mais qui combine le sauvetage du monde magique avec une crise d'adolescence carabinée et qui ne veut pas qu'on l'aide... »

Je ne pense pas que cette dernière phrase ait beaucoup de sens pour lui mais, à la périphérie de ma vision, je vois Dora rire dans ses propres larmes. Hope s'est serrée contre elle. Et mon coeur essaie de trouver un peu de force supplémentaire dans cette image.

« Et c'est tout, Mel », je conclue très doucement.

« C'est déjà ça », il essaie avec tout son courage d'enfant.

« C'est le secret de l'humanité », je réponds en voulant y croire.

FIN

Nous y voilà. J'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire que ça me fait quelque chose d'être arrivée au bout de cette histoire.  
Encore une fois, je vous remercie tous de votre fidélité et de vos encouragements. Rien n'aurait été possible sans Alixe, Vert, Fée Fléau et La Paumée... faut-il que je le rappelle !?

Bon, on peut toujours postuler que le tome 7 et sa sarabande annoncée de reliques mortes, de cadavériques esprits, ou toute autre traduction qui vous viendra à l'esprit, me donnera l'envie de reprendre les cinq derniers chapitres et continuer à re-raconter cette histoire... mais en attendant, comme il n'a jamais été de mon intention d'explorer les possibilités ouvertes par le six plus que ça, c'est mon dernier mot pour l'instant...

Sinon, et pour la première fois depuis que j'ai commencé à poster sur FFNet, je n'ai aucun projet d'écriture en cours au moment où je finis cette fic.

Quelques idées bien sûr : Reprendre _Lune et Etoile_ dont je n'assume pas tous les développements... Ecrire une fic courte du pov de Tonks... un one-shot sur Peter et Remus... Traduire _Misconceptions_ d'Alphie (encore un Remus/Tonks!) – le plus probable à court terme... Continuer de prêter main forte à l'épique traduction fleuve de _La déclaration de guerre _(que vous trouverez sur le profil d'Alixe)...

A suivre donc...


End file.
